All Alone All Along
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [SUDAH DI BUKUKAN] [END] [COMPLETE] "Takdir adalah sesuatu yang mempertemukan kita, karena kita tidak akan percaya pada fakta bahwa sesuatu hal terjadi karena kebetulan" [CHANBAEK] [GS]
1. Chapter 01

**A** ybaekxing

 **P** resent

 **~ All Alone All Along ~**

"Takdir adalah sesuatu yang mempertemukan kita, karena kita tidak akan percaya pada fakta bahwa semua hal terjadi secara kebetulan"

 **CHANBAEK**

 **M** ain Cast :

 **B** yun Baek Hyun As **B** aekhyun, **P** ark Chan Yeol As **C** hanyeol

 **R** ate : M

 **G** enre : **R** omance / **F** riendship / **C** omedy

 **W** arning : **G** enderSwitch / **M** iss Typo

 **D** isclaimer :

 **B** udayakan setelah membaca meninggalkan jejak, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi author sendiri. Author hanya meminjam nama para pemeran disini, selebihnya mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing. Segala bentuk kesamaan ide cerita hanya kebetulan semata tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Author tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada anak dibawah umur yang membaca cerita ini cukup kembali kepada kesadaran diri kalian sendiri apakah kalian layak atau tidak membaca cerita bergenre dewasa ini. Terima Kasih.

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~ Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

.

.

"Yakk Byun Baekhyun apa matamu juga buta? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan hah?" gadis cantik yang terliha begitu cantik dan modis itu memarahi Baekhyun yang kini sibuk merapikan alat-alat melukis nya yang jatuh berserakan karena bertabrakan dengan Lee Sun Bin. Mahasiswa paling popular dikampus nya.

Baekhyun membungkuk sebagai tanda ia meminta maaf karena telah menabrak Sunbin. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sunbin yang berteriak murka padanya.

"Yakk dasar orang aneh kau harusnya minta maaf padaku!" Sunbin menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun dengan emosi.

"Sudahlah Sunbin percuma saja dia tidak akan pernah berbicara, kau tahu sendiri julukan nya si gadis bisu aneh, lagipula dia sudah membungkuk padamu itu tandanya dia minta maaf!" hibur seseorang yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan Sunbin

"Mungkin dia benar-benar bisu! Ya sudah ayo aku sudah kelaparan" Sunbin pun berjalan ke arah kantin bersama teman nya untuk makan siang.

Baekhyun sudah berjalan ke taman belakang kampus membawa alat lukis nya, Baekhyun merupakan siswa jurusan seni dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai lukisan, itu sebab nya ia mengambil seni lukis dikampus nya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan pensil dan buku gambarnya. Biasanya disaat istirahat makan siang atau saat dia sudah menyelesaikan urusan perkuliahannya, dia akan melukis atau membuat sketsa di tempat-temoat favoritnya. Seperti di taman belakang kampusnya ini salah satunya.

Sebelum membuat sketsa Baekhyun memakan bekal makan siang nya terlebih dahulu yang ia masak tadi pagi. Jika mood nya sedang baik Baekhyun akan memasak sarapan atau untuk makan siang nya sendiri seperti hari ini.

Selesai dengan makan siang nya Baekhyun mulai menggores kan sketsa pada kertas putih yang ada dipangkuan nya, jika sedang diluar Baekhyun tidak pernah melukis menggunakan cat warna, ia hanya akan membuat sketsa dengan pensilnya. Lembaran sketsa absurd miliknya bahkan sudah hampir 1 dus penuh dikamar nya dan objek nya itu hanya satu yaitu seorang lelaki yang satu kampus dengan nya yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol si playboy kampus yang terpopuler dikampus nya, Chanyeol dikenal dipuja-puja oleh banyak wanita namun tidak satupun diantara mereka yang satu saja ia jadikan pacar atau kekasih.

Chanyeol dikenal dengan seseorang yang brengsek karena ia hanya akan mempermainkan wanita dengan memberikan mereka harapan palsu untuk mengejar-ngejar nya kemudian memberikan apa pun yang Chanyeol inginkan termasuk memberikan tubuh mereka secara suka rela. Namun Chanyeol akan mengatakan ia sudah bosan kepada wanita itu ketika si wanita meminta status hubungan diantara mereka.

Karena ketampanan dan kuasa nya dikampus tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan tindakan Chanyeol, selama itu tidak membuat rugi pihak wanita ataupun Chanyeol, lagipula Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan seks kepada wanita nya jika bukan si wanita yang menginginkan nya, memohon untuk Chanyeol setubuhi, agar bisa merasakan eraksi kejantanan Chanyeol didalam tubuh mereka.

Pertemuan Baekhyun terjadi secara tidak sengaja, seperti takdir yang membawa nya untuk semangat terus dalam melukis dan membuat sketsa. Saat itu Baekhyun tidak sengaja ditabrak Chanyeol yang sedang menelpon sambil berlari di koridor kampus hingga menjatuhkan alat-alat lukis nya.

Chanyeol waktu itu langsung menolong Baekhyun dan mengucapkan maaf. Dan Baekhyun sejak saat itu jika ia melihat Chanyeol akan membuat sketsa Chanyeol persis seperti apa yang dia lihat. Termasuk ketika Chanyeol kepergok sedang beradegan panas dengan Sunbin diruang musik yang tidak sengaja Baekhyun lihat ketika ia melewati ruang musik.

Baekhyun juga melukis nya tapi ia menggantikan wajah Sunbin dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah berbicara sejak ia masuk sekolah Senior High School, karena suatu alasan.

Ia lebih suka menyendiri dibanding bergaul dengan gadis remaja lain seumuran nya yang biasanya pergi ke Mall atau liburan ke tempat-tempat mewah lainnya. Baekhyun akan memilih liburan ke tempat indah yang bertema kan alam untuk objek ia melukis, kalaupun ke tempat ramai maka Baekhyun akan melukis bukan bermain.

Baginya suara goresan pensil pada kertas adalah suara terindah yang ia dengar setelah suara bass Chanyeol, juga suara goresan alat lukis dan cat berwarna-warni melambangkan jiwanya yang bahagia walau memang hidup nya tidak seindah warna yang berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Dengan melukis saja itu sudah membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

~ All Alone All Along ~

"Chanyeol~~~ ahhh" wanita dengan tubuh berpeluh keringat itu terhentak berkali-kali diatas ranjang hotel ketika Chanyeol kembali menghujam nya.

Peluh keringat yang menetes dari keduanya tidak membuat kedua nya menghentikan aktivitas panas yang saat ini tengah mereka nikmati. Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang berkuasa, dengan ritme cepat menghujamkan kejantanan nya kedalam kewanitaan si wanita yang mendesahkan namanya. Si wanita begitu menikmati ketika Chanyeol terus memenuhi kewanitaan nya dan berharap agar Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk terus mensetubuhinya.

Ini siang hari dan Chanyeol tengah melakukan seks dengan wanita panggilan yang ia temui di club kemarin malam.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ada niat untuk seks di siang hari seperti ini, hanya saja ketika Chanyeol meminum jus yang dicampur dengan obat perangsang oleh teman nya Sehun, ia tidak bisa untuk menahan rangsangan dari obat sialan itu. Terpaksalah ia harus memanggil wanita jalang ke sebuah hotel hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya.

Chanyeol tinggal di apartemen namun ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengundang jalang diluaran sana ke apartemen nya. Kehidupan pribadinya cukup tertutup ia tidak suka jika tempat nyaman nya di masuki orang asing. Kecuali teman-teman nya sendiri.

"Keluar untukku~~" Chanyeol mengeram dengan kepala yang ia dongkakak menikmati kejantanan nya di cengkram erat oleh kewanitaan jalang yang saat ini berada dibawah kungkungan nya.

Dalam kamus besar seorang Park Chanyeol tidak ada ciuman atau french kiss ketika ia melakukan seks dengan wanita panggilan. Ia hanya akan mencium atau melakukan french kiss dengan si wanita ketika ia bercinta dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan french kiss dengan wanita jalang manapun, seperti saat ini ia hanya akan menjilati leher si wanita, menggigit payudara si wanita atau melampiaskan nya ke tempat lain selain bibir. Karena bagi Chanyeol seks dan bercinta itu beda.

"Argghh" Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas diwanita ketika ia sampai pada puncak kenikmatan nya, mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam kondom. Chanyeol itu selalu bermain aman ketika melakukan seks, ia akan menyuruh si wanita meminum pil pencegah kehamilan terlebih dahulu, memastikan ia meminum nya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol dan ia juga akan memakai kondom.

Walaupun kepuasaan nya terasa diganggu karena benda karet yang membungkus kejantanan nya namun itu semua demi keamanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak mau jika dilain waktu ada orang yang mengaku telah hamil dan mengandung anak nya, oh Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk tidak mencegah itu agar tidak terjadi dikemudian hari. Terlalu klasik baginya jika ada orang yang mengaku hamil anak nya ketika ia selalu bermain aman jika melakukan seks.

Chanyeol berguling ke samping menetralkan nafasnya, si wanita juga menetralkan nafas nya dengan deru nafas memburu, dada nya naik turun ketika nafasnya memburu udara untuk sekedar menetralkan nafas nya, namun ia harus melupakan untuk beristirahat karena ketika Chanyeol bangkit mengganti kondom nya, ia harus berusaha menahan bobot tubuh nya dengan posisi Chanyeol yang sudah menyuruh nya untuk menungging, doggy style favorite Chanyeol.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh" wanita itu tidak bisa berhenti ketika lagi-lagi kejantanan Chanyeol memenuhi kewanitaan nya yang begitu keras, cepat tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun.

Chanyeol itu begitu kuat diranjang, siapapun wanita yang menemaninya diranjang pasti akan merasa puas dengan permainan Chanyeol, padahal ia masih berusia 23 tahun. Mahasiswa seni musik dikampus yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Sial kau nikmat juga ternyata!" umpat nya ketika kejantanan nya kembali dicengkram kuat. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo hujaman nya, tangan nya memegang pinggul diwanita membantu si wanita agar tidak tumbang ketika Chanyeol masih mengejar puncak nya yang mungkin akan segera keluar beberapa kali hujaman lagi.

"Ya terima ini~~" Chanyeol menghujam si wanita dangan begitu keras ketika puncak nya sampai. Si wanita terbaring lemas diatas ranjang hotel, sementara Chanyeol bangkit untuk melepas kondom nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi ketika ia melirik jam di dingding yang sudah menunjukan waktu pukul 2 siang, ia harus ke kampus untuk mengikuti mata kuliah musik nya.

Chanyeol itu selain dikenal sebagai playboy ia juga terkenal karena ke ahlian nya dalam bermusik, ia mampu memainkan berbagai alat musik hanya dangan mempelajarinya dalam waktu singkat. Chanyeol dikenal dengan kejeniusan nya yang melebihi rata-rata orang pada umum nya.

Chanyeol memang Sosok material boyfriends and husband sekali...

Wanita panggilan Chanyeol masih terbaring diatas ranjang setengah tertidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang nya. Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi, ia merapikan penampilan nya dengan baju ganti yang sudah ia bawa. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke ranjang mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menaruh nya diatas nakas tepat disamping ranjang itu.

Tanpa menunggu wanita itu terbangun atau sekedar mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata Chanyeol melenggang pergi, ia akan terlambat masuk ke kelas jika ia berlama-lama lagi. Petugas parkir sudah membawakan mobil Chanyeol kedepan pintu masuk hotel, dan ketika Chanyeol sudah sampai disana ia langsung masuk melajukan mobil _Mercedes-Benz AMG G65_ sebuah mobil SUV mewah miliknya.

Chanyeol itu anak orang kaya namun semua anggota keluarga nya tinggal di Amerika, dia hanya sendirian di Korea. Chanyeol punya mansion pribadi yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen nya, dan soal mobil Chanyeol memiliki koleksi banyak mobil, ia bahkan memiliki 2 mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang hanya dijual di luar negeri. Ia nyaman tinggal sendiri di Korea karena menurut nya ia tidak akan bebas jika ia tinggal bersama orang tua nya. Sekalipun itu di Amerika yang menganut gaya barat dan bebas berhubungan seks.

Prinsip hidup Chanyeol adalah bersenang-senanglah ketika masih muda karena ketika ia sudah menemukan calon istri dan menikah ia harus berhenti bersenang-senang. Jika ia sudah menikah kewajiban nya menjadi suami adalah membahagiakan istri dan anaknya. Terdengar lelaki yang bertanggung jawab memang walau sekarang ia dijuluki lelaki brengsek.

Chanyeol sampai dikampus nya tidak mebutuhkan waktu lama, disana teman-teman nya sudah menunggu. Sehun yang tengah berlovey dovey dengan Luhan dan Johnny yang sibuk dengan gitar ditangan nya.

"Hei Park bagaimana kau bersenang-senang?" Tanya Sehun dengan tawa meledak bersama Luhan.

"Cih! Aku akan membalasmu nanti Oh Sehun" Chanyeol pun melenggang melewati teman-teman nya yang mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol. Mereka ber empat memang mahasiswa jurusan seni musik.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka, Oh Sehun pangeran tampan anak dari aktor dan aktris terkenal di Korea Selatan. Johnny anak pengusaha yang bisa dibilang juga cukup sukses di Korea Selatan. Luhan si gadis bermata rusa dari China yang menetap di Korea karena ia seorang model terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Malam ini kita ke Club kau ikut tidak?" tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk didekat Sehun. Mereka sudah sampai dikelas. Hari ini hanya mata kuliah tambahan diluar musik jadi mereka tidak berada diruang musik melainkan di kelas lain.

"Siapkan saja minuman sesuai yang biasanya aku pesan. Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul"

"Oke!" jawab Sehun.

Semua mahasiswa semuanya tengah ribut berbisik-bisik entah itu karena menggosipkan Chanyeol ataupun memekik gemas ketika Luhan yang bermanja-manja dengan Sehun. Semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu, termasuk pemandangan Johnny yang kini sudah tidak sibuk dengan gitar nya melainkan sibuk dengan ponsel dan coretan dikertas nya, sepertinya ia tengah membuat lirik untuk lagu yang tengah ia buat.

Namun keadaan mendadak menjadi sepi ketika mereka menyadari Byun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas, bahkan Luhan dan Sehun ikut berhenti dari kegiatan lovey dovey mereka, siapa yang tak kenal Baekhyun? Jelas Luhan mengenalnya karena julukan Baekhyun sebagai gadis bisu yang aneh.

"Waw dia disini!" Luhan berujar pelan sementara Sehun, Chanyeol dan Johnny yang tidak cukup tahu Baekhyun menoleh mengikuti pandangan Luhan.

"Kau mengenal nya sayang?" Sehun bertanya dengan kedua tangan nya yang masih berpegang erat pada pinggang Luhan.

"Ya aku mengenal nya! Ah tidak maksudku aku hanya tahu dia dari pembicaraan orang-orang!"

"Aku pernah menabrak nya sebulan yang lalu dilorong koridor kampus, dan ia juga pernah memergoki aku dan Sunbin ketika kami hampir melakukan seks didalam ruang musik" ucap Chanyeol mengingat pertemuan nya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau hampir melakukan seks dikampus? Waw benar-benar seorang Park Chanyeol si brengsek" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seumuran dengan kita ia dijuluki gadis bisu aneh karena ia tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisu sama sekali, ia hanya tidak pernah berbicara semenjak ia masuk Senior High School" ucap Johnny yang kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan menulis lirik nya.

"Dari mana kau tahu John? Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah menatap nya menunggu jawaban.

"Dia sepupuku" ucap Johnny datar namun Luhan dan Sehun langsung berteriak histeris karena kaget.

"MWO!"teriak mereka berdua. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menutup telinga nya karena teriakan dua sejoli gila itu, menurutnya mereka berdua memang sama kurang waras nya.

Semua orang yang memandang Baekhyun kini beralih memandang Luhan dan Sehun, termasuk Baekhyun yang juga menatap ke arah nya. Luhan dan Sehun meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang ada dikelas karena jeritan mereka. Baekhyun masih memandangi mereka berempat namun pandangan nya hanya tepat pada Chanyeol dan itu disadari Luhan yang diam-diam memperhatikan.

"John kalau sepupumu itu suka pada Chanyeol brengsek kita bagaimana?" bisik Luhan yang membuat Johnny menjatuhkan ponsel nya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Johnny penuh dengan pandangan horor. Oh Johnny jelas tahu belang dan brengsek nya seorang Park Chanyeol. Walau Johnny juga sama brengsek nya namun ia tidak seperti Chanyeol yang suka bermain seks dengan wanita manapun, Johnny hanya suka pergi ke club dengan mereka.

"Lihatlah sepupumu itu tengah memandang Chanyeol kita dengan tatapan memuja nya!" ucap Luhan lagi setengah berbisik. Chanyeol yang mendengar nya ingin menoleh untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang dimasksud Luhan itu benar apa tidak, namun Luhan melarang nya untuk menoleh dengan alasan Johnny harus melihat nya terlebih dahulu.

Dan ketika Johnny melihat Baekhyun, Johnny langsung menutup wajah Chanyeol dengan bukunya yang membuat Chanyeol protes kepadanya.

"Awas kau Chanyeol kalau sampai kau mengincar sepupuku untuk kau jadikan mangsa mu diatas ranjang maka tanganku ini akan melayang pada wajah dan perut mu! Bahkan aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuhmu didepan Baekhyun jika kau mempermainkan sepupuku" ujar Johnny mengancam Chaneyol.

"Hei kenapa seolah aku ini racun untuk sepupumu itu?" protes Chanyeol tidak suka

"Kau memang racun wanita kau harus nya sadar" Johnny memasang wajah datar nya kembali.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun memang tengah menandang nya, dan saat Chanyeol menoleh memang Baekhyun tengah memandang nya, Baekhyun pun yang bertatapan dengan Chanyeol memilih untuk memalingkan wajah nya karena malu kepergok oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum nya melihat Baekhyun yang berpaling.

"Jika aku berubah apa kau akan merestui aku dengan sepupumu itu John?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat jitakan dari Johnny dan umpatan nya.

"Seorang Chanyeol yang brengsek sepertimu berubah? Mimpi saja kau!" Johnny akhirnya memilih menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan lirik lagu nya dibanding harus melayani kegilaan Park Chanyeol.

"Pppptthhh" Sehun dan Luhan tertawa pelan menertawakan Chanyeol.

"Diam kalian berdua" bentak nya tidak suka.

Terhanyut karena pandangan Baekhyun sebelumnya membuat Chanyeol melirik lagi Baekhyun untuk sekali, Chanyeol dapat melihat jika banyak kesedihan dalam raut wajah Baekhyun, mungkin itu juga alasan ia tidak pernah berbicara padahal ia tidak bisu sama sekali. Jika di ingat-ingat lagi ia memang tidak berbicara bahkan ketika ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan nya pun Baekhyun hanya diam lalu pergi.

"Gadis aneh!" gumam Chanyeol pelan

 _'Cinta sejati itu bukan ditemukan melainkan dibangun'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Semoga suka untuk menemani malam minggu kalian hahaha

Ini genrenya campur kayak gado-gado wkwkwk, jangan bully aku jika kalian tidak suka, cukup dengan TIDAK membacanya jika memang tidak suka. Thanks you.


	2. Chapter 02

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

"Kau dimana Chanyeol?," Sehun tengah menelpon Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung datang ke club sesuai janjinya.

Setelah kelas selesai sore tadi Chanyeol langsung pamit pulang lebih dulu karena ia bilang ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan, sekarang Sehun Luhan dan Johnny sudah berada di Club menunggu Chanyeol, namun batang hidung mancung nya Chanyeol saja belum terlihat sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:47 malam.

Sebenarnya urusan apa sampai memakan waktu berjam-jam, setahu mereka Chanyeol bukan pebisnis atau pemilik cafe, restoran atau hotel dan apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan bisnis, tidak sama sekali. Chanyeol seorang yang menikmati fasilitas mewah dari orang tua nya, itu setahu mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar aku sedang dijalan menuju kesana!." jawab Chanyeol

Sehun memutuskan panggilan teleponnya, dia kemudian kembali menikmati segelas minuman berahkoholnya bersama Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melantai sayang?," bisik Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya sudah meliukkan tubuhnya dilantai dansa mengikuti alunan musik yang diciptakan Johnny untuk memeriahkan malam ini. Malam ini Johnny yang menemani mereka menari bersama dengan alunan musik DJ dari nya. Chanyeol dan Johnny merupakan DJ yang biasa tampil di Club itu, namun mereka tidak tetap karena Chanyeol dan Johnny hanya akan bermain ketika mereka menginginkan nya saja.

Sementara itu sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul yang masih ramai. Di balik kemudi Chanyeol terlihat serius menatap jalanan di depan nya, Chanyeol mengemudikan nya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Walau Chanyeol dikenal sebagai seorang pria brengsek namun ia tetap seorang yang akan menuruti peraturan pemerintah tentang lalulintas, ia cukup sayang pada hidupnya. Menurutnya jika ia mengebut itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan itu sama saja dengan ia berusaha mati, oh Chanyeol tidak suka dengan opini ia harus mati. No besar, ia menikmati hidupnya jadi ia masih ingin hidup lama, ingatlah dia belum menikah dan mempunyai keturunan untuk menjadi penerus keluarga nya nanti.

 _Park Chanyeol lelaki cerdas dengan tingkat kebrengsekan diatas rata-rata orang brengsek pada umumnya._

Chanyeol sampai di club, ia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas parkir dan segera masuk ke club mewah yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Club itu biasa dikunjungi para selebritis papan atas yang ingin menghilangkan kepenatan setelah lelah bekerja di dunia _Entertainment_ jangan heran jika tidak ada wartawan atau paparazzi karena club itu sudah akrab di telinga para masyarakat Seoul yang tahu kehidupan gelap sang artis.

Chanyeol kaya raya ia mampu membayar di club ini untuk sekedar minuman berahkohol yang mahal sekalipun, bahkan mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan para artis, kekayaan keluarga Chanyeol melebihi selebritis manapun di Seoul, kecuali agency pemilik si artis baru bisa jadi mungkin setara.

Didalam Chanyeol berbaur dengan teman-teman nya, kehidupan malam menjadi sudah terbiasa bagi seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya malam ini ia tidak akan menyewa jalang atau wanita panggilan manapun, mengingat ia sudah melakukan seks siang tadi. Chanyeol hanya akan melakukan seks dua kali seminggu jadi ketiga angka dua itu sudah terpenuhi maka Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan seks lagi, kecuali memang dalam keadaan darurat seperti ia yang diberi obat perangsang atau ketika ia sangat terangsang. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk tidak memeriksakan kesehatannya ke rumah sakit mengingat gaya hidupnya yang jauh dari kata sehat ketika ia sudah berhubungan seks.

 _Benar-benar berkomitmen sekali seorang Park Chanyeol._

Sementara itu dilain tempat Baekhyun tengah menunggu bis di halte bis yang akan mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Jika kalian berpikir Baekhyun seorang gadis miskin maka kalian salah besar, Baekhyun sepupu Johnny dan kalian tahu sendiri Johnny merupakan anak seorang pengusaha yang sukses di Korea Selatan lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Tentu saja Baekhyun juga seorang anak pengusaha yang cukup sukses di Korea Selatan.

Perusahaan Baekhyun bergerak dibidang properti, seperti properti rumah dan lain nya. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa itu adalah alasan untuk dia bermanja-manja diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi atau membawa mobil mewah ke kampus nya. Itu milik orang tua nya bukan miliknya jadi ia berpikir ia hanya akan menggunakan sewajarnya saja sesuai kebutuhan nya. Angkutan umum masih banyak jadi Baekhyun memilih menggunakan angkutan umum ketimbang kendaraan pribadi. Baekhyun akan menaiki bis terakhir yang melewati rute tidak jauh dari rumah nya yang terletak dikawasan rumah mewah.

Karena Baekhyun tidak suka berlama-lama ada dirumah nya jadi Baekhyun sengaja berlama-lama diluar rumah, kenangan masa lalu dirumah nya membuat Baekhyun lebih nyaman diluar. Baekhyun akan terlihat lebih murung jika ia sudah berada dirumah nya, apa lagi kedua orang tua nya tidak pernah pulang kerumah, entah mereka tinggal dimana yang jelas selama hari kerja kedua orang tua nya akan menjadikan hotel dan perusahaan sebagai rumah mereka. Lagipula kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah tidak akur semenjak ia berada dibangku _Senior High School._

Baekhyun mengayun-ngayunkan kaki nya menikmati gerimis yang turun sambil menunggu bis datang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun saat ini berada tidak jauh dari club dimana Chanyeol berada. Sore tadi Baekhyun berjalan-jalan mencari objek untuk sketsa nya, karena terlalu asik berjalan membuat Baekhyun kejauhan berjalan. Ia yang bingung akhirnya memilih menunggu bis di halte setelah ia mencari tahu rute bis yang melewati rumah nya datang jam berapa.

Lama menunggu ia melirik kembali jam ditangan nya yang menunjukan waktu sekarang sudah jam 11 malam dan bis nya akan datang sebentar lagi sesuai jadwal yang ia tahu. Namun Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman ketika ada dua orang lelaki datang dari arah berlawanan dengan arah menuju ke club mengamati Baekhyun dengan begitu intens. Entah perasaan nya saja apa memang Baekhyun sedang di awasi, dan Baekhyun merasa yakin ia di awasi setelah kedua lelaki itu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya berada dalam bahaya memilih bangkit dan berjalan dengan agak cepat ke arah club, ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika jalan yang ia ambil mengarah ke club dimana Chanyeol berada. Nafas Baekhyun memburu karena kini jalan nya sengaja dipercepat, sesekali ia menengok kesana kemari berharap ada orang yang lewat atau taxy yang lewat. Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena tidak menelpon taxy sedari tadi, sekarang baterai ponsel nya habis bagaimana bisa ia menelpon taxy.

Sementara Chanyeol yang merasa kebosanan memilih keluar dari dalam club untuk mencari udara segar yang akan menyegarkan tubuhnya. Tapi Pikiran nya kembali melayang pada urusan yang belum ia selesaikan.

Dan lagi entah itu urusan apa author pun sama sekali tidak tahu...

Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari club, mengamati ponsel nya dan berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang, namun ia enggan melakukan nya karena masih ragu. Ia masih menimbang untuk menelpon orang itu namun keraguan masih memenuhi pikiran nya. Ah ini membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Ketika ia sibuk dengan pikiran nya Chanyeol dibuat kaget dengan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh kebelakang karena tertubruk seseorang. Mula nya Chanyeol ingin berteriak marah pada orang yang menubruk nya sampai hampir membuat ponsel mahal nya jatuh. Walau Chanyeol kaya raya dan bisa membeli lagi ponsel baru, tapi ia type orang yang menjaga baik barang-barang yang dibeli nya.

"Yakk kalau jalan lia... Baekhyun?," Chanyeol memperjelas penglihatan nya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang duduk diatas trotoar jalan dengan nafas terpenggal-penggal seperti habis lomba bari marathon.

"Kau kenapa?." Chanyeol yang merasa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun mengedarkan penglihatan nya memastikan jika dugaan nya kalau Baekhyun tengah dikejar oleh orang jahat tidak benar.

Hanya insting lelaki, mungkin karena sesekali ia suka menonton drama jadi ya ia sedikit mampu memahami situasi dengan cepat.

Sepertinya kecurigaan nya itu benar karena ketika Chanyeol masih memastikan keadaan sekitar nya tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang nya dan memegang tangan nya dengan begitu erat, tangan Baekhyun gemetaran. Chanyeol semakin yakin jika Baekhyun dikejar oleh orang jahat.

Chanyeol itu memang brengsek suka mempermainkan wanita namun walau dia brengsek ia tidak mungkin tega jika ada wanita seperti Baekhyun dibiarkan begitu saja sementara ia yakin Baekhyun tengah berada dalam keadaan bahaya, ingat Chanyeol itu lelaki bertanggung jawab.

 _Ya bertanggung jawab sekali sehingga selalu mengabulkan permintaan para wanita yang ingin tidur dengan nya._

"Kau dikejar orang?" tanya Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibelakang nya. Pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan sudah basah dan kotor karena sebelum nya terjatuh menabrak Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur Baekhyun memang tahu jika orang yang ia tabrak itu Chanyeol, karena sewaktu ia melihat siluit tubuh Chanyeol ia sengaja berlari ke arah Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol teman Johnny jadi ia merasa yakin jika sepupunya juga sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat mereka kumpulan orang populer.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sekeliling dan ia melihat dua pria tengah berlari menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu mengumpat pelan.

"Brengsek."

Ia mengumpat kesal pada dua orang pria yang mengejar Baekhyun, padahal ia sendiri harusnya mendapat umpatan itu juga karena kebrengsekan nya. Kadang memang Chanyeol tidak pernah bercermin pada dirinya sendiri, karena saat ia bercermin hanya akan ada wajah tampan dan gagah nya seorang Park Chanyeol. Kebrengsekan nya mendadak hilang jika wajah tampan nya mendominasi cermin.

 _Ya author akui Chanyeol memang tampan dan keren._

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membawa nya ke club namun tidak masuk kedalam club ia hanya membawa Baekhyun kedepan club, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun gadis baik-baik jadi ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan karena membawa nya ke dalam club dan harus mencium bau tidak enak dari dalam club. Sementara Baekhyun yang tangan nya untuk pertama kali digenggam oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan tautan tangan itu dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip berkali-kali.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol itu brengsek tapi tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun suka, ia suka suara bass Chanyeol, ia suka ketika tidak sengaja ia mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang tertawa bersama teman-teman nya atau ketika Chanyeol yang memasang wajah jutek tampan nya terhadap orang. Baekhyun suka itu, sangat suka. Kadang Baekhyun merasa ia sudah gila karena selalu membuat sketsa Chanyeol sampai bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Menyadari jika ia terlalu lama memandangi tautan tangan itu Baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya untuk melihat Chanyeol namun tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia lupa jika ia sudah berlari ditengah gerimis tanpa memakai payung dan Baekhyun paling sensitif terhadap udara dingin, ia benci kedinginan. Ia lebih menyukai kehangatan seperti kehangatan merasakan tubuh Chanyeol misalnya.

Chanyeol tengah berusaha menelpon Johnny namun Johnny sepertinya masih sibuk menjadi DJ, Chanyeol menengok Baekhyun untuk memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, tapi kedua bola mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna karena Baekhyun yang terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kembali jika saja ia tidak menahan nya.

"Yakk yakk Byun Baekhyun kau kenapa!," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun mencoba membuat Baekhyun bangun namun tetap saja kedua matanya terpejam dengan deru nafas hangat, Chanyeol memegang kening Baekhyun untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

"Astaga panas sekali!." Chanyeol akhirnya memilih meminta petugas parkir untuk membawa mobil nya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit mobil nya sudah dibawa petugas parkir, Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam mobil nya membaringkan dulu Baekhyun disamping kursi pengemudi, ia kemudian beralih ke kursi kemudi.

"Bertahanlah jangan bertambah parah, aku tidak mau disalahkan Johnny jika tahu sepupunya pingsan saat denganku," tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu harus membawa Baekhyun kemana? Sementara yang ada dipikiran nya saat ini adalah sebaiknya ia membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen nya.

Ya apartemen nya untuk membuat keadaan Baekhyun membaik.

"Sialan kenapa mereka bertiga tidak mengangkat telepon ku." Chanyeol berkali-kali mengumpat karena panggilan telepon nya yang diacuhkan oleh Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny. Mereka bahkan mungkin tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah menghilang disekitar mereka.

Sementara disamping nya Baekhyun masih terpejam dan kini nafasnya semakin memburu dengan dada yang naik turun tidak beraturan, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar kesakitan.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju apartemen nya ketika ia sudah sampai di gedung apartemen nya, dan ia harus kembali kesusahan ketika menekan pin sandi pintu apartemen nya. Setelah pintu itu terbuka Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke kamar nya, membaringkan Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur nya walau pakaian Baekhyun masih basah Chanyeol tidak perduli toh masih bisa ia ganti seprei nya jika kotor atau basah. Bahkan pabrik seprei nya saja bisa Chanyeol beli.

"Aiisshh aku bisa gila jika begini caranya," Chanyeol mengerang frustasi mencengkram rambut nya sendiri.

Pakaian Baekhyun basah dan seharusnya itu dibuka agar demam Baekhyun tidak semakin bertambah parah tapi ingatkan Chanyeol jika ia gampang terangsang apa lagi jika sekarang ia dipaksa harus melihat tubuh mulus telanjang Baekhyun.

Ia tidak ingin dibunuh Johnny, ia masih ingin hidup tentu nya.

"Ahh dokter Jung!" pekik Chanyeol dan berlari keluar kamar nya meraih telepon rumah di apartemen nya untuk menelpon salah satu dokter pribadi Yoora kakak nya, Dokter Jung seorang wanita, jadi ia bisa meminta bantuan untuk menggantikan pakaian basah Baekhyun.

 _Ya kau pintar sekali Park Chanyeol._

~ All Alone All Along ~

"John kau lihat Chanyeol?," Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit berteriak karena suara berisik musik di Club mengintrupsi suara nya.

"HAH!" Johnny balik berteriak.

"DASAR TULI, KAU MELIHAT CHANYEOL TIDAK?," teriak Sehun pada akhirnya tidak tega jika harus membiarkan kekasihnya berteriak-teriak, Luhan seorang model ia tidak ingin kekasih nya mendapat masalah jika kehilangan suaranya.

"BRENGSEK KAU OH! TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MELIHAT NYA SEJAK NAIK KESINI." jawab Johnny "MUNGKIN DIA PERGI KE KAMAR DENGAN WANITA."

"OH OKE." jawab Sehun dengan satu tangan nya memberikan jempol pada Johnny.

Kembali pada Chanyeol yang tengah menunggu dokter Jung memeriksa dan mengganti pakaian Baekhyun didalam kamar nya.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan dokter Jung keluar dengan wajah mengejek Chanyeol.

"Padahal kau bisa membuka baju nya Chanyeol, kenapa kau meminta aku menggantikan baju nya, siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?," tanya dokter Jung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Dia sepupu Johhny, jika aku yang mengantikan baju nya aku pasti akan dibunuh Johnny! Maaf saja aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku," ucap Chanyeol bergidik ngeri jika Johnny benar-benar murka padanya "Bagaimana demam nya?."

"Aku sudah memberi nya obat lewat suntikan, ia juga sempat sadar ketika aku mengganti baju nya jadi ia tidak akan berpikir kau yang menggantinya, tenang saja kau juga tidak akan dibunuh teman mu itu," Dokter Jung memberikan beberapa obat pada Chanyeol "Pastikan ia meminum semua obat ini sampai habis sesuai dengan ketentuan yang sudah aku tulis, sekarang aku harus pulang suamiku sudah menungguku diranjang."

"Ya ya aku tahu pengantin baru masih lengket-lengket nya diatas ranjang! Terima kasih sudah datang, aku akan menghubungi dokter lagi jika keadaan nya tidak membaik," Chanyeol mengantar dokter Jung sampai kedepan apartemen nya.

Chanyeol kembali mencoba menelpon Johnny semoga saja Johnny sudah selesai menjadi DJ nya.

"Yakk Johnny kenapa kau baru mengangkat telepon ku sekarang!,"

 _"Aku sedang bermain, ada apa?."_ \- Johnny

"Ke apartemen ku sekarang, Baekhyun ada diapartemenku." ucap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati

 _"APA!,"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel nya ketika mendengar Johnny berteriak disebrang sana. Sungguh lebay sekali, pikirnya.

 _"YAK PARK CHANYEOL BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN MU TADI SIANG JANGAN MENDEKATI SEPUPUKU, KENAPA KAU BERANI SEKALI HAH!."_

"Sebaiknya kau kesini dulu jangan banyak bertanya atau aku benar-benar akan menidurinya dan menikmati tubuh sepupumu itu!."

"YAK YAKK PARK CHAN..."

Chanyeol menutup telepon nya sepihak mendengar teriakan Johnny kembali membuat kuping nya sakit. Mendadak ia berpikir jika Johnny cocok menjadi wanita ketika berteriak marah seperti itu.

Chanyeol membuka kaos nya memilih bertelanjang tata karena merasa kegerahan padahal AC sudah ia hidupkan. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur, perut nya kelaparan minta di isi jadi ia harus mengisi perut nya sekarang.

Lelaki sexy bertelanjang dada dan sedang berada didapur, oh itu bonus yang menguntungkan jika saja dapat dilihat secara langsung, sayangnya TIDAK.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk didapur, tapi sayup-sayup ia mendengar seperti suara seseorang sedang merintih dan memanggil-manggil sebuah nama, dan itu berasal dari kamar nya dimana Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol yang penasaran kembali melangkah masuk kedalam kamar nya dengan perlahan. ia melihat Baekhyun tengah tidur dengan wajah gelisah penuh keringat dipelipis nya. Matanya masih terpejam namun bibir nya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Chanyeol mendekat untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dan yang ia dengar adalah sebuah suara lembut milik Baekhyun yang mengintrupsi pendengaran nya, semakin ia mendekat ia semakin mendengar suara itu menjadi semakin jelas.

"B-baekhe~~~~" suara Baekhyun begitu pelan dan lembut, setelah nya Baekhyun terdiam kembali, matanya masih sama terpejam, tapi nafas nya mulai teratur dan sepertinya ia tertidur.

Chanyeol masih disana dengan tubuh mematung karena kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Johnny benar jika Baekhyun tidak bisu ia hanya jarang berbicara atau lebih tepat nya tidak pernah berbicara pada orang lain. Dan Chanyeol beruntung bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah nya.

Demi tuhan suara itu begitu indah dipendengaran nya. Dan Chanyeol mulai berpikiran liar, jika saja suara itu mendesahkan nama Chanyeol itu akan semakin indah.

"Dia barusan berbicara?," tanya nya pada diri sendiri masih memperhatikan Baekhyun "Baekhe?," ia mengulang nama itu sekali "Siapa Baekhe? Kakaknya? Adiknya? Saudaranya? Ibunya?." Oke Chanyeol mulai menjadi seseorang yang penasaran pada Baekhyun sekarang.

"PARK CHANYEOL BUKA PINTU NYA BODOH."

Chanyeol kembali keluar kamar karena mendengar teriakan dan gedoran pintu di luar apartemen nya dengan sangat brutal, dan ia yakin sepertinya itu Johnny. Ketika pintu itu terbuka Chanyeol hampir terjatuh kebelakang karena dorongan Johnny.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku hah?," tanya Johnny dengan pandangan tajam.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti kau akan mengulitiku saat ini juga John!," Chanyeol melenggang menuju dapur

"Baekhyun sepertinya dikejar orang jahat, ia berlari ke arahku ketika aku sedang berada diluar club dan tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh pingsan, makanya aku membawa dia kesini ahh iya satu lagi, yang menggantikan baju Baekhyun itu dokter Jung bukan aku, jadi tidak usah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!," Chanyeol menyuapkan sandwice ke mulutnya "Dimana Sehun dan Luhan?."

"Mereka langsung pulang, mereka tidak akan kuat menahan untuk tidak saling mendesah satu sama lain setelah lama tidak bertemu!."

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas mengingat kejadian di club sebelum ia ke apartemen Chanyeol. Sehun sudah seperti maniak seks jika itu berhadapan dengan Luhan, ya mereka memang akan saling berbagi kenikmatan ketika Luhan telah selesai dari kesibukan nya menjadi model. Sehun hanya seorang pengangguran yang menjadi idola kaum wanita ketika ia memposting photo selca miliknya di akun sosial media nya. Sesekali ia memang suka menjadi model ketika mood nya sedang baik, namun itu pun hanya beberapa kali selebih nya ia hanya menikmati masa muda nya dengan kebebasan.

"Aku mau mengecek Baekhyun, dimana dia?."

"Dikamarku," ucap Chanyeol acuh dan duduk disofa menyalakan televisi mengusir kebosanannya.

"Kau serius? Baekhyun Dikamarmu?," Johnny mendadak menatap Chanyeol memastikan pendengaran nya.

"Iya dia dikamar ku, dokter Jung baru saja memberinya obat ia sedang tidur sekarang!." Chanyeol menjawab masih dengan pandangan nya pada televisi

"Kau memasukan orang asing ke apartemenmu, bahkan sampai ke kamarmu sendiri?," Johnny masih berdiri disana menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kunyahan nya.

"Kau membawanya dalam keadaan sadar kan Chanyeol?," Chanyeol menelan ludah nya dengan pelan, ia baru sadar jika Baekhyun memang orang asing sebelum ia tahu Baekhyun sepupu Johnny tadi siang.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia orang asing ketika melihat ia dalam kondisi menghawatirkan, jadi apa ada yang salah?," ucap nya pelan masih menatap Johnny.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya jika seorang Byun Baekhyun mampu memporak-porandakan pendirian seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak akan pernah membawa orang asing masuk kedalam apartemen nya sendiri kecuali aku, Sehun dan Luhan temanmu, dan bahkan kau membawanya orang asing itu ke kamarmu sendiri! Sungguh amazing Byun Baekhyun. Perlu ku ingatkan lagi Park, dia seorang wanita!."

Ucap Johnny yang langsung masuk ke kamar Chanyeol untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar John aku bahkan lupa jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak akrab denganku!." Chanyeol merasa heran sendiri dengan dirinya, kenapa juga ia begitu peduli pada Baekhyun. Lama berpikir Chanyeol memutuskan mengikuti Johnny yang masuk ke dalam kamar nya.

"Bantu aku menggendong nya ke mobil," pinta Johnny yang masih bingung membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau mau membawa nya kemana? Sudah biarkan saja dia tidur disana, aku tidak akan menidurinya! Aku akan tidur diluar dan kau bisa menginap dikamar tamu jika kau takut aku akan menidurimu sepupumu itu." Chanyeol mengambil laptop nya dan membawa nya keluar. Johnny masih membeo ditempatnya, benar-benar diluar dugaan nya.

"Kau yakin Park Chanyeol? Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan membiarkan dia tidur diranjangmu," Johnny ikut duduk disofa dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya kasian dengan dia, obat nya baru saja bekerja jadi biarkan saja, besok pagi kau bisa membawanya ketika dia sudah baikan! Dia memang orang asing bagiku tapi dia sepupumu jadi ya anggap saja aku juga mengenalnya jadi dia bukan orang asing lagi."

Johnny menganga tidak percaya, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik, apa mungkin itu karena Baekhyun, sepupunya? Bisa jadi.

Atau mungkin karena Chanyeol tertarik? Oh tidak itu harus Johnny cegah sebelum Baekhyun menjadi korban kebrengsekan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Oke kalau begitu kau tidur dikamar tamu dan aku akan tidur di sofa, aku takut jika kau tidur disini nanti malam kau malah berjalan dan pergi ke kamar mu untuk meniduri sepupuku," Johnny membuka jaket nya dan menyisakan kaos polosnya. Ia sudah kelelahan setelah menjadi DJ dan bermain di club bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau ingin tidur disini, aku dengan senang hati tidak melarangmu!," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu nya acuh.

"Celana panjang punyaku yang biasa aku simpan disini ada dimana?,"

"Dilemari dikamar tamu." Chanyeol masih pokus pada acara ditelevisinya. Johnny pun mengambil celana santai miliknya yang biasa ia pakai jika ia tidur diapartemen Chanyeol.

Johnny kembali dengan bantal dan selimut untuk ia tidur disofa. Johnny mulai memposisikan dirinya di sofa milik Chanyeol, tangan nya masih memegangi ponsel nya untuk bermain game sebentar menunggu Chanyeol yang belum pindah ke kamar tamu, setelah memastikan Chanyeol benar-benar pindah ke kamar tamu baru ia akan tidur.

Satu jam kemudian Chanyeol sudah pindah ke kamar tamu apartemen nya sendiri dan terlelap tidur, hari ini cukup menguras tenaga dan otaknya dan yang ia butuhkansaat ini adalah kasur empuk dan selimut tebal. Tidur memang membuat orang melupakan sejenak kesibukan yang terjadi selama sehari penuh dan semua kelelahan yang dirasakan.

Menjelang jam 3 pagi Johnny bergerak gusar di sofa nya, ia merasa tidak nyaman, punggung nya terasa sakit dan pegal, ia tidak terbiasa tidur di sofa. Karena sudah tidak tahan Johnny melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tamu dimana ada Chanyeol disana. Johnny mengunjang tubuh Chanyeol agar bergeser karena ia butuh _space_ untuk ia tidur di tempat tidur itu.

"Aiiishhhh," Chanyeol bangkit dengan masih setengah terpejam karena mengantuk, ia cukup merasa kesal tidur nya diganggu. Langkah nya ia bawa keluar dari kamar tamu yang sudah Johnny kuasai sepenuhnya.

Dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol melangkah memasuki kamar nya sendiri, menyibak selimut yang dimana ada Baekhyun sedang tertidur di sisian tempat tidur nya. Chanyeol tidur disisan tempat tidur nya yang lain merasa lupa jika ada Baekhyun juga di tempat tidur nya. Baekhyun yang bergerak merubah posisi nya mencium wangi aroma maskulin yang menyamankan, membuat ia beringsut mendekat pada tubuh Chanyeol yang juga ternyata tidur menghadap nya. Masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam Baekhyun seolah mencari kenyamanan disana dengan terus beringsut mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi nya Baekhyun tersenyum samar dan tidak bergerak lagi. Ia melanjutkan mimpi indahnya kembali.

Chanyeol merasa selimut nya semakin hangat, dan ia merasa ia sedang memeluk sebuah guling, ia akhirnya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan begitu posesif layaknya sebuah bantal guling. Keduanya tertidur dengan begitu nyenyak saling memeluk dengan nyaman tanpa menyadari jika yang Baekhyun peluk itu Chanyeol dan yang Chanyeol peluk itu Baekhyun.

Sekian jam berlalu Johnny yang mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi beringsut untuk mencari ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Ia mematikan alarm ponsel nya dan bergerak bangun. Johnny merentangkan otot-otot nya sambil memandangi kesamping tempat tidur.

Dan ia baru ingat jika semalam ia berjalan ke kamar tamu diapartemen Chanyeol.

"OH SHIT."

Johnny segera turun dari tempat tidur untuk mencari Chanyeol yang tidak berada disamping nya dan bahkan di sofa ruang tamu. Dan Johnny semakin hawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan sepupunya, Baekhyun. Ia merasa yakin jika si brengsek Park Chanyeol berada dikamar nya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka Johnny begitu terperangah dengan apa yang ia lihat diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Disana, sepupunya dengan hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol tengah tidur dipelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tampak nyenyak tidur sambil dipeluk Chanyeol. Kaki mereka bahkan saling bertumpukan, dan demi tuhan Baekhyun tidak menggunakan celana panjang atau pun celana pendek lain selain celana dalam nya, paha mulus nya itu sedikit terbuka karena posisi kaki mereka yang saling bersilangan.

"YAKK PARK CHANYEOL," teriak Johnny.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar teriakan Johnny langsung duduk dengan kedua mata mereka yang masih setengah terpejam dan tangan yang masih saling memeluk tubuh masing-masing.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN!." Teriak Johnny kembali berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping setelah matanya benar-benar terbuka dan begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna ketika saling memandang satu sama lain dan pelukan mereka berdua akhirnya terlepas dengan Baekhyun yang beringsut mundur dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku~~" ucap nya meminta maaf.

Johnny semakin bingung sekarang, kenapa Baekhyun yang meminta maaf?

 _Double Shit_ \- Johnny

 _'Cinta memang mampu membuat orang berpikir diluar logikanya'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Aku seorang author alakadarnya yang memaksakan kehendak sendiri membuat cerita abal-abal dan mungkin jauh dari kata bagus, tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya walau ini kesannya jelek.

Mohon REVIEW nya untuk masukan buat aku kedepannya. Thanks You

Favorita dan Follow jika kalian tertarik mengikuti cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 03

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

Johnny terus menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dan seakan-akan ia akan membunuh Chanyeol. Atmosfir diruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol mendadak menjadi mencekam dengan tatapan membunuh Johnny. Setelah menarik tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengikuti nya agar menjelaskan semuanya, kini mereka hanya duduk terdiam, belum ada yang berbicara seorang-pun. Chanyeol masih saling menatap dengan Johnny dengan bola mata yang bergerak kesana kemari gugup.

Chanyeol merasa ia seperti sedang tertangkap basah telah memperkosa seorang wanita dan menunggu dibunuh oleh orang tua si wanita karena tidak berani berbicara untuk meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Park? Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau memeluk Baekhyun?,"

Chanyeol memang tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa memeluk Baekhyun, setahu dia semalam ia hanya merasa memeluk sebuah bantal guling bukan Baekhyun yang ia peluk.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu dia! Kenapa kau semarah itu, aku hanya memeluk nya bukan memperkosa nya."

Johnny sudah seperti orang tua kolot yang tidak pernah merasakan remaja, dan yang jelas Chanyeol merasa Johnny terlalu overprotektif terhadap Baekhyun sepupunya itu.

"Kau bisa saja memperkosa nya jika aku terlambat pergi ke kamar mu," Johnny tidak mau kalah dengan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia harus menjaga Baekhyun, Baekhyun itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri bagi Johnny jika bukan dia yang menjaga Baekhyun siapa lagi?

Ingat jika orang tua nya saja seakan tidak perduli lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Yakkk aku tid..."

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar lagi," Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan nya ketika Baekhyun menyela ucapan nya. Johnny dan Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun sekarang yang duduk manis diantara mereka berdua.

Posisi duduk mereka seperti segitiga sama sisi, dengan Baekhyun yang duduk ditengah dan Johnny yang berada disamping kiri kanan Baekhyun, namun disisi yang berbeda. Mungkin jika Sehun dan Luhan datang posisi duduk mereka akan berubah menjadi seperti jajaran genjang.

Oke lupakan soal segitiga sama sisi dan jajaran genjang kita kembali apda Baekhyun yang sudah akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kenapa bisa mereka berpelukan sambil tertidur.

"A-aku yang pertama kali memeluk Chanyeol, jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan nya Jhon," Baekhyun berkata seperti itu pada Johnny kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol "Maaf jika kau merasa risih, tapi aku tahu kau membalas pelukanku! Terima kasih untuk itu." Baekhyun membukukan badan nya sedikit masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Yakk Baekhyun kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau jangan berbohong demi membela si brengsek ini," Johnny masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu dan kenapa pula Baekhyun seakan menjadi lemah terhadap Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun berbicara dengan leluasa seolah telah mengenal Chanyeol begitu lama.

"Anio Jhon, aku semalam memang merasa nyaman ketika memeluk Chanyeol! Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi," Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya "Bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku harus pergi ke kampus aku ada jadwal melukis pagi ini! Ah dan dimana tasku?."

Chanyeol yang masih terpesona mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun masih diam memperhatikan Baekhyun seperti seorang maniak, Johnny yang merasa tidak suka langsung melempar bantal tepat ke arah muka Chanyeol

"Yakkk kenapa kau melemparkan nya padaku" protes Chanyeol ketika tersadar karena lemaparan Johnny.

"Baekhyun bertanya ia ingin meminjam kamar mandimu untuk mandi dan dimana tas nya apa kau tuli? Berhenti memperhatikan Baekhyun seperti itu, kau seperti om om cabul yang ingin mencabuli Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol ingin mencekik Johnny rasanya.

"Tas mu ada dikamar, pakai saja kamar mandi dikamarku." Baekhyun mengangguk dan melangkah pergi kembali kekamar Chanyeol untuk mandi.

"Kau" tunjuk Johnny pada Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu "Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang lebih dari pelukan pada Baekhyun jika hanya untuk main-main, aku yang akan membunuhmu sendiri jika kau berani melakukan nya pada Baekhyun"

"Jhon apa kau tidak merasa jika barusan ia jadi banyak bicara?," Chanyeol lebih tertarik dengan suara Baekhyun dibanding dengan ancaman Johnny.

"Dia memang akan bicara seadanya ketika melakukan kesalahan, hanya pada orang yang dia kenal! Aku juga heran kenapa ia jadi banyak bicara padamu, padahal kalian tidak akrab."

Johnny sungguh sangat hawatir saat ini, jangan sampai firasat nya yang sempat terlintas mengatakan benar jika jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun sampai berani memeluk Chanyeol. Dan seharusnya Chanyeol yang salah disini karena masuk ke kamar yang jelas ada Baekhyun disana.

"Sepupumu itu benar-benar aneh kurasa," Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuh nya kebelakang sambil bersidekap.

"Kau kenapa masuk kekamar mu hah? Sudah tahu ada Baekhyun disana."

"Aku semalam tidak sadar jika aku masuk kekamar ku, aku minta maaf untuk itu" Chanyeol melirik jam didingding yang sudah menunjukan 7:30 menit "Kita ada kelas hari ini? Aku mandi duluan." ia berjalan ke arah kamar nya.

"PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA." Johnny sudah berteriak dengan wajah teramat kesal.

Apa Chanyeol lupa jika Baekhyun saat ini sedang mandi dikamar mandi kamar nya? Oh Chanyeol apa kau mendadak menjadi seorang yang pelupa?

Chanyeol yang teringat keberadaan Baekhyun segera membelokkan dirinya ke kamar tamu dengan membalas teriakan Johnny "AKU LUPA" ucap nya setengah berlari.

~ All Alone All Along ~

30 menit berlalu Baekhyun telah selesai melakukan ritual mandinya, ia keluar kamar mandi dan mencari baju ganti yang biasanya ia bawa dalam tas nya yang cukup besar itu. Namun ternyata Baekhyun lupa membawa baju ganti, ia hanya membawa celana dalam, bra dan satu rok pendek nya. Baekhyun kebingungan sendiri bagaimana ia kekampus sekarang?

Baekhyun mencari lemari Chanyeol, pandangan nya menjelajahi kamar Chanyeol dan melangkah pada lemari Chanyeol yang cukup besar bahkan ia terlihat mungil ketika berdiri didepan lemari milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka nya dan melihat isi lemari Chanyeol, mungkin ia terkesan tidak sopan karena membuka lemari Chanyeol tanpa meminta izin pemiliknya. Namun ia terpaksa.

Baekhyun mencari kaos yang sekiranya cocok ditubuhnya, ia pun mengambil salah satu kaos berwarna putih yang cukup kecil, Baekhyun memakai nya tanpa permisi, seperti maling. Jangan salah Baekhyun berniat meminjam nya nanti setelah ia keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Setelah ia rasa telah siap, Baekhyun keluar kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati Johnny yang duduk dimeja makan dan sepertinya ia belum mandi, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didepan meja counter tengah membuat coffee dengan hanya menggunakan celana tanpa memakai atasan, ya Chanyeol bertelanjang dada. Baekhyun yang melihat Johnny tidak menyadari kehadiran nya berinisiatif untuk mengambil potret Chanyeol, dan ia pun mengambil nya diam-diam, mengambil photo Chanyeol dari belakang yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

Pemandangan menyegarkan dipagi hari yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan.

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponsel nya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah meja makan yang akhirnya disadari Johnny jika Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Chanyeol yang juga sudah selesai dengan coffee nya duduk disamping Johnny dan memberikan segelas susu hangat pada Baekhyun dan coffee untuk Johnny. Pandangan mata Chanyeol mengarah pada kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun, kenapa ia merasa mengenali kaos yang digunakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipandangai Chanyeol karena kaos yang ia pakai pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ini milikmu aku berniat meminjam nya, aku lupa membawa baju ganti, tapi jika kau tidak mengizinkannya aku bisa membuka nya kembali." Baekhyun hendak bangkit untuk kembali ke kamar Chanyeol, berniat melepas kaos milik Chanyeol karena Chanyeol hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan yang menurut Baekhyun sangat aneh.

"Ehh tidak apa-apa kau pakai saja!." Chanyeol merasa menjadi canggung. Aneh sekali baginya merasa canggung didepan wanita untuk pertama kalinya, biasanya ia tidak pernah secanggung ini. Johnny yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semakin merasa tidak suka.

"Aku akan mandi dulu tunggu disini aku yang akan mengantarmu ke kampus, arraseo?," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Johnny yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah baginya.

Chanyeol memberikan sandwich buatan nya pada Baekhyun sebagai sarapan dan ia pun memakan bagian nya sambil membaca sebuah majalah fashion agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung. Baekhyun menerima sandwich buatan Chanyeol tapi tidak memakan nya, ia malah berjalan ke arah counter dapur Chanyeol dan mencari sebuah tempat makan untuk ia membawa sandwich itu. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa yang dicari Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan, sampai akhirnya ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang kesulitan mengambil tempat bekal makanan yang Chanyeol letakan di lemari bagian atas karena ia tidak pernah memakai nya.

"Untuk apa benda ini,?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil wadah itu tepat berada dibelakang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan berhasil bertatapan langsung pada dada telanjang Chanyeol yang penuh abs.

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya begitu ia mencium aroma tubuh maskulin Chanyeol yang juga terasa pada kaos kebesaran yang ia pakai, Baekhyun mendonkak ke atas untuk mejawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun belum sempat ia menjawab Chanyeol sudah mundur dan menyerahkan tempat makanan itu pada Baekhyun dan berlalu kembali ke meja makan. Baekhyun merasa dirinya seolah mendapat penolakan dari Chanyeol, ia segera memasukan sandwich buatan Chanyeol pada tempat makanan milik Chanyeol dan mengambil tas, memasukan bekal itu dan membawa alat-alat lukis miliknya.

"Aku meminjam semua barang-barangmu dan akan mengembalikan nya nanti, kalau begitu aku permisi tolong katakan pada Johnny dia tidak perlu mengantarku, aku harus pergi sekarang karena aku akan terlambat jika menunggu nya!." Baekhyun setengah menunduk dan berlalu pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian nya.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang Chanyeol menghela nafas nya sambil mengusak-ngusak rambut nya.

"Sial kenapa dia sexy sekali!" Gerutu Chanyeol, sebenaranya ia menjauh saat berdekatan dengan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan gairah nya jika berlama-lama dekat dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat tulang selangka Baekhyun yang sedikit terlihat dan itu berhasil membuat ia menelan saliva nya karena gugup dan tidak tahan melihat nya. Johnny yang baru selesai mandi mengeryit aneh melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Johnny duduk disebrang kursi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol "Kemana Baekhyun?"

"Ahh itu dia bilang duluan karena tidak mau terlambat kelas melukis nya." Chanyeol menormal kan kembali debaran aneh di jantung nya, sial kenapa pagi-pagi begini godaan dia harus seperti itu. Jika ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah mungkin Chanyeol akan kembali menyewa seorang jalang. Sialnya tubuh Baekhyun sebegitu berpengaruh nya terhadap kinerja otak Chanyeol.

"Oh iya Jhon kenapa sepupumu itu seperti tidak memiliki teman?,"

"Anak itu memang sulit sekali jika berteman dengan orang lain, bahkan denganku saja yang notabene adalah sepupunya tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya, kecuali aku yang terus berusaha untuk menjaganya." Johnny mengusap wajah nya kasar. Kejadian masa lalu Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, ditambah dengan orang tua nya. Johnny merasa kasian kepada Baekhyun kenapa kesalahan seperti terlihat semuanya salah Baekhyun.

"Semalam dia mengingau memanggil nama seseorang!," tambah Chanyeol lagi "Baekhe, siapa itu Baekhe?." Johnny yang tengah memakan sandwich nya menoleh langsung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dia memanggil Baekhe?," dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan "Ngomong-ngomong sekarang tanggal berapa?."

"Sekarang tanggal 16 maret, ada apa?."

"OH SHIT," Johnny segera berlari ke kamar Chanyeol "Chanyeol cepat pakai baju mu sialan."

"Wae? Aku mau masuk siang kau saja yang duluan ke kampus," Chanyeol masih santai memakan sandwich nya sampai akhirnya telinga nya terasa sakit karena ditarik paksa Johnny "YAK BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JOHNNY."

"Bantu aku membuntuti Baekhyun, hari ini hari kematian Baekhe aku yakin anak otu akan mencoba hal gila lagi, aku harus mencegah nya sebelum terjadi, jadi bantu aku! Cepatlah pakai bajumu sialan," Johnny mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar nya sendiri, namun Chanyeol berbalik karena penasaran dengan yang Johnny maksud hari ini hari kematian Baekhe, nama yang Baekhyun panggil-panggil kemarin malam.

"Hari kematian Baekhe?,"

"Sudah cepat berpakaian aku akan menceritakan nya sambil kau bersiap." Johnny sendiri meminjam pakaian Chanyeol untuk ia kenakan "Baekhe kakak perempuan Baekhyun, dulu mereka saling menyanyangi satu sama lain, tapi suatu hari, dihari ulang tahun Baekhe kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai, aku ada disana menyaksikan itu semua ketika ibu mereka memperebutkan Baekhyun dan tidak memilih Baekhe."

Chanyeol masih mendengarkan ketika Johnny kembali melanjutkan ceritanya bahkan sampai mereka selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, didalam lift Johnny kembali bercertia.

"Baekhe yang marah karena kedua orang tua nya memilih memperebutkan Baekhyun akhirnya marah pada Baekhyun, ketika Baekhyun terus memanggil nya saat Baekhe berjalan keluar rumah, Baekhe berkata kepada Baekhyun jika ia sangat membenci Baekhyun dan sangat benci ketika Baekhyun yang terus-terus memanggilnya."

 _#Flasback on_

 _"Eonnie wae geurae? Eonnie mau kemana? Eonnie tunggu Baekhyunie," Baekhyun mengejar Baekhe yang berjalan keluar rumah mereka menuju jalanan. Johnnny yang melihat Baekhyun ikut mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang_

 _"Baekhyun tunggu." Johnny pun berhasil menyusul Baekhyun dan Baekhe saat itu, Johnny hanya memandangi kedua kakak beradik itu yang saling diam dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menangis_

 _"Eonnie jangan pergi, appa dan eomma akan marah pada eonnie kalau kita bermain diluar, ayo kembali," Baekhyun hendak menarik tangan Baekhe namun Baekhe membantak nya._

 _"AKU MEMBENCIMU BAEKHYUN, JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU EONNIE LAGI, AKU SANGAT BENCI SUARAMU KETIKA KAU MEMANGGILKU EONNIE, MULAI SAAT INI SEBAIKNYA KAU TUTUP MULUT MU ITU, JANGAN PERNAH BERBICARA LAGI KARENA AKU MEMBENCINYA." teriak Baekhe penuh emosi_

 _"Eonnie..." panggil Baekhyun lirih, Baekhe yang kesal akhirnya menampar pipi Baekhyun_

 _PLAK_

 _"Yak Baekhe kau tidak boleh menampar adikmu," Johnny berdiri didepan Baekhyun menghalangi Baekhe yang terlihat marah lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _"Aku harus mengejar eonnie Jhon, ayo ikuti eonnieku," Baekhyun kembali mengejar Baekhe sampai mereka berada jauh dari rumah keluarga Byun._

 _"Eonnie tunggu eonnie~~," Baekhyun berteriak dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir_

 _"Berhenti menangis Baekhyun aku benci melihat nya, aku membencimu jangan mengejarku, pergi jauh dariku." Baekhe terus berjalan dengan sama hal nya menangis seperti Baekhyun_

 _Sampai mereka berada pada persimpangan jalan Baekhe yang tidak memperhatikan jalanan tidak sadar jika dari arah lain ada mobil yang melaju kencang, dan kejadian itu tidak bisa terhindarkan. Tubuh Baekhe terpental jauh dari tempat ia tertabrak karena kencang nya laju kendaraan itu menabrak tubuh Baekhe._

 _"EONNIE," Baekhyun berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Baekhe yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah merembes keluar dari bagian kepalanya. Johnny kecil yang melihat itu juga diam terpaku dipinggir jalan, suara sirine ambulance datang tidak berapa setelah kejadian itu terjadi dan Baekhyun disana tidak berhenti menangis dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah milik Baekhe._

#Flasback End

"Jadi maksudmu, bisa jadi Baekhyun tidak banyak berbicara itu karena ia masih ingat perkataan kakaknya Baekhe yang membenci mendengar suaranya?" tebak Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah berjalan keluar dari lift mengikuti Johnny.

"Ya! Dan Baekhyun juga jarang sekali menangis karena Baekhe juga berkata membenci Baekhyun jika ia menangis"

"Wow sungguh menyedihkan sekali kehidupan sepupumu," komentar Chanyeol "Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan tanggal kematian nya Baekhe hari ini?."

Johnny menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan hawatir nya

"Baekhyun selalu mencoba bunuh diri." dan Chanyeol mengangga tidak percaya

"Mwo?"

"Semenjak Baekhe meninggal kedua orang tua mereka tidak jadi bercerai, tapi kedua orang tua nya menjadi seperti tidak perduli pada Baekhyun, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, dan itu berimbas pada Baekhyun yang berpikir jika kedua orang tua nya menyalahkan dia atas meninggalnya Baekhe! Dan Baekhyun selalu berniat mengakhiri hidupnya setiap tanggal hari kematian Baekhe dan tanggal hari ulang tahun Baekhe, aku selama ini selalu berhasil menggagalkan niat nya untuk bunuh diri," Johnny yang sudah didekat mobil nya pun berniat masuk namun sebelum nya ia kembali meminta bantuan Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku menemukan nya, ku rasa ia menerima mu hadir dalam kehidupan nya selain aku sepupunya! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun, bagiku ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, aku akan memberikan imbalan yang besar padamu tenang saja, ah atau aku akan membayar semua jalang yang kau sewa nanti." Johnny kembali masuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disamping mobil nya.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca mobilnya sendiri, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, apa ia memang harus membantu Johnny menemukan Baekhyun atau lebih baik diam dan tidak ikut campur masalah orang lain. Tapi Johnny teman nya dan ia meminta bantuan nya, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin ikut campur kedalam kehidupan Baekhyun, tapi...

"Arrghhhhh aku bisa gila," Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menolong Baekhyun yang memang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam kehidupan nya

"Oke ini karena menolong Johnny bukan menolong gadis itu, oke aku akan membantu Johnny," Dan Chanyeol pun membantu Johnny untuk segera menyusul dan mencari Baekhyun.

 _'Kadang Cinta itu hadir disaat kita tidak menginginkan nya'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 04

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

"Tidak apa-apa kan kita satu kamar? Resort milikku sedang dikunjungi banyak pengunjung jadi hanya kamar ini yang tersisa," Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun yang terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang perlahan membuka kaos nya yang sudah basah karena air laut, saat pandangan nya bertemu dengan Baekhyun ia juga ikut terdiam.

Jika Baekhyun terdiam karena menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol yang membuka kaos nya dengan begitu sensual dan menggoda, maka Chanyeol pun sama dengan Baekhyun yang memandangi tubuh basah Baekhyun yang terlihat karena pakaian tipis nya dan rok nya yang sudah basah memperlihatkan lekuk tubunya, bagaimana Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan bra dibalik baju yang ia pakai, oh jangan lupakan jika Baekhyun saat ini memakai atasan _off souder_ berwarna putih tanpa tali. Chanyeol menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah masih memandangi Baekhyun yang juga memandanginya.

Sial Chanyeol terangsang

"Emmmm Baekhyun kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan begitu canggung.

Bukan seorang Park Chanyeol rasanya jika ia merasa canggung begini didepan seorang wanita hanya karena pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Ahhh kau bertanya apa?," Baekhyun baru tersadar dari acara mari memandang tubuh sexy Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir mulai berfantasi liar hanya melihat banyaknya kotak-kotak ABS tubuh milik Chanyeol.

Hoel terdengar mesum.

"Kita satu kamar, kau tidak keberatan bukan? Tenang saja aku tidak akan memelukmu lagi, aku akan tidur di sofa nanti malam," Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah telepon untuk meminta seseorang mencarikan baju ganti untuk nya dan untuk Baekhyun.

"Okey aku tidak keberatan!," Baekhyun yang baru sadar ia basah kuyup mulai merasa kedinginan, terlebih kamar resort yang mereka tempati sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan pandangan tepi laut "Bolehkah aku mandi, aku mulai kedinginan."

"Berendam lah dengan air hangat, aku sedang meminta pelayan mencari baju untuk kita," Chanyeol pun akhirnya menelpon pelayan resort, ia tamu dan juga sekaligus pemilik nya jadi tentu saja mereka akan menuruti permintaan bos nya.

Chanyeol yang menunggu Baekhyun yang masih mandi memilih untuk berenang dikolam renang yang memang ada di dalam fasilitas kamar yang ia pilih, pemandangan laut yang langsung terlihat membuat ia sedikit merasa segar dan lega dari pikiran kotor nya karena melihat lekuk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku harus meminta Johnny mencari wanita untukku setelah dari sini, oh shit tubuhnya membuatku terangsang,"

Chanyeol menyibukkan kembali dirinya dengan berenang, sungguh ia terangsang melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang jelas terlihat begitu sempurna dimatanya, pikiran tentang tubuh Baekhyun yang ia sentuh, ia kecupi dan ia jelajahi terus terngiang di pikiran nya, jangan lupakan suara lembut Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat ingin suara lembut itu mendesahkan namanya ketika ia memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Hmmmmm mesum.

 **#Flasback On**

 _"Aku tidak bisa menemukan nya John, coba kau pikirkan suatu tempat yang biasa ia datangi," Chanyeol yang tengah bertelepon sambil berlarian di koridor kampus membuat sebagian orang merasa keheranan, ia harus nya masuk kelas sekarang tapi ia mengabaikan kelasnya dan memilih membantu Johnny untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun._

 _"Aku tidak tahu sialan Park, kalau aku tahu aku sudah menemukan nya, biasanya ia disungai Han tapi kali ini dia tidak ada disini." Johnny sendiri sudah berada disungai Han tempat biasa Baekhyun menyendiri dan melukis jika pulang kampus selain taman belakang kampus._

 _"Sepupu macam apa kau?," umpat Chanyeol kesal, Johnny mengaku jika Baekhyun sepupunya tapi kenyataan nya dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Baekhyun._

 _"Kau jelas tahu Park, Baekhyun seperti apa orang nya,"_

 _"Ya sudah aku akan mencari petunjuk diloker nya, kau tahu kira-kira apa sandi loker nya?," tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri didepan loker Baekhyun dikampus nya._

 _"Mungkin tanggal lahir Baekhyun, 0605," tebak Johnny, Chanyeol pun mencoba nya namun gagal_

 _"Bukan! Ada tanggal lain?,"_

 _"Tanggal lahir Baekhe 2804?,"_

 _"Bukan juga John, sial ini akan memakan waktu lama," umpat Chanyeol, untung saja kampus sedang sedikti sepi karena jam kelas sudah dimulai, walau masih ada segelintir mahasiswa yang masih berlalu lalang._

 _"Aku tidak tahu kemungkinan sandinya yang lain, kau coba saja semua angka aku akan mencari Baekhyun lagi," Johnny terdengar mulai frustasi pun mulai kembali mencari Baekhyun menjelajahi Seoul._

 _"Biar kucoba tanggal lahirku," ucap Chanyeol percaya diri dengan tangan nya yang mulai mengetikan angka 2711 pada kode sandi loker milik Baekhyun._

 _KLIK_

 _Loker Baekhyun terbuka_

 _"Woah." Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya jika ternyata sandi loker milik Baekhyun adalah tanggal lahirnya sendiri "Apa dia salah satu fansku?," dengan masih bertanya-tanya dalam otak nya, Chanyeol mulai mencari petunjuk melihat satu persatu benda milik Baekhyun yang ada didalam loker nya, Chanyeol pun menemukan beberapa sketsa yang ternyata itu gambar dirinya sendiri._

 _"Wow dia benar-benar fans ku rupanya huh!," Chanyeol dibuat tersenyum dengan memandangi sketsa dirinya yang di lukis oleh Baekhyun "Jangan bilang dia berharap aku menjadikan nya salah satu dari wanita beruntung yang tidur denganku!." ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat sketsa wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mencium leher Baekhyun dengan tangan Chanyeol yang membuka baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun._

 _"Ahey dia berfantasi liar dengan sketsa diriku," Chanyeol menyeringai_

 _Seingat Chanyeol itu adalah dirinya yang tertangkap basah oleh Baekhyun ketika beradegan panas dengan Sunbin dan hendak bercinta dengan Sunbin diruang musik. tapi digagalkan oleh Baekhyun karena Baekhyun memergoki mereka berdua._

 _"Johnny lihat yang sepupumu itu bayangkan denganku," Chanyeol bersiul sebentar dan ia memilih untuk menyimpan sketsa itu untuk dirinya sendiri "Dia tidak akan marah kan kalau aku mengambil gambar diriku sendiri."_

 _Chanyeol kembali mencari petunjuk setelah mencuri salah satu sketsa milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat-lihat isi buku yang ada pada loker Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan potongan majalah yang disobek, potongan majalah itu adalah potret sebuah pantai yang letak nya tidak jauh dari Seoul yang didekat nya terdapat resort mewah yang ternyata itu resort adalah milik Chanyeol._

 _"Aku harap kau berada disini Baekhyun," ucap nya setelah kemudian berlalu untuk ketempat yang ia yakini Baekhyun ada disana._

 _Dan sesampai nya disana, Chanyeol memilih memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang memang berdekatan dengan pantai, ia mencari keberadaan Baekhyun kesana kemari dan akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dipinggir pantai dengan menatap air laut. Chanyeol jelas tahu itu Baekhyun karena disamping Baekhyun berdiri ada tas dan peralatan melukis nya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terpokus pada pantai, namun Chanyeol harus berlari pada akhirnya begitu melihat Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri pantai dengan melepas satu persatu sepatu nya._

 _"SHIT," umpat Chanyeol sambil berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai tenggelam dibalik air laut. Chanyeol melempar sepatunya dan berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah hilang seluruh badan nya. Untung saja Chanyeol pandai berenang, jadi ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun dengan segera._

 _"Fyuh" Baekhyun mengusap air laut yang membasahi wajah nya dengan tangan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanan nya sudah ditarik Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan pinggang nya yang dicengkram erat tangan kiri Chanyeol._

 _"Apa yang coba kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun?," Chanyeol yang berhasil menarik tangan Baekhyun perlahan membawa Baekhyun ke pinggir pantai._

 _"Cha-Chanyeol!," ucap Baekhyun terbata dengan kedua iris matanya yang menganga tidak percaya jika Chanyeol kini ada dihadapan nya._

 _Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika orang yang menarik tangan nya itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia sendiri kebingungan sekarang bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menemukan nya, karena seingatnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kemana ia pergi, dan sekarang Chanyeol menemukan nya, apa suatu kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol disini? Apa karena resort milik Chanyeol berada disekitar sini dan kebetulan Chanyeol memang sedang berkunjung ke resort miliknya untuk memantau bisnis nya._

 _"Iya ini aku! Jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang coba kau lakukan barusan? Apa kau berniat bunuh diri huh?," Chanyeol masih memegangi pinggang ramping Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun bahkan sekarang sudah berada dikedua bahu Chanyeol._

 _"T-tidak," bantah Baekhyun_

 _"Lalu apa? Kau ingin mandi dengan air laut? Begitu?." Chanyeol bukan seorang bocah yang dengan mudah percaya pada ucapan Baekhyun, faktanya Baekhyun seolah memang ingin bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri._

 _"A-aku aku sedang melihat ikan dan menikmati air laut," jawab Baekhyun dengan memutar bola matanya kesana kemari terlihat tengah berbohong_

 _"Cih kau pikir aku percaya," Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan nya pada pinggang Baekhyun setelah dirinya dan Baekhyun berada dipinggir pantai_

 _"Ikut denganku! Dan jangan coba-coba kabur dariku sebelum kau menjawab untuk apa kau menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol membawa tas Baekhyun dan peralatan melukisnya, Chanyeol pun menyuruh Baekhyun membawa sepatu miliknya dan milik Baekhyun yang mereka lepas._

 _"Kau jalan duluan didepanku, mobilku ada disana," tunjuk Chanyeol pada mobilnya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Memastikan agar Baekhyun berjalan didepan nya agar anak itu tidak hilang lagi._

 _"T-tapi..."_

 _"Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau kau harus ikut denganku!." ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan tegas. Baekhyun yang merasa terpojokan akhirnya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju mobil. Sial kenapa ia menjadi penurut begini pada Chanyeol, batin Baekhyun ingin menolak namun tubuhnya tidak sesuai dengan jalan pikiran nya._

 _Dan Chanyeol pun menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya walau keadaan mereka basah, namun Chanyeol tidak perduli, ia bisa mengganti mobilnya jika kemungkinan mobilnya nanti rusak atau jelek sekalipun. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke resort miliknya karena tidak mungkin juga ia kembali ke Seoul dalam keadaan basah kuyup, maaf Chanyeol tidak mau dikira orang gila jika orang melihat keadaan nya yang basah sedangkan sekarang bukan musim hujan._

 **#Flasback End**

Satu jam berlalu, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mandi dan memakai baju ganti yang dicarikan oleh pelayan resort untuk mereka berdua, Chanyeol kini tengah menikmati segelas wine dengan Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dikursi yang berbeda.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bercerita padaku tentang kenapa kau mencoba bunuh diri?," tanya Chanyeol langsung pada intinya tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang, kenapa ia terkesan menjadi ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Baekhyun? Apa karena fakta tentang Baekhyun yang diam-diam membuat dan mengoleksi sketsa dirinya? Oh jangan bilang jika hati Chanyeol tersentuh karena itu, tidak itu tidak sama sekali, ia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang ingin tahu saja saat ini. Biarlah ia menjadi orang yang menyebalkan dulu hari ini.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakan nya padamu! Bisakah kita kembali ke Seoul?,"

"Oh lihat kau sekarang ingin kembali ke Seoul setelah berusaha kabur dari Seoul!,"

"Maaf." Baekhyun mendesah ringan dengan kepala tertunduk memandangi kaki nya dan tangan nya yang ia mainkan sendiri

"Karena kebetulan aku disini aku jadi ingin mengecek keadaan resort milikku dulu, kau tunggu disini bisa kan? Jangan sampai aku harus mencari mu diseluruh Korea karena Johnny meminta bantuanku," Chanyeol berdiri, ia akan memeriksa sekalian bisnis resort nya yang sudah lama tidak ia pantau karena terlalu asik dengan para wanita di Seoul.

"Ku pikir dia mencariku karena keinginan nya." gumam Baekhyun pelan setelah Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan nya. Namun yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui adalah Chanyeol masih berada tidak jauh darinya, yang akhirnya membuat Chanyeol mendengar gumaman pelan Baekhyun.

Senyum Chanyeol terukir ketika mendengar Baekhyun bergumam tentang dirinya

"Oh Sial kenapa aku tersenyum." umpat Chanyeol pelan.

 **~ All Alone All Along ~**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku jika kau menemukan Baekhyun sialan!," Johnny yang tengah bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan memarahi Chanyeol melalui panggilan telepon setelah seharian Johnny mencari Baekhyun dihampir seluruh Seoul.

"Aku lupa John! Lagipula aku sedang sibuk sekarang, nanti malam atau besok aku baru bisa kembali ke Seoul bersama Baekhyun."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa yang membuatmu sibuk? Jangan bilang kau dengan Baekhyun.."

"Tidak brengsek! Aku sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun mendesah dibawahku, aku sedang ada keperluan lain jadi kau tenang saja dia berada diresort, sedang tidur mungkin,"

"Aku jelas hawatir mengingat kau itu pria brengsek penggila seks." Johnny mengabaikan keadaan cafe yang sesekali melirik ke arah nya karena perkataan frontal nya.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan hanya menikmati acara tontonan mereka sambil menikmati makanan mereka sampai panggilan telepon itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menyudahi nya.

"Kalau Baekhyun yang meminta ku menikmati tubuhnya aku dengan sangat rela tanpa berpikir panjang lagi pasti akan menurutinya, sudah aku sibuk, bye."

"Yakk Park Chanyeol," teriak Johnny ketika panggilan telepon nya di putus sepihak

"Sudah lah lagi pula kau tidak lihat John jika Chanyeol begitu baik pada sepupumu," ucap Luhan dengan tenang

"Baik apanya? Dia jelas menolongku karena aku akan membayar wanita jalang yang nanti ia sewa," kesal Johnny

"Oh aku tidak tahu soal perjanjian nya," – Luhan menggedikkan bahu nya "Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap baik pada wanita tanpa ia tiduri!." celetuk Luhan yang membuat Sehun mengangguk setuju dan Johnny yang menatap Luhan malas.

"Yah benar sekali, tidak biasanya si maniak seks itu berbuat baik pada wanita lain tanpa ia tiduri terlebih dahulu, apa lagi dengan sejarah Park Chanyeol nya yang selalu bergonta-ganti wanita, kupikir ini sangat aneh,"

"Mungkin karena Baekhyun sepupuku," jawab ,Johnny menebak

"Oh itu bisa jadi salah satu alasan nya, tapi tetap saja ini aneh bagiku." tambah Luhan

"Sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin membahas Chanyeol, sekarang aku hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak meniduri Baekhyun, kalau sampai dia melakukan itu aku akan mencekik nya."

Luhan dan Sehun bergumam bersamaan " _Overprotektif_ "

Sore itu menjadi sore yang melelahkan bagi Johnny setelah seharian menyetir mencari-cari Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah ditemukan oleh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang tidak mengabarinya, Johnny ingin benar-benar mencekik Chanyeol rasanya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan urusan nya memeriksa perkembangan resort miliknya dan sedikit bersenang-senang setelah nya, dengan salah satu pengunjung resort yang ternyata mengenali nya dan ingin melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol.

Bukan Chanyeol yang meminta tapi wanita itu, oh jelas Chanyeol tidak akan menolak nya sama sekali, apa lagi itu dengan suka rela tanpa meminta bayaran, rezeki jangan ditolak itu tidak baik, menurut nya.

Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar resort dimana ada Baekhyun yang ia suruh untuk menunggu nya sampai ia kembali, Chanyeol merapikan sebentar penampilan nya agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia habis melakukan seks, tapi tunggu...

"Kenapa aku seperti baru saja berselingkuh dari kekasihku?," pikir Chanyeol ketika ia bersikap seolah ia baru pulang untuk menemui kekasihnya setelah ia berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dibelakang kekasihnya, Padahal orang yang akan ia temui Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Park." ucap nya menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar.

Mereka harus segera kembali ke Seoul sebelum Johnny yang menyusul mereka kemari. Belum lagi dengan rentetetan pesan singkat dari Johnny yang sangat mengganggunya dan juga panggilan telepon dari Johnny yang sengaja Chanyeol abaikan. Johnny sudah seperti ahjumma yang mencemaskan anak perawan nya dibawa kabur oleh lelaki brengsek, sungguh sangat cerewet menurut Chanyeol.

Jelas saja Johnny hawatir jika yang bersama Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah perlahan ketika ia masuk dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan, pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada kemungkinan Baekhyun yang menghilang kembali.

"Jangan bilang wanita itu kabur lagi, sial," Chanyeol berjalan cepat untuk mencari saklar lampu agar keadaan kamar itu menjadi terang, dan begitu lampu dinyalakan Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berburuk sangka pada Baekhyun.

Karena kenyataan nya Baekhyun ada dan ia ketiduran di sofa dengan tangan masih memegang pensil dan kertas berserakan disamping nya. Baekhyun memeluk salah satu buku yang sepertinya isinya merupakan sketsa yang sudah Baekhyun selesaikan. Chanyeol bernafas lega karena pikiran buruknya tentang Baekhyun yang kabur sama sekali tidak benar.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun untuk melihat apa yang Baekhyun gambar, dengan pelan Chanyeol mencoba melepasnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan setelah terlepas Chanyeol yang sudah bisa melihat gambar apa yang Baekhyun lukis disana dibuat tersenyum karena kagum dengan gambar itu.

Disana adalah sketsa dirinya dan Baekhyun yang berada dipantai siang tadi, disana terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang memegang pinggang Baekhyun dengan tatapan nya pada Baekhyun, dan juga Baekhyun yang memandanginya dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada pada pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol harus dibuat kembali menyunggingkan senyum nya melihat hasil karya tangan Baekhyun yang begitu indah. Walau hanya sebuah sketsa, namun gambar sketsa itu begitu indah karena itu gambar mereka yang baru saja mereka lalui.

"Apa kau menyukaiku sampai menjadikan diriku objek sketsamu?," Chanyeol memandangi wajah tertidur Baekhyun yang begitu damai dengan sesekali dapat ia lihat kerutan didahinya, oh mungkin Baekhyun bermimpi buruk.

Baekhyun menggeliat dan mengubah posisinya sehingga akhirnya menghadap pada wajah Chanyeol yang memang jaraknya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam dengan kedua iris matanya yang kedip-kedip, jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih kencang, pandangan nya perlahan turun pada kedua belah bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Sial Chanyeol ingin merasakan bibir itu.

Pikiran nya berkecamuk apa dia harus mencium Baekhyun sekarang saat Baekhyun tertidur lelap agar aksinya tidak diketahui Baekhyun? tapi bagaiman jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun dan memergokinya? Oh tidak jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Sial aku tidak bisa menahan nya." Chanyeol akhirnya perlahan mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, matanya terpejam untuk merasakan sebentar kelembutan bibir Baekhyun dengan memberikan sedikit lumatan pelan, lalu setelah nya ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan bangkit untuk menjauhi Baekhyun, menaruh buku Baekhyun dimeja.

"Jangan sampai Johnny mengetahui ini, kalau tidak habislah aku, Chanyeol meremas rambutnya lalu kemudian berganti mengelus bibirnya "Apa barusan aku benar-benar mencium nya? Kenapa bibir nya manis sekali?."

Dan Chanyeol baru sadar jika ia telah benar-benar mencium Baekhyun. Bukankah sudah dikatakan jika saat melakukan seks saja Chanyeol tidak pernah berciuman, lalu apa barusan? Ia mencium Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 05

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

Baekhyun yang tertidur mulai merasa terganggu ketika ia merasakan sesuatu benda kenyal menyentuh bibir nya dengan pelan, namun sedikit ada lumatan, awalnya ia ingin mengabaikan nya begitu saja tapi telinga nya mendengar gumaman pelan seseorang yang ia kenali. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang terlalu percaya dengan dugaan nya, mungkin saja memang ia bermimpi. Tapi suara itu cukup mampu membuat mimpi nya itu memang nyata.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam untuk melihat langsung jika pemilik suara itu memang orang yang ia duga.

Disana Chanyeol berdiri membelakanginya dengan tangan yang meremas rambut nya sendiri terlihat seperti seorang yang frustasi karena sesuatu. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin diketahui Chanyeol jika ia memperhatikan nya memilih berpura-pura seolah ia baru bangun tidur.

"Eumm~~~," Leguhan Baekhyun terdengar, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun sedikit horor.

 _'Dia tidak bangun karena ciumanku kan!'_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hatinya

Baekhyun yang baru bangun mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan, ia terduduk dengan keadaan rambut acak-acakan, tangan nya yang semula memegang pensil kini sudah ia jatuhkan dan memandangi Chanyeol yang juga memandangi nya.

"Kau sudah bangun!," Chanyeol yang takut ketahuan dirinya diam-diam mencuri ciuman dibibir Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun mempertanyakan nya jika kemungkinan Baekhyun terbangun karena ciuman nya.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi penakut seperti ini?

"Kau baru pulang?," tanya Baekhyun balik

"Ya urusanku sedikit memakan waktu! Oh iya Johnny menyuruh kita kembali ke Seoul malam ini." Chanyeol duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Baekhyun

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang malam ini, aku ingin pergi kepantai besok! Kau menghancurkan acaraku kemarin jadi kau harus menggantinya besok." Baekhyun masih mempertahankan wajah datar nya

"Tapi Johnny akan memarahiku karena..."

"Johnny bukan orang tua ku, dia tidak berhak melarangku! Kalau kau tidak mau pergi ke pantai besok tidak apa-apa kau bisa pulang sendiri ke Seoul sementara aku akan menginap disini, tenang saja aku akan membayar biaya sewa kamar ini."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Baekhyun berbicara begitu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, upp salah. Berbicara panjang lebar maksudnya.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau berbicara sepanjang itu, ku dengar kau jarang berbicara tapi sepertinya semua itu bohong," sindir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan sembarang orang," Baekhyun hanya menatap diam Chanyeol.

"Oke terserah kau saja, cepatlah masuk kedalam aku mau tidur di sofa." Chanyeol mengambil bantal dan selimut yang sudah ia pesan pada pelayan siang tadi.

"Kau tidak tidur dikamar?" tanya Baekhyun polos yang menimbulkan keryitan didahi indah Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin tidur denganku, kau yakin? Jika aku tidur dengan wanita aku tidak hanya tidur saja, kau memang nya ingin?," goda Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab singkat dan berlalu kedalam kamar dengan wajah sedikit merona merah.

Chanyeol harusnya tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol, tidur dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat langkah Baekhyun yang sedikit tergesa-gesa, jelas Chanyeol melihat rona malu dari wajah Baekhyun dan itu membuat ia kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Mungkin Chanyeol mulai sinting karena terus tersenyum sendiri.

Hari berikut nya sesuai janji mereka pergi kepantai menjelang sore, karena Chanyeol disibukkan dengan sedikit kegaduhan yang timbul di resort nya akibat salah satu pengunjung resort yang kehabisan kamar namun tidak terima dan ingin tetap menginap di resort miliknya karena mereka sudah membooking kamar sebelum nya namun kamar itu Chanyeol tempati, jadilah Chanyeol yang mengalah keluar dari resort dan mencari hotel terdekat untuk ia istirahat sampai malam nanti mereka kembali ke Seoul.

Ia tidak ingin membuat pengunjung nya tidak merasa nyaman hanya karena dirinya yang mengambil kamar yang sudah dipesan pengunjungnya.

Sekarang ia sudah menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai dengan kamera yang ia bawa memotret pemandangan indah sunset sore ini. Chanyeol dibuat harus menahan diri melihat lekuk indah tubuh Baekhyun yang terbalut bikini berwarna hitam yang begitu sexy.

Oke Chanyeol butuh mendinginkan pikiran nya sekarang dari pada harus memandangi tubuh indah itu tanpa bisa menyentuh nya sama sekali.

Namun niat nya untuk mendinginkan pikiran nya harus terhalang karena sosok yang sedari tadi ia pandangi berjalan ke arah nya. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih setia berbaring santai diatas gazebo yang ada tidak jauh dari pantai.

"Chanyeol kau tidak berniat melihat sunset disana?," Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan memandangi Chanyeol yang perlahan membuka kaca mata nya.

"Tidak," jawab nya singkat. Jujur saja bukan Chanyeol bersifat jutek tapi dia sedang menahan hasrat nya.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan kepinggir pantai, duduk disana diam menyaksikan sunset dengan kamera terus memotret momen indah itu, Baekhyun cukup dibuat kaget ketika Chanyeol yang semula tidak ingin bergabung tiba-tiba duduk disamping nya.

"Menikmatinya?," tanya Chanyeol

"Ya! Aku sudah lama tidak melihat sunset." Baekhyun meletakkan kamera nya dan menikmati sunset bersama Chanyeol disamping nya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menikmati sunset berinisiatif mengambil gambar tubuh indah Baekhyun dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan setelah nya ia ikut menikmati pemandangan sunset disore hari itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol duduk santai berdua dengan seorang wanita yang amat membuat nya terangsang tanpa bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali atau bahkan menerjang nya diranjang, sungguh malang nasib Chanyeol.

Ia hanya bisa menikmati sore hari itu bersama Baekhyun, menyaksikan sang mentari yang perlahan tenggelam. Mungkin beberapa orang akan menyangka jika mereka adalah pasangan kekasih apa lagi mereka begitu terlihat serasi.

Tapi sayangnya mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

 **~ All Alone All Along ~**

Baekhyun menyapukan koas lukis yang kini berada ditangan nya pada kertas putih yang sebagian sudah terisi lukisan indah buatan nya, hanya tinggal menyerpurnakan lukisan itu dengan sedikit polesan disana dan disini lukisan itu ia selesaikan dengan hasil yang begitu indah. Baekhyun menyapukan atensinya pada lukisan karya tangan nya sendiri, sudut bibir nya tersenyum ketika membayangkan seandainya saja apa yang ia lukiskan saat ini bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan ia dan Chanyeol yang duduk berdua mamandangi sunset dipantai sore kemarin sebelum ia pulang ke Seoul. Ya mereka memang duduk berdua pada kenyataan nya, namun berbeda dengan apa yang Baekhyun lukiskan dikertas putih itu, karena ia melukis dirinya yang bersender pada bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang memegang pinggangnya.

Terdengar begitu indah dimata Baekhyun walau itu hanya sebuah lukisan.

Menghela nafas panjang menjadi satu-satu nya yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan setelah nya, Baekhyun mungkin harus segera menyudahi fantasi nya yang berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, karena ia cukup sadar bukan gadis sepertinya yang bisa menyenangkan seorang Park Chanyeol, kecuali ia mau tidur bersama dengan Chanyeol mungkin semua bisa berubah.

 _'Tidur'_ disini tidur dalam artian tidur seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ketukan dipintu menjadi satu-satu nya pengalihan dari lamunan Baekhyun tentang segala hal yang menyangkut Park Chanyeol. Pintu rumah kaca itu terbuka ketika Baekhyun mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat ia biasa melukis itu masuk, dan jelas ia yakin jika itu bibi Jung, pelayan rumah yang selalu menemani Baekhyun dirumah.

"Ada apa bibi?" Baekhyun membereskan alat-alat melukis nya, memindahkan lukisan hasil karyanya kedekat lukisan-lukisan lain nya yang berjejer disana.

Rumah kaca itu berada dibelakang rumah nya, tidak jauh memang namun cukup sunyi dan nyaman untuk Baekhyun melukis, dan rumah kaca itu tempat favorite Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru membuat rumah kaca itu setahun yang lalu ketika ia mulai memasuki jurusan seni lukis.

"Nona tuan Byun mengatakan agar nona bersiap, tuan Byun meminta nona menghadiri pesta yang diadakan perusahaan malam nanti," bibi Jung berujar seraya memberikan jus strawberry yang biasa ia berikan tanpa diminta oleh Baekhyun.

"Kapan mereka pulang? Aku tidak mendengar mereka datang," Baekhyun mengambil jus yang dibawa bibi Jung dan meminum nya.

"Tuan Byun menghubungi bibi lewat telepon nona, beliau tidak bisa pulang karena mengurus keperluan pesta malam nanti,"

"Apa aku diperlukan hadir disana? Aku pikir aku tidak terlalu penting bagi mereka sampai harus menghadiri pesta itu." Baekhyun mencuci dan mengelap tangan nya yang sedikit belepotan karena cat lukis nya.

"Nona tentu saja harus hadir, nona satu-satu nya putri tuan dan nyonya." bibi Jung berujar semangat namun setelah nya ia tertegun, oh ia cukup salah berkata seperti itu.

Lihatlah Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas nya dan tertawa canggung seolah meremehkan dirinya sendiri mendengar ia satu-satu nya anak dari orang tua nya yang pada kenyataan nya sama sekali sudah seperti tidak dianggap oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf nona," bibi Jung menunduk diam tahu kata-kata nya sedikit menyinggung suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi semakin tidak mengenakan.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, aku tahu bibi ingin menghiburku," Baekhyun melangkah berjalan keluar bersama dengan bibi Jung yang mengikutinya dari belakang "Menurut bibi aku harus memakai gaun seperti apa untuk nanti malam?,"

"Nona harus terlihat cantik, bibi dengar yang hadir bukan cuma kolega tuan dari Korea saja, tapi ada yang dari Amerika sengaja datang kemari beserta anak lelakinya." bibi Jung sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang ingin anak nya dipilih oleh lelaki yang ia maksud untuk berkenalan dan berkencan.

"Jadi bibi ingin aku bisa berkenalan dan kemudian berkencan dengan nya, begitu?," Baekhyun menelisik bibi Jung yang gelagapan

"Ahh nona bibi hanya.."

"Hahaha bibi kau sudah seperti ibu kandungku sekarang!," Baekhyun memeluk bibi Jung "Kalau begitu bibi harus membantu memilihkan gaun untukku, _Call_."

" _Call._ " jawab bibi Jung yang kemudian tertawa bersama dengan Baekhyun menuju lantai atas kamar nya untuk memilih gaun yang akan dipakai Baekhyun malam ini.

Waktu memang masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore, namun percayalah ketika seorang wanita merias diri untuk acara pesta itu membutuhkan waktu setidak nya 2 jam paling sedikit, walau itu hanya untuk penampilan yang sederhana.

 **~ All Alone All Along ~**

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengabari dulu kalau kalian kemari!," Chanyeol cukup kesal ketika diganggu dan harus menerima telepon dari ayah nya disaat dirinya sedang bergelut dengan wanita sewaan nya disebuah hotel.

Dan ia semakin kesal mendengar ayah dan ibunya sudah berada di Korea, di mension besar nya, dan katanya mereka akan menghadiri sebuah pesta dan mengharuskan Chanyeol ikut serta didalam nya.

Oh maaf Chanyeol benci sekali tentang itu, ingat lah ia bukan anak yang mudah diatur untuk menghadiri acara-acara formal bisnis seperti itu. Karena Chanyeol yakin ujung-ujung nya ia akan dikenalkan dengan salah satu anak dari rekan kerja ayah nya, setelah itu ia akan diminta berbicara berdua, berkencan dan bla bla bla yang berujung dengan perjodohan. Terdengar begitu klasik.

Sekali lagi itu bukan style Park Chanyeol.

"Malam ini ikut appa dan eomma menghadiri pesta rekan bisnis appa, jika kau tidak bersedia appa akan mencabut semua fasilitas yang appa berikan padamu," ancam tuan Park yang tengah memilih jas untuk nanti malam. Jas itu dibawa langsung dari salah satu butik terkenal di Seoul untuk dipilih tuan Park.

"Hei kenapa appa mengancamku seperti itu, aku tidak mau ke pesta seperti itu." Chanyeol memasang wajah malas yang begitu kentara

"Sayang kau harus ikut, eomma kenalkan nanti pada putri rekan kerja eomma," Nyonya Park baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah mencoba gaun yang ia pilih untuk nanti malam "Apa ini cocok untuk eomma?." tanya nya pada Chanyeol

"Oke aku akan ikut tapi eomma aku tidak ingin dikenalkan dengan siapapun dan juga aku ingin bebas berkeliaran dipesta itu tanpa harus mengikuti kalian kemanapun, itu syaratnya,"

"Oke," jawab tuan Park "Jangan menyesal ketika nanti kau tidak berkenalan dengan gadis cantik itu."

"Cih aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang tergila-gila pada dunia bisnis," Chanyeol berlalu setelah nya menuju kamar nya dilantai atas yang berada dimension besar itu.

"Pilih dulu pakaian mu nak." teriak nyonya Park

"Aku sudah punya sendiri." jawab Chanyeol berteriak kembali.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh lelah nya diatas ranjang besar nya yang mampu memuat lima orang disana. Ia mengecek ponsel nya dan tersenyum ketika melihat wallpaper ponsel nya yang menunjukan sebuah photo seorang wanita memakai bikini duduk memandangi lautan dengan wajah sedikit mendongkak merasakan semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajah nya, latar belakang sunset di sore hari menambah keindahan hasil jepretan nya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol "Kau terlihat menggoda jika seperti ini."

Ya itu photo Baekhyun yang ia unggah di akun instagram nya sendiri dan juga ia jadikan sebagai wallpaper diponsel nya. Terdengar seperti bukan Park Chanyeol bukan, tapi itu jelas Chanyeol yang melakukan nya.

Mungkin diam-diam Chanyeol mengangumi Baekhyun? Mungkinkah itu? Mungkin bisa jadi, tidak ada yang tahu jelas kebenaran nya. Hanya Chanyeol sendiri yang tahu.

Disaat dirinya tengah asik memandangi potret Baekhyun, ponsel nya berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk dari Johnny.

 ** _Aku tidak bisa ke club nanti malam, aku harus menghadiri acara dengan ayahku._**

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, kenapa ia merasa jika ia dan Johnny akan menghadiri acara yang sama. Ia mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Johnny

 _ **Apa acara pesta bisnis disalah satu perusahaan? Aku juga harus menghadiri pesta malam ini dengan kedua orang tua ku!**_

Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat balasan cepat dari Johnny

 _ **Sepertinya itu pesta yang sama, oke sampai berjumpa dipesta! Bersiaplah bro karena kau akan bertemu dengan begitu banyak wanita, putri para rekan kerja ayahmu, siapa tahu kau berniat untuk mengajak mereka ke atas ranjang, HAHA.**_

"Sial." Chanyeol mengumpat diselingi tawa.

Tapi Johnny benar juga kalau ada yang berminat untuk ia ajak ke atas ranjang untuk berbagi kenikmatan dengan nya kenapa harus ia lewatkan, oh sepertinya akan cukup menyenangkan jika mereka mengantri untuk satu persatu ia gagahi diatas ranjang. Menggiurkan bukan?

"Tunggu dulu," Chanyeol terlihat tengah berpikir "Bukan kah Byun Corp perusahaan milik orang tua Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun juga hadir dipesta nanti malam?."

 _ **John apa Baekhyun ikut nanti malam? Bukankah Byun Corp perusahaan milik orang tua Baekhyun?.**_

Chanyeol masih menunggu balasan dari Johnny, dan ketika Johnny membalas nya ia tersenyum seolah baru saja mendapatkan keberuntungan yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

 ** _Perusahaan ayah Baekhyun yang mengadakan pesta, tentu saja ia akan hadir disana._**

"Selamat Baekhyun kau akan bertemu denganku lagi nanti malam."

Chanyeol melangkah kedalam kamar mandi dengan bersenandung ria, kenapa Chanyeol seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Bukankah ia tidak bersedia hadir dalam pesta namun sekarang lihat ia begitu senang dan bersemangat.

Hmmmmm mencurigakan

Baekhyun sudah berada di aula pesta yang diadakan oleh perusahaan ayah nya, namun sejak kedatangan nya ke pesta ia sama sekali tidak melihat ayah atau pun ibu nya. Mungkin mereka sibuk menyambut para tamu yang hadir di pesta, mengingat kedua orang tua nya yang mengadakan pesta ini. Baekhyun memilih berjalan ke arah taman yang tersedia di tempat pesta itu diadakan, dengan segelas wine ditangan nya ia melangkah keluar untuk berdiam diri ditaman.

Ingatlah jika Baekhyun tidak suka keramaian dan tidak suka berbicara banyak. Ketimbang berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan putra atau putri dari rekan kerja ayah nya, ia lebih suka berdiam diri, mengasingkan dirinya sampai pesta selesai.

Lagipula ayah nya hanya meminta nya untuk hadir saja, tidak menginginkan hal lebih darinya. Bahkan mereka tidak berusaha mencari keberadaan Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Anakku terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih nya' atau 'eomma dan appa merindukanmu nak'. Baekhyun tahu itu tidak akan pernah ia dengar sekalipun ia merengek meminta nya.

Johnny dan Chanyeol duduk berdua disalah satu meja yang tersedia disana, setelah bertemu dengan orang tua Baekhyun, ia memilih untuk menikmati wine bersama Johnny. Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup merasa kesal ketika bertemu dengan orang tua Baekhyun, sedikit tahu cerita tentang Baekhyun dari Johnny membuat ia ikut menaruh benci karena perlakukan mereka terhadap Baekhyun.

Para wanita yang terlihat seumur dengan Chanyeol sesekali memandangi Chanyeol dan Johnny, bahkan Chanyeol melihat ada seorang wanita dengan terang-terangan datang menghampiri nya.

"Kau Park Chanyeol?," Tanya wanita yang memakai gaun begitu sexy dengan belahan dada lebar dan punggung yang terbuka.

Chanyeol cukup tergiur dengan penampilan wanita itu, tapi perasaan ingin menarik nya kelorong sepi atau ke atas ranjang dan menikmati tubuh wanita itu menghilang dari benak Chanyeol. Mengapa itu bisa terjadi?

"Ya aku Park Chanyeol, kau mengenalku?," Chanyeol memasang wajah angkuh tampan nya. Johnny hanya menyunggingkan senyum meledek nya.

"Aku hanya mengetahui kau dari temanku yang pernah tidur denganmu," wanita itu duduk disamping Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menatap nya sedikit tidak suka "Apa kau tidak berniat menarikku ke atas ranjang denganmu?." wanita itu berbisik sensual ditelinga Chanyeol.

Johnny jelas bisa mendengar nya, ia hanya mendengus pelan dan tertawa setelah nya

"Wah kau cukup berani untuk mengatakan itu, nona Im," Johnny mengenal wanita yang kini tengah menggoda Chanyeol, dia Im Naeyeon putri dari Im Corp.

"Aku memang wanita pemberani dan menggoda." ia kembali menatap Chanyeol untuk memastikan jawaban yang akan ia terima adalah apa yang ia inginkan

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, ternyata pesona nya sungguh membuat wanita manapun seakan buta dan rela melepaskan harga dirinya hanya agar bisa sekedar merasakaan tidur dengan nya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'ayo kita pergi ke hotel' namun ia urungkan ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah taman dengan segelas wine ditangan nya.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mengenakan gaun yang cukup tertutup dibagian atas, walau gaun itu cukup pendek pada bagian bawah nya, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Hmmmm itu cukup sexy dimata Chanyeol

"Maaf aku sudah memiliki janji dengan wanita lain," ucap nya seraya pergi meninggalkan meja dimana masih ada Johnny dan Naeyeon disana.

Chanyeol mengedarkan penglihatan nya pada taman yang cukup luas dan cukup gelap itu, pandangan nya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas ia lihat berjalan kesana, namun Chanyeol belum dapat menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun sama sekali. Sampai ia menjelahi sudut taman dimana ada sebuah kursi yang terlatak cukup jauh dari aula pesta, disana Baekhyun tengah mendongkakkan wajah nya menikmati angin malam menerpa wajah cantik nya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sosok mungil yang masih asik dengan dunia nya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dibelakang nya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dari atas wajah nya yang tengah mendongkak. Kedua mata itu masih terpejam sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya dan cukup kaget ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan kedua iris mata Chanyeol diatas nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?," Baekhyun yang tersadar merubah posisi tubuh nya dan Chanyeol ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun.

 _'Tenangkan dirimu Chanyeol, itu hanya paha, jangan sampai kau terprovokasi'_ – Batin Chanyeol mengingatkan ketika geleyar aneh menghampirinya begitu melihat paha putih mulus Baekhyun yang terexpose.

Ayolah Chanyeol bisa meniduri wanita manapun jika memang ia mau, tapi malam ini ia sedang malas, namun melihat Baekhyun yang begitu sexy hanya dengan memperlihatkan paha mulus nya, Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya sendiri. Padahal kemarin ia berhasil menahan gairah nya karena melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut bikini dengan payudara Baekhyun yang cukup besar itu terlihat jelas oleh nya.

Jangan bilang ini karena efek kemarin sampai Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan lekuk tubuh indah milik Baekhyun.

Ya bikini dan tubuh Baekhyun memang mampu memprovokasi Park Chanyeol

"C-Cha-Chanyeol! Kau kenapa ada disini?," bukan nya menjawab Baekhyun bertanya balik pada Chanyeol

"Ayahmu mengundang ayahku, dan aku disuruh ikut pesta ini, ada yang salah?,"

Baekhyun diam, ia mulai memikirkan perkataan bibi Jung sore tadi.

"Apa kau..."

"Ayahku pemilik perusahaan Park Corp dari Amerika, kau pasti tahu". Chanyeol duduk dengan memposisikan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun.

Perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang Chanyeol sengaja duduk seperti itu.

"Ahh ya aku tahu,"

 _'Bibi Jung lelaki ini yang ingin aku kencani'_ – Batin Baekhyun berbicara

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Sedang apa kau disini disaat semua orang tengah asyik didalam sana."

Baekhyun mendangi Chanyeol sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, dalam hati Baekhyun berharap jika kedepan nya Chanyeol akan seperti ini, menemuinya dan bertanya pada dirinya seolah mereka benar-benar cukup dekat.

"Kau jelas tahu aku tidak suka banyak berbicara dan aku tidak suka berada ditengah-tengah keramaian pesta," Baekhyun meminum wine nya kembali memandangi pandangan nya ke arah lain yang jelas bukan pada Chanyeol, ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri ketika ia menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Hmmmmmm 😏

Chanyeol ikut mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, karena tempat pesta itu berada pada lantai dua membuat mereka bisa memandangai kota Seoul dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu menghiasi kota.

Namun ke asyikan nya menikmati pemandangan indah harus terhenti ketika telinga nya mendengar seorang wanita memanggil-manggil namanya

"Park Chanyeol,"

Disana Im Naeyeon mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat itu cukup geram, ternyata wanita itu cukup gigih sampai mencarinya ketaman ini.

Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol adalah mencegah wanita itu agar tidak menemui nya lagi. Dan ide cemerlang terlintas di otak jenius nya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang bersyukur karena tampak nya Baekhyun tidak mendengar panggilan Im Naeyeon yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengambil gelas wine yang berada ditangan Baekhyun meletakkan nya pada meja kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari kursi yang mereka duduki

"Maaf untuk ini, tapi aku harap apapun yang aku lakukan padamu, aku berharap kau menikmatinya dan mau memaafkanku." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun kepangkuan nya, menyilangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun kesamping kiri dan kanan pinggang nya.

Baekhyun yang terkejut reflek menautkan kedua tangan nya kebelakang leher Chanyeol, dan seketika tautan nya beralih pada rambut Chanyeol dan berubah menjadi remasan pada rambut belakang Chanyeol ketika bibirnya mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol yang mencium nya begitu membabi buta dan teramat panas.

Bagaimana bibir itu melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan terbur-buru. Baekhyun yang semula terkejut mulai menikmati seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan sebelum nya.

Im Naeyeon yang melihat pemandangan itu mengepalkan tangan nya, pantas saja Chanyeol mengatakan sudah memiliki janji ternyata benar lelaki itu tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita.

Dan apa barusan, berciuman?

Satu fakta yang membuat Naeyeon cukup untuk memarahi teman nya, karena ia telah berpikir sekarang jika teman nya berbohong tentang Chanyeol yang tak pernah mencium lawan main nya diatas ranjang, karena apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah jelas-jelas Chanyeol menikmati ciuman panas nya bersama wanita yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui siapa.

Im Naeyeon memilih berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol yang melihat Naeyeon sudah pergi sebenarnya ingin menyudahi ciuman nya, namun ketika ia memandangi wajah sayu Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati ciuman nya, sangat sayang baginya untuk menyudahi itu semua.

Dan Chanyeol baru sadar ia telah melanggar sendiri komitmen nya tentang tidak akan mencium wanita yang tidak ia cintai.

Tapi sekarang ia mencium Baekhyun.

Apa Chanyeol mulai menaruh rasa pada Baekhyun?

"Eungghh~~~," leguhan manja dari bibir Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari aksi mengulum bibir Baekhyun, namun bukan nya berhenti ia malah semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun, dan mulai meraba punggung Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi gaun yang Baekhyun kenakan, bibirnya masih setia memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan begitu lihai.

Tangan nya dibawah sana mengelus lembut paha Baekhyun yang melingkar pada pinggang nya. Jika Baekhyun sadar ia akan malu sekarang, posisi nya terlihat seperti gadis nakal yang tengah menggoda kekasihnya.

Ketika pasokan udara dari keduanya menipis, mau tidak mau mereka harus melepaskan pagutan panas itu. Baekhyun dibuat terengah hanya dengan ciuman panas dari Chanyeol. Namun ia tahu jika Chanyeol melakukan itu untuk membuat seorang wanita yang memanggil nama Chanyeol pergi dan tidak mencari Chanyeol lagi. Ia Baekhyun mendengar nya, tapi ia menyukai ketika Chanyeol meminta bantuan padanya dengan mencium dirinya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama, saling menetralkan jantung mereka masing-masing yang berdebar cukup hebat dari keduanya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin ini berakhir, maka ketika otak nya menginginkan itu dengan tidak tahu malu Baekhyun meminta sesuatu yang cukup membuat Chanyeol tidak menyangka tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mungkin baru ia ketahui sekarang.

"Bisakah kau menciumku lagi?,"

.

.

.

.

 _'Oh cinta, memang bisa membuat orang menjadi gila'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Oke ini jelek, maaf


	6. Chapter 06

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

Kedua iris mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka begitu merasakan bias cahaya matahari yang berlomba menerpa wajah cantik nya. Wanita mungil itu mengeryit ketika menyadari dirinya berada dalam ruangan yang tidak asing baginya.

 _'Bukankah ini kamar Chanyeol!'_ \- Gumam Baekhyun

Baekhyun bangun dan langsung mengecek ponselnya, mengabaikan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk disamping ranjang yang tengah Baekhyun tiduri. Merasakan ada sosok lain diruangan itu Baekhyun mencoba berbalik, setelah sekitar 10 menit dirinya terdiam mengecek ponsel nya yang penuh dengan notifikasi dari bibi Jung yang menanyakan keberadaan dirinya.

Begitu berbalik Baekhyun kembali dibuat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berhasil menetralkan pikirannya. Disana Chanyeol tengah memandanginya dengan nampan makanan yang ia bawa, yang sepertinya dibawakan untuknya.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun!." Chanyeol menyodorkan nampan itu kepada Baekhyun. Dengan isyarat matanya, Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menerima nampan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol menerima nampan itu dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku membuat sup pereda mabuk, makanlah sampai habis jangan sampai sisa sedikitpun atau aku akan melaporkan kelakuanmu semalam pada Johnny!" titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya, kerutan halus tercetak jelas di dahi gadis itu.

"Kau tidak ingat yang kau lakukan semalam?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ketika Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol berdecih pelan.

"Kau memang harus menghindari minuman berahkohol, lain kali kau harus membatasi meminum wine terlalu banyak atau kau akan berakhir seperti semalam."

Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjangnya menghadap pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah ia perbuat, ah lebih tepat nya apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Chanyeol.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Kau hanya meminum wine tapi langsung mabuk sampai tertidur." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun Baekhyun hanya terlihat semakin tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berusaha mengingat kejadian yang telah dilakukannya semalam, berusaha menggodanya dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Chanyeol berbisik pelan disamping telinga gadis itu dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat seolah tengah menggoda Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bisakah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan menelan salivanya susah payah akibat keterkejutannya sendiri.

 **#Flasback dimalam pesta berlangsung**

 _"Maukah kau menciumku lagi?"_

 _Chanyeol cukup dibuat terkejut dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah ia rengkuh dengan posisi yang begitu tak senonoh, salivanya tertelan kasar mendengar permintaan Baekhyun._

 _Well, Chanyeol cukup dibuat candu dengan ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ciuman dengan Baekhyun akan senikmat ini dan sekarang Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin Chanyeol menolaknya._

 _Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata 'iya' ataupun 'tentu saja'. Tindakan sudah membuktikan kalau dia menyambut baik keinginan Baekhyun 'kan?_

 _Chanyeol lelaki yang tidak banyak mengumbar kata-kata ketika tindakan yang ia lakukan mampu mengalahkan semua kata romantis didunia ini._

 _Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan lebih berperasaan dibanding sebelumnya, tangannya tidak mengelus paha Baekhyun tapi lebih menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih menempel padanya. Mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan yang memegang wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol seolah ingin memberikan kesan ia lelaki romantis walau pun ia lebih menyukai seks diatas ranjang yang menguras tenaga dan keringat._

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Oke Chanyeol ingin sekali mengubur hidup-hidup orang yang kembali menganggu kenikmatan mari mencumbu bibir Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang dia lakukan._

 _"Kemana anak itu? Bukankah sebelumnya ia berjalan kemari?" itu Johnny yang menyusul Chanyeol karena tidak kunjung kembali setelah ia melihat Naeyeon yang kembali dari taman dengan wajah penuh kekesalan_

 _Chanyeol melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun dan bangun dengan langkah tergesa membawa Baekhyun yang spontan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Mulanya Baekhyun ingin bertanya tapi tidak kunjung ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol membawanya bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang membuat mereka tidak terlihat oleh siapapun yang mungkin mencari mereka sekarang ini._

 _Anggap saja Chanyeol gila karena melakukan itu, harusnya ia ingat jika sampai Johnny memergoki mereka saat ini sudah pasti wajah dan perutnya mungkin akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari tangan Johnny. Bukannya menghentikan kegilaannya pada bibir Baekhyun, ia malah membawa Baekhyun bersembunyi dan kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Johnny yang mencari-cari dirinya._

 _Baekhyun tersudut pada tembok perlahan kakinya ia turunkan dari pinggang Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menarik satu kaki Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus paha Baekhyun dengan begitu sensual mengantarkan geleyar-geleyar menyenangkan pada diri Baekhyun._

 _Kelewat menyenangkan membuat Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan lebih sering sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas apa yang ia terima dari Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mabuk bibir Chanyeol sekarang. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua yang ia terima, entah karena wine yang ia teguk sebanyak 3 gelas, atau memang karena ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukan dirinya, hingga ia tersihir dan begitu pasrah bahkan ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat pesta itu berlangsung dengan masih berpagutan satu sama lain._

 _Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka, ketika keduanya keluar dari tempat berlangsungnya pesta malam ini. Dia membawa Baekhyun dengan langkah terburu menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang gila karena melupakan ancaman Johnny untuk tidak mendekati Baekhyun atau bahkan mempermainkan Baekhyun._

 _Tapi maaf Chanyeol terlalu bernafsu saat ini, hanya karena mendengar leguhan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya ketika ia mengelus paha bagian dalam Baekhyun. Ah jangan lupakan ciuman yang mereka lakukan._

 _'Baekhyun mintalah aku menciummu maka kau akan berakhir diatas ranjang milikku' - Chanyeol_

 _Baekhyun tidak bertanya akan dibawa kemana dirinya, karena ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya saja ia sudah terlalu senang dan bahagia._

 _Fakta tentang Chanyeol yang melakukan seks dengan beberapa wanita tentu saja Baekhyun mengetahuinya, dan sekarang ia tengah berpikir mungkin ia akan menjadi seperti wanita lainnya yang berakhir diatas ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang berpasrah pada Chanyeol yang menguasai dirinya._

 _Baekhyun tidak akan menolak. Satu fakta lagi bahwa dirinya menginginkan Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun pungkiri sama sekali._

 _Mereka masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, namun keduanya masuk kepintu penumpang belakang mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpojok ketika Chanyeol menyudutkannya pada pintu mobil dan Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, tangannya berusaha menarik kaki Baekhyun, agar gadis itu duduk diatas pangkuannya._

 _Dan mereka berciuman dengan lebih panas dari sebelum nya._

 _'Sial aku tidak bisa menahan nya lagi' - batin Chanyeol_

 _Chanyeol menyeruakkan apa yang ada diotaknya dengan tindakan membuka perlahan resleting gaun Baekhyun yang tidak ditolak sama sekali oleh Baekhyun._

 _Mungkin ia akan merasa bersalah diakhir karena melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun didalam mobilnya, namun akal sehat nya dikalahkan oleh nafsu yang menyulut otaknya untuk segera menelanjangi Baekhyun dan memuaskan adik kecilnya yang sudah sesak dibalik celananya._

 _Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol harus menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika Baekhyun mendorong dadanya._

 _Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuatnya menghentikan segala kegiatan tangan yang hendak membuang semua pakaian sialan yang melekat pada tubuh gadis itu._

 _"Chanyeol bisakah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan penuh pesona pada Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Chanyeol dibuat ternganga dengan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan selalu membuatnya berpikir mungkin otak Baekhyun sedikit tidak waras dibanding wanita pada umumnya._

 _Atau mungkin ia memang sama dengan wanita lainnya yang ingin memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya._

 _Menit demi menit berlalu sampai Baekhyun merasa ia sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi untuk terjaga ketika pusing mendera kepalanya. Dan ketika Chanyeol akan kembali mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun, ia dibuat mendesah kecewa karena Baekhyun yang akhirnya terkulai lemas di pundaknya dengan nafas teratur._

 _Baekhyun tertidur disaat Chanyeol berada pada ambang nafsu birahinya._

 _"Apa aku harus membuka hatiku dengan memulainya denganmu?," Chanyeol berbicara sendiri setelah merapikan kembali gaun Baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada jok mobilnya. Mata Chanyeol memandangi wajah cantik yang tertidur pulas karena efek wine itu._

 _Dan Chanyeol tahu sekarang jika Baekhyun tidak lebih dari seorang wanita yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan kuas dan kanvas, tidak seperti wanita yang selama ini ia temui, yang menghabiskan jutaan won hanya untuk mempercantik diri sendiri dan memenuhi lemari mereka dengan begitu banyak koleksi gaun, tas, sepatu dan lainnya._

 _Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan jasnya, ia beralih ke kursi kemudi untuk membawa pulang Baekhyun ke apartemennya, ia tidak mungkin memulangkan Baekhyun karena jika ia berhadapan dengan Johnny akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol hanya menelpon ayahnya agar mengatakan kepada tuan Byun jika ia bersama dengan Baekhyun._

 _Mungkin ayahnya akan senang ketika mendengar ia membawa pulang putri dari Byun Corp yang menjadi rekan kerja ayahnya. Dan Chanyeol yakin jika tuan Byun cukup dewasa dan mengerti tentang ia yang pergi dengan Baekhyun._

 _Sepenggal kisah yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun dimulai malam ini, ketika tanpa Baekhyun sadari jalan takdir dirinya yang menjadi salah satu bagian dari kehidupan Chanyeol kedepannya seperti apa, bahagiakah? Atau mungkin kesedihan yang akan Baekhyun terima?_

 _Mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya, dan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka membawa wanita sewaan keatas ranjangnya, apa Baekhyun akan bahagia?_

 **#Flasback End**

"Kau ingat sekarang?," Chanyeol masih disana, memandang Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya. Chanyeol mengambil gelas air putih yang ia bawa bersama dengan sarapan Baekhyun.

Hidup sehat seorang Park Chanyeol adalah meminum air putih dipagi hari minimal 2 gelas.

"Apa kita bercinta semalam?,"

Chanyeol sukses tersedak, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Bercinta? Bercinta apanya, kau tertidur ketika aku baru mau memulainya!." protes Chanyeol yang kesal mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Oh jadi belum ya?," Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya merona malu.

Pertanyaan yang hendak ia lemparkan pada Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah 'apa mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih' atau 'apa kau menerima ajakanku semalam?' tapi ternyata setan mesum pada dirinya terlalu kuat hingga pertanyaan tentang mereka bercinta atau tidak yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Lagipula aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan wanita manapun!,"

Chanyeol hendak membuka tutup mangkuk yang berisi sup pereda mabuk untuk Baekhyun ketika lontaran kalimat dari Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya mendongkak dan kembali bertatap mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau selalu tidur dengan wanita dan melakukan 'itu'. Bukankah itu yang namanya bercinta?,"

Chanyeol melanjutkan membuka tutup mangkuk dan mengambil sendok untuk menyuapi Baekhyun. kalau dipikir kenapa ia harus menyuapi Baekhyun?

"Seks dan bercinta itu berbeda sayang~~." Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun yang diterima dengan baik oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa bedanya?," Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan entah kenapa itu membuat Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun menjadi banyak tanya ketika ia diperhatikan seperti ini.

Chanyeol memberikan sendok yang ia pegang pada Baekhyun kemudian bangkit.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu bukan? Jika kau ingin aku bisa mempraktekannya sekarang, dan kau tahu bedanya bercinta dengan seks." Baekhyun menggeleng spontan

"Aku ada jadwal kuliah hari ini bisakah kita menundanya?,"

Okey Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata sekarang.

"Baiklah mari pergi ke kampus tapi kau perlu mandi, aku sudah mandi jadi aku tunggu diluar."

Chanyeol melenggang pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bangkit untuk pergi mandi. Tapi ia tidak membawa pakaian, dan juga alat-alat lukisnya?

"Chanyeol bisakah kau mengantarkan ku pulang? Barang-barangku ku masih berada dirumah." Chanyeol berbalik dan menggeleng

"Tadi pagi, supir pribadi keluargamu mengantarkan pakaian, alat lukis dan semua keperluan belajarmu untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi walau pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang bagaimana bisa semua barang miliknya sudah diantarkan ke apartemen Chanyeol, apa itu berarti orang tuanya tahu jika ia menginap di apartemen Chanyeol?

Melupakan tentang banyaknya pertanyaan yang harus ia ajukan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu karena kalau tidak ia akan terlambat masuk ke kelas lukisnnya hari ini. Maaf Baekhyun tidak bisa membolos untuk jadwal melukisnya hari ini karena hari ini ia ada tes melukis dari dosennya untuk penambahan nilai.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kampus mereka berdua terdiam, Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya memberi kabar pada bibi Jung yang sudah seperti ibu baginya jika dibandingkan dengan orang tua kandungnya yang bahkan tidak menanyakan kabar dirinya.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol sudah mengabari mereka tapi jika orang tua pada umumnya pasti akan bertanya walau sudah tahu dengan siapa anaknya pergi dan tidur dimana, apa lagi Baekhyun anak perempuan, tapi mereka tidak khawatir sama sekali.

Helaan nafas panjang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan perasaan penasaran, melihat raut wajah Baekhyun saja Chanyeol sudah tahu jika ia kecewa pada orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya ia sempat melihat ponsel Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tertidur dan semua pesan juga telepon panggilan Baekhyun hanya dipenuhi dengan nama 'bibi Jung eomma', Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya bukan siapa yang diberi nama itu pada kontak ponsel Baekhyun karena jelas ibu kandung Baekhyun. Ibu kandung gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu nyonya Byun bukan Jung.

Chanyeol semakin membenci fakta jika orang tua Baekhyun sama sekali terlihat tidak perduli pada Baekhyun bahkan ketika ia yang notabene seorang lelaki membawa pulang Baekhyun bahkan sampai menginap.

Fokus Chanyeol kembali ke jalanan ketika jarak kampus sudah dekat, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat biasa ia parkir, disamping mobil Johnny dan Sehun yang sudah ada disana. Namun ia tidak melihat Johnny dan Sehun. Sepertinya kedua sahabat nya sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke kampus.

"Gomawo." Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Chanyeol lalu membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dengan kesusahan karena alat lukis yang ia bawa cukup membuatnya kerepotan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera turun dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebagai respon karena Chanyeol membantunya.

Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol karena kelas melukisnya akan segera dimulai. Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan perasaan aneh menderu hatinya, melihat langkah kecil Baekhyun yang dibuat cepat terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

Senyuman tulus terlukis disudut bibir Chanyeol

"Oh sial kenapa denganku?," Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri ketika perasaan aneh dihatinya semakin menyeruak. Tak ingin larut dalam perasaan aneh itu, Chanyeol kemudian mengambil tasnya dan melangkah untuk segera masuk kekelasnya.

Untung parkiran hari ini sepi jadi tidak ada yang akan menyebar gosip tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun yang datang bersama.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Baekhyun menyelesaikan kelas lukisnya dengan perasaan lega karena ia sukses menyelesaikan lukisan nya tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun, kakinya ia bawa melangkah ke arah kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Karena ia menginap di apartemen Chanyeol membuat ia tidak membawa bekal makan siangnya.

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian ke kantin dengan alat lukisnya yang selalu ia bawa, walau terlihat menyusahkan tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya dikelas karena tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini, dan juga ia tidak ingin ia kehilangan alat lukisnya.

Terlalu berharga bagi Baekhyun jika ia harus kehilangan alat lukisnya, walau ia masih bisa membelinya lagi tapi itu pemborosan namanya.

Dikantin Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan Johnny, Sehun dan Luhan. Namun ia tidak ada niatan untuk bergabung dengan mereka sama sekali.

Baekhyun memilih untuk melewati mereka sebelum Johnny memanggilnya.

"Baekhyunie~~~," teriak Johnny yang membuat semua penghuni kantin melihat ke arah suara dan juga dirinya. Johnny menghampirinya, membawakan alat lukisnya, menyeret dirinya untuk duduk bergabung dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan

"Nah karena kau jarang sekali ke kantin jadi kau duduk dengan kami saja." Johnny mendudukan Baekhyun di tengah, diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat melirik Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya sebelum kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Kau tumben kemari? Apa kau tidak membawa bekal makan siangmu?," Johnny sudah berteriak meminta bibi pelayan kantin untuk membawakan makanan pada Baekhyun

"Ahh aku kesiangan tidak sempat memasak." bohong Baekhyun yang mendapat kekehan dari Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat itu sedikit bingung namun juga penasaran, kenapa Chanyeol seolah berkata jika Baekhyun berbohong?

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?," Sehun yang memiliki jiwa penasaran tingkat tinggi tidak membuang waktu untuk tidak bertanya layaknya wartawan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Luhan sudah memandangi Baekhyun dengan begitu intens membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Yakk Xi Luhan berhenti menatap Baekhyun seperti itu, kau seperti maniak saja dengan tatapan itu!," Johnny memprotes namun tidak Luhan hiraukan sama sekali, ia justru semakin memperhatikan Baekhyun mulai dari wajah dan bahkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat risih, ia pun memilih meminum jus yang sudah dipesankan Johnny untuknya.

"Tepat sekali," ucap Luhan membuat Chanyeol, Sehun, Johnny termasuk Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Kau!," Tunjuk Luhan "Kau wanita berbikini yang di upload Chanyeol di akun instagramnya kan?."

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri sedang Baekhyun tersedak jusnya.

"Dan kau juga wanita dalam photo yang sedang tidur diatas ranjang Chanyeol kan? Chanyeol baru saja meng-upload nya tadi pagi." Luhan melipat kedua tangan nya sambil melebarkan senyum nya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah ditempat nya.

"Mwo?," Johnny berteriak "Yakk Baekhyun ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chanyeol?." Johnny ahjumma kembali.

Baekhyun bersiap menjawab, tapi seorang wanita dengan pakaian cukup minim yang mendekati Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu mengalihkan atensinyanya dari pertanyaan Johnny yang menuntut.

"Hai Chanyeol kau sibuk malam ini? Bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku malam ini?," tanya wanita itu langsung pada tujuannya tanpa merasa malu.

Luhan memasang wajah sebalnya dan Sehun menggaruk-garuk dahinya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya, bentuk reaksi yang selalu terjadi saat telinganya mendengar Chanyeol mendapatkan tawaran dari wanita yang ingin melakukan seks dengannya.

Johnny semakin menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun namun Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"Oh ada Byun Baekhyun!," si wanita yang melihat Baekhyun cukup terkejut "Kalian berteman dengan wanita aneh itu rupanya."

Johnny yang mendengar sepupunya dihina jelas tidak terima begitu saja, ia berdiri dan berteriak marah pada si wanita.

"Jaga mulutmu itu sebelum aku merobeknya,"

Si wanita menatap horor Johnny yang berteriak membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kantin kampus. Chanyeol mendengus geli.

Sehun yang melihat sikap Chanyeol malah membisikan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Sayang ingat taruhan kita? Sepertinya aku akan menang."

Sebenarnya tanpa Johnny dan Chanyeol ketahui sepasang kekasih itu membuat taruhan jika Chanyeol akan menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya cepat atau lambat. Dan jika Sehun menang Luhan harus mau bercinta dengan Sehun setiap hari selama seminggu. Maniak seks memang.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menyuruh Johnny untuk tenang, ia kemudian menatap si wanita yang tersenyum ketika memandanginya, sikap yang selalu Chanyeol terima ketika wanita-wanita itu ingin berakhir diatas ranjang dengan nya.

"Maaf Sunbin kau baru saja menjelek-jelekan sepupu Johnny didepan Johnny secara langsung, bukankah seharusnya kau bisa menjaga mulutmu itu?," wanita yang tak lain Sunbin itu cukup terkejut begitupun dengan semua penghuni kantin yang menyaksikan perdebatan Johnny sebelumnya.

"Dan satu lagi aku tidak bisa bermain dengan sembarang wanita mulai hari ini, karena aku sudah punya kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa." Lanjut Chanyeol sembari melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun sedikit tertohok mendengar nya, ia berpikir itu berarti semalam ia mengajak kekasih orang lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kenyataan yang baru Baekhyun ketahui.

Para wanita yang menjadi fans Chanyeol mendengus kecewa mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan itu pada Sunbin, karena secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan kepada semua orang jika ia sudah tidak bisa diganggu wanita manapun lagi karena statusnya yang sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain.

Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk, semakin menunduk ketika perasaannya mendadak tidak enak karena pernyataan Chanyeol, namun apa yang tidak ia duga adalah Chanyeol yang berbisik pelan ditelinga nya.

"Kemarin kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu bukan? Aku menerimanya jadi sekarang aku akan menunjukan padamu beginilah jika menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun menempel pada tubuh nya dan langsung mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengulum bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan penuh kehati-hatian, tangan kiri Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya memegang wajah Baekhyun, sesekali mengelusnya lembut, tidak lama mereka berciuman, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya setelah dirasa cukup pembuktiannya kepada orang-orang yang penasaran akan sosok kekasih Park Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun yang kau sebut aneh ini adalah kekasihku, kami baru saja resmi berpacaran semalam jika kau ingin tahu!."

Sunbin menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol dan tertawa seolah meledek. Johnny masih belum bertindak ketika baru saja ia menyaksikan sepupunya di cium oleh Chanyeol sahabat nya yang teramat ia kenal dengan kebrengsekan nya.

"Kau jangan membohongiku Chanyeol," Sunbin tampak tidak terima

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan wanita manapun karena aku hanya akan mencium kekasihku, dan aku hanya mencium Byun Baekhyun kekasihku."

Sunbin mengepalkan tangan nya, ia jelas sudah tahu jika Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berciuman dengan wanita manapun, sekarang ia mencium Baekhyun dengan tanpa penolakan dari Baekhyun yang tengah Chanyeol rengkuh dalam pelukan nya.

Sunbin memilih melenggang meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah kesal, marah dan juga malu karena ditolak oleh Chanyeol yang ia ajak untuk melakukan seks.

"Daebak!," Luhan akhirnya bersuara setelah sebelumnya hanya menonton "Kalian benar-benar berpaaran?." Johnny yang melamun akhirnya tersadar mendengar Luhan

"Park Chanyeol," ucap Johnny dengan suara marah tertahan

"Mampus." Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun dari sana, berlari meninggalkan Johnny yang berteriak layaknya ahjumma.

"YAKK PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA SEPUPUKU."

"Yess aku menang sayang, siapkan dirimu untukku seminggu ini."

Disaat Johnny sibuk hendak mengejar Chanyeol, Sehun justru tersenyum senang dengan menggoda Luhan karena taruhan nya menang.

"SEHUN, LUHAN BAWA BARANG-BARANG BAEKHYUN,"

"YAKK KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG BAWA."

Dan kantin sudah seperti pasar ramai dengan teriakan Johnny dan Sehun yang saling bersahutan.

 _Childish_ memang, tapi seperti itu terkadang sebuah persahabatan terajut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Spoiler FF nya ada di instagram ya, kalau pingin liat follow aja instagran nereka wkwkwk..**

 **Parkloey_pcy**

 **Baekkbee_**

 **Ngasih tahu aja sih hahaha...**

 **Satu hal ya, kalau kalian gak suka FF nya tolong jangan spam komentar negatif. Cukup tidak membacanya oke.**


	7. Chapter 07

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

"Tenang saja John aku tidak akan membawa kabur sepupumu," Chanyeol sedang berdebat dengan Johnny melalui panggilan telepon setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil kabur meninggalkan kampus dan membawa Baekhyun serta dengan nya.

"Aku tidak akan menidurinya tanpa seizin dia John, kau tenang saja," Chanyeol sudah sedikit emosi mendengar ocehan Johnny

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti kau orang tua nya, aku ini sahabatmu jika kau tidak percaya aku bisa menjaganya kau bisa membunuhku" dan Chanyeol memutus panggilan itu sepihak.

Telinganya sudah terasa sakit mendengar rentetan ocehan Johnny yang sudah seperti ahjumma mencemaskan anak perawan nya dibawa kabur. Baekhyun yang mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dan Johnny hanya terdiam meremas ujung pakaian nya, mendengar Chanyeol yang tidak akan menidurinya membuat hatinya mencelos.

Ya ampun Baekhyun kenapa kau jadi semesum ini.

Baekhyun sudah dewasa, wajar jika ia ingin merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini sering ia curi dengar dari para wanita di kampusnya ketika salah satu dari mereka ditiduri oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, sepopuler itukah dirimu sampai mereka yang pernah tidur denganmu bahkan tidak malu bercerita kepada teman wanita lainnya karena merasa bangga, terdengar benar-benar gila.

Ia memilih memasang wajah kecewanya dan menunduk, Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya menolehkan atensinya dari jalanan didepan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Raut wajah kecewa terlihat jelas dari wajah Baekhyun, awalnya Chanyeol ingin bertanya namun ketika ia sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan nya ia urungkan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah keluarga nya, mansion keluarganya lebih tepatnya. Niat awalnya sebenarnya ingin membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen nya atau mengantar Baekhyun pulang namun ia yakin jika Johnny akan menyusul dan berakhir dengan ia yang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Johnny, atau lebih parah mungkin ia akan berakhir dengan berdebat dengan Johnny. Membayangkannya saja membuat ia sakit kepala apa lagi jika Johnny benar-benar menceramahinya tentang ini dan itu dan berujung dengan perdebatan sengit diantara mereka, rasanya Chanyeol merasa ia seperti sedang mendekati bocah TK yang belum boleh berpacaran saja.

Kenapa ia membawa Baekhyun ke mansion keluarganya, karena setidaknya Johnny belum tahu mengenai mansion keluarganya yang memang berada di Seoul jadi kemungkinan besar Johnny mampu menemuinya sangat tidak mungkin.

Hemmm kau memang cerdas Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu kemana ia dibawa hanya menurut untuk mengikuti Chanyeol yang kembali menautkan tangannya pada tangan kanan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mansion keluarga Park, senyum kembali terukir di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Ini rumahku jika kau ingin tahu, orang tua ku baru datang dari Amerika kemarin, tapi sepertinya mereka masih sibuk mengurus bisnis mereka jadi hari ini mereka pergi ke Busan untuk menyelesaikan nya" Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar agar Baekhyun mengerti tentang rasa penasaran siapa pemilik mension besar itu.

"Duduklah dulu disini aku akan memasak perutku ingin diisi makanan saat ini, karena insiden dikantin aku belum sempat makan dan aku yakin kau juga kelaparan" Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun disofa ruang tengah keluarga nya.

Tapi Baekhyun yang tidak ingin membantu memilih untuk mengikuti lelaki itu tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol yang masih melangkah ke arah dapur. Ketika ia berbalik untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal lagi pada Baekhyun ia harus bertabrakan dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh" Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh jika tidak Chanyeol pegangi tubuh kecilnya.

"Hei aku menyuruh kau menunggu kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"

"Emmm aku ingin membantu, tidak enak jika hanya diam dan menunggu." Baekhyun merasa gugup ketika berbicara pada Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya yang masih direngkuh erat oleh lelaki itu. Dan Chanyeol sama hal nya dengan Baekhyun.

 _'Perasaan sialan ini kenapa hadir lagi'_ gumam Chanyeol yang sudah tidak mengerti dengan jalan kinerja hatinya sekarang.

Kenapa ia menjadi lelaki yang lebih berperasaan sekarang, ini aneh bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dengan benar setelah melepaskan nya, ia kemudian kembali menuju dapur dengan Baekhyun yang kini masih memgikutinya berniat untuk membantu memasak dengan Chanyeol, katanya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan dikantin kampus sebelumnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terdorong untuk mempermalukan Sunbin ketika ia jelas-jelas menghina Baekhyun saat dikantin, ia tidak suka melihat sosok seperti Baekhyun yang belakangan ini sudah ia kenal sedikit demi sedikit dihina begitu saja didepan orang banyak apalagi di depan ia sendiri. Chanyeol tidak suka wanita kasar seperti itu, terlihat sangat tidak bermoral di matanya.

Walau Chanyeol brengsek dan suka bergonta-ganti wanita untuk ia tiduri semalam saja, tapi ia seperti lelaki lain pada umumnya yang menyukai wanita yang lembut dan baik, tidak kasar dan urakan seperti Sunbin.

Hoel, Chanyeol menyesal sekarang pernah hampir melakukan seks dengan Sunbin.

Chanyeol tidak tahu saja jika para wanita yang suka padanya mungkin akan berbuat lebih kasar dari Sunbin setelah sekarang ia mendeklarasikan Baekhyun secara terang-terangan sebagai KEKASIHNYA. Dan tindakan ia yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang menjadi kekasihnya sebenarnya itu juga sedikit diluar kendalinya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya senang sekali setelah melakukan itu. Hahaha mungkin Chanyeol gila.

Dan penyebab kegilaan nya itu seorang Byun Baekhyun. Si gadis aneh yang jarang berbicara dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat sketsa dan melukis, menggores beraneka warna indah pada kertas kanvas yang akan menghasilkan berbagai lukisan indah karyanya.

Kini Baekhyun yang berniat membantu Chanyeol sudah mencari-cari apron untuk ia gunakan, namun ternyata ia tidak dapat menemukan nya sama sekali. Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun cari pun mengambil apron yang tersimpan dilemari bagian atas, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menarik Baekhyun dan memakaikan apron itu pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sampai dibuat gila hanya karena mencium wangi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang beraroma manis bercampur dengan mint, dan ia yakin aroma mint itu karena sabun mandi miliknya yang Baekhyun pakai tadi pagi. Selesai memasangkan apron itu Chanyeol masih disana, mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat ia bergerak untuk mengendus aroma itu lebih jauh dengan menciumi pelan leher Baekhyun.

"Kau wangi Baekhyun, wangi tubuhmu ini aku menyukainya." suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu pelan sarat akan kelembutan

Baekhyun dibuat terpejam mendengar Chanyeol berucap seperti itu dengan bibirnya yang menciumi leher putihnya dan sesekali menjilatinya.

Otak liarnya serasa dibangkitkan karena ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar sensual ditelinganya, atau memang karena kadar otak mesum nya yang meningkat sehingga hanya karena ucapan itu membuat ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut Chanyeol yang masih membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar gila, ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang lalu melepas semua kain sialan yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan berakhir dengan menciumi tubuh putih mulus itu secara menyeluruh untuk ia nikmati setelah nya. Minikmati surga dunia yang sesungguhnya.

"Euunnghh~~ Cha-Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengerang ketika ia merasakan gigitan lembut pada ceruk leher nya.

Menyadarkan Chanyeol dari aksi menikmati leher mulus Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan dirinya memberi ruang untuk dirinya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih terpejam.

Cantik. Satu kata yang terucap didalam hati Chanyeol yang mengantarkan pada senyum tampan yang ia sunggingkan.

"Maaf aku hanya ingin mencicipi kekasihku,"

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang langsung bersibobrok dengan iris tajam milik Chanyeol dan juga senyum tampan yang laki-laki itu berikan pada Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa dikontrol, berdegup dengan kencang mengantarkan berjuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya.

Jatuh cinta memang seindah itu, hanya kebahagian yang kau rasakan dihatimu.

"Ayo kita memasak, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar diperutku." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Keduanya pun sibuk memasal dengan Baekhyun yang membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan semua bahan nya dan Chanyeol yang bergerak lincah didepan kompor. Baekhyun tak henti-henti nya tersenyum ketika ia berbalik untuk mengambil bahan yang diberikan Chanyeol namun wajahnya kembali ia buat sedatar dan sebiasa mungkin ketika ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

~ All Alone All Along ~

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Baekhyun John, Chanyeol akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, aku bosan sekali memberitahumu jadinya." Sehun memainkan stick game nya yang kini tengah bertanding dengan Luhan di apartemen Chanyeol.

Setelah insiden Chanyeol yang membawa kabur Baekhyun, Johnny sudah seperti seorang ahjumma mencari anak gadisnya yang diculik oleh lelaki hidung belang untuk diperkosa. Membawa mobil seperti kesetanan dan mendobrak apartemen Chanyeol yang akhirnya membuat pintu apartemen Chanyeol sekarang rusak dan harus direnovasi oleh petugas keamanan.

Berlebihan emang, tapi memang hanya Johnny yang paling menghawatirkan Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun, termasuk orang tua Baekhyun sekalipun.

Sudah jelas bukan itu karena Johnny sudah menganggap Baekhyun adiknya, bukan sepupunya. Jangan berpikir Johnny seorang sepupu yang tidak tahu diri karena menyukai Baekhyun sepupunya sendiri.

Tidak, ia hanya terlalu sayang pada Baekhyun tidak lebih seperti adiknya. Johnny sudah cukup kehilangan dengan pergi nya Baekhee untuk selamanya, jadi ia tidak ingin ia harus kehilangan lagi satu-satunya sepupu yang paling ia sayangi, Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu kolot John, aku seperti melihat seorang ahjumma ketika kau marah-marah pada Chanyeol" Ledek Luhan yang sama terpokus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan permainan game antara dirinya dan Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun, dan sebenarnya aku ingin memberinya hadiah."

"Hadiah?" Sehun dan Luhan menengok bersamaan mengabaikan game yang sedari tadi mereka mainkan.

"Hari ini Baekhyun berulang tahun yang ke 23, aku biasanya memberi ia kue ulang tahu pagi-pagi, tapi tadi pagi aku tidak menemukan Baekhyun di rumahnya," Johnny menghela nafasnya kembali

"Chanyeol belum tahu tentang Baekhyun yang berulang tahun hari ini? Dia harus diberitahu," Sehun melempar stick game nya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Chanyeol tapi sayang ponsel Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Sial si telinga kelebihan lebar itu menonaktifkan ponsel nya." desah Sehun kecewa

"Ayo cari dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kita beri kejutan pada Baekhyun, kita harus merayakan nya" Luhan mengambil ponsel Johnny "Kau beri nama apa kontak Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyunie! Untuk apa memang nya?"

"Tentu saja melacak Baekhyun, aku yakin ponsel nya tidak akan ia nonaktifkan?" Luhan melacak gps pada ponsel Baekhyun setelah ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Baekhyum .

"Oke guys mari kita beri kejutan pada pasangan kekasih baru itu, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Baekhyun?" Luhan menyeringai lebar ketika berhasil melacak keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak ia kenali lokasi rumah atau tempat apa itu.

"Aku akan memberikan Baekhyun kondom dengan beraneka rasa, siapa tahu ia tertarik untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol dengan begitu Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot harus membeli terlebih dahulu."

Itu Sehun yang berucap dan berakhir dengan ia yang menerima satu geplakan keras dikepala belakangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Johnny pelakunya. Karena Luhan jelas akan mendukung rencana Sehun.

"Aku akan memberikan Baekhyun pil pencegah kehamilan." Luhan menimpali

"YAKKK" dan itu terikan Johnny

Luhan dan Sheun, mereka memang benar-benar pasangan perfect, perfect tidak warasnya.

Baekhyun terlalu bahagia, mungkin ia kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak tahu jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun nya. Tapi ia cukup bahagia karena permintaan nya yang ingin di masakan Chanyeol sup rumput laut di kabulkan begitu saja. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sempat bertanya pada Baekhyun apa ia berulang tahun sehingga ingin dibuatkan sup rumput laut, tapi Baekhyun hanya mengatakan ia ingin saja.

Terlalu malu baginya untuk mengatakan 'Iya aku berulang tahun, tidakkah kau ingin memberiku hadiah?'

Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Dengan makan berdua dimeja makan Chanyeol dan semangkuk sup rumput laut didepan nya saja ia sudah sangat bahagia. Mungkin ini adalah ulang tahun terindahnya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir sebelum insiden Baekhee terjadi.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dalam diam ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berdoa terlalu lama sebelum mereka makan, ia semakin berpikir jika mungkin saja Baekhyun memang sedang berulang tahun.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti menatap nya.

"Tidak ada, cepat makan makananmu." Chanyeol memulai makannya begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang sudah memulai menyuapkan sup rumput buatan Chanyeol.

Ia berbinar senang ketika merasakan sup rumput laut yang terasa sangat nikmat itu, belum lagi dengan Chanyeol yang sedang makan dihadapannya.

Nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan.

Benar-benar hadiah terindah bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ada mata kuliah lagi kan hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya disela-sela nya melahap makan siang nya yang terlambat.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun bersamaan dengan gelengan.

"Bagus! Aku tidak mau kembali ke kampus jadi kau tidak apa-apa kan berdiam diri untuk sementara waktu disini bersamaku? Nanti malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"O-oke" Bukan niat Baekhyun menjawab sesingkat itu, hanya saja rona merah sialan yang muncul dipipinya membuat ia malu.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Satu ide muncul di otak cemerlangnya, mulai sekarang ia harus sering merayu Baekhun agar bisa melihat rona merah itu kembali.

Ya bagus sekali Park, idemu cemerlang sekali...

Sementara itu ditempat lain Sehun dan Luhan tengah memperebutkan antara kondom dan pil pencegah kehamilan yang mereka hendak hadiahkan pada Baekhyun.

"Kondom tidak bisa membuatmu orgasme dengan puas tuan Oh, sudah kita berikan pil pencegah kehamilan saja," Luhan memasang wajah garang pada Sehun

"Terlalu banyak meminum pil pencegah kehamilan tidak baik untuk rahim sayang, takutnya berefek tidak baik untuk rahim nya dikemudian hari, kau juga kan sudah ku larang untuk minum pil karena aku tidak ingin itu berkakibat fatal pada rahimmu." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Mereka tidak akan seperti kita yang hampir melukakannya setiap malam, jadi tidak apa-apa jika hanya sekali dua kali" kembali Luhan menimpali

"Kondom saja sayang~~ kita beri mereka dengan beraneka rasa." Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya.

Johnny yang menyetir semakin dibuat kesal dengan celotehan kedua sepasang kekasih yang kadar kemesumman nya sudah kelewat diatas rata-rata.

"Ya tuhan adakah tempat tukar tambah teman? Rasanya aku ingin menukarkan dua orang tidak waras dibelakangku ini." Gumam Johnny yang masih didengar Luhan.

"Aku dengar itu John." Luhan menoyor kepala Johnny membuat Johnny semakin geram dibuatnya

"YAKKK,"

"Diam saja, aku sedang berbaik hati memberikan sepupumu hadiah seharusnya kau bersyukur." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Dengan memberi mereka kondom dan pil? Oh yang benar saja, manusia waras mana yang memberikan hadiah semacam itu? Aku rasa kalian berdua tidak waras."

"Setidaknya kita membantu sepupumu itu merasakan apa itu surga dunia John, kau juga pernah merasakannya bukankah itu nikmat? Jadi berbagi kenikmatan itu indah John."

Skakmat, wajah Johnny memerah antara menahan malu atau marah?

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa terbahak melihat nya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuang kalian ke jurang jika kalian tidak mau diam."

Bukan nya diam mereka malah semakin terbahak, ayolah Johnny tidak akan berani untuk berbuat sekejam itu.

Mereka pun membeli kue untuk Baekhyun disalah satu toko kue yang mereka lewati menuju mansion Chanyeol. Luhan lebih memilih mencari keberadaan apotek untuk membeli pil pencegah kehamilan. Luhan dengan sifat memaksanya, dan Sehun dengan tetap pada pendiriannya membeli kondom dengan beraneka rasa.

Laknat sekali mereka berdua..

~ All Alone All Along ~

Dimansion Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang menjelajahi mansion Chanyeol yang begitu luas, beraneka potret Chanyeol semasa kecil terpajang disetiap sudut mansion itu menimbulkan senyuman tulus dibibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang baru saja berganti baju dan menuruni tangga tidak kalah ikut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dengan senyum cantiknya.

Sumpah Chanyeol rasa ia semakin gila jika terus-terusan melihat senyuman itu.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, ia peluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang dan ia ciumi leher mulus putih Baekhyun kembali dengan begitu sensual. Baekhyun menegang ditempatnya mendapat serangan tidak terduga dari Chanyeol.

"Rilex Byun nikmati sentuhanku, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Bisik Chanyeol disamping telinga Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada diperut Baekhyun kini mulai merayap masuk kedalam kemeja Baekhyun, mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dengan begitu ahli. Sentuhan Chanyeol membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Chanyeol semakin naik ke atas, menjumpai dua gundukan besar payudaranya.

Tubuh Baekhyun itu walau mungil tapi sangat sexy layaknya gitar Spanyol kalau kata orang-orang, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya, jelas ia sangat tidak tahan.

Keuntungan besar bagi Chanyeol karena Baekhyun hanya menggunakan bra dibalik kemejanya, tidak menggunakan semacam tengtop atau apapun lagi, ohohoho beruntung sekali...

 _'Ya tuhan aku tidak kuat'_ Setan dalam diri Chanyeol semakin membuat ia ingin berbuat lebih.

Diputarnya tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia angkat dan ia baringkan diatas sofa ruang tengah mansionnya. Perduli setan jika ia dipergoki orang tuanya, Chanyeol akan bersedia menikahi Baekhyun jika ia dipaksa menikahi Baekhyun.

Tapi pertanyaannya, Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun apa pada tubuh Baekhyun?

Baekhyun meleguh ketika Chanyeol meremas payudaranya dibalik kemejanya, ia menarik leher Chanyeol untuk berciuman dengannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol menerimanya, mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun sudah menjadi candu baginya sekarang.

Ia berciuman dengan Baekhyun, tangan nya semakin menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun, memberikan sengatan-sengatan menyenangkan pada diri Baekhyun. Lihatlah Baekhyun sampai dibuat merem melek karena sentuhan tangan Chanyeol ditubuhnya.

Baru juga tangan apa lagi kalau yang dibawah dimasukin... Hmmmm. _Itu author nya yang mesum, sama readernya lebih mesum._

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan melangkah ke yang lebih daripada sekedar menyentuh dan meremas payudara Baekhyun. Disingkapnya kemeja Baekhyun, ia naikkan bra milik Baekhyun untuk kemudian ia berikan tanda kepemilikan di antara kedua belah pipi payudara Baekhyun yang sudah ia jamah dengan tangan nya.

"Euungg~~ aahhhh"

Sialan, desahan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol kesetanan mengigit payudara Baekhyun, kedua puncak payudara Baekhyun ia mainkan secara adil. Ketika ia menjilati yang satunya maka tangannya akan memainkan sebelahnya, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Big Baby huhh..

Tangan nya yang sudah terlepas bermain dengan puncak payudara Baekhyun berniat untuk bergerak melepas celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun dibuat menahan nafasnya ketika tangan Chanyeol yang semakin turun kebawah.

"Bernafas Byun."

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, Chanyeok dibuat gemas melihat raut wajah Baekhyun

"O-oke aahhh~~" ia kembali memekik ketika Chanyeol mengigit puncak payudaranya.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah sampai disana, sudah bergerak perlahan untuk membuka celana itu sebelum sebuah bel pintu mansionnya berbunyi dengan nyaring dengan tidak ada jeda, sepertinya orang yang membunyikannya kerasukan setan.

TING TONG TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG

Awalnya Chanyeol berniat mengabaikan, ia kembali bergerak untuk membuka celana Baekhyun yang pasrah dibawah kungkungannya, tapi..

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU TAHU KAU DIDALAM CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Johnny." Chanyeol melepas kulumannya pada payudara Baekhyun "Sial"

Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar terduduk, merapikan bra Baekhyun dan juga kemeja Baekhyun, tidak lupa ia merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, aku tidak ingin dipenggal oleh Johnny jika ia tahu aku hendak memperkosamu."

Baekhyun merona, seharusnya bercinta lebih tepat Chanyeol, ketimbang memperkosa.

Govlok emang..

Chanyeol terburu-buru membuka pintu mansionnya yang menampilkan Luhan, Sehun yang tersenyum dengan kedua jari yang menempel didepan mulut mereka agar Chanyeol diam ketika melihat kue ulang tahun ditangan Luhan. Sementara Johnny memicing dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Minggir sialan, dimana Baekhyun." Johnny masuk kedalam tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemiliknya.

Chanyeol masih dibuat keheranan dengan kue ulang tahun yang dipegang Luhan. Luhan yang seakan tahu kerutan penuh tanya diwajah Chanyeol berucap dengan pelan.

"Kekasihmu ulang tahun hari ini bodoh!"

"Lelaki macam apa kau, tidak romantis sama sekali." ledek Sehun yang berlalu masuk kedalam menutupi tubuh kecil Luhan dibelakang nya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia merasa kejam sekarang tidak tahu jika Baekhyun berulang tahun hari ini, tapi kan mereka baru resmi berpacaran hari ini jelas jika ia tidak tahu, sebelumnya juga ia tidak sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun sampai tahu kapan gadis itu berulang tahun.

Didalam sana Johnny sudah membolak-balikan tubuh Baekhyun, memeriksa ada yang lecet atau tidak pada tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol cukup beruntung karena ia tidak meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepemilikkan nya ditempat yang bisa terlihat.

Tidak mungkinkan Johnny memeriksa payudara Baekhyun? Chanyeol akan menonjok Johnny jika seperti itu.

"Si mesum itu tidak memperkosamu kan?" Johnny bertanya mengabaikan Luhan yang sudah mendekat dan memutar bola mata jengah. Baekhyun masih berdiri membelakangi Luhan, ia hanya menggeleng seadanya sebagai jawaban pada Johnny.

Johnny menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap pada Luhan yang sudah menyalakan lilin diatas kue ulang tahun yang ia bawa.

" _Happy birthday_ Baekhyun~~" ucap Luhan dan Sehun, Chanyeol yang baru bergabung langsung duduk disofa.

Awalnya Baekhyun terkejut namun setelahnya ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada mereka berdua dan berterima kasih.

"Gomawo"

"Ommooo kau tersenyum, Sehun pegang kue ini aku ingin memotret nya."

Luhan begitu bergerak cepat mengambil ponsel untuk mengabadikan Baekhyun yang meniup lilin setelah ia berdoa dan tersenyum kembali dengan wajah menunduk.

"Pantas saja kau menjadikannya kekasihmu Yeol, aku tahu sebabnya sekarang." Luhan melihat hasil jempretannya, ia ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka pun duduk disofa setelah acara meniup lilinnya. Sehun dan Luhan sudah bersiap memberikan hadiah yang mereka cari untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian benar-benar akan memberikannya?" Johnny kembali tidak percaya atas tindakan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tentu saja, ini akan berguna suatu saat nanti" Sehun mengeluarkan nya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"Nah Baekhyun ini kondom dariku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya nanti ketika Chanyeol tidak tahan denganmu."

Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya, Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum setan nya.

"Dan ini pil pencegah kehamilan dariku, jika kondomnya habis kau bisa menggunakan ini." Luhan memberikannya dengan senyuman manis

Dan Chanyeol sudah menjatuhkan rahangnya sekarang, ia dibuat menganga tidak percaya dengan ke tidak warasan dua sahabatnya. Johnny menutupi wajahnya dengan sesekali meremas rambutnya.

Dan ia semakin dibuat kalang kabut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun yang tidak disangka-sangka siapapun dengan begitu polosnya namun mengandung penuh arti.

"Chanyeol, apa kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya menggunakan ini?"

Chanyeol dibuat terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Luhan dan Sehun terbahak dengan begitu hebohnya.

Johnny menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

 _'Mampus, tamatlah riwayatmu Park Chanyeol'_ batin Chanyeol pasrah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Cie misuh misuh OTW NC nya diganggu wkkwkwk...


	8. Chapter 08

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM - Elizabeth Grace - Bleachless (on Youtube)**_

"Jadi Park Chanyeol, kegiatan apa yang sebelumnya kalian lakukan? Apa kau tidak berniat menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Kegiatan yang kami lakukpppttthhh..." Baekhyun yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny dengan polos harus mendapat serangan tidak terduga dari Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menutup mulut Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya dan menarik Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Ahhh kami hanya berciuman tidak lebih, sungguh." Jawab Chanyeol segera dengan masih membekap Baekhyun

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari sepupuku Chanyeol? Kau tidak sedang mencoba membuat Baekhyun mati karena tidak bisa bernafas kan."

Chanyeol mungkin kau bodoh jika menganggap Johnny akan percaya dengan jawabanmu jika saja Baekhyun tidak berkata dengan begitu frontal sebelumnya.

Adakah ciuman yang menggunakan sebuah kondom atau pil kehamilan?

Hanya orang tidak waras yang percaya dengan jawaban Chanyeol begitu saja.

Johnny yakin telah terjadi sesuatu sebelum mereka datang ke mansion Chanyeol. Sekarang ia menjadi semakin yakin sesuatu memang telah terjadi hanya dengan melihat kemeja yang Baekhyun pakai tidak terkancing sesuai dengan lubang kancing nya, lihat saja satu bagian kancing bawah nya tidak terkancing karena kancing bagian atas nya masuk pada lubang yang seharusnya di isi untuk kancing bagian nomor dua.

Oke Johnny ingin meninju Chanyeol sekarang.

"Chanyeol bukankah sudah kuperingatkan jangan menyentuhnya jika kau hanya berniat main-main dan menyakiti sepupuku." Johnny mengepalkan kedua tangannya

Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun hendak berkata tapi Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Hei John tak bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Baekhyun saja percaya padaku!."

"Percaya padamu itu sesuatu hal yang sulit Chanyeol, apalagi dengan sejarah dirimu yang tidak pernah puas hanya pada satu wanita pun setelah kau tiduri." Raut muka Johnny mengeras, dan ini yang Chanyeol hindari.

Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan sahabatnya karena seorang wanita, mungkin alasannya masuk akal karena Johnny mencemaskan Baekhyun, sepupunya.

Chanyeol ingin menjawab kembali tapi kini ia yang didahului oleh Baekhyun dengan tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah tidak ada pertengkaran sekali saja dihari ulang tahunku?."

Dan Johnny merasa bersalah sekarang, ia lupa jika memang hampir disetiap Baekhyun berulang tahun selalu diakhiri dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Johnny biasanya akan seharian menemani Baekhyun dirumahnya setelah Baekhyun meniup lilin dari kue yang diberikan Johnny, dan malamnya ketika orang tua Baekhyun pulang, Baekhyun harus menyaksikan orang tua nya bertengkar dihari ulang tahunnya.

Dan itu mungkin selalu terjadi ketika orang tua mereka pulang kerumah. Dan Johnny selalu menyaksikan itu jika ia berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun disaat ada orang tua Baekhyun dirumah.

"Maaf Baekhyun," Johnny mengambil hadiah yang ia simpan untuk sepupunya itu "Ini hadiah dariku, aku harap kau menyukainya. Dan soal Chanyeol," Johnny melirik ke arah Chanyeol "Kalau sampai lelaki telinga lebar ini melukaimu, katakan padaku maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya, arraseo?."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil hadiah itu dari Johnny, matanya berbinar ketika melihat hadiah dari Johnny.

Sebuah peralatan melukis baru ber-merk terkenal yang sudah di incar Baekhyun.

"Ini untukku?"

"Ya! Buatlah banyak lukisan indah, aku akan membuka pameran lukisan untukmu jika nanti lukisanmu sudah banyak."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun semakin berbinar

"Tentu saja! Tapi jangan hanya menggambar lelaki brengsek itu terus, aku bosan melihatnya."

"Kau tahu?" Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan perkatan Johnny, mungkinkah sepupunya itu tahu jika ia selalu melukis Chanyeol?

"Siapa yang kau lukis?" Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka mendengar kata 'lelaki' yang Johnny katakan selalu Baekhyun lukis. Oh sepertinya Chanyeol cemburu

"Hanya seseorang." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu dengan rona merah terpampang nyata dikedua pipinya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku kekasihmu ingat, jadi aku harus tahu siapa yang dilukis kekasihku."

"Ow pencemburu sekali." Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi menonton drama live ketiga orang itu didepan mereka kini bersuara untuk meledek Chanyeol yang terlihat cemburu.

"Aku tidak" elak Chanyeol "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Kau terdengar begitu pencemburu. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksimu jika nanti Baekhyun didekati lelaki lain." Luhan menggoda Chanyeol dengan begitu kentara.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus menahan kesal dengan kedua sahabat tidak warasnya itu.

Baekhyun mengamati raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal, ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Chanyeol suatu saat nanti berkunjung ke rumahnya agar ia tahu siapa selama ini selalu menjadi objek melukis dan sketsanya itu.

Ia bahagia melihat sifat pencemburu Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin ia begitu benar-benar jadi wanita paling beruntung yang menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Walaupun Baekhyun belum yakin sepenuhnya jika Chanyeol benar-benar tulus padanya.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Hari terlewati begitu saja, ulang tahun Baekhyun sudah berakhir kemarin dengan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun, Johnny, Sehun dan Luhan makan bersama disalah satu cafe tempat biasa Chanyeol dan ketiga sahabatnya nongkrong bersama sekedar makan dan berkumpul, sekarang ia menambah Baekhyun pada daftar orang yang akan makan bersama mereka berempat, karena sekarang Baekhyun kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat hari ulang tahunnya kemarin dengan sedikit berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, ia berjalan seperti biasa setelah begitu banyak orang memperhatikannya. Mungkin ini efek menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, ya Park Chanyeol siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol.

Lokernya ia buka tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali seperti biasanya, namun begitu loker miliknya terbuka, Baekhyun dibuat mundur beberapa langkah karena bertumpuk-tumpuk sampah keluar dari lokernya, mengotori buku sketsanya dan juga beberapa peralatan melukisnya.

Siapa yang melakukan tindakan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?

Itu adalah salah satu dari banyak pertanyaan yang keluar dari otak Baekhyun, tapi tanpa ditanya pun Baekhyun tahu pasti siapa pelakunya.

Para penggemar Chanyeol yang marah dan kecewa karena orang yang mereka sukai memiliki kekasih atau lebih tepatnya memilih Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Itu bisa jadi jawabannya.

Benar-benar tindakan layaknya bocah bukan.

Ayolah ini kampus bukan sekolahan, masih ada yang berbuat seperti ini? Heol childish sekali seseorang yang menjahili Baekhyun.

 _'Mereka bertindak kekanak-kanakkan sekali, aki tidak akan pernah melepas Chanyeol walau kalian bahkan melukaiku'_ batin Baekhyun

Ia pun berjongkok untuk memungut satu persatu sampah bekas makanan yang sebagian sudah sangat kotor itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, beberapa orang yang memang semula berada disana hanya memperhatikan tanpa berniat menolong Baekhyun.

Oke ini terdengar seolah penindasan dan bully'an di Korea Selatan memang benar adanya. Mencoreng nama baik Korea Selatan hey, itu tidak baik.

Baekhyun harus dibuat kecewa karena buku sketsa miliknya yang berisi begitu banyak sketsa karyanya harus basah dan sedikit kotor karena ada air yang keluar dari botol sampah sebelumnya. Ia mengambil bukunya yang kotor beserta alat lukisnya, menutup kembali lokernya dan melangkah lebar ke arah belakang kampus tempat biasa ia membuat sketsa indah karyanya.

Tak lupa ia membawa sepucuk surat yang terkesan menyeramkan karena bertuliskan ancaman dan seperti menggunakan darah atau mungkin tinta berwarna merah.

Disana, dibawah pohon ia berteduh kemudian mengeringkan bukunya yang basah dan kotor pada area rumput yang terkena matahari. Baekhyun memberengut menahan tangis begitu melihat sketsa wajah Chanyeol yang ia buat sudah sangat lama sekali harus sedikit rusak karena kotor. Air matanya menetes sendiri tanpa ia cegah.

Sakit hati? Jelas ia sakit hati.

Sebegitu tidak pantaskah ia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol sampai harus dihari pertama ia menyandang kekasih Chanyeol saja ia harus mendapat hal yang seperti ini.

Ya ini hari pertama karena kemarin itu baru jawaban dari Chanyeol yang ia terima setelah malam sebelumnya ia mengajak Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng, ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan masalah hidupnya selama ini.

Baekhyun menyender pada pohon besar itu dengan tatapannya yang mengawasi kertas-kertas yang kini berjejer di rerumputan, ia tidak ingin kertas sketsanya hilang jadi ia akan menjagainya sampai kertas itu benar-benar mengering seperti semula, walau mungkin kertas itu kotor tapi setidaknya masih dapat ia simpan kembali.

Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan lagi menyimpan barang-barang nya diloker kampus, walau ternyata kuncinya ia miliki tapi ternyata sepertinya seseorang sengaja meminta kunci cadangan lokernya pada pihak kampus, dan mungkin seseorang itu cukup berkuasa dikampus sampai pihak kampus memberikan orang itu akses memberikan kunci cadangan lokernya.

Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun tidak akan mencari tahu siapa orang itu, yang jelas ia akan lebih berhati-hati sekarang.

Ia membaca surat yang bertuliskan tinta merah atau mungkin darah itu dengan seksama, ia hembuskan nafas pelan melihat tulisan yang bersifat ancaman itu untuk Baekhyun. Apa dirinya memang dalam bahaya sekarang? Tapi Chanyeol pasti akan melindungi Baekhyun kan?

30 menit sudah berlalu dan selama itu pula ia habiskan untuk menunggu kertas-kertas sketsa itu kering dengan kedua iris matanya yang sembab karena sebelumnya ia menangis walau sebentar.

Cengeng? Katakan saja Baekhyun cengeng karena menangisi kejadian hari ini yang mungkin untuk kedepannya akan ia alami lebih dari hari ini.

Baekhyun berpikir tidak apa-apa jika orang-orang yang tidak suka padanya melukai dirinya, tapi tidak merusak barang atau lukisan karyanya, tidak itu tidak boleh.

Sketsa itu ia buat dengan begitu penuh perasaan, ia harus rela menjadi seperti seorang penguntit hanya untuk membuat sketsa Chanyeol yang ia kagumi selama ini, dan sekarang sketsa miliknya itu harus rusak karena tindakan radikal orang yang membencinya.

Sial itu menyakiti hatinya.

 _Drttt Drrttt Drrttt_

Ponselnya berbunyi berhasil mengalihkan rasa sesak dihati Baekhyun karena ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol disana

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

Baekhyun membalas pesan itu dengan cepat, tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol mencari-carinya atau kesal karena menunggu balasan pesannya.

 _ **Aku sedang ada diluar kelas. Ada apa?**_

Ia jujurkan, Baekhyun memang sedang berada diluar kelas sekarang.

 _ **Kemarilah, aku dan Johnny dikantin kampus. Kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum cepat kemari aku membawakanmu sesuatu.**_

"Membawakan sesuatu?." Gumam Baekhyun

Kenapa ia merasa Chanyeol diluar dari kebiasaannya. Bukannya sok tahu atau bagaimana, tapi Baekhyun itu sudah seperti penguntit Chanyeol.

Ia tahu semua apa yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol, dan ia tahu Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang romantis karena yang ia tahu Chanyeol itu hanya senang bergunta-ganti wanita.

Terdengar jahat hmmmmm

Baekhyun yang tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kecewa dengan menunggunya lama, ia pun segera membereskan kertas-kertas sketsanya yang sudah mengering. Menyimpannya dengan rapi dalam tasnya tanpa ada yang tertinggal satupun.

Dengan merapikan rambut dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air pada keran yang tidak jauh dari berada ditaman itu, Baekhyun menetralkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat baru saja mengalami hari yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mencurigainya karena terlihat kusut, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ia pun melangkah pergi ke arah kantin dengan semangat dan senyuman terukir sekilas diwajah manisnya.

Anggap semuanya baik-baik saja, biarkan hal sebelumnya terjadi hanya angin yang numpang lewat.

Itulah yang selalu ia tegaskan setiap kali masalah menimpa Baekhyun, tegar menjadi satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan walau kadang air matanya keluar sendiri tanpa mampu ia bendung.

Dikantin Chanyeol terlihat tidak tenang menunggu Baekhyun, Johnny di depannya juga sama resahnya dengan Chanyeol tapi ia sedikit tenang dari Chanyeol.

30 menit sebelumnya ia harus dibuat menahan amarahnya melihat dengan matanya sendiri, kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun menerima tindakan bully'an dari orang yang belum ia ketahui siapa pelakunya.

Chanyeol tahu?

Ia dia tahu, sebenarnya ia mencari Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang terbengong melihat isi lokernya dipenuhi dengan sampah, ia hendak menolong tapi Johnny yang bersamanya memperingati Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekati Baekhyun saat itu, karena jika ia menolong Baekhyun maka seseorang yang menjahili Baekhyun akan semakin bertindak lebih dari itu pada Baekhyun.

Maka Chanyeol hanya mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ketaman belakang kampus, melihat Baekhyun mengeringkan kertas sketsa berisi lukisan sketsa dirinya dengan sesekali tangannya yang mengusap wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana.

Sementara Johnny diam-diam meminta rekaman cctv pada petugas kemanan untuk melihat siapa pelaku dibalik tindakan kekanak-kanak'kan itu.

Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun saat itu, namun hatinya bergerak untuk melihat jati diri Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh.

Wanita rapuh yang berpura-pura tegar hanya agar orang tidak tahu bahwa masalah yang sering menghampiri Baekhyun sebenarnya teramat berat untuk ia hadapi.

Hidupnya sudah terlalu berat karena tidak menerima kasih sayang dari orang tuanya setelah kepergian Baekhee dan sekarang ketika ia bahagia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, masalah yang ia hadapi justru akan semakin membuat ia menambah deretan masalah dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega begitu siluit tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan barang bawaannya yang terlihat merepotkan memasuki area kantin. Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah ia berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dibuat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Senyuman yang telah membuat dunia kebrengsekan Park Chanyeol perlahan runtuh.

"Apa aku membuat kalian menunggu lama?," Baekhyun bertanya dengan masih berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan Johnny yang duduk berhadapan.

Johnny mendengus pelan melihat mata sembab Baekhyun, namun ia enggan bertanya karena pasti Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun terlalu ahli untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, kemari duduk disampingku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun meletakkan barang-barangnya dikursi samping Johnny.

"Aku membelikanmu strawberry cheesecake, kau menyukainya kan?."

Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa sama seperti Johnny.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku dan mulai mencicipinya, ia berbinar begitu makanan kesukaannya itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan memanjakan indera pengecapnya.

"Ini enak, dimana kau membelinya? Antar aku membelinya pulang nanti, aku ingin membeli untukku dirumah! Bisakah?."

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Baekhyun, ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak nya pelan.

"Tentu, aku akan mentraktirmu! Sekarang habiskan yang ini." Ia mengambil sendok dari tangan Baekhyun untuk menyuapi Baekhyun.

Johnny yang melihat Baekhyun mencoba bertanya tentang kenapa mata Baekhyun terlihat sehabis menangis.

"Baekhyun kenapa dengan matamu? Apa kau menangis sebelum kesini? Matamu terlihat sehabis menangis."

Baekhyun menatap kearah Johnny, dengan tenang ia berbohong pada Johnny dan Chanyeol yang diam-diam juga menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Aku kelilipan saat berada dikelas karena meniup kanvas yang lama tidak terpakai dan berdebu."

 _'Bohong, kau berbohong'_ \- Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, bukan karena ia kesal pada Baekhyun hanya saja ia kesal pada orang yang membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Johnny pun mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat dibawah meja mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sudah ia tebak sebelumnya, yah Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun.

Ia tidak suka berbagi masalahnya dengan orang lain.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai mata cantikmu itu terlihat jelek, aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung dan sedihnya. Jadi ia jelek sekarang dengan mata sembabnya? Oke ini kebodohan nya.

Biasanya ia tidak menangis ditempat umum, oke bukan tempat umum tapi maksudnya diluar rumahnya.

Karena biasanya ketika masalah keluarganya datang ia selalu menangis diam-diam dikamar mandi, dibawah kucuran air shower yang mengalir bersama air matanya karena dengan begitu orang hanya akn tahu jika ia tidak pernah menangis, begitu pun Johnny yang menganggap Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis.

"Maaf kalau aku jelek sekarang," Baekhyun menunduk dan menyimpan sendoknya, ia bangkit mengambil barang-barangnya "Aku sebaiknya pergi, aku tidak ingin kau malu karena orang-orang melihatmu makan denganku, saat ini aku sedang jelek." Baekhyun membungkuk dan segera berlalu dengan langkah terburu-buru dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Johnny yang membisu.

"YAKK" Johnny membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget ditempatnya "Kau membuat ia tambah sedih brengsek,"

"Aku tidak berniat begitu." Jawab Chanyeol

"Cepat kejar dia atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga." Ancam Johnny penuh amarah

Chanyeol yang hanya membawa tas dompet dan ponselnya segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun

"Aiishhh" gerutunya karena mendapat tatapan Johnny yang menyeramkan.

Ia semakin melangkah lebar mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar area kampus, mungkin Baekhyun akan pulang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, ia membutuhkan tempat tenang untuk meredakan suasana hatinya.

Atau mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan langsung pulang kerumah, ia akan mencari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk ia merenung sendirian.

~ All Alone All Along ~

"Bodoh seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis jika ingin bertemu Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun yang masih berjalan mengabaikan tatapan benci para wanita yang ia kenal menyukai Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena sebenarnya ia malu pada Chanyeol.

Grep

Tubuhnya berayun kebelakang ketika tangannya ditarik untuk sebuah pelukan hangat seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sayang aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau langsung marah." Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun sedikit lama, berhasil membuat beberapa wanita yang merupakan penggemarnya memekik kecewa, namun Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya.

Bodoh kau Park itu sama saja mengundang musuh untuk Baekhyun. Namun itulah tujuan Chanyeol, ia sengaja mengundang orang yang menjahili Baekhyun sebelumnya untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya ketika umpan Chanyeol dirasa berhasil.

Baekhyun yang masih tidak siap dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Chanyeol hanya diam membeku dengan kedua tangannya yang masih repot membawa barang-barang miliknya.

"Kau tidak berniat kabur dariku kan? Kau tidak boleh kabur dariku sayang~~~, aku akan mencarimu sampai keujung dunia sekalipun jika kau kabur dariku, kau mengerti?."

"O-oke." Baekhyun dibuat tergagap dan menjawab seadanya karena masih kaget.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku ingin berduaan denganmu, aku begitu merindukanmu walau hanya semalam saja tidak bertemu denganmu tapi hatiku resah karena begitu merindukanmu."

Chanyeol sengaja mengatakannya dengan sedikit lantang, mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun meninggalkan kampus bersama dengan dirinya. Mereka pergi ketempat parkir dimana mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

'Oke girl tertangkap kau sekarang, berani mengusik milikku maka kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya' - ucap Chanyeol yang kini terlihat menyeringai begitu matanya menangkap siluit wanita dengan penuh amarah dan emosi memandangi dirinya dan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya bermesraan didepan umum.

Jangan remehkan seorang Park Chanyeol, walau brengsek otak cerdasnya itu bisa diandalkan untuk hal apa saja. Hmmmm

Melupakan orang yang sengaja ia pancing dari sarangnya, Chanyeol kini tersenyum melihat kembali wajah merona Baekhyun, ah itu favorite Chanyeol.

Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya kala tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun terlihat begitu pas, seolah Tuhan memang menciptakan dirinya untuk Baekhyun, melindungi Baekhyun, membahagiakan Baekhyun, membuat senyuman dan tawa kembali dalam diri Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah lama terkubur.

Oke Fix Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sudah akurat 100 % jika dirinya memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil yang berhasil membuat dunia Park Chanyeol jungkir balik.

Padahal Chanyeol biasanya tidak semudah ini begitu menggilai wanita selain hanya untuk ia jadikan teman tidur semalam lalu paginya ia tinggalkan, tapi sekarang ia begitu menginginkan Baekhyun, ya hanya Baekhyun bukan orang lain.

Perasaan yang awalnya ingin mengenal sosok Baekhyun mendorong perasaan lain tumbuh dihatinya, rasa ingin melindungi Baekhyun menjadikan hatinya ingin memiliki Baekhyun hanya untuk dirinya.

Yah cinta memang benar-benar mampu membuat orang menjadi gila, yes.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mentraktirmu membeli strawberry cheesecake kesukaanmu lalu menyimpan persediaan banyak dirumah dan diapartemenku." Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Baekhyun lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kau juga menyukainya?." tanya Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol yang juga akan menyetok makanan kesukaan-nya itu di apartemennya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menyimpannya juga diapartemenmu." Baekhyun masih memandangi Chanyeol yang terkekeh lalu kemudian menarik dagu Baekhyun, kembali mencium Baekhyun disaat mereka berada di lampu merah.

"Aku menyimpannya untukmu sayang~~." Chanyeol mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya "Agar ketika kau berkunjung ke apartemenku kau semakin betah disana, karena aku menyimpan makanan kesukaanmu itu."

Oke wajah Baekhyun memerah sekarang.

"Kau semakin cantik dengan wajah merona mu ini." Chanyeol tertawa pelan, tangannya mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun yang malah membuat Baekhyun semakin merona dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu itu, atau aku akan memakanmu disini, bercinta denganmu didalam mobil ini dengan panas~~."

Baekhyun terbatuk dan bergerak salah tingkah ditempat duduknya.

"Aku bercanda sayang~~" Chanyeol berucap kembali dengan tawa menggelegar melihat tingkah Baekhyun ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Membeli strawberry cheesecake, dan mengantar Baekhyun kerumahnya dengan dua kantung besar berisi makanan kesukaaan Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol sudah terlihat seperti kekasih idaman bukan? Oh tentu saja dia kekasih idaman semua orang, tapi hanya Baekhyun yang beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Sementara Johnny yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikantin memilih untuk mengecek video cctv yang ia dapatkan dari pihak keamanan, matanya dengan jeli melihat setiap pergerakan seseorang yang kemungkinan pelaku dari kejadian loker Baekhyun yang dipenuhi sampah.

Ketika rekaman video pagi ini tidak menunjukan seseorang yang mencurigakan menaruh sesuatu di loker Baekhyun, ia pun memutar rekaman cctv sehari sebelumnya dan akhirnya Johnny mendapatkannya.

Seorang wanita yang ia dan Chanyeol kenali, seorang wanita bekas teman tidur semalam Chanyeol yang kini masih mengejar Chanyeol agar bisa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Wanita itu yang ditemani dengan seorang lelaki lain memasukan sampah pada loker Baekhyun dan juga surat ancaman untuk Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Sehun yang baru saja datang ke kantin duduk disamping kiri dan kanan Johnny.

"Siapa itu? Kenapa dia menaruh sampah diloker orang lain?"

Johnny menengok dan langsung menutup mulut Luhan karena ucapan Luhan yang terdengar cukup keras.

"Jangan terlalu keras bisa tidak." Johnny mengintrupsikan Sehun untuk mengatasi Luhan

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Sehun memang terbilang cukup mengerti jika Johhny bertindak lain dari biasanya seperti itu.

"Ada yang menyimpan sampah dan surat ancaman pada loker Baekhyun dan wanita ini pelakunya." Tunjuk Johnny pada sebuah photo yang terpampang dilayar komputernya.

Beruntung Johnny dan Chanyeol duduk disalah satu pojokan kantin jadi tidak akan ada yang dapat melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Surat ancaman? Ancaman seperti apa?"

Johnny mengambil kertas yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari tas Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun saat tas Baekhyun diletakkan di samping tempat duduknya. Ia memberikannya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

 ** _Jauhi Chanyeol atau kau mati_**

"Chanyeol harus menjaga Baekhyun setiap saat kalau begini caranya John." Usul Sehun yang mendapat tatapan tajam tidak setuju Johnny.

"Apa Chanyeol tahu?" Luhan dibuat penasaran sekarang

"Chanyeol tahu, bahkan tebakan dia tentang siapa pelakunya tepat sasaran. Dia tahu tanpa melihat rekaman cctv ini."

"Cerdas, ya dia memang cerdas." Sehun memanggut-manggut membenarkan.

"Ya karena hanya wanita itu satu-satunya wanita yang sangat tergila-gila pada Chanyeol"

Johnny merasa menyesal sekarang telah mengenalkan wanita itu pada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol masih sering melakukan seks semalam dengan wanita panggilan atau wanita yang ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah John, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan orang lain berani mengusik miliknya, aku yakin Chanyeol akan segera mengatasi ini."

Johnny memandang Luhan, benar Chanyeol memang tidak akan tinggal diam jika sesuatu miliknya di usik, disentuh atau dirusak orang lain, entah itu sifatnya barang ataupun bukan.

Dan dilihat dari kemarahan Chanyeol sebelumnya yang tidak henti bergumam 'aku akan membalasnya' membuat Johnny semakin yakin jika memang Chanyeol sekarang sudah berubah walau belum sepenuhnya berubah, tapi setidaknya ia sekarang ia menemukan pelabuhan terakhirnya dan itu pada Baekhyun, sepupunya.

Terkadang mempercayai seseorang yang memang kau ketahui seberapa busuknya dia, itu akan sangat sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Follow, Favorite kalau kalian tertarik ya...**

 **Yang tidak suka jangan spam komen jahat ya.. hehehe**


	9. Chapter 09

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

"Bibi!" Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya, Chanyeol sendiri mengekori Baekhyun dibelakang dengan kedua tangannya yang menenteng dua kantung paperbag berisi strawberry cheesecake yang katanya akan dia simpan dilemari es Baekhyun.

"Kemana bibi Jung ya?" gumam Baekhyun menyimpan tas dan peralatan miliknya dan berniat mengambil alih kedua paperbag yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Katakan dimana dapurnya biar aku yang menyimpannya," Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini menuntun Chanyeol menuju dapur dan meletakkan kue itu dilemari es dapur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beralih mencari keberadaan bibi Jung yang sedari dipanggil tidak menampakkan dirinya, Chanyeol yang selesai menyimpan kue tertarik untuk menjelajahi keadaan rumah Baekhyun.

Langkahnya ia bawa pada ruang tengah yang sebelumnya ia lewati, Chanyeol mencari sesuatu yang membuat ia sangat penasaran selama ini dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Photo keluarga Baekhyun.

Ditembok tengah ruang keluarga itu tertempel dengan begitu besarnya potret keluarga Byun yang sudah 10 tahun lamanya tidak lagi terlihat sebahagia seperti dalam photo itu.

Baekhyun tampak terlihat cantik dengan kedua pipi chubby nya, duduk dipangkuan nyonya Byun dan sosok yang Chanyeol yakini Baekhee, kakak perempuan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan tuan Byun dengan tak kalah manis dan cantik dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol, kenapa wajah Baekhyun dan Baekhee tampak berbeda, padahal mereka kakak beradik.

Mungkin sudah biasa jika kakak beradik tidak terlihat mirip, tapi pasti ada satu saja yang membuat ikatan persaudaraan itu terlihat nyata walau itu hanya memiliki kemiripan 10 % saja, tapi apa yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan nyonya Byun ataupun tuan Byun.

Chanyeol mencoba berpikir jernih, mungkin memang kebetulan saja Baekhyun tidak mirip dengan keluarganya.

Chanyeol kembali melihat-lihat isi rumah Baekhyun sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang belum datang mencari bibi Jung. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menghampirinya.

"Kau menemukannya?." Maksud Chanyeol adalah bibi Jung nya yang ia cari, namun wajah cemberut Baekhyun cukup menjawab pertanyaannya.

Wajah cemberut Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis dimata Chanyeol, bibir yang mengerucut itu lebih menggemaskan dibanding puluhan model yang memiliki bibir sexy didunia ini, Chanyeol mendekat untuk meraih dagu Baekhyun, menyatukan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang begitu lembut dan manis dirasanya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan itu membuatku selalu tidak tahan untuk mencium bibirmu ini,"

Baekhyun merona, pipinya semerah tomat yang sudah matang dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihat rona merah itu.

"Kau bilang selalu melukis seorang lelaki, aku penasaran ingin melihat lukisanmu itu, bolehkah? Aku kekasihmu jika kau lupa, kau tidak akan merahasiakan apapun dari kekasihmu kan?."

Itu bukan permintaan melainkan sebuah perintah bagi Baekhyun. Ya dasar tukang perintah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup, ia bukan gugup karena tidak ingin mengajak Chanyeol melihat lukisannya dan melihat siapa lelaki yang selalu ia lukis, tapi ia malu karena jelas saja orang yang selama ini selalu objek melukisnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan kekasihnya sendiri, iya kekasih Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol sekali lagi mencium bibir Baekhyun, begitulah cara ia merayu mangsanya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia lebih memilih menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju rumah kaca dibelakang rumahnya tempat dimana lukisan-lukisan miliknya semua berada disana. Sebelum membawa masuk Chanyeol kedalam Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat alis Chanyeol bertaut.

"Jangan marah padaku jika kau melihat semua lukisanku didalam sana," Baekhyun kemudian membuka pintu rumah kaca itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam.

Rahang Chanyeol hampir terjatuh jika saja tangannya tidak ditarik kembali oleh Baekhyun dan tersadar ketika ia semakin dibawa masuk kedalam rumah kaca itu.

Berbagai bentuk lukisan baik itu sebuah pemandangan indah atau sebuah taman tampak terlihat disana, tapi yang lebih banyak adalah sosok seorang lelaki yang kata Johnny selalu jadi objek Baekhyun melukis.

Baekhyun itu seorang penguntit atau pengagum terhadap lelaki itu?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya, suaranya menunjukan jika sekarang Chanyeol yang terlihat gugup sekaligus kagum pada lukisan Baekhyun.

"Kau melukis semua ini? Sejak kapan?," Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku hmmm?,"

Pinggang ramping Baekhyun ia rengkuh untuk menempel dengan tubuhnya, posisi yang membuat Baekhyun semakin berdebar karenanya, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan dan deru nafas kedunya saling menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Lelaki yang selalu ia lukis dan menjadi objek fantasinya melukis dengan indah bahkan dalam pose sensual sekalipun. Dan lelaki itu jelas Park Chanyeol.

Semilir angin yang berhembus masuk melewati celah jendela dan pintu yang terbuka menambah kesan nyaman keduanya yang saling beradu tatap dan jantung yang saling berdebar kencang bersahutan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun masih menatap indahnya iris kelam milik Chanyeol yang membuat ia jatuh terpesona hanya pada pandangan pertama.

"Sejak kau menabrakku dikoridor." Cicit Baekhyun malu-malu. Lihatlah itu malah bertambah manis dimata Chanyeol.

Kembali Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun, memberikan ciuman lembut yang memabukkan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menyesapnya sebelum kemudian ia lepaskan pertautan bibirnya, namun ia masih enggan memberikan jarak berlebih, Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan jarak yang teramat dekat seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau menyukai lelaki brengsek ini? Kau jelas tahu aku selalu tidur dengan sembarang wanita kenapa kau..."

"Aku menyukaimu dan itu membuat aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa memilikimu jadi aku hanya menyalurkan keinginanku dengan melukis dirimu secara diam-diam, maaf." Baekhyun berbicara dengan sedikit terengah karena ciuman sebelumnya belum bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kata siapa kau tidak bisa memilikiku? Sekarang kau kekasihku itu berarti aku milikmu dan kau milikku, kau lupa?."

Kedua mata Baekhyun yang semula terpejam kini terbuka untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol

"Aku meyakinkan diriku jika aku harus menjadi salah satu wanita yang tidur denganmu jika aku ingin memilikimu walau semalam, ku pikir dengan begitu setidaknya keinginanku terkabulkan."

Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan rona dikedua pipinya.

"Sialan, kau terlalu jujur Baekhyun," Chanyeol menciumnya lagi "Pada kenyataannya aku yang menghampirimu, aku yang membuatmu memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, sekarang aku tahu sebab kenapa kau bisa segila itu ketika meminta aku menjadi kekasihmu," Chanyeol mencium kembali Baekhyun "Seharusnya aku yang mengajakmu menjalin hubungan denganku," ucapnya disela-sela ciumannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar ia terduduk disebuah meja yang berada tidak jauh dari keduanya dengan tautan bibir mereka yang tak lepas, tangan Baekhyun ia arahkan untuk terkalung di lehernya, Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun setelah membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun mampu menegang mendengarnya.

"Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu, jadi jangan berhenti membuatku semakin menyukaimu, aku akan mencintaimu sepenuhnya,"

Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan getaran-getaran yang ia rasakan karena Chanyeol yang menciumnya dengan tangannya yang tidak berhenti memberikan elusan pada punggungnya, kaki Baekhyun bahkan sudah melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa semakin terbakar ketika kejantanannya yang semakin tertekan menekan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana jeans.

Sialannya, seharusnya ia membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya, karena tidak mungkin ia meniduri Baekhyun dirumah Baekhyun, bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu orang tua Baekhyun datang? Chanyeol tidak mau memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk dengan kepergok hendak memperkosa anak gadis dari keluarga Byun.

Dengan tidak rela ia melepas tautan bibirnya setelah mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Kita akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini, tapi nanti tidak sekarang," Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun, menyelipkan helaian rambut Baekhyun kebelakang telinga Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terengah membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak ingin melepaskan wanita mungil yang ternyata begitu meyukainya ini. Bukankah disini Chanyeol yang beruntung karena memiliki Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah lama menganggumi dirinya.

Dan beruntunglah Chanyeol karena dirinya mampu menahan gejolak gairah untuk tidak menerkam dan menghabisi Baekhyun diatas ranjang saat ini juga.

Ia peluk tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali berdiri sebelum kemudian ia menggumamkan sebuah melodi indah yang mengiring mereka pada pelukan hangat dan saling bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang berdansa, Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik dekapan Chanyeol sambil sesekali tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol sendiri semakin melantunkan melodi indah itu dengan sesekali menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun dan sesekali pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah.

Chanyeol menyukainya, sungguh ia merasa baru kali ini merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

Mungkin Chanyeol perlahan menjelma menjadi lelaki lebay? Tidak itu tidak lebay, itu romantis bagi Baekhyun.

Bagaimana mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, ditemani lantunan melodi indah dari Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya, terdengar indah sekaligus menggairahkan disaat bersamaan.

Tawa riang Baekhyun yang menggema setiap kali Chanyeol mencium pipinya, Chanyeol bersumpah baru kali ini mendengar tawa seorang wanita yang begitu membuat ia candu ingin mendengar tawa itu keluar lagi dan lagi dari bibir Baekhyun.

Sial sekali bagi Chanyeol, karena ia sudah terperangkap pada jeratan cinta yang membuat ia tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun.

Bibi Jung yang sudah kembali dari luar tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum dibalik pelukan Chanyeol, air matanya menetes karena bahagia melihat senyuman bahagia Baekhyun.

Seharusnya ia memaki dan menanyakan tentang siapa lelaki yang se'enaknya memeluk serta berkali-kali terlihat mencium pipi nona mudanya, tapi melihat senyuman lebar Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam membuat bibi Jung tahu jika lelaki itu mungkin yang selama ini Baekhyun sukai.

Dan ia semakin menangis bahagia setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah lelaki dalam lukisan yang Baekhyun lukis.

Bibi Jung berlalu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk Baekhyun dan tamu spesial Baekhyun, bibi Jung terkekeh beberapa kali mengingat tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berputar-putar sambil bergerak layaknya berdansa, oh masa muda bibi Jung juga tidak kalah indahnya dengan yang Baekhyun sekarang, jadi ia merasa tertarik pada memory masa mudanya yang akhirnya dapat Baekhyun rasakan.

Senyuman manis Baekhyun dan tawa kecil riang Baekhyun menjadikan hal yang paling membuat bibi Jung bahagia.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Setelah pulang dari kediaman rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini tengah menelpon seseorang dengan dirinya yang masih menyetir.

"Hallo sekretaris Kim, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," Chanyeol masih terpokus pada jalanan dengan dirinya yang berbicara pada sekretarisnya.

"Beri hadiah Im Corp sebesar 5 % saja, dan katakan salam dariku dan juga aku ingin putri nya datang menemuiku" Chanyeol tersenyum setan "Aku tunggu hasilnya besok pagi, kerjakan dengan sangat baik seperti biasanya."

Maksud hadiah disini adalah, Chanyeol ingin perusahaan itu kehilangan sahamnya sebanyak 5%. Bagi sebuah perusahaan bisnis kehilangan 5% saham itu sudah rugi besar.

Dan anggap saja itu salam perkenalan dari Chanyeol, si playboy cerdas yang diam-diam menjalankan bisnis ayahnya tanpa diketahui publik.

Setelah menutup panggilan itu ia melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang disana ada potret dirinya bersama Baekhyun dengan backround lukisan dirinya yang begitu banyak berjejer dirumah kaca Baekhyun.

Seusai mereka berdua berdansa dengan saling memeluk mereka berakhir dengan dipergoki bibi Jung yang kemudian meminta untuk memotret mereka berdua. Dan ia pun mendapat photo itu karena dikirim langsung oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar, dan Chanyeol membuat janji pada bibi Jung jika ia akan mengembalikan senyuman indah Baekhyun kembali dan membuat Baekhyun bahagia seperti dulu, tidak ada kesedihan yang harus menghampirinya ataupun air mata yang kerap menetes dari kedua iris mata cantik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuat janji itu juga pada tuhan jika ia kan menjaga Baekhyun mulai sekarang, dan ia bersumpah tidak akan mengingkarinya.

Ya semoga saja Chanyeol tidak ingkar janji.

Dan Satu hari berlalu lagi, pagi sudah menyapa seperti biasanya bagi orang-orang yang kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Tapi pagi kali ini suasana kantin kampus terlihat lebih menegangkan ketimbang hari lainnya ketika Johnny, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun menatap tidak suka pada seorang wanita yang berdiri diantara mereka berempat disalah satu meja tempat biasa mereka makan dikantin, wanita itu adalah wanita yang menjadi incaran Chanyeol sejak kemarin, karena berani berani mengusik miliknya, Byun Baekhyun.

Iya wanita yang kini tengah berdiri dengan menunduk menahan kesal sekaligus malu itu adalah pelaku teror pada loker Baekhyun.

Im Naeyeon, wanita yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mengajak Chanyeol tidur bersama dalam artian melakukan seks namun Chanyeol tolak.

"Rupanya kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku, kau sudah menerima hadiahku? Bagaimana, apa masih kurang hadiah yang kuberikan pada ayahmu, kau ingin lebih?." Chanyeol duduk bertumpang kaki dengan tangan kanannya yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja kantin.

Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny yang tidak mengerti arti hadiah yang Chanyeol katakan malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tautan dikedua alis mereka.

"Kau memberinya apa? Hadiah?" tanya Sehun sewot "Kau gila, Johnny mengatakan ia yang..." ucapannya terhenti ketika Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang baru datang menuju mereka.

"Baekhyunieeku sayang aku disini~~" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang begitu dibuat manja.

Luhan ingin muntah melihat Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi lelaki alay seperti itu, sepertinya Soeul akan diguyur hujan disertai petir karena sikap Chanyeol yang berubah total dari sebelum ia menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

Sehun juga tak beda dari Luhan yang memilih membuang muka dan membuat gestur ingin muntah, Johnny memasang wajah seolah melihat Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling menjijikan didunia ini.

Ya siapa yang menduga jika si playboy Park Chanyeol menjadi sangat manja dengan sikap yang dibuat-buat romantis itu. Im Naeyeon bahkan dibuat terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

Suasana yang semula meneganggkan menjadi kaku dengan beberapa deheman orang. yang berada dikantin. Jelas mereka kaget dengan perubahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan itu, ia lebih terlihat senang ketika Baekhyun yang datang pada menghampiri mereka, Maka Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun terduduk diatas pangkuannya.

Nah sikap yang seperti itu baru sudah biasa mereka lihat dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak bertanya tentang siapa wanita yang sedari ia datang berdiri diantara mereka ber-empat, ia malu karena posisinya yang kini duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang tengah mengendus-ngendus leher mulusnya.

Hoel ia bukan makanan, tapi kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti anjing yang mengendus makanannya.

"Aku suka wangi tubuhmu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya, jadi jangan tegang sayang~~~"

Johnny yang mendengar itu melempar makanan ke arah Chanyeol yang berhasil mengenai kepalanya.

"Yakk kenapa melempariku," protesnya

"Kau mau apakan wanita ini sialan," tunjuk Johnny pada Im Naeyeon.

Chanyeol yang baru ingat ada Naeyeon di sanapun kembali memasang wajah menyebalkan yang ia buat segarang dan sekejam mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf pada kekasihku karena telah menaruh sampah pada lokernya dan juga mengancam Baekhyun untuk menjauhiku, perlu kau tahu nona Im bahwa disini aku yang mengejar Baekhyun jadi ia tidak bisa menjauhiku dan karena kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku kau tidak berhak menyuruh Baekhyun menjauhiku,"

Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak tahu tentang Naeyeon kini mengerti kenapa wanita itu didiamkan oleh mereka berempat. Ia yang sudah penasaran kenapa Naeyeon melakukan itu pun membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Apa aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Chanyeol?."

Penghuni kantin yang semula sudah tidak tertarik dengan mereka kini beralih kembali memperhatikan mereka karena kini mereka mendengar suara Baekhyun yang ternyata begitu lembut dan merdu, bahkan ada yang menjatuhkan sumpitnya, sendoknya dan berbagaim macam benda lainnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya karena kaget mendengar Baekhyun yang berbicara.

 _Ckckckck alay sekali mereka._

Ingatkan mereka jika selama ini Baekhyun dikenal sebagai si bisu aneh karena bukan lagi jarang berbicara tapi karena ia tidak pernah membuka suaranya kecuali pada Johnny.

 _"Baekhyun suaranya ya ampun,"_

 _"Kau dengarkan, suaranya bagus sekali,"_

 _"Astaga aku harusnya merekam suara dia,"_

 _"Sepertinya aku akan pingsan jika ia bernyanyi, suaranya indah sekali,"_

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik dengan sedikit kencang, membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya geram, sialan ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun-nya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk Park Chanyeol, kau bahkan tidak pantas hidup berdampingan dengan kami dikampus ini,"

"Kenapa? Aku membayar disini apa ada yang salah?," kembali Baekhyun membuka suaranya

Im Naeyeon berdecih tidak suka, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan kembali berbicara

"Kau harusnya berada dipanti asuhan dengan anak yatim piatu lainnya karena kau itu anak angkat keluarga Byun, kau anak yatim piatu yang tidak mempunyai orang tua, kau itu anak panti asuhan,"

Bagaikan petir menyambar Baekhyun dan juga orang-orang disana, Im Naeyeon berbicara dengan begitu lantang membuat suasana kantin yang semula ramai menjadi sunyi karena ucapannya.

Kenyataan yang baru Baekhyun ketahui walau belum tentu kebenarannya itu benar atu tidak.

Luhan meraih gelas berisi air putih miliknya berniat menyiramkannya pada Naeyeon, namun gelas itu sudah lebih dulu diambil Johnny yang langsung menyiramkannya pada Naeyeon.

"Karena aku tidak bisa berkelahi dengan wanita setidaknya itu mewakili," geram Johnny

"Yakk Jhon itu gelasku," Luhan terlihat kesal karena niatnya menyiram Naeyeon malah gagal karena Johnny merebut gelasnya

"Naeyeon sebaiknya tutup mulut sialanmu itu," itu Sehun yang berucap

Naeyeon tertawa dengan tangannya yang mengelap wajah basahnya

"Kalian tidak tahu kan? Aku jelas tahu, karena ayahku menceritakan semuanya padaku jadi tentu saja aku tahu, dan aku tidak suka dia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol yang mulai geram mengambil ponselnya untuk kembali menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Cabut semua investasi saham Park Corp pada perusahaan Im Corp sekarang juga,"

Naeyeon membulatkan kedua matanya ketika kini ia menyesal telah membuat Chanyeol marah, niat awalnya yang ingin meminta maaf menjadi hilang ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang diperlakukan manja oleh Chanyeol. Amarah yang membeludak didalam dirinya menekannya untuk kembali mengusik Baekhyun.

"Ch-Chanyeol apa maksudmu," gagap Naeyeon

"Kupastikan perusahaanmu gulung tikar dan kau menjadi gelandangan, itu akibatnya karena kau telah berani mengusik kekasihku," Chanyeol yang merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang gemeteran semakin memegang erat tangan Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"Aku tidak suka ketika milikku di usik, kau harus tahu itu!"

 _'Ku mohon Baekhyun jangan lemah, aku akan tetap disampingmu walau kau anak angkat keluarga Byun, aku bahkan tidak perduli kau anak yatim piatu ataupun bukan'_ – Batin Chanyeol

"Brengsek kau Park, aku hanya memberitahumu kenyataan tentang wanita yang kau anggap pewaris satu-satu Byun Corp itu," tunjuk Naeyeon pada Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menunduk dan merasakan panas pada kedua matanya.

Inikah yang dinamakan kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun inginkan?

Tidak, bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Kenapa ketika ia baru merasa bahagia ia harus kembali terpuruk sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada tangan dan tubuhnya namun ia yang merasa lemah karena syok membuat kekuatannya kalah dengan Chanyeol yang semakin memegang tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun pelan yang hanya didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang semakin kesal memilih membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menghadapnya dan kemudian menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, memberikan ciuman penenang untuk Baekhyun.

"Ohh sialan kalian berdua" umpat Luhan

Se-isi kantin dibuat ramai penuh dengan jeritan dan pekikan beberapa orang yang semula mulai mendukung hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang meneteskan air matanya hanya diam dengan Chanyeol yang semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, Chanyeol yang merasa sudah benci berada disana melepas ciuman itu dan berdiri dengan masih merengkuh Baekhyun yang ter-engah.

"Ku katakan padamu, sekalipun Baekhyun bukan dari keluarga Byun aku akan tetap menjadi kekasihnya jadi siapapun yang berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun dariku maka kalian akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan dipinggir jalan," geram Chanyeol berbicara dengan kencang bermaksud memberitahu pada semua penghuni kantin agar tidak mengusik apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Ayo sayang kita kerumahku," Chanyeol membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun "Kita habiskan waktu berdua disana, disini ada wanita yang baru saja menjadi gelandangan, jangan sampai kita terkena virus gelandangannya," sindir Chanyeol pada Naeyeon

"Ah satu lagi nona Im Naeyeon, jika kau ingin perusahaanmu tidak bangkrut, kau harus berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun dan mencium kedua kakinya," tambahnya sebelum pergi berlalu.

Naeyeon hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya karena merasa begitu terhina.

"Wah daebak!" seru Luhan "Jadi si mesum Park itu diam-diam menjalankan perusahaan dibelakang kita? Sial kita harus merampok dompetnya sayang~~," ucap Luhan pada Sehun

Johnny masih terdiam, ia juga cukup terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang ia kenal suka bermain-main ternyata diam-diam menjalankan perusahaannya sambil tetap berkuliah.

John bisakah kau cari tahu info kebenarannya tentang keluarga Byun, kau kerabat dekat keluarga Byun dan aku yakin kau bisa mendapat akses dengan mudah, kabari aku jika kau mendapatkannya. Soal Baekhyun dia akan bersamaku untuk sementara waktu sampai ia tenang, ia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja sekarang, aku hanya ingin menenangkannya.

"Menenangkan pantatmu!," umpat Johnny

Pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya membuat Johnny kembali ditarik pada kenyataan jika ia dan Baekhyun tidak bersepupu, sialan itu menyakitinya.

Yang Johnny tahu ketika ia kembali ke Seoul saat ia kecil adalah, ia yang dikenalkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa Baekhyun adalah sepupunya yang harus ia anggap adiknya.

Johnny harus mencari tahu kebenaran ini, jangan hanya mengandalkan ucapan Naeyeon yang belum tentu benar. Sebelum Johnny pergi ia kembali menyiram Naeyeon dengan air jus miliknya.

"YAKKKK" Naeyeon yang hendak pergi kembali terkejut mendapat siraman dari Johnny, belum lagi Luhan yang kini juga berhasil menyiramnya, Sehun hanya tertawa terbahak setelahnya menarik Luhan menjauh dari kantin.

Penghuni kantin yang menyaksikan itu bukannya merasa iba pada Naeyeon tapi mereka justru ikut tertawa terbahak melihat Naeyeon yang basah kuyup dengan beraneka rasa jus berbaur ditubuhnya.

"Itu untuk mulut lancangmu JALANG." Teriak Luhan dengan kencang.

 _'Kau akan baik-baik saja selama kau bersamaku, itu janjiku'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Ada komen dari tentang di chapter 4 sama chapter 3 ada yang bingung tentang tanggal lahir Baekhee. Nah di chapter 3 itu harusnya 2804 kalau di wattpad itu udah aku revisi dulu, cuma kemrin pas update disini aku lupa hehe.. soalnya ini data lama jadi lupa ke ganti. Terus untuk hujan emang bukan musim hujan cuma hujan selewat aja pas hari itu, maaf kalau kalian bingung.

Mau aku revisi jadinya bingung harus hapus chapter jadi aku klarifikasi aja.

Ultah Baekhee emang 2804 bukan 16 Maret. Sorry and thank udah ingetin kesalahan lupa ganti. Kedepannya aku akan lebih hati-hati sebelum update.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

Johhny melangkah dengan percaya diri dilobi perusahaan Byun Corp untuk menemui pamannya, tuan Byun ayah Baekhyun untuk menanyakan perihal kebenaran dari status Baekhyun di keluarga Byun.

Mungkin ia sudah lancang ikut campur keluarga Byun tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertanya langsung pada pamannya, toh ia keponakan nya jadi tidak ada salahnya sekalipun ia bertanya perihal Baekhyun anak kandung atau bukan dari paman dan bibinya. Ketika sudah sampai didepan ruangan direktur Byun Corp, Johnny segera masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintu, tuan Byun yang sedang bersitegang dengan nyonya Byun dibuat kaget dengan kehadiran Johnny.

"Johnny? Sedang apa kau disini?" tuan Byun bertanya langsung ketika ia merasa Johnny memang tidak seharusnya berada dikantornya dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, itu tidak sopan lebih tepatnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada imo dan samchon tentang Baekhyun, apa benar Baekhyun bukan anak kandung kalian?,"

Nyonya Byun dibuat terkesiap dan membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Johnny bertanya langsung pada intinya.

"Melihat expresi imo sepertinya itu benar," Johnny menghela nafasnya pelan "Apa itu alasan kenapa kalian mengacuhkannya dan tidak menganggapnya ada didalam keluarga kalian," Johnny menunduk menahan amarah

"Setidaknya kalian jangan memungutnya jika kalian berniat untuk membuat ia terluka dan bersedih, kalian tahu jika Baekhyun merasa kesepian setelah Baekhee meninggal? Kalian yang mengambilnya menjadi anak kalian kenapa sekarang kalian tidak bertanggung jawab dan malah mengangap ia sebagai penyebab kematian Baekhee lalu menjadikan ia seolah parasit dalam keluarga kalian."

Tuan Byun diam tidak mampu menjawab atau membalikkan kata-kata Johnny.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengangkat dia menjadi adikku, menjadikan nya anak bungsu dari keluarga Seo dan tidak lagi menggunakan Byun sebagai marga namanya." Johnny berlalu setelah menyeruakan segala kekesalannya yang sudah ingin ia luapkan pada paman dan tantenya.

Ia membanting pintu direktur Byun Corp dengan begitu keras menimbulkan pandangan heran beberapa staff kantor disana. Namun Johnny tidak perduli yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah memarahi paman dan bibinya.

~ All Alone All Along ~

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Itu sudah menjadi pertanyaan yang ke 10 kalinya Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang mengantar Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah dari kampus Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memenangkan Baekhyun ketimbang memulangkan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun memaksa bahwa ia ingin pulang dan mengatakan jika ia akan baik-baik saja dirumahnya. Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menolak keinginan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa pulang," Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada pipi Chanyeol "Besok kita bertemu dikampus."

Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan memberikan balasan dari ciuman Baekhyun di pipinya, dan ia juga mencium pelan bibir Baekhyun dan kemudian pamit pulang.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun melangkah lebar memasuki rumah dan kamar dari kedua orang tuanya, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaian orang tuanya untuk mencari surat-surat penting yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk dari kebenaran ucapan Im Naeyeon.

Baekhyun sudah merasa jika memang ia bukan keluarga Byun ketika ia tahu darah nya dengan darah kedua orang tuanya bahkan tidak ada yang sama, namun orang tuanya dulu mengatakan jika dia memewarisi darah kakeknya, dan Baekhyun percaya begitu saja. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tumbuh dewasa ketika ia kembali goyah karena mendengar perkataan dari Im Naeyeon yang sepertinya mengetahui jika sebenarnya ia bukan anak kandung kedua orang tuanya.

 **Surat Adopsi Baixian**

Alis Baekhyun bertaut membaca sebuah maps dengan sebuah keterangan adopsi atas anak bernama Baekkie didepan maps itu, ia pun membuka isi maps itu.

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika ia melihat potret kecil dirinya didalam maps dan nama kecilnya adalah Bian Baixian.

Panti Asuhan Haneul

Nama : Bian Baixian

Tanggal lahir : 05 Mei xxxx

Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan

Negara asal : China

Status : Yatim Piatu

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal kecelakaan pesawat menuju Beijing, China dilandasan Incheon Airport. Pada saat kejadian Baixian selamat dan mengalami amnesia jangka panjang karena benturan hebat ketika pesawat jatuh dilandasan Incheon sebelum lepas landas, Baixian berada dipelukan kedua orang tuanya ketika tim penyelemat menemukannya.

Tanggal Adopsi : 28 April xxxx

Keluarga Adopsi : Byun

Dengan ini Bian Baixian resmi menjadi Byun Baekhyun dan di adopsi oleh keluarga Byun dari Seoul, Korea Selatan.

(ini hanya umpama aja ya, author gak tahu surat adopsi seperti apa, nyari di inetrnet pun gak jelas wkwkkwk, ya intinya seperti ini aja karena author ingin menyampaikan langsung ke intinya dan sebab tentang kedua orang tua kandung Baekhyun yang meninggal)

Baekhyun duduk terjatuh dengan kedua iris matanya yang masih berpokus pada surat adopsi itu, matanya memanas jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat dan hatinya seakan sudah tidak utuh lagi.

Ia kembali bangkit dengan lemas menuju kamarnya, tangannya masih setia mencengkram maps itu. Sekembalinya ia ke kamar, Baekhyun menatap kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa diduga ia kemudian mengemasi barang-barang miliknya seperti baju, celana, alat lukisnya dan beberapa barang kecil yang tidak boleh ia tinggalkan.

Baekhyun hanya mengemasi barang miliknya seadanya saja. Ia menarik koper berwarna biri miliknya dan melangkah keluar rumahnya ketika ia yakin bibi Jung sedang tidak ada dirumahnya. Maps surat adopsi yang sedari tadi ia temukan masih setia ia genggam sampai ia berada didalam taxi menuju ke alamat panti asuhan yang tertera didalam maps itu.

Tempatnya dipanti asuhan bukan? Maka Baekhyun akan kembali kesana, ia memang sudah tidak dianggap anak lagi oleh keluarga Byun maka dari itu lebih baik ia kembali ke panti asuhan ketimbang ia harus menjadi parasit dikeluarga Byun.

Baekhyun sampai didepan sebuah rumah besar yang sudah terlihat tidak layak berpenghuni, gerbang pintu depan panti asuhan itu sudah rusak dan bahkan halaman panti asuhan itu sudah seperti layaknya tengah hutan dengan penuh rumput dan pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Mungkin jika orang yang bernyali ciut akan ketakutan dengan suasana menyeramkan didepannya, namun karena Baekhyun pemberani ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu ketika iris matanya melihat cahaya disalah satu ruangan rumah besar itu, ia pun mengetuk pintu dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Jika Chanyeol tahu pasti ia sudah menyeret Baekhyun pulang ketimbang membahayakan dirinya seperti ini.

Ayolah bagaimana jika yang ada didalam sana itu orang jahat? Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa nantinya gimana?

Andwaeeeee ...

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok anak kecil kurang lebih berumur 5 tahun yang begitu lucu menatap Baekhyun waspada.

"Nuguseyo?," tanya anak lelaki kecil itu, Baekhyun yang hendak menjawab kembali terbungkam ketika seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu itu lebih lebar dibelakang si anak kecil.

"Maaf nona anda siapa?,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya menyerahkan maps surat adopsinya kepada wanita paruh baya itu, bukan apa-apa tapi didalam sana ada photo wanita itu yang terlihat lebih muda dibanding sekarang, jadi Baekhyun berpikir mungkin itu adalah ibu panti asuhan yang dulu membesarkannya sebelum ia di adopsi oleh keluarga Byun.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul itu mengambil maps Baekhyun dan menutup mulutnya ketika ia membaca nama Bian Baixian pada maps itu.

"Baixian, kau baixian? Astaga kau cantik sekali sayang," Wanita bernama Heechul itu menarik Baekhyun pada pelukan dan menangis karena rasa rindunya yang mendera.

Baekhyun hanya memandangi anak kecil yang diam dibelakang tubuh Heechul yang juga memandanginya, ia kini tahu kenyataannya jika ternyata ia memang benar-benar anak panti asuhan, seorang anak yatim piatu yang sebatangkara. Heechul membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah besar yang tidak layak itu, hanya satu ruangan tempat tidur, dan dapur yang bisa dipakai ditempat itu, ah dan satu ruangan santai berisi sofa tua yang sudah usang.

Baekhyun diberi susu hangat oleh Heechul ketika ia dipersilahkan duduk dimeja makan.

"Kenapa kau kemari nak? Dan kenapa dengan koper itu? Apa kau kabur dari rumahmu setelah tahu kenyataan kau bukan akan kandung mereka?,"

Oke Baekhyun dibuat diam dengan pernyataan yang sepenuhnya benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku lagi, jadi bukankah ini tempatku kembali?," Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis didepan Heechul, ia tidak ingin merasa jika Heechul akan tersinggung karena ia kembali ke panti asuhan yang sudah bangkrut dan tidak berjalan seperti dulu lagi.

"Tentu nak, aku akan selalu menyambutmu kembali jika memang kau ingin kembali," Heechul meraih tangan Baekhyun "Tapi kenapa dengan dirimu? Kau dulu sikecil periang cerewet yang selalu menggangguku, kenapa aku merasa sekarang kau menjadi seperti orang yang pendiam?"

"Apa aku dulu seperti itu? Cerewet dan jahil?,"

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya

"Tentu saja, dulu kau sangat periang sekali. Aku masih ingat kau selalu menggangguku jika aku tidak menanggapi permintaanmu,"

"Jika sekarang aku ingin tinggal disini itu berarti kau akan mengizinkanku kan? Eomma?"

Heechul terpaku ketika ia mendengar panggilan eomma itu dari Baekhyun, ia merindukan anak kecil yang paling ia sayangi ini diantara anak asuhnya dulu, memang Baekhyun hanya tiga tahun di asuh oleh Heechul tapi Heechul sudah menyayangi Baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengesampingkan ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sosok Baixian yang sekarang bernama Baekhyun yang berada didepannya sekarang ini.

"Aku akan menyiapkan tempat untukmu tidur bersama kami" sebelum Heechul berlalu ia memberitahu nama anak kecil yang membukakan Baekhyun pintu

"Anak kecil yang membuka pintu untukmu namanya Xukun, dia satu-satunya anak yang tidak ingin pergi dari sini, ah dan dia juga sama denganmu dia berasal dari China" Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Heechul.

Baekhyun menenguk susu hangat itu dan mengecek ponselnya ketika ribuan pesan singkat dari bibi Jung masuk pada ponselnya. Baekhyun pun membalas dengan mengatakan jika ia menginap di apartemen Chanyeol dan bibi Jung tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Besok Baekhyun akan pergi ke kampus seperti biasanya.

Ia juga tak lupa membalas pesan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak marah karena ia tidak membalas pesannya, Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol marah padanya itu tidak boleh terjadi karena ia tidak mau Chanyeol sampai menjauh darinya.

Walau sekarang ia harus berbohong pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang akan tinggal dengan Heechul tapi ia akan tetap berkuliah karena biaya kuliahnya sendiri sebenarnya tidak meminta pada orang tua angkatnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan beasiswa sebagai murid berprestasi. Chanyeol memang mahasiswa paling cerdas dikampusnya dan Baekhyun ada diurutan kedua setelah Chanyeol.

Uang yang selalu diberikan oleh orang tua angkatnya ia simpan dalam tabungannya, mungkin nanti akan ia gunakan jika memang ia dalam keadaan yang begitu sangat mendesak, tapi untuk sekarang ia akan mencari uang dengan memanfaatkan keahliannya yang bisa melukis.

Ya Baekhyun akan bekerja paruh waktu setelah ia pulang kuliah.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Hari berikutnya ketika ia sudah sampai dikampus, Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ia akan menunggu Baekhyun didepan kelasnya.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah pokus pada ponselnya, langkahnya ia bawa untuk mengejutkan Chanyeol yang belum sadar jika Baekhyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"DOR,"

Dan berhasil.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget karena Baekhyun yang mengejutkannya, setelahnya Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Hei apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan hummm," Tanya Chanyeol yang masih memenjarakan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengejutkanmu saja," perlahan Baekhyun terlepas dari pelukan erat Chanyeol walau masih dalam posisi saling menempel

"Kau harus masuk kelas" ucapnya lagi yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman tampan Chanyeol.

"Nanti siang, mau makan siang bersama?"

"Boleh!,"

Chanyeol kembalo tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman manis sebelum ia benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk memasuki kelas.

Baekhyun berusaha memasang senyuman termanisnya selama Chanyeol masih terlihat dari jarak pandangnya, namun ia kembali menjadi murung ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar kelas melukisnya sepertinya ia sedang ingin membolos karena mood nya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Ia pun pergi dari sana, pergi dari kampus menuju taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dengan kampus agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Baekhyun membuka alat lukisnya, membenarkan sebuah papan nama dengan tulisan yang sudah ia buat semalam.

 **'Sedia jasa lukis dengan harga murah, dijamin lukisanku sebagus karya pelukis terkenal didunia'**

Ya, Baekhyun akan menjadi pelukis jalanan untuk menafkahi kehidupannya sekarang, perihal pemberitahuan kepada orang tua angkatnya ia sudah menyimpan sebuah surat dikamar orang tua angkatnya kemarin sebelum ia pergi.

 **'Terima kasih untuk kasih sayang kalian selama ini, aku tidak akan lagi menjadi parasit dikeluarga Byun, aku Baixian mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.'**

Itulah isi surat yang Baekhyun tinggalkan dikamar nyonya dan tuan Byun.

Namun Baekhyun tidak memberitahu bibi Jung tentang keputusannya karena ia merasa tidak tega jika harus membuat bibi Jung bersedih karenanya. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan memberitahu bibi Jung dan meminta bantuan bibi Jung untuk mengambil lukisan-lukisan miliknya yang berada dirumah kaca ketika ia sudah bisa menyewa plat kecil di kota Seoul.

Tenang saja lukisan Baekhyun tidak akan ada yang membuangnya karena hanya Baekhyun yang mempunyai akses pada rumah kaca itu. Ia akan secepatnya mengambil lukisan miliknya itu nanti setelah ia memberitahu bibi Jung perihal ia yang mengambil keputusan meninggalkan keluarga Byun.

"Kau bisa melukis bayiku nona?" seorang pelanggan pertama membuat senyum manis Baekhyun terukir indah.

"Silahkan, aku akan melukisnya dengan sangat indah," Baekhyun pun memulai melukisnya dengan senyuman yang ia buat seindah mungkin, ia tidak ingin pelanggannya kecewa jika melihat ia terlihat masam.

Lukisan Baekhyun begitu sangat indah ketika ia selesai melukis seorang bayi kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan, ibu si bayi bahkan sampai terlihat heboh membuat beberapa orang penasaran dan ikut berkumpul lalu diantara mereka pun menjadi pelanggan Baekhyun karena ingin dilukis oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia karena lukisannya diakui banyak orang dengan keindahannya.

Saking asiknya menghasilkan uang dengan menggores tinta warna warni itu diatas kanvas, Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari jika jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang dan ia hampir melupakan janjinya tentang makan siang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan lukisannya sempurna Baekhyun membuat ada beberapa pelanggan nya kecewa karena ia mengatakan ia harus pergi dan akan kembali lagi setelah jam makan siang sampai sore hari. Beberapa orang mendengus kecewa namun ada yang mengatakan akan kembali kesana sore hari untuk dilukis oleh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun senang mendengarnya.

Ia kemudian terburu-buru menuju halte untuk kembali kekampus agar tidak ketahuan oleh Chanyeol bahwa ia membolos.

Namun sayangnya Chanyeol sepertinya sudah tahu jika ia membolos karena saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada dikelas Baekhyun untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidak masuk kelas hari ini," ujar dosen melukis Baekhyun

"Apa anda yakin _Miss_? Sebelum aku pergi ke kelasku ia sudah berada disini,"

"Kau bisa lihat apa ada dia disini? Kelas kami belum selesai sampai jam 2 nanti," ujar dosen Baekhyun

Chanyeol pun mengangguk mengerti karena ia sendiri tidak menemukan Baekhyun diantara mahasiswa lukis dikelas Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke arah parkiran kampus untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang juga tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

Ketika ia berjalan kearah parkiran ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit berlari dari arah gerbang kampus, alis Chanyeol tertaut melihatnya.

 _'Habis darimana Baekhyun?,'_ \- batinnya bertanya

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menuju kekelasnya, bukan kelas Baekhyun tapi kelas Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang mencari-cari dirinya.

Namun karena didalam teman-temannya masih belum menyelesaikan kuis dadakan yang di adakan dosennya jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa bertanya tentang keberadaan Chanyeol yang tidak ada didalam kelas.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa tidak menemukan Chanyeol ia pun berbalik untuk pergi, namun disana tepat ketika ia berbalik ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

Senyum Baekhyun terukir dengan begitu lebar, langkah kakinya ia bawa untuk menemui Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah datar karena jengkel mengetahui Baekhyun bolos dari kelasnya.

"Kau sudah keluar? Kulihat didalam sedang ada ujian, kau sudah menyelesaikannya,?" Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan polos.

"Kau membolos?," tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi

Senyum Baekhyun memudar, lidah Baekhyun dibuat kelu ia bungkam tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia menjawab apa pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Ia memang membolos tapi ia tidak boleh memberitahukan Chanyeol tentang ia yang mencari uang dengan melukis di taman.

"Aku ada urusan dirumah jadi aku membolos, maaf tidak memberitahumu," bohong Baekhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Chanyeol meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, Chanyeol terlihat keheranan dengan beberapa cat lukis yang tertempel di celana jeans dan jari-jari Baekhyun.

Yang Chanyeol yakini jika Baekhyun membolos untuk melukis.

Oke ia akan memaafkan Baekhyun karena itu hobinya. Itu yang Chanyeol tahu.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, aku bisa mengantarmu," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk ia peluk sebelum kemudian ia bawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu,"

"Kau kekasihku Baekhyun, aku akan melalukan apapun untuk kekasihku," Chanyeol memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Chanyeol.

Ia menyimpan barang-barang Baekhyun di jok belakang sebelum akhirnya ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul untuk makan siang diluar bersama dengan Baekhyun

"Eummm Chanyeol," Baekhyun ingin meminta izin pada Chanyeol jika ia harus pergi setelah makan siang dengannya, tapi ia takut membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

Chanyeol berdehem menjawab panggilan Baekhyun dan masih terpokus kejalanan.

"Setelah makan siang aku ada urusan, apa tidak apa-apa,?" tanya nya dengan gugup yang tanggapi dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa pelan

Chanyeol membuka sabuk pengamannya ketika sudah sampai di cafe yang tidak jauh dari kampus dan membuka sabuk pengaman Baekhyun lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk memberikan ciuman manis pada bibir kekasihnya, sedikit melumat dan mengigit pelan bibir tipis favoritenya.

"Kalau memang itu sangat penting aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga harus menemui sekrestarisku untuk mengurus beberapa hal diperusahaan," Chanyeol mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, si empunya hanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol yang begitu terasa sensual.

"Tapi nanti malam bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untukku?," pinta Chanyeol

"Tentu, aku akan ke apartemenmu," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Hei tidak! Aku yang akan menjemputmu,"

Baekhyun menegang sesaat, oh bagaimana berbohong pada Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun mencari-cari ide untuk membuat Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya kerumah keluarga Byun.

Namun karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kembali marah padanya akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya.

Ia hanya harus datang lebih awal didepan rumah keluarga Byun agar telihat seperti ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol didepan gerbang rumahnya, ya Baekhyun kau bisa melakukan itu.

"Ayo kita makan," Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya makan siang di cafe itu.

Setelahnya mereka berpisah disana karena Baekhyun yang mengatakan ia akan naik bis menuju tempat yang ia tuju dan Chanyeol yang juga dikejar deadline karena harus menemui sekrestarisnya.

Ia menuju tempat pertemuan dengan sekretarisnya setelah memastikan Baekhyun naik taxi yang ia bayar karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun berdesak-desakan didalam bis, ia tidak ingin miliknya harus lecet atau bahkan bersentuhan dengan orang lain, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun dilecehkan orang.

Heol ... padahal Baekhyun sudah biasa menaiki bis, Chanyeol saja yang terlalu paranoid.

Restauran tempat ia membuat janji tidak jauh berada dengan cafe tempat ia makan siang dengan Baekhyun, ketika ia memasuki restauran dan memulai pertemuan bisnisnya yang berlangsung hampir memakan waktu tiga jam lamanya, Chanyeol mendesah lega dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Proyek barunya berhasil ia dapatkan dan itu menjadi pekerjaan baru untuk sekretarisnya karena Chanyeol hanya mengerjakan yang seperlunya. Ia berjalan keluar restauran dengan langkah percaya diri dan bangga.

Namun ketika melewati seorang ahjumma dengan bayi mungil dipangkuannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya, ia mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut menoleh dengan cepat.

"Pelukis ditaman? Dengan harga murah tapi lukisannya sebagus ini, wah daebak," ucap teman dari si ahjuma yang ternyata itu adalah ahjumma yang meminta bayi nya dilukis oleh Baekhyun pagi tadi "Nama pelukisnya Baekhyun? Namanya bagus pasti dia sangat cantik,"

Telinga Chanyeol tidak memiliki gangguan dan juga telinganya itu sangat lebar tentu saja dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut, dan juga ia mengenal tulisan tangan diujung lukisan itu.

Itu tanda tangan Baekhyun yang selalu disematkan Baekhyun disetiap lukisannya.

Karena penasaran Chanyeol menanyai ahjumma tersebut tentang dimana ia bisa mendapatkan lukisan sebagus dan seindah itu, tanpa merasa curiga ahjumma itu memberitahu jika ia bisa mendapatkannya ditaman.

Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya menuju taman untuk memastikan jika memang Baekhyun berada disana.

Dan kenapa Baekhyun menjual jasa melukisnya?

Itu menjadi pertanyaan yang begitu membuat Chanyeol semakin melajukan mobilnya kesetanan, untungnya ia cukup handal dalam berkendara. Chanyeol sampai ditaman dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Ia berjalan-jalan disekitar taman untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, waktu yang menunjukan sudah sore membuat beberapa orang yang bersantai disore hari terlihat berlalu lalang ditaman.

Ketika dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat siluit tubuh, tas, dan peralatan melukis yang sangat ia kenali, Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya.

Disana ia melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya, membuat hatinya selalu berdebar tidak karuan, Baekhyun tengah melukis seorang wanita yang sepertinya menjadi pelanggan dari kekasihnya itu.

Disamping tas Baekhyun ada tulisan dengan cukup besar jika Baekhyun menerima jasa melukis dengan harga murah.

Hati Chanyeol terasa tercubit dan ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sepertinya membolos dikampus hari ini untuk melakukan ini semua.

Yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ia mencari uang? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan ia yang dikatakan oleh Naeyeon jika ia bukan anak kandung keluarga Byun?

Chanyeol masih mengawasi Baekhyun dari kejauhan, ia mengikuti Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun selesai melukis dan beranjak pulang. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang naik kedalam bis dengan mobilnya yang sudah ganti, karena sebelumnya ia meminta sekretarisnya membawa mobil miliknya yang lain untuk mengikuti Baekhyun agar tidak diktetahui oleh Baekhyun.

Saat perjalanan yang ia rasa cukup jauh dan berbeda dari arah rumah keluarga Byun, Chanyeol dibuat semakin bertanya-tanya mau kemana Baekhyun sebenarnya. Ketika Baekhyun turun disalah satu halte dan berjalan, Chanyeol ikut turun dan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan jarak yang cukup ia buat jauh, sekali lagi itu karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya.

Dan saat Baekhyun sampai dipanti asuhan tidak layak pakai itu Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya dan dibuat ketakutan, ketakutan jika Baekhyun masuk kedalam sana dan kenapa-kenapa.

Miliknya tidak boleh lecet, ingat.

Tapi ketika ia melihat seoarang anak kecil yang menyambutnya, beserta seorang ahjumma yang membukakan pintu untuknya membuat Chanyeol merasa lega. Ia kemudian mencoba mendekat untuk mengintip keadaan didalam sana yang hanya satu ruangan yang terlihat ada cahaya lampu didalamnya.

Chanyeol mengintip dibalik jendela dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dimeja makan kecil bersama ahjumma yang sebelumnya menyambut Baekhyun yang tak lain itu Heechul dan Xukun yang duduk disamping Heechul.

"Kau melukis dan menjualnya?," tanya Heechul yang mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan ia baru saja selesai membuka jasa lukisnya.

"Hmmmm," Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang hasil jerih payahnya dan memberikannya pada Heechul "Ini untuk sewaku dan makanku selama disini, aku harap eomma Heechul mau menerimanya, kumohon." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya agar Heechul menerima uang nya.

Heechul mendorong uang itu pada Baekhyun kembali

"Gunakan saja untuk kebutuhanmu nak, sudah kewajibanku untuk memberimu makan dan merawatmu, ya walau hanya seadanya." Heechul mendesah pelan "Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat tinggal lain, karena panti asuhan ini akan segera diratakan oleh pengusaha yang membeli tanah ini dari pemilik aslinya,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu membayar sewa flat untuk kita tinggal nanti, kumohon jangan menolak usulku,"

Heechul hanya tersenyum, ya setahu dia memang Baekhyun itu cukup keras kepala.

"Tapi kau hanya membantu setengahnya, karena aku masih sanggup membayar dengan sisa uang yang kumiliki," jawab Heechul, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dan mereka pun kembali makan.

Sementara Xukun si anak lelaki itu hanya diam tanpa berniat ikut campur pembicaraan orang dewasa, Xukun baru saja berada disekolah TK, dan dia tipe anak pendiam sama seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan seperti melihat dirinya versi anak kecil dan dalam versi lelaki pada diri Xukun.

Chanyeol merasakan sesak didadanya ketika tahu Baekhyun tinggal disana, sudah dapat dipastikan jika Baekhyun kabur dari rumahnya dan tahu bahwa ia bukan anak kandung keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol pergi diam-diam menuju mobilnya untuk mengecek milik siapa tanah panti asuhan itu, ia meremas ponselnya ketika tahu bahwa tanah itu adalah tanah yang berada dalam lokasi proyeknya yang baru siang tadi ia resmikan dan akan segera dimulai.

"Sekretaris Kim besok temui aku dikantor, ada yang ingin aku bahas," Chanyeol menelpon sekretarisnya dan setelahnya menelpon Baekhyun.

"Hei sayang kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita?," Chanyeol menatap jalan yang sebelumnya Baekhyun lewati yang menuju pada panti asuhan "Aku akan menjemputmu tepat pukul 7, tidak perlu berpakaian mewah cukup memakai pakaian yang biasa kau kenakan oke!."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun mengiyakan kata-katanya. Dan ia memutuskan menunggu Baekhyun disana karena waktu juga sudah menunjukan pukul 6, perjalanan yang sebelumnya Baekhyun tempuh memakan waktu hampir setengah jam lamanya dan Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun akan bernagkat lebih awal menuju rumah keluarga Byun agar tidak membuat Chanyeol curiga padanya.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian setelah hampir 30 menit menunggu ia melihat siluit tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju arahnya, lebih tepatnya melewati Chanyeol yang menunduk didalam mobil agar tidak terlihat Baekhyun yang berjalan melewati mobilnya, Chanyeol pun segera memutar mobilnya untuk kembali mengikuti Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang rumah keluarga Byun, tidak masuk sama sekali.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, ia kemudian mengambil pakaian ganti di jok belakang untuk menganti pakaian nya, ia akan mandi setelah membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya setelah ini.

Ya Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya.

Ia memasang wajah tenang lalu melajukan mobilnya kedepan Baekhyun yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Baekhyun ketika ia turun dari mobil, Baekhyun yang tidak mengenali mobil Chanyeol tidak sadar jika sebelumnya ia berpapasan dengan mobil Chanyeol.

"Kenapa menunggu diluar?," tanya Chanyeol basa-basi

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu jadi aku menunggu disini," Baekhyun tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona, walau ia berbohong ternyata ia pintar berakting.

'Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan tertentu karena tidak memberitahuku kenyataannya Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa aku akan mengerti' - batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol melangkah untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, memberikan ciuman-ciuman penuh kasih sayang dipuncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita berangkat,"

"Kita mau kemana,?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang sangat suka menggoda Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Ke apartemenku," bisiknya parau didepan bibir Baekhyun.

Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun merona hebat, oh Baekhyun kenapa dengan dirimu? Jangan berpikiran mesum tolong, karena Chanyeol sudah sangat mesum. Hmmmmmm

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat rona merah pada wajah Baekhyun, ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Dalam hatinya ia harus membuat Baekhyun mengakui dan berkata jujur padanya malam ini dan ia akan membuat Baekhyun tinggal di apartemennya mulai malam ini.

Karena ia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun tidur di panti asuhan yang sudah tidak layak itu, soal Heechul ia sudah meminta sekretarisnya untuk memindahkan Heechul ke sebuah apartemen sederhana dan juga meminta sekretarisnya untuk membawa barang-barang Baekhyun yang ada disana.

Chanyeol akan melindungi miliknya, itulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi ia harus melindungi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun miliknya.

 _'Sudah ku katakan aku akan menjagamu'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM ~ PUNCH - AT NIGHT 🎶🎵🎵**_

"Kenapa ada barang-barang milikku disini?,"

Baekhyun yang baru masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol dibuat heran dengan keberadaan barang-barang miliknya yang setau dia berada di panti asuhan Haneul. Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan tentang niatnya yang ingin Baekhyun tinggal diapartemennya.

Ia takut jika Baekhyun akan tersinggung dengan tindakannya yang tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun memindahkan barang-barangnya, juga dengan Heechul yang kini sudah berada di mansion miliknya bersama dengan Xukun. Ya memang Heechul dan Xukun ia pindahkan ke mansion miliknya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku sudah memesan pizza"

Baekhyun yang biasanya menurut terhadap semua apapun itu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol kini justru hanya diam sambil memandangi Chanyeol dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Chanyeol paham Baekhyun hanya menginginkan penjelasan pasti dari dirinya saat ini.

"Oke aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi janji kau tidak akan marah padaku?,"

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk di sofa untuk menceritakan niat baiknya pada Baekhyun

"Aku tahu kau kabur dari rumah keluarga Byun dan kini tinggal dipanti asuhan Haneul yang dulu mengasuhmu sebelum kau di adopsi, dan aku juga tahu panti asuhan itu sudah ditutup beberapa tahun silam"

Chanyeol merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi wajah indah kekasihnya itu.

"Saat aku mencari tahu kenapa panti asuhan itu ditutup aku cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui pemilik tanah itu menjual tanahnya pada perusahaan rekan bisnisku untuk proyek yang akan kami jalankan bulan depan."

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut mendengarnya, Chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya salah paham.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun ini pertama kalinya aku bertindak diluar kehendakku, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sakit ketika mengetahui semua itu. Dan juga ini pertama kalinya aku begitu perduli pada seorang wanita selain keluargaku, hanya padamu aku seperti dan aku tahu aku jelas menyukaimu."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam dan kembali melanjutkan penjelesannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, aku ingin melindungimu dan aku ingin kau tinggal ditempat yang nyaman dan layak." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Bukan maksudku untuk berbuat se-enaknya tapi sungguh Baekhyun aku tidak ingin melihat kau sedih, kau kekasihku dan aku ingin kekasihku bahagia"

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi egois dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang sesuatu yang belum ia dengar jelas kenyataannya, maka dari itu dia dengan sabar menunggu Chanyeol yang menjelaskan semuanya karena ia juga yakin Chanyeol ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Jadi aku membeli tanah itu, membatalkan proyek bisnisku dan menggantinya dengan membangun kembali panti asuhan Haneul karena aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap tinggal disana meskipun aku memaksa kau tinggal diapartemen dan bahkan aku bisa membelikannya untukmu"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu erat, menciumi punggung tangan lentik itu dengan lembut.

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku kan karena aku telah melakukan itu semua tanpa sepengetahuanmu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol dan tertuju pada kedua iris mata kekasihnya untuk mencari ketulusan didalam diri Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini selama pembangunan panti asuhan itu belum selesai, ahh Heechul ahjumma dan Xukun sudah berada dimansion keluargaku sekarang kau tidak perlu cemas dengan mereka."

Baekhyun yang ingin bertanya kembali menutup bibirnya setelah Chanyeol paham ke arah mana ia akan bertanya. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman setelah merasa lega mendengar orang yang dulu mengasuhnya di panti dalam keadaan aman dan baik-baik saja.

"Ah apa aku perlu membangun rumah besar dibelakang panti untuk kita nanti?" ujar Chanyeol

"Untuk kita?" Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol

"Ya untuk kita, setelah kita menikah nanti tentu saja kita harus tinggal bersama, disana tempatnya begitu nyaman dan pemandangan alam nya juga bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengar Chanyeol yang berucap seolah mereka memang akan benar-benar menikah nantinya, mereka baru berpacaran terhitung hari tapi Chanyeol sudah memikirkan ke arah mana hubungan mereka akan berlanjut.

Baekhyun merasa bahagia sebenarnya ketika mendengar ide Chanyeol, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu aneh baginya? Mengingat reputasi Chanyeol yang seorang _playboy_ membuat ia takut suatu saat nanti akan terluka oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, memangnya kau akan menikah denganku,?" ucapan itu terlontar dengan sendirinya dari bibir Baekhyun karena hatinya yang berkecamuk memikirkan hubungan mereka kedepannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?." Tanya Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maksudku aku hanya takut kau hanya kasihan padaku sampai kau berbuat baik dan menghiburku seperti ini, aku hanya takut kau tidak benar-benar dengan semua perkataanmu."

Baekhyun tertunduk diam wajahnya antara merona malu dan sedih dengan ketakutan hatinya terhadap perasaan Chanyeol yang ia belum tahu pasti yang sesungguhnya.

Bisa sajakan Chanyeol sedang merayunya agar Baekhyun mau tidur dengannya, lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti para wanita lainnya yang biasa melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun cukup tahu diri jika ia bukan type Chanyeol sama sekali, tubuh mungil wajah yang ia pikir biasa saja jauh dari kata cantik. Padahal tubuh Baekhyun yang dikatakan mungil begitu membuat Chanyeol bergairah karena lekuk tubuh indah Baekhyun yang begitu pas ketika berada dalam pelukannya.

Ah jangan lupakan dua bongkahan payudara Baekhyun yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal untuk ukuran tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Hei" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar tatapan mereka terjalin

"Apa karena aku yang dulu seorang _playboy_ dan suka bergunta-ganti pasangan sehingga membuat kau ragu terhadap perasaanku?,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Kau jahat jika berpikir aku akan menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu."

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir tipis Baekhyun

"Tidak sayang! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Hatiku sudah terisi olehmu Baekhyun, aku tidak mungkin berani berbuat seperti itu padamu, sungguh." Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun "Sudah ku katakan bukan, aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku telah memilihmu dan kata orang mungkin ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia berharap ini bukan mimpi mendengar Chanyeol berucap seperti itu untuk dirinya.

"Hanya jangan katakan pada Johnny tentang kau yang tidur diapartemenku, karena dia pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu kau tinggal denganku."

Baekhyun terkekeh didalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, ya ia harus ingat jika Johnny yang ternyata bukan sepupunya itu terlalu overprotektif terhadapnya.

"Tapi hei kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Johnny mulai sekarang."

Chanyeol yang teringat dengan status mereka berdua yang sekarang bukan sepupu lagi menjadi cemburu jika Baekhyun harus dekat-dekat dengan Johnny.

"Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku." Baekhyun mendongkak

"Tetap saja dia bisa jatuh cinta padamu jika kau terlalu dekat dengannya." Chanyeol memasang wajah kesalnya

"Wae? Dia menyayangiku seperti adiknya, bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Kau tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya sayangku, jelas sekali ia juga bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu."

Chanyeol mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun dengan begitu gemas. Kekasihnya memang polos, terlalu polos sampai ia ingin mempolosinya saja jadinya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang protektif terhadapnya, senangnya ia sekarang menjadi kekasih Chanyeol yang diprioritaskan paling utama oleh Chanyeol. Dulu ia berpikir untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol saja hanya sebatas harapan yang tidak akan pernah terwujud baginya, tapi sekarang ini terasa sangat nyata karena memang kenyataan ini benar-benar nyata.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol yang ternyata mengambil alih bisnis keluarganya di Korea tanpa sepengetahuan ia dan juga teman-teman Chanyeol sedikit membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, tapi ia enggan bertanya karena ia tidak mau menjadi kekasih cerewet yang terus-terusan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sudah jelas ia tahu jawabannya.

TING TONG

"Ah sepertinya itu pizza pesananku sudah datang, tunggu disini aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan segera mengambil pizza pesanannya.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan tenang dan tersenyum manis begitu bahagia. Wajahnya kembali merona, otak mesumnya teringat akan sesuatu tentang malam dan tidur dan itu membuat ia semakin merona hebat.

 _'Apa aku akan tidur dengannya malam ini? Ah apa dia akan bercinta denganku malam ini? Astaga aku tidak mengganti braku'_

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya ketika mengingat ia tidak mengganti bra yang tadi sore ia pakai.

"Kau kenapa sayang?,"

Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dengan pizza ditangannya cukup aneh melihat Baekhyun yang menepuk jidatnya dan bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Chanyeol jangan bercinta denganku malam ini ya, aku tidak mengganti braku."

 _SIALAN_

Chanyeol terjatuh ketika sesaat ia sudah meletakkan pizza dimeja dan hendak duduk di sofa tengah apartemennya.

 _Oh Baekhyun, apa harus kau mengganti dulu bra jika ingin bercinta?_

Dan ya tuhan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mungkin bercinta jika ia sendiri sedang tidak memang polos, sebaiknya Chanyeol harus mempolisinya cepat-cepat.

Sementara itu diapartemen Sehun, Luhan tengah bermanja-manja dengan Sehun

"Sehun aku ada pemotretan di China lusa, kau ikut apa tidak?"

Luhan yang bersender didada bidang Sehun memberitahu jadwalnya yang harus berada di China selama seminggu penuh.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut, kau pasti akan digoda oleh para lelaki China itu jika aku tidak berada disampingmu," jawab Sehun

"Kau itu kekasihku Sehun tapi kenapa kau seperti bodyguard yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi!."

Luhan masih terdiam cukup terkejut ketika sebuah tarikan tangan Sehun membuat posisi tubuhnya kini berubah dibawah kungkungan Sehun.

"Kita menikah saja bagaimana?."

"YAKKK"

Dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang memukul kepala Sehun

"KAU PIKIR MENIKAH ITU GAMPANG HAH"

"Kita sudah sering melakukan hubungan suami istri sayang apa salahnya dengan menikah?," jawab Sehun enteng

"Kau," tunjuk Luhan "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan seorang pengangguran."

"YAKK." Sehun yang tidak terima disebut pengangguran mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari ke arah kamar "Aku seorang model juga sayang, kau lupa huh."

"Kau model tidak tetap, kau harus mempunyai pekerjaan tetap jika mau menikah denganku." Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ya ia memang hanya model tidak tetap tapi memang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan, tapi Luhan seorang wanita dewasa yang jelas memikirkan masa depannya. Maka jika ia hanya mengandalkan saling cinta dengan Sehun, akan dikasih makan apa ia dan anaknya kelak.

Dan Sehun mulai berpikir untuk mengikuti jejak Chanyeol di dunia bisnis. Tidak ada salahnya kan jila ia juga menekuni dunia yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan menjalin kerja sama dengan Chanyeol seperti perusahaan-perusahaan pada umumnya. Atau dia bisa membuka usaha lainnya agar Luhan mau memikirkan ulang perkataannya untuk menikah.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu Chanyeol disudut kantin cukup dibuat risih dengan tatapan para fans Chanyeol yang tidak sedikit dari mereka tidak suka dengan status dirinya yang kini menjadi kekasih Chanyeol semenjak satu bulan ini. Ia yang masih tidak terbiasa hanya mampu terdiam dan mengalihkan atensinya pada buku sketsa miliknya dan mencoret-coret bukunya dengan membuat sketsa sebuah pemandangan indah untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Sebulan yang lalu tentang dirinya yang pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol mendapat izin dari Johnny yang masih menganggap Baekhyun sepupu kandungnya, tapi setelah Johnny ingat jika mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah lagi, ia meminta maaf terhadap sikapnya yang keterlaluan dan Johnny pun tidak menghalangi Chanyeol yang tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun dalam satu apartemen dan berbagi kamar tidur yang sama.

Johnny yang sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiripun sempat mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi Baekhyun di keluarga Seo, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya dengan berkata jika ia ingin tinggal di panti asuhan setelah panti asuhan Haneul selesai kembali dibangun yang sekarang berada dibawah nama Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya sebagai pemilik dari panti asuhan yang akan ia tempati kembali.

Keluarga Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan tentang dengan siapa Chanyeol menjalin hubungan, karena mereka tidak ingin bertingkah kolot dengan melarang anaknya berpacaran dengan wanita pilihannya. Ayah Chanyeol cukup mengenal Baekhyun walau ia hanya mendengar cerita dari beberapa orang yang sempat ia suruh untuk menggali informasi tentang Baekhyun dulu ketika Baekhyun masih menjadi anak angkat dari keluarga Byun.

Mengingat itu Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena ia diterima baik oleh orang tua Chanyeol. Senyumnya terukir ketika tangannya kembali menggores sketsa, tak lama kemudian ia mendengar seseorang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, ia yang semula memusatkan atensinya pada buku sketsa miliknya menoleh untuk megetahui siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

Dan orang yang ia tunggu kini sudah datang menghampirinya dengan senyuman tampan terukir menyambutnya.

"Apa aku membuat kekasihku menunggu lama?," Chanyeol langsung duduk dihadapan Baekhyun yang menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Apa kita bisa makan ditempat lain? Aku tidak suka disini." Baekhyun berucap pelan agar tidak terdengar orang-orang yang terus memandangi ke arahnya.

Chanyeol yang sadar Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan keadaan kantin yang tidak biasa baginya-pun mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun merapikan barang-barangnya.

Se-brengseknya seorang Park Chanyeol ia cukup patuh pada Baekhyun kekasihnya.

Mereka memilih taman belakang tempat biasa Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya ketika makan siang. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan begitu lahap.

Melihat pipi chubby itu membuat ia gemas sendiri dan ingin mencubitnya, namun ia tidak mau menganggu Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Sementara dirinya sendiri juga sudah memakan sandwice buatan Baekhyun pagi tadi yang sengaja dibuat untuknya.

"Liburan tinggal beberapa hari lagi akan tiba, kau ingin berlibur kemana?," tanya Chanyeol yang sudah bersender pada pohon.

"Aku sekarang orang miskin Chanyeol, aku akan bekerja untuk mengisi liburanku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur

"Hei kau memiliki-ku Baekhyun," Chanyeol tidak terima ketika Baekhyun melupakan dirinya yang notabenenya orang paling kaya di Korea.

"Kau kekasihku jelas, tapi kau bukan bank yang jika aku butuh uang aku bisa mengambilnya darimu," Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan kemudian merapikan kotak bekalnya.

"Sudah saatnya aku mencari pekerjaan, uangku akan habis untuk membayar semester terakhir kuliahku." Tambahnya

"Kalau begitu bekerja denganku, aku akan menggajimu sesuai dengan gaji karyawanku pada umumnya." Usul Chanyeol yang mendapat penolakan sekaligus dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bergantung terus-terusan padamu."

"Lalu kau akan bekerja apa huh?."

Oh Chanyeol merasa tersinggung sekarang, ia sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan uang untuk para wanita yang ia tiduri maka ia sedikit merasa jengkel ketika Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Mungkin aku akan bekerja di restoran cepat saji, lalu menjual lukisanku ketika aku selesai bekerja di restoran."

"Tidak tidak, kau tidak boleh bekerja seperti itu Baekhyun. Kau akan kecapean."

Baekhyun mengeryit, ia yang merasa tersinggung sekarang. Baekhyun tidak terima ketika seseorang meremehkan dirinya, walau itu kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak selemah itu Chanyeol." Baekhyun bersender pada dada Chanyeol mencari tempat ternyaman yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melepas penatnya "Tetap seperti ini dulu, ini sangat nyaman"

Chanyeol yang lemah ketika Baekhyun bertingkah seperti ini hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang pada tubuh Baekhyun. Selama satu bulan ini mereka tinggal bersama dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tidak menyentuh wanita manapun selain Baekhyun, dan selama itu pula ia berpuasa melakukan seks, hmmm ini cukup aneh bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sungguh sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sangat tersiksa baik batin dan tubuhnya. Ia yang terbiasa tidur dengan wanita manapun yang ia mau, kini harus mati-matian menahan gairah seksualnya karena ia tidak ingin melakukan seks atau bercinta selain dengan Baekhyun, dan ia harus menunggu Baekhyun mau melakukannya.

Cobaan ini terlalu berat bagi Chanyeol jika kalian ingin tahu.

Sungguh malang nasib kejantanannya yang tidak bisa bergerak keluar masuk kedalam gua hangat milik wanita. Setiap kali Chanyeol terangsang ia hanya mampu mendesahkan nama Baekhyun dibawah kucuran shower kamar mandinya.

"Chanyeol eummm aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Baekhyun berucap setelah lama terdiam

Pertanyaan yang sudah lama ia pendam begitu sangat ingin ia tanyakan saat ini pada Chanyeol.

"Hmmm, apapun itu tanyakanlah aku akan menjawabnya." Chanyeol masih memeluk erat Baekhyun sambil sesekali memciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Eummm kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku selain hanya berciuman? Apa kau tidak bernafsu padaku."

EKHEM EKHEM

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun saat ini, harusnya Baekhyun cukup sadar jika selama ini Chanyeol hanya menahan hasrat gairahnya saja. Ia dan Chanyeol memang selalu saling menyentuh tapi itu tidak lebih dari Chanyeol yang menciumnya dan bila Chanyeol kelepasan ia meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun.

Dan itu semua selalu tidak lebih sampai disitu saja, seharusnya Chanyeol mendapat penghargaan karena mampu menahan gairahnya selama sebulan penuh ketika dihadapannya ada Baekhyun yang mampu menaikkan gairah kelelakiannya bahkan hanya dengan melihat Baeekhyun yang memakai kaos longgar miliknya tanpa celana.

"Kau ingin lebih dari ciuman? Ah kau ingin bercinta denganku?." Seringai Chanyeol terlihat ketika ia menggoda Baekhyun dengan perkataannya.

"Haruskah aku yang mengajakmu bercinta? Bukannya biasanya kau yang mengajak para wanitamu dulu."

Ternyata selama ini Baekhyun menunggu dirinya bertanya untuk bercinta dengannya. Dan disini Chanyeol yang tidak sadar terhadap semua kode dari Baekhyun.

 _'BODOH KAU PARK'_ batin Chanyeol mengumpat

"Kita pulang sekarang." Chanyeol bangkit dari bersender manjanya pada pohon.

Ia merapikan barang milik Baekhyun dan juga miliknya, menyeret Baekhyun yang kebingungan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya terparkir untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya.

Baekhyun kau seharusnya tidak memancing singa kelaparan.

"Kenapa kita pulang?"

Baekhyun yang masih mempunyai satu mata kuliah lagi hendak memprotes Chanyeol, namun mulutnya terbungkam dengan ciuman panas penuh hasrat dari Chanyeol.

"Eummmmppsss ahhhh," Baekhyun dibuat mendesah ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas payudaranya. Tangannya hanya bergerak meremas kemeja Chanyeol yang akhirnya kusut karena perbuatannya.

"Persiapkan dirimu karena malam ini kita akan bercinta." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibuat terbelalak karenanya.

Oh Park sialan Chanyeol, taukah kau jika Baekhyun sebenarnya senang mendengarnya.

"A-aku.."

"Aku sudah membeli sepasang bra dan celana dalam baru jika kau beralasan kau belum mengganti bramu lagi" sela Chanyeol

"YAKKK" Baekhyun yang malu mendengarnya berteriak tidak terima yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa tebahak setelahnya

 _Tidak perlu dengan ungkapan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' hanya untuk membuktikan perasaan cintamu yang sesungguhnya terhadap orang yang kau cintai_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Find me on instagram 👉 Aybaekxing

Find Baekhyun on instagram - Baekkbee_

Find Chanyeol on instagram - Parkloey_pcy


	12. Chapter 12

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM : All Of Me - Park Chanyeol**_

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe ketika melihat Baekhyun yang mematung dihadapannya dengan hanya menggunakan kaos longgar miliknya.

Tadi siang setelah mereka kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun tertidur pulas sampai sore, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dengan kaosnya agar lebih nyaman dipakai tidur.

Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terus tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun sampai akhirnya ia juga ikut tertidur bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dan sore harinya ia bangun lebih dulu karena merasakan perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Hai sayang kau sudah bangun," Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun untuk memberi kecupan mesra pada bibir tipis Baekhyun "Mandilah aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita."

Hari memang sudah menunjukan hampir gelap ketika Chanyeol selesai mandi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Chanyeol memilih memasak dengan hanya memakai boxer pendeknya dan membiarkan dada bidangnya terekpos begitu saja.

Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan ketika seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada tengah berada didapur, sungguh kenikmatan Tuhan yang haqq

LOL

Ditemani lagu Jhon Legend – All Of Me, Chanyeol membuat _Beef Steak_ dengan mudah karena selain tampan, kaya, playboy dan cerdas, Chanyeol juga pandai memasak segala jenis masakan kecuali belalang, karena belalang yang bentuk tubuhnya menyerupai serangga jadi ia membenci makanan itu.

Ia benci serangga, maka jika ia ada yang memintanya memasak belalang maka kalian hanya akan mendapat ia yang lari dari dapur.

Dengan telaten Chanyeol menyiapkan semua bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat _Beef Steak_ , termasuk dengan membumbui daging dan memanggang daging ia lakukan sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain ataupun meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum sekesai mandi.

Setelah 30 menit lebih berkutat didapur akhirnya _Beef Steak_ buatannya matang dan siap dihidangkan dengan tampilan masakan yang begitu cantik elegan layaknya direstoran-restoran mewah dan mahal.

"Selain tampan kau juga memang ahli memasak Park Chanyeol, yeah kau benar-benar lelaki idaman semua wanita." pujinya pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum puas.

Tingkat kesombongan Chanyeol akan meningkat ketika ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu dengan begitu sempurna.

Berlebihan?

Tidak itu tidak berlebihan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol yang memang pada kenyataannya begitu sempurna sebagai seorang lelaki idaman semua wanita dibelahan bumi manapun.

Termasuk Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah diam-diam duduk manis dikursi dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja makan memperhatikan punggung telanjang yang tengah sibuk kesana-kemari.

" _Oh my good_ " Gumam Baekhyun yang ternyata didengar Chanyeol yang langsung berbalik menghadapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap simungil kesayangannya yang tampak lucu dengan rambut yang ia cepol, kaos berwarna putih bermerk _Supreme_ miliknya yang kebesaran ditubuh Baekhyun sehingga mampu menelan tubuh Baekhyun sampai sebatas paha bawahnya.

"Selamat malam cantik," Chanyeol menyimpan piring berisi _Beef Steak_ dan setelahnya mencuri ciuman dari bibir Baekhyun yang disambut Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Maaf tidak membantumu memasak aku selalu terpesona melihat kau memasak," pipi Baekhyun memerah setelah berkata dengan begitu jujur pada Chanyeol.

"Hahaha!," Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan kembali mencuri ciuman dengan sedikit lebih sensual dibibir Baekhyun "Aku lebih terpesona dengan penampilanmu sekarang, kau tidak berniat menggodaku dengan memakai kaos kebesaranku ini kan?,"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras menolak tuduhan yang ia terima dari Chanyeol

"Aku tidak, hanya merasa nyaman saja memakai kaos milikmu. Tidak apa-apa kan berbagi dengan kekasihmu?."

Baekhyun bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya layaknya bocah 5 tahun yang meminta permen pada orang dewasa. Betapa sangat ingin sekali Chanyeol menerkam Baekhyun, menelanjanginya dan menyetubuhinya diatas meja dengan begitu panas, keras dan bergairah.

HUH

Chanyeol menelan salivanya untuk menghilangkan segala pemikiran kotor yang memang otaknya jelas kotor jika menyangkut wanita dan lubang kewanitaan seorang wanita.

"Tentu sayang kau bebas memakai semua barang milikku, nah sekarang makanlah aku membuat _Beef Steak_ itu spesial untukmu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencicipi masakan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat lezat. Selama menjadi kekasih Chanyeol ia sejenak melupakan kesedihan hatinya dari bayang-bayang keluarga Byun yang sudah tidak lagi mengadopsinya.

Panti asuhan Haneul yang sekarang tengah dibangun juga sudah 80 % dan hampir selesai.

Chanyeol membangun sebuah rumah besar dibelakang panti asuhan yang nantinya akan ia tempati bersama Baekhyun, walaupun mereka belum menikah tapi Chanyeol ingin tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Hmmmmmmmmm

Baekhyun hanya meng-iyakan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan dan Chanyeol berikan padanya, meskipun ia merasa tidak terbiasa dengan semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya tapi Chanyeol selalu meyakinkan untuk tidak menolak apapun yang ia berikan.

Hanya saja mulai liburan minggu depan Baekhyun sudah bertekad akan bekerja disebuah restoran yang jam kerjanya sampai jam 3 siang, setelahnya ia akan menjual hasil karya tangannya ditaman seperti yang dulu ia lakukan sebelum Chanyeol melarangnya.

Mungkin kali ini ia juga akan mendapat larangan dari Chanyeol tapi ia akan mencoba dulu dan jika memang ia tidak sanggup untuk bekerja terlalu banyak maka ia hanya akan menjual lukisannya saja dan tidak akan bekerja direstoran.

"Minggu depan aku harus ke Jeju untuk mengurus salah satu cabang bisnisku disana, dan kau harus ikut denganku." Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela ia makan bersama Baekhyun

"Huh?."

"Kau ikut denganku ke Jeju sayang, kita bisa sekalian berlibur disana. Kau suka pantai kan?,"

"Tapi aku harus bekerja selama liburan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras

"Kau ikut denganku, kau bekerja untukku sayang." Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya menyimpan piring miliknya ketempat cucian dan kembali duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Berlatih selama seminggu ini untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadiku, kau bisa membantuku persentasi, meeting bersama klien dan kau juga bisa..." Chanyeol mendekat kearah telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik "Memuaskanku diatas ranjang..."

CUP

Ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang sudah memerah merona.

"Ekheemmm" Baekhyun berdehem menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa aku bekerja denganmu tanpa melakukan tes diperusahaan terlebih dahulu?."

Baekhyun merapikan piring makannya setelah ia menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus aku tes telebih dahulu sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun

 _HEI PARK BIBIR ORANG LECET_

 _Itu teriakan hati para pembaca yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu scene enaena karena dari tadi hanya perbincangan ini dan itu yang terus dibaca /Ehehehhe_

Chanyeol berjalan ke sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi begitu banyak botol wine dan minuman dengan berbagai jenis yang sudah pasti harganya sangat mahal mengingat Chanyeol itu orang kaya.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenali botol wine yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol kehadapan nya dengan dua gelas berkaki yang Chanyeol persiapkan juga untuknya.

 _Penfolds Grange Hermitage 1951_ wine yang dijual dengan harga 38.420 USD perbotol dan hanya ada 20 botol didunia. _Penfolds Grange Hermitage 1951_ wine ini juga dianggap sebagai wine termahal yang pernah dibuat di Australia.

Dan itu hanya salahh satu wine dari deretan wine mahal milik Chanyeol.

"Anggap saja sekarang kita sedang kencan, ya walaupun aku tidak membawamu kerestoran mahal dan malah menggantinya dengan sebotol wine ini."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan setelah menerima gelas berisi wine dari Chanyeol. Baginya hari-hari mereka yang selalu bersama itu seperti kencan yang tidak pernah berakhir.

"Kau benar-benar perayu ulung Chanyeol."

"Reputasiku sebagai seorang playboy patut dipertanyakan jika aku tidak pandai merayu gadis manapun sayang~~."

Mereka tertawa bersama karena lelocun yang mereka buat sendiri.

Bersulang dan meminum wine bersama, adalah satu momen yang mereka lakukan sebelum Chanyeol yang lepas kendali, karena tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menggendong Baekhyun dan membantingnya diatas ranjang dengan dirinya berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun harus rela berakhir dengan ia yang menerima gigitan gigi Chanyeol pada leher jenjangnya dengan tangan yang meremat rambut belakang Chanyeol, kedua kakinya terbuka karena keberadaan Chanyeol disela-sela kedua kakinya.

Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan desahan ketika tangan Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti melecehkan paha-nya, bahkan kebagian kewanitaannya yang sudah basah karena rangsangan yang diterima dari Chanyeol.

"Ohhhh~~" Baekhyun memekik karena tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengelus kewanitaanya setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol merobek celana dalam Baekhyun sekali hentak.

Celana itu Chanyeol yang membelikannya jadi itu hak Chanyeol mau merobek atau membakarnya sekalipun. Walaupun itu milik Baekhyun juga ia hanya perlu menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Terlalu ribet bagi Chanyeol jika harus menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun melewati kaki jika dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat saja bisa merobek celana dalam itu.

"Cha Channmppptt," Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan ciumannya.

Mereka tidak menghabiskan satu gelas pun wine yang Chanyeol tuangkan pada gelas mereka masing-masing, tapi lihatlah keduanya sudah seperti mabuk dan kesetanan mengejar kenikmatan yang sudah memang keduanya tunggu satu sama lain.

Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan celana boxer pendek melepas celananya dengan mudah, tangannya membantu Baekhyun untuk melepas kaos longgarnya, dan juga bra pink yang sudah sangat mengganggu tangan Chanyeol yang ingin meremas dua bongkahan payudara Baekhyun.

"Rileks sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"

Kecupan demi kecupan Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun untuk membuat kekasihnya itu tenang, disaat sesuatu yang panjang dan tumpul dibawah sana tengah berusaha masuk kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun.

Merobek dengan paksa tanpa rasa kasihan. Baekhyun meremat sprei dibawahnya ketika perlahan benda tumpul milik kekasihnya masuk kedalam kewanitaannya.

Ia pernah membaca suatu artikel yang mengatakan jika bercinta atau melakukan seks akan terasa sakit untuk seorang perawan, namun itu hanya diawal karena setelahnya kesakitan itu akan berganti dengan sebuah kenikmatan yang orang biasa menyebutnya dengan kenikmatan surga dunia.

"Aaahhhh Chanyeol pelan-pelan eummmmm,"

Padahal Chanyeol sudah melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, kalau lebih pelan lagi mungkin kejantanan nya akan masuk sempurna menjelang pagi dini hari nanti.

Chanyeol tidak suka berlama-lama karena menunggu itu tidak enak. Ia sudah menunggu selama sebulan untuk malam ini, jadi ia tidak ingin lagi menundanya sampai hari esok, jadi dengan sekali hentak ia melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"AHHHhhh sialan itu sakit Chanyeol." Dan umpatan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Sudah dikatakan bukan jika Chanyeol tidak suka berlama-lama, daripada pelan-pelan lebih baik ia masukan sekaligus bukan, dengan begitu sakitnya hanya terasa sekali saja?

Bagus sekali itu ide cemerlang Chanyeol.

"Maaf sayang aku sudah tidak tahan," Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun begitu lama, sesekali melumatnya dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Kejantanannya bergerak keluar masuk dikewanitaan Baekhyun dengan tempo yang sengaja ia buat pelan, untuk mengundang desahan penuh hasrat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun yang kini setengah terbuka setelah ia melepaskan pagutan ciumannya, dan beralih menjilati payudara Baekhyun.

Sebelah tangannya terpaut dengan tangan Baekhyun yang berada disamping kepala Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menggigit puting payudara Baekhyun yang mulai membesar karena ulahnya. Ia perlakukan adil kedua payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin terhanyut dalam kenikmatan bercinta dengan seorang perawan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Karena ya wanita-wanita yang menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol memang rata-rata sudah pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya sehingga ia sudah terbiasa jika mendapati kewanitaan yang longgar ketika ia melakukan seks dengan wanita manapun.

"Aaahh ahhh ahhh Chanyeol disanaaa yaa disanaa ahhh," Baekhyun merasa ia tidak ingin menyudahi kenikmatan ini ketika berkali-kali kejantanan Chanyeol menumbuk spot ternikmatnya didalam sana.

"Kau begitu sempit sayang~~ sangat sempit,"

Chanyeol dibuat kewalahan karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan setiap kewanitaan Baekhyun meremas kejantanannya yang sedang bergerak statis keluar masuk.

Tak ingin menyudahi kenikmatan itu terlalu cepat, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berbalik sehingga Baekhyun membungkuk dengan kedua tangan lentiknya menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan Chanyeol yang masih menumbuk kewanitaan Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tempo yang sekarang berubah cepat.

Chanyeol mengecupi punggung telanjang Baekhyun yang begitu mulus, tangannya meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung dan bergoyang-goyang karena pergerakan dirinya yang semakin tidak terkendali.

Bau anyir karena darah yang keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun hasil dari ia yang merobek keperawanan Baekhyun begitu menguar tercium di indra penciumannya. Chanyeol merasa bangga karena menjadi orang pertama yang memasuki Baekhyun dan merusak mahkota yang telah dijaga oleh Baekhyun selama ini.

"Chan eeumm aahh ahh perutkuu emmm,"

"Bersama sayang, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai,"

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya ketika ia mulai merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, ia juga sudah merasa pelepasannya akan segera sampai maka ia pun semakin bergerak cepat untuk mengejar pelepasannya.

"AAHHhhhhh Chanyeol" Baekhyun sampai dan tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang melepaskan semua cairan miliknya didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Ia jatuh menubruk punggung telanjang Baekhyun.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol membalik tubuh lemas Baekhyun untuk terbaring terlentang dibawahnya, setelahnya ia menciumi perut rata Baekhyun sambil berucap pelan yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau tumbuh didalam sana, anakku."

Baekhyun yang lemas tidak ingin mempertanyakan apa yang tengah dibisikkan Chanyeol diatas perutnya, karena ia sudah merasa lemas karena percintaan yang pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun.

"Lelah hummm?." Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, mengelus wajah penuh peluh Baekhyun.

"A a-aku,"

"Jika lelah kita bisa tidur Baekhyun, ini yang pertama untukmu aku tidak ingin membuat kau kecapean dipengalaman pertamamu."

Chanyeol sudah akan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena ditepis oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ayo kita lakukan lagi, itu tadi eummmm nikmat."

UHUK UHUK

Oh Tuhan beruntungnya Chanyeol memiliki Baekhyun.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Drrtt Drrttt

"Sialan siapa yang menelpon dipagi buta begini," Sehun menggerutu kesal ketika tidur nyenyaknya bersama Luhan yang tengah tidur dalam pelukannya harus terganggu akibat bunyi telepon masuk diponselnya yang berkali-kali.

"Aaisshhhhh brengsek," Sehun yang tidak tahan akhirnya mengangkat panggilan telepon itu, dan si penelepon itu ternyata Chanyeol.

"Brengsek kau menganggu... APA?." Sehun bangun dengan spontan yang membuat Luhan yang masih tidur ikut bangun dan kebingungan.

"YAKKK OH SEHUN." Teriak Luhan marah

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sialan," Sehun menatap Luhan dan memberi intruksi untuk segera bangun. Sehun sendiri yang bertelanjang dada mencari-cari kemeja untuk ia pakai.

"Sehun kau mau kemana?."

Sehun mematikan teleponnya setelah menyuruh Chanyeol melakukan ini dan itu.

"Lu kita harus ke apartemen Chanyeol sekarang, Baekhyun diaa..."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?." Luhan yang merasa situasi tidak sedang baik-baik saja pun ikut bangun.

"Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri, ia pingsan. Chanyeol mengatakan padaku jika sebelum pingsan ia sempat mengeluh sakit dibagian perutnya."

"Hah!." Luhan yang sempat melongo bertindak cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak.

Dia kan kalau tidur hanya memakai pakaian tipis serba terbuka, wajar saja jika ia harus mengganti pakaiannya. Dan untungnya ia dan Sehun semalam tidak bercinta jadi tidak ada bau-bau sperma pada tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kenapa Baekhyun pingsan?."

"Mereka bercinta semalam sebanyak 3 ronde dan itu pengalaman pertama Baekhyun." tutur Sehun yang sekarang sudah berjalan menuju garasi dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Luhan memasang wajah seakan tidak percaya dan terkejut, dengan kedua mata yang melebar dan bibirnya yang menganga.

Sementara itu diapartemen Chanyeol

Chanyeol sudah kalang kabut sambil sibuk memakai celana, dan kaos dan juga sibuk memakaikan Baekhyun piyama miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia segera menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk ia bawa kerumah sakit.

Setelah sampai dibawah kebetulan sekali Sehun dan Luhan datang, ia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil Sehun untuk membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit.

"Apa kau melakukan nya terlalu keras Chanyeol, anak orang sampai pingsan begitu." Sehun yang sebenarnya hawatir sempat-sempatnya meledek Chanyeol yang tengah hawatir.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan sialan, kami menyudahinya bahkan tidak hampir tengah malam, tapi pagi-pagi dia bangun dan berteriak sakit sambil memegang perutnya."

"Jika tidak ingat Baekhyun tengah pingsan, aku sangat ingin tertawa saat ini Chanyeol,."

Chanyeol mendelik pada Luhan yang memasang wajah minta ampun padanya karena ucapannya barusan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke UGD untuk ditindak lanjuti oleh dokter.

Menunggu Baekhyun yang tengah diperiksa membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa diam dan berjalan kesana kemari layaknya setrikaan didepan ruangan Baekhyun diperiksa.

Sehun yang melihat betapa hawatir dan cemasnya Chanyeol hanya saling pandang dengan Luhan dan mengangkat bahu sambil sesekali menggeleng.

Ini pemandangan perdana bagi mereka melihat Chanyeol yang kalang kabut karena cemas terhadap seorang wanita. Dan itu karena Baekhyun.

CEKLEK

"Dokter dokter,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu terlihat menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Aku suaminya, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?."

Dan Luhan kali ini yang memutar bola matanya malas sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol menikah dengan Baekhyun?

Benar-benar sandiwara yang bagus Park Chanyeol, demi menghilangkan di cap jelek dan disangka pasangan mesum, ia sampai berpura-pura menjadi suami Baekhyun. Karena sudah pasti dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun akan tahu jika mereka telah melakukan hubungan seks sebelumnya.

"Baiklah tuan anda sabar dulu, istri anda baik-baik saja ia hanya..."

"Ia hanya apa?."

Sehun yang tidak tahan menggeplak kepala belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah seperti bocah yang tidak sabaran saja jika seperti itu, dan itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan ingin membullynya.

"YAKKKK" protes Chanyeol tidak terima

"Bodoh, Jangan memotong penjelasan dokter jika kau ingin tahu keadaan Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun dan kembali menatap sang dokter yang melanjutkan menjelaskan keadaan kekasih yang ia katakan istrinya itu.

"Ia hanya sakit _Dismenore_ karena menstruasinya," ucap sang dokter yang membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan tawa, Sehun yang juga menahan tawa tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa itu Dismenore.

"Mungkin sakitnya tidak bisa ia tahan sampai ia jatuh pingsan." Tambah sang dokter namun Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung.

"Akan aku jelaskan padamu nanti Chanyeol, terima kasih dokter." Luhan membungkuk pada sang dokter yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

" _Dismenore_? Penyakit apa itu?."

" _Dismenore_ adalah penyakit menstruasi menjelang atau selama seorang wanita menstruasi. Kau tahu apa itu menstruasi kan?." Tanya Luhan

"Aku tahu menstruasi hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa itu _Dismenore_."

"Ya sekarang kau sudah tahu penyebab istrimu itu pingsan." Ledek Sehun

Chanyeol harusnya bernafas lega karena Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan hanya sakit karena menstruasinya tapi kenapa ia sekarang malah terlihat sedih. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihatnya dibuat heran tentu saja.

"Kau kenapa sedih? Harusnya kau senang Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

"Aku gagal Hun!," Chanyeol memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan memprihatinkan

"Gagal? Gagal apa?."

"Aku gagal membuahinya, aku gagal membuat bayi dirahimnya."

GEPLAK

"YAKKKK KALIAN"

Sehun dan Luhan memasang wajah malas dihadapan Chanyeol setelah melayangkan satu pukulan dikepala Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Sementara Chanyeol sudah memegangi kepalanya menahan sakit karena ulah kedua teman tidak warasnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika melakukannya sekali langsung berhasil dan menjadi bayi kan Chanyeol?."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia begitu indah, terlalu indah untuk aku sakiti. Karena ia hanya pantas bahagia dengan senyum manis yang akan terus terukir dibibir tipisnya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Percayalah Typo itu disengaja biar ada seninya dan kalian perhatian sama aku wkwkwk...**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM Sleeping At Last - Two**_

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja mendarat di pulau Jeju setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 1 jam diatas pesawat, kini keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil yang menjemput Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun menuju resort pribadi milik Chanyeol.

Besok siang setelah jam makan siang Chanyeol harus menghadiri acara peresmian resort miliknya yang selesai dibangun dekat pantai di pulau Jeju. Secara pribadi itu milik Chanyeol, uang dari hasil resort itu akan masuk kedalam rekening miliknya bukan rekening milik keluarganya.

Jika Park Corp ia ambil alih karena atas dasar orang tua nya yang sudah mengharuskan dirinya yang mengambil alih, maka resort dan restroran-restoran kecil yang Chanyeol bangun dan ia kelola secara diam-diam itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri tidak ada sangkut paut dengan orang tua nya. Baekhyun yang kecapean tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Chanyeol, begitupun Chanyeol yang kecapean memilih ikut terlelap bersama Baekhyun, perjalanan dari airport ke resort pribadinya menempuh jarak hampir 2 jam lamanya karena resort yang ia kelola dan resort pribadinya itu berbeda tempat.

Hari dimana Baekhyun pingsan karena sakit Desminore yang ia rasakan, Baekhyun dirawat 1 hari 1 malam saja karena memang sakitnya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi saat pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun bagaikan didalam penjara, karena aktivitasnya segala dibatasi oleh Chanyeol, bahkan sampai mandi pun ia sempat akan dimandikan oleh Chanyeol.

Heol itu sih kemauan Chanyeol dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Hari ini pun sebenarnya Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan membatalkan acara peresmian itu dan mengundurkan waktunya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah sehat melarang Chanyeol membatalkannya karena ia sudah sehat dan ia juga akan ikut ke Jeju untuk menemani Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah layaknya bocah yang menempel terus sama induknya, kemanapun Baekhyun pergi ia harus ada. Dan dimanapun Baekhyun berada Chanyeol pasti ada, kecuali saat Baekhyun dikelas, mandi dan BAB, Chanyeol tidak ikut.

Yakali Baekhyun BAB dia ikut, walau Baekhyun cantik tetep aja kalau BAB juga sama bau.

Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang sebegitu protektive nya pada Baekhyun, mereka hanya berpikir mungkin karena Baekhyun kekasih pertama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang baru merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Baekhyun yang tahu Chanyeol berubah karena dia, tentu saja merasa senang. Itu berarti tidak sia-sia ia memendam perasaan suka pada Chanyeol setelah sekian lama hanya bisa mengangumi nya dari jarak jauh.

Mereka sudah sampai di resort pribadi Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun membantu Chanyeol membawa koper mereka dan masuk kedalam. Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai pantai terlihat senang, wajah bahagianya sangat terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya yang berbinar dan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti berkata 'WOA' pada setiap sudut resort yang berdekatan dekat pantai.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang terletak diatas, dan kembali Baekhyun berjingkrak senang ketika balkon kamar Chanyeol langsung mengarah pada pemandangan laut Jeju yang sangat indah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk mengabadikannya lewat camera ponselnya dan mengunggahnya pada account sosial media instagram miliknya.

 _ **Parkloey_pcy**_

 _ **Ada yang senang diajak kesini... #Pantai**_

Begitulah isi caption dalam akun instagram miliknya.

"Kau melupakan aku sayang." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengendus perpotongan leher kekasihnya itu.

"Aku senang Chanyeol, apa besok kita bisa kesana?." Baekhyun menunjuk bibir pantai yang terlihat indah.

"Maaf sayang tapi kita tidak bisa kesana besok, karena besok kita harus menghadiri acara peresmian resortku, tapi acaranya dipinggir pantai jadi kau bisa masih bisa menikmati pantai."

"Tapi Chanyeol aku tidak memiliki gaun untuk besok." Baekhyun masih membelakangi Chanyeol

"Aku sudah memesan gaun untukmu besok, kau tinggal pilih mana yang kau sukai. Aku juga sudah menyuruh orang untuk meriasmu besok, jadi kau hanya tinggal duduk manis. Jangan sampai kau jauh dariku diacara besok, aku tidak suka milikku diganggu orang lain. Kau mengerti?."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka yang memilih penerbangan sore dan sampai di Jeju menjelang malam memilih untuk makan malam dan pergi tidur lebih cepat untuk acara besok siang.

Pagi nya Chanyeol harus ke resort duluan untuk mengecek persiapan peresmiannya dan Baekhyun akan menikmati fasilitas yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan.

Menjadi ratu sehari menurut Baekhyun, karena ia akan dimanjakan oleh sekelompok orang yang akan meriasnya, memanjakan tubuhnya dengan pijatan relaksasi, dilulur, kukunya di percantik dan yang lainnya yang biasa dilakukan para wanita untuk memanjakan tubuhnya.

Menjelang siang Chanyeol sendiri memilih untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap di resort yang dikelolanya karena Baekhyun akan dijemput oleh supir suruhannya dengan kawalan yang sangat ketat. Semua orang tahu tentang ia yang berkencan dengan Baekhyun dan ia cukup pintar untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian karena ia sadar jika wanita-wanita yang menyukai nya mungkin akan berbuat nekad pada Baekhyun seperti Naeyeon dulu contohnya.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan setelan jas hitamnya, rambutnya ia sisir keatas memperlihatkan jidat sexy yang menjadi kelemahan-kelemahan kaum wanita jika melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sangat tampan dengan auranya yang menyihir. Baekhyun mengenakan sebuah gaun pesta berwarna nude yang berbahan sangat tipis dengan belahan dada rendah dan bagian belakang yang memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya. Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan pujaan hatinya begitu Baekhyun turun diujung karpet merah tempat para tamu undangan Chanyeol datang. Kilatan lampu camera membrondong Baekhyun yang baru saja turun, dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan tersenyum tampan.

Para wartawan yang tidak ingin melewatkan momen mengabadikan segala setiap gerak dari tubuh Baekhyun bahkan sampai ketika uluran tangan Chanyeol diterima olehnya, kilatan lampu camera semakin banyak dan ada beberapa wartawan yang bergumam tidak jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum pada para wartawan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena sudah sabar dan tidak mengganggu untuk melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh pada dirinya maupun Baekhyun. Karena ia sendiri akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk para wartawan yang penasaran tentang 'Benarkah gadis itu adalah kekasih dari Park Chanyeol sang pewaris Park Corp."

Baekhyun tengah berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang tengah meresmikan resort miliknya dengan melakukan gunting pita sebagai dibukanya resort 'PCY'. Acara itu berlanjut pada pesta dipinggir pantai yang memang letak resort itu berada dipinggir pantai. Para tamu undangan menikmati pesta itu dengan senang tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali merengut dengan wajah masam sampai akhirnya ia menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari pesta dan membawa nya ke salah satu ruangan kerja di resortnya. Chanyeol sempat mendapat photo dari hasil jepretan camera para wartawan, ia mengunggahnya kembali di account media sosialnya dengan caption yang terkesan menyesali ide nya memberikan gaun itu pada Baekhyun.

Ya dia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang melihatnya, ya karena penampilan Baekhyun yang mempesona seakan menyihir setiap para tamu undangan baik itu wanita ataupun laki-laki.

"Aku menyesal merekomendasikan gaun ini untukmu." Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah yang di ikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek dengan gaun ini?." Tanya Baekhyun yang sedih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sayang kau sangat cantik, tapi ini asetku aku tidak suka orang lain melihatnya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tangannya yang meremas dua bongkahan payudara Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah sebagai reaksi dari yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Belum lagi punggungmu, ya tuhan kau hanya milikku mereka tidak boleh menikmati pemandangan indah milikku." Chanyeol mencium penuh bibir Baekhyun.

Tangannya mengelus punggung terbuka Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual, menggoda Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah terhanyut karenanya.

"Kalau kau tidak sedang menstruasi aku sudah menghabisimu saat ini sayang~~." Kecupan terakhir Chanyeol berikan setelah melihat Baekhyun yang terengah hebat dipelukannya.

Mereka masih berdiri diruangan itu, Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan begitu posesif dan Baekhyun yang tengah merona karena ciuman panas dan kata-kata frontal dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol sudah akan melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahannya disana karena ia menginginkan seuatu yang lebih dari hanya sekedar ciuman panas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi menstruasi, itu cuma 3 hari." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu dengan wajah tertunduk bersemu merah, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol setelah ia mengatakan itu.

Dan ia terhenyak ketika tubuhnya yang ringan dibawa dalam gendongan Chanyeol untuk duduk disofa ruangan itu. Tangan Chanyeol merobek paksa gaun yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan bibirnya yang membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Itu gaun mahal Chanyeol," seolah tuli Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Ketika tubuh kekasihnya sudah hampir telanjang menyisakan celana dalam berwarna sama dengan gaun yang sudah terkoyak tidak berbentuk itu, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama pada celana dalam itu hingga bernasib sama dengan gaun yang terjatuh dilantai.

"Aaahhhh," Desahan dari bibir tipis itu terdengar kala Chanyeol menjelajahi tubuh kekasihnya dengan tangan dan lidahnya.

Ia mengangkat pelan tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuka ziper celananya dan membebaskan sesuatu yang besar dan sudah tegang didalam sana. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membuka celananya, Chanyeol menendang celananya yang sudah melorot, membiarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras mengacung tegang dan siap untuk bertemu dengan rumahnya.

"Oohhh Chanyeol mmmppt," Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika tubuhnya perlahan bergerak turun kebawah untuk membantu Chanyeol melesakkan kejantananya pada kewanitaannya.

"Ini tidak akan lama sayang, aku harus kembali ke pesta setelah ini, maafkan aku karena melakukan ini, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Chanyeol membantu tubuh Baekyun dan ketika kejantanannya sudah masuk sempurna pada kewanitaan Baekhyun mereka berdua mendesah lega dan saling memeluk dalam posisi Baekhyun yang ada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol dengan keadaan telanjang dan Chanyeol yang setengah telanjang bagian bawahnya.

"Akuu ahhh." Baekhyun meremas surai hitam kekasihnya ketika perlahan tubuhnya naik turun diatas pangkuan Chanyeol yang memegangi tubuhnya untuk bergerak naik turun.

"Sayang kau selalu begitu nikmat aaarrghh." Ini yang kedua setelah percintaan dimana Chanyeol merenggut keperawanan Baekhyun tempo hari, tapi rasanya masih sama seakan ini yang pertama.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah puas akan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lebih dalamm aaahh ahhh Chanpptt."

Ciuman itu kembali terjalin diatas gerak nikmat kedua tubuh mereka yang tengah menyatu untuk sebuah kenikmatan tiada akhir. Mereka berdua terhanyut melupakan tamu undangan yang tengah mencari keberadaan Chanyeol untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan Chanyeol. Ruangan yang sengaja Chanyeol buat kedap suara membuatnya beruntung karena bisa mendengar desahan manja dari bibir kekasihnya dengan leluasa.

"Lebihh eeumm lebih cepat."

Baekhyun sudah berpindah posisi berbaring disofa dengan tubuh Chanyeol diatasnya masih bergerak keluar masuk menumbuk kewanitaan Baekhyun untuk mencapai kepuasaan mereka.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam saat kejantananya mencapai titik nikmat Baekhyun berkali-kali, bibirnya menjilati salah satu puncak payudara dan dihisapnya dengan kuat menjadikannya semakin mengeras. Dan Chanyeol memberikan perhatian yang sama pada yang satu lagi membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dibawahnya saat tubuhnya merasakan sensasi bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Kejantanan Chanyeol bergerak indah dengan nikmat didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, Baekhyun sendiri mengetatkan kewanitaannya dan menahan kejantanan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol dibuat menggeram nikmat, dan Baekhyun mendapat orgasmenya bersama dengan Chanyeol yang menyusulnya,

"Oh sial sayang~~"

Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam ketika ia mengosongkan benihnya didalam rahim Baekhyun, terasa hangat dan penuh bagi Baekhyun.

Mereka terengah bersama, Chanyeol mencium kening, hidung dan bibir Baekhyun dengan lembuat setelahnya melepas penyatuan mereka dan berpelukan untuk waktu tidak lama sebelum ia kembali bergerak untuk membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi diruangan itu.

"Aku akan membersihkan dirimu dan meminta perias kembali meriasmu, aku janji tidak akan bercinta didalam kamar mandi karena tamuku sedang menungguku saat ini." Chanyeol membuka semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dan kembali kekamar mandi untuk memandikan Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun bersih ia mengeringkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, Chanyeol sebenarnya tergoda dengan tubuh mulus dan indah Baekhyun, tapi waktu tidak memungkinkan untuk dirinya kembali bergelut dan melupakan para tamu undangan, itu terkesan tidak sopan untuk dia nantinya.

Setelah memakaikan Baekhyun bathrobe Chanyeol berpakaian kembali dan merapikan kekacauan yang sudah mereka lakukan, karena gaun Baekhyun sudah robek jadi Baekhyun harus menunggu pelayan yang Chanyeol suruh membawa gaun baru dan juga menunggu perias kembali merias dirinya.

"Tunggu disini mereka akan masuk setelah aku pergi," sebelum pergi Chanyeol mendekat untuk mencium Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di sofa dengan terbalut bathrobe "Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti malam jika kau menginginkannya."

Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi dan Baekhyun merona ditempat duduknya dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Astaga kenapa aku jadi maniak seks begini aaaahhhh." Pekiknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan pipi yang bersemu merah merona.

Para perias yang masuk membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan berdiri untuk mengikuti arahan mereka, memakai gaun baru yang terlihat lebih layak dibanding gaun sebelumnya yang membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan gairah nafsunya.

"Aku tidak mengundang kalian berdua bagaimana bisa kalian berdua ada disini?." Chanyeol menatap heran Sehun yang tengah merangkul mesra pinggang Luhan.

"Kau mengundang orang tua kami dan orang tua kami sedang sibuk jadi kami yang datang mewakili mereka." Jawab Luhan santai dengan wajah malas seolah kehadirannya dengan Sehun tidak di inginkan Chanyeol, tapi itu hanya bercanda jadi Luhan sama sekali tidak tersinggung sampai harus marah pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak mengajak Johnny?."

"Johnny sedang sibuk dengan ayahnya, aku dengar kemarin ia harus ikut ayahnya ke Jepang." Sehun berbicara sambil menyesap minuman yang dibawakan oleh pelayan "Resort mu luas sekali, aku tidak menyangka kau berbisnis seperti ini juga."

"Ya, aku tidak mau jadi pengangguran sepertimu." Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan tertawa

"Sialan kau Park, aku seorang model bukan pengangguran."

"Iya, tapi kau model yang kebanyakan liburnya," Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun untuk mencari kebaradaan Baekhyun

"Aku kesana sebentar sepertinya Baekhyun sudah selesai dirias lagi."

"Biar ku tebak, kau baru saja bercinta dengannya?." Tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau memang penggila seks Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan yang untungnya hanya didengar oleh mereka bertiga.

"Disaat ada acara seperti ini bisa-bisanya kau?" Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali mencari Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah berjalan didekat pantai, Chanyeol yang melihat itu menghampiri kekasihnya dengan langkah lebar.

Namun sebelumnya ia kembali mengabadikan Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah meresapi angin pantai yang sejuk menjelang sore hari ini.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin lebar untuk mencapai dan mendekap tubuh kekasihnya yang kini sudah berganti gaun namun masih terlihat tak kalah mempesona dari sebelumnya.

"Kau akan kedinginan jika disini terlalu lama sayang~~." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun menggoyangnya kekiri dan kekanan seperti tengah berdansa.

"Ini indah Chanyeol, sungguh."

Baekhyun kembali melirik pemandangan pantai yang indah

"Kau jauh lebih indah dimataku sayang~~." Chanyeol memberikan ciuman dipipi chubby Baekhyun

"Ayo kembali bergabung dengan yang lain, aku harus mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting pada tamuku."

Baekhyun hanya menuruti Chanyeol yang kini menariknya kembali kepesta yang sudah dimulai pada acara selanjutnya, disana seoarang MC tengah menjelaskan tentang resort milik Chanyeol dan juga beberapa hal yang sekira nya perlu diberitahukan pada para tamu undangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di meja yang sama bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Sampai akhirnya saat yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu pun tiba, para wartawan yang memang meliput acara itu kini semakin menyoroti wajah Chanyeol yang berjalan keatas panggung kecil disana.

"Hallo semuanya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada para tamu undangan yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang pada acara peresmian resort milikku ini. Aku juga berterimakasih pada semua karyawanku dan timku yang sudah bekerja keras sehingga resort ini selesai tepat waktu dan saya senang dengan hasilnya yang begitu memuaskan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengumumkan kabar bahagia dariku pada kalian semua." Para tamu undangan mulai penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol umumkan.

Chanyeol pun kembali berbicara untuk mengumumkan kabar bahagainya

"Bulan depan aku akan bertunangan." Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh ketika Chanyeol mengumumkan kabar itu. lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menatap nya dengan diam dan penasaran.

"Tunangan? Baekhyun kau akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol?." Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang masih diam tanpa berkata apapun.

Chanyeol tidak mengajak Baekhyun bertunangan, jadi siapa yang Chanyeol maksud dengan ia yang akan bertunangan? Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol bertunangan dengan orang lain sedangkan secara terang-terangan mereka sudah mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan kekasihku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dengan tanpa ekpresi karena masih kaget.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kebingungan, ia tersenyum geli melihat tampang kekasihnya yang tengah dibrondong jepretan camera dari para wartawan. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol sampai didepannya dan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun barulah Baekhyun sadar jika dirinya terlihat bodoh dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Dia calon tunanganku, calon istriku, calon ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak." Ucapnya dengan senyum tampan menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan semua orang dibuat memekik kaget karena Chanyeol yang memberikan sebuah ciuman manis pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Luhan tersenyum jangan sampai wajah kita terlihat jelek di kamera." Ucap Sehun yang di angguki Luhan untuk tersenyum seolah mereka sudah tahu tentang pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dan hari itu photo Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman menjadi ramai diperbincangkan oleh semua orang dan juga hampir seluruh layar televisi di kota Seoul memberitakan tentang Park Chanyeol dari Park Corp yang akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, seorang gadis bernama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya memerah merona dan memilih untuk mengunggah photo hasil jepretan Chanyeol yang ia temukan di ponsel kekasihnya.

"Dia pandai mengambil photo yang bagus hihi." ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Siapakah Baekhyun? Menurut nara sumber yang kami wawancarai mereka berkuliah dikampus yang sama dan Baekhyun merupakan putri dari keluarga Byun tapi beberapa informasi baru saja mengatakan jika Baekhyun bukan anak kandung dari keluarga Byun? Lalu siapakah Baekhyun ini, gadis beruntung yang berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal tidak pernah terlibat satu hubungan dengan siapapun...bla bla bla"

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan dan menyaksikan berita itu kembali dibuat sedikit resah, resah pada kenyataan mungkin sekarang semua orang akan menggali segala informasi mengenai dirinya sampai ke hal terkecil sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan mereka nanti jika seorang Park Chanyeol akan menikahi anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya, apa Baekhyun memang pantas untuk Chanyeol? Bagaimana reaksi publik nanti?

Sekarang ia merasa seperti akan menikahi seorang pangeran saja, bagaimana nanti semua kehidupan pribadinya akan diberitakan dan diungkit oleh banyak orang dan menjadi sasaran para pencari berita yang ingin mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya. Dan Baekhyun tahu jika status sosial nya kemungkinan akan berpengaruh pada perusahaan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun putriku, selamanya dia akan menjadi anak kami, putri dari keluarga Byun." ucap tuan Byun ketika salah satu wartawan mewawancarainya.

.

.

.

.

 _'Rintangan sebesar apapun tidak akan membuat aku mundur untuk menjadikan kau menjadi milikku selamanya, karena aku mencintaimu'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Maaf juga jika ceritaku masih banyak kekurangan nya, baik dalam penyusunan kata-kata atau untuk typo yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, karena aku memang tidak ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata indah.**

 **Thanks you so much...**


	14. Chapter 14

~ All Alone All Along ~

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM Beautiful Life - Ost Goblin**_

"Yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian?." Chanyeol masih merapikan lengan kemeja nya saat Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pergi ke kampus tanpa dirinya.

Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan lebih banyak izin dari kampus karena mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, namun karena ia siswa cerdas jadi tertinggal satu atau dua kali tidak masuk kuliah pun ia masih bisa mengikuti ketertinggalannya.

Tapi yang ia cemaskan adalah ketika ia tidak bersama Baekhyun, ia cemas kekasih mungil... ah bukan calon tunangannya, yang sekarang menjadi lebih tenar dari seorang model cantik yang sedang naik daun Xi Luhan itu, diganggu orang lain saat dikampus nanti.

Luhan dan Sehun berada di China karena pemotretan yang diterima Luhan harus dilakukan di China. Johnny sedang berada di Jepang dan tidak tahu lelaki itu kapan pulangnya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa Chanyeol andalkan untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama kurang lebih 5 jam lamanya berada dikampus.

Hari ini ia ada meeting diperusahaan, untuk membahas saham yang pagi ini menurun karena pemberitaan dirinya yang akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Baekhyun sempat murung ketika mendengar kabar itu secara tak sengaja saat dirinya menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah memarahi sekretarisnya melalui sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol marah bukan karena Baekhyun, ia hanya merasa muak dengan para penggila uang diluaran sana yang tidak menerima dirinya yang akan bertunangan dengan pujaan hatinya. Mereka pikir siapa berani menentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tinggal menarik investasinya saja mereka bisa menjadi gelandangan dipinggir jalan, karena perusahaan mereka yang akan bangkrut tanpa bantuan dari perusahaannya.

Orang tuanya tidak ambil pusing perihal Chanyeol yang terang-terangan akan bertunangan bahkan sebelum mengenalkan calonnya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ternyata Chanyeol dan Johnny yang mencari tahu latar belakang Baekhyun sudah menemukan titik terang, dan ia yakin dengan rencana gilanya yang akan dilakukan bersama Johnny ia akan membuat semua berbalik mendukungnya.

Menurut Chanyeol, tanpa dukungan para pemegang saham pun dia merasa bodo amat, yang bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan Baekhyun kan dia bukan mereka.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Chanyeol, sebelum menjadi kekasihmu aku bahkan terbiasa sendirian." Baekhyun memasangkan dasi berwarna merah maroon pada kerah kemeja kekasihnya dengan telaten.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membenarkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi wajahnya. Posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di meja makan dan dirinya yang berdiri membuat tinggi tubuh mereka hampir sama, walau tetap saja Baekhyun terlihat sangat mungil jika itu bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku takut kau diganggu orang yang tidak suka dengan hubungan kita sayang~~." Chanyeol mengelus wajah kekasihnya, sesekali mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dibuat kesusahan memasangkan dasi Chanyeol karena pokusnya yang terbagi dengan lumatan pada bibir tipisnya.

"Aku tidak akan selesai memasang dasi ini jika kau terus menciumku Chanyeol." Si mungil merengek dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Bukannya berhenti Chanyeol malah semakin gencar menciumi bibir tipis itu, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun selesai memasangkannya dasi walau dengan kesusahan karena ulahnya. Chanyeol melanjutkan ciuman itu menjadi lumatan dan ciuman panas penuh gairah.

 _Ya namanya juga maniak gak akan berhenti jadi maniak_

Baekhyun setengah berbaring diatas meja kalau tubuhnya tidak ditahan Chanyeol yang menciumnya membati buta. Pakaiannya yang sudah rapih harus kembali acak-acakan karena tindakan radikal tangan Chanyeol, yang menelusup dan meremas bongkahan sintal kedua payudaranya.

Jika saja meeting itu tidak jauh lebih penting dari bercinta dengan Baekhyun, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sudah menyetubuhi Baekhyun diatas meja makannya dengan keras dan penuh gairah.

Uhhhhhhhh

"Kau harummpptt ke kanmmmaahhhhh." Baekhyun bukan gagap ia hanya terengah karena ciuman Chanyeol dan sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Sayang rasanya aku ingin menunda meeting pagi ini dan menggantinya dengan bercinta denganmu, disini." Chanyeol masih memperhatikan wajah sayu kekasihnya.

Dan otaknya menyuruh untuk ia mengambil ponsel yang berada disakunya, mengirim pesan singkat pada sekretarisnya untuk menunda rapat sekitar 2 jam dari jadwal yang di tentukan.

Oke jika sudah mengenai nafsu semua orang memang akan lupa pada akal sehat mereka.

Setelahnya Chanyeol melepas kembali dasi yang sebelumnya dipasang Baekhyun, membuangnya asal beserta kemeja miliknya, ia juga menurunkan paksa celana yang Baekhyun pakai dan merobek baju Baekhyun dengan cepat.

SRETT SRAKK

Baekhyun meleguh ketika tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol melesakkan jarinya pada area kewanitaannya, bergerak dengan gerakan menggunting menggoda kewanitaan Baekhyun untuk cepat basah agar ia nanti dapat dengan mudah melesakkan kejantanannya tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit berlebihan pada Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh aahhh."

Apa lagi yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain mendesah nikmat, ketika ia kembali dibuat pasrah dibawah kungkungan kekasihnya, eummmm calon tunangan maksudnya.

Baekhyun tahu gaya berpacarannya dengan Chanyeol memang tidak akan sehat, setelah malam dimana Chanyeol merenggut kesuciannya dengan izin darinya. Ia tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak. Karena cinta yang Baekhyun rasakan untuk Chanyeol melebihi besarnya lautan samudera pasifik yang sangat luas ataupun luasnya dunia yang ia tinggali.

Yang Baekhyun harus lakukan untuk mendapat cinta itu dengan memberikan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, termasuk bercinta sepanjang hari pun akan Baekhyun terima karena ia juga menginginkannya.

Baekhyun tahu percintaan ini akan berlangsung sesuai dengan waktu yang telah Chanyeol berikan pada sekretarisnya untuk menunda rapat pemegang saham hari ini. Jadwal kuliahnya menjadi tidak penting ketika kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini menjadi lebih penting.

Mendesah, yang mampu Baekhyun lakukan ketika Chanyeol sudah menggesek kejantanan besar beruratnya didepan kewanitaannya.

"Kumohon Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia jelas tahu Baekhyun sudah tidak sabaran menunggu ia melesakkan kejantanan miliknya bersarang pada gua hangatnya.

"Tentu sayang aku akan memberikan kenikmatan untukmu sebentar lagi."

 _Ayolah Chanyeol jangan berlama-lama semua orang menunggu lebih lanjut apa yang akan kau lakukan_

Termasuk Baekhyun yang sudah menggapai-gapai tubuh Chanyeol meminta berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeram dan sesekali mencium Baekhyun keras sambil mengangkat bokongnya dan menenggelamkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah siap menerima miliknya.

Mereka kembali menyatu dalam pergulatan panas, keras dan penuh gairah diatas meja makan apartemen Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun berada diujung meja jika Chanyeol tidak menahannya sudah dipastikan ia akan terjatuh.

Betapa hebat dan jantannya Chanyeol menggagahi Baekhyun yang terlihat kewalahan, dan mendesah ke'enakan saat kejantanannya menumbuk tepat pada titik ternikmatnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin dalam menusuk kewanitaannya.

"Oh sayang~~ datanglah untukku." Nafas Chanyeol kasar.

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun dan menggerakan satu tangannya diantara tubuh yang bergerak berirama untuk menggesekkan jempolnya diklirotis Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun semakin tertsesat dalam kenikmatan.

Chanyeol gila, benar-benar gila karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggilai semua yang ada pada Baekhyun. Suara desahan merdu yang mengalun indah itu tidak bisa menghentikannya untuk terus menumbuk, melesakkan kejantanannya semakin cepat dan dalam dibawah sana.

Baekhyun menggapai tangan Chanyeol untuk ia tuntun meremas payudara sintalnya yang dianggurkan Chanyeol.

"Ya ya disana ahhh Chan." Baekhyun mengigit bahu Chanyeol ketika ia semakin mendekati puncaknya. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak melepas pencapaiannya.

Tapi Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun dengan menggendongnya ala koala alhasil membuat kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam.

"AAHHHHH." Baekhyun dibuat gila karenanya Bagaimana kejantanan besar milik Chanyeol menusuknya semakin dalam, bergesekan dengan dingding kewanitaannya, melesak, menusuk dengan cepat.

"Sayang~~." Chanyeol membawa tubuh mereka duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemennya.

Baekhyun naik turun diatas pangkuan Chanyeol yang membantunya bergerak. Cepat dan semakin cepat, gerakan pinggul keduanya semakin dekat pula pencapaian mereka berdua yang mereka akan jemput bersama-sama.

Chanyeol melesakkan nya dengan keras jauh kedalam, menumpahkan dan mengosongkan semua cairan sperma miliknya yang banyak kedalam rahim Baekhyun. Percintaannya dengan Baekhyun akan terasa sangat hebat dan menguras tenaga.

Baekhyun membungkus jemarinya pada rambut Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan semua perasaan yang Baekhyun rasakan, mencoba menyampaikan perasaan bahagianya dengan ciuman-ciuman itu.

Betapa ia sangat mencintai lelakinya.

Keduanya terengah setelah pencapaian hebat itu, saling memeluk dalam keadaan telanjang dipenuhi dengan keringat menandakan betapa panasnya mereka bercinta.

"Kita harus mandi lagi." Chanyeol masih disana duduk dan memeluk Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol aku tidak meminum pil dari Luhan."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang kalaupun kau hamil itu sudah pasti anakku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkejut jika nanti aku hamil."

Chanyeol terkekeh dibahu sempit Baekhyun sebelum melepas pelukannya dan merapikan rmabut Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Aku akan bahagia jika kita cepat mempunyai anak, lagipula kita akan bertunangan jadi apa yang harus dihawatirkan." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, kamar mereka lebih tepatnya, tanpa melepaskan pertautan tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun meringis merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih berada didalam dirinya, ia jelas tahu jika mandi yang Chanyeol maksudkan pasti bukan mandi biasa. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang kini meleguh nikmat dan mendongkak saat dibawah sana Chanyeol menghujamnya dari belakang.

Mereka bercinta didalam bathub

Air yang semula penuh kini hanya menyisakan setengah, karena pergerakan kedua insan yang sibuk memuaskan satu sama lain dengan desahan yang tidak berhenti menggema didalam kamar mandi itu.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan gerakan pelan untuk menggoda Baekhyun, bibir kisable nya ia bawa untuk memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada leher jenjang kekasihnya, tangannya meremas dengan bergantian payudara sintal _favorite_ nya dan juga mengelus, memainkan kewanitaan Baekhyun dari depan.

Baekhyun menyesal karena tidak mendekati Chanyeol dari dulu, mungkin jika dulu ia lebih berani, ia akan merasakan kenikmatan ini lebih cepat

Heemmmmmmm

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti sayang~ kau emmm terlalu nikmat." ucap Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan mempercepat tusukannya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin mendongkak dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol keras-keras.

Ia sudah mencapai orgasme nya dan sepertinya ia akan kembali menyusul bersama Chanyeol yang juga sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

Dihujam kembali kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan keras dan cepat, Chanyeol seakan tidak akan pernah puas dengan hanya sekali dua kali atau tiga kali orgasme, tubuh Baekhyun terlalu nikmat baginya, ia menjadi lupa segalanya jika sudah bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Sudah satu jam sejak mereka bercinta diatas meja, sofa dan kamar mandi.

Chanyeol baru berhenti setelah ia rasa ia akan terlambat ke kantor, dan ia juga tidak ingin Baekhyun sakit karena kecapean akibat percintaan mereka. Baekhyun yang kelelahan terbaring tengkurap diatas ranjang Chanyeol, Baekhyun jatuh tertidur setelah percintaan mereka dikamar mandi dan diatas ranjang setelah mereka mandi.

Iya sih Chanyeol memang gila, anak orang sampai terkapar tidak berdaya diatas ranjang, dengan hanya terbalut kemeja putih kebesarannya tanpa memakai celana.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya dan sempat mencium kening Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap. Indahnya dunia Chanyeol setelah kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam hidupnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan ia berkomunikasi dengan Johnny yang ternyata sudah berada diatas jet pribadi milik Chanyeol dan tengah menuju Seoul. Ia akan langsung pergi ke perusahaan Chanyeol setelah tiba di Seoul.

Sesuai dengan rencana mereka hari ini mereka ingin memberi kejutan pada Tn. Byun yang sebelumnya menjadi orang tua angkat Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi melihat kemarahan Baekhyun kemarin malam ketika melihat berita yang dimana Tn. Byun tengah diwawancarai tentang siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun membuat ia kesal dan ikut marah.

Bagaimana tidak marah jika Tn. Byun mengatakan kepada seluruh warga Korea jika Baekhyun kabur dari rumah karena ingin tinggal dengan Chanyeol dan mereka mengatakan jika Baekhyun memang sering melakukan itu jadi tentu saja mereka tidak tahu tentang pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya adalah.

Mereka mengatakan jika mungkin Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena telah membuat anak kandung mereka meninggal, dan media seolah menyalahkan Baekhyun dan menganggap Baekhyun bukan wanita baik-baik untuk Chanyeol.

~ All Alone All Along ~

"Sayang berita tentangmu kalah oleh berita Baekhyun,"

"Terus kenapa Oh Sehun?." Luhan yang tengah bersitirahat setelah pemotretan dibuat tidak mengerti dengan permbicaraan Sehun yang kini menemaninya diruang ganti.

"Aku punya ide bagus sayang." Sehun yang semula sibuk dengan ponselnya kini menatap Luhan penuh harap "Kita umumkan saja kalau kita akan menikah pasti kita berdua akan banjir tawaran dan aku tidak pengangguran lagi."

TAK

"Yakk sayang kenapa kau memukul dahi sexy-ku."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau menikah denganmu jika kau masih pengangguran, bekerjalah dengan Chanyeol baru aku akan memikirkan ide gilamu itu." Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menyusulnya dengan masih merengek.

"Sayang~~ sayang ayolah ideku sudah cukup bagus."

"Berhenti merengek Oh Sehun."

"Ayolah sayang, kau tahu kan kita butuh settingan jika ingin lebih tenar, ayolah sayang kau kan kekasihku."

Luhan menutup telinganya dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk kembali kedalam studio pemotretan.

"Sayang, Xiaolu, Luhaniee ~~~ rusaku~~."

"Oh Sehun diam atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatah dariku."

Oke Sehun kalah.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menenggelamkan Sehun dalam kolam ikan piranha jika terus begini.

Sebenarnya tanpa settingan menikah pun Luhan mau menikah dengan Sehun, tapi ya itu syaratnya Sehun harus memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Dan mana mungkin Luhan melepaskan Sehun, orang yang teramat ia cintai u tingkah bocahnya terkadang membuat Luhan kesal minta ampun.

Umur mereka yang terpaut 2 tahun memang tidak membuat Sehun mundur untuk mendapatkan Luhan kala mereka masih belum menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu.

Pertemuan tidak sengaja yang melibatkan mereka dalam sebuah pemotretan menarik hati Sehun untuk mengenal Luhan lebih dekat. Maka ketika Luhan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan menerima Sehun, sejak saat itulah Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mengangumi sosok Luhan dan menyatakan minatnya yang menyukai Luhan dan ingin Luhan menjadi kekasihnya,

Luhan menjadi sosok kekasih yang sangat sempurna dimata Sehun, Xi Luhan supermodel yang di idam-idamkan hampir semua lelaki.

Dan Sehun semakin merasa sempurna memiliki Luhan setelah mereka menghabiskan malam indah mereka di atas ranjang, saling memberikan kehangatan dan kepuasaan satu sama lain dengan mendesah hebat malam itu.

Okey lupakan soal dua model gila yang satu nya pengangguran.

"Kau serius ingin mengungumkan ini didepan para pemegang saham?." Tanya Johnny menyakinkan Chanyeol yang saat ini mereka sudah berjalan menuju ruang rapat setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol menggelar rapat itu tanpa kehadiran Johnny

"Untuk apa aku menunggumu dan menggelar rapat kedua jika aku tidak berniat mengungumkan itu pada mereka."

Ya Johnny yang baru saja tiba dan turun langsung dari atas gedung Park Corp melalui helikopter milik Park Corp yang menjemputnya di bandara Incheon memang sudah ditunggu kedatangannya.

"Baekhyun mengizinkan?."

Chanyeol masih berjalan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun tahu semua ini?." Johnny menarik tangan Chanyeol agar sahabatnya itu berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun Chanyeol masih diam

"Jawab aku sialan." Gertak Johnny

"Baekhyun tidak tahu, ia hanya tahu jika orang tua nya kecelakaan bersama dengannya, dan sejak saat itu ia menjadi anak yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki apa-apa."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ia tahu semua ini tanpa kau memberitahunya terlebih dahulu."

"Itu urusanku John, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah memberikan apa yang seharusnya Baekhyun miliki."

Johnny menghela nafasnya, semula niatnya mencari tahu latar belakang Baekhyun adalah hanya untuk mengadopsinya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Seo dan menjadikan Baekhyun adik angkatnya. Tapi kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui yang dilakukan paman dan bibinya benar-benar menampar dirinya.

Ia jelas tahu yang dilakukan paman dan bibinya itu sudah termasuk dalam tindakan kejahatan.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan, ayo kita umumkan pada mereka siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun."

"Yah kita memang harus melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan kembali melangkah menuju ruang rapat yang sudah dipenuhi para pemegang saham yang kali ini sudah dihadiri oleh semua pemegang saham dari luar maupun dalam negeri.

Rapat pertama yang Chanyeol tunda untuk kedua kalinya memang membuat mereka marah, dan rapat kali ini lebih membuat mereka marah karena mereka harus dibuat menggelar rapat lagi disaat mereka sudah hendak pergi dari Park Corp.

Argumen demi argumen dilayangkan para pemegang saham karena tindakan Chanyeol, mereka jelas dirugikan karena berita fenomenal itu. Tn. Byun melayangkan kemarahannya karena merasa Chanyeol tidak sopan mengumumkan pertunangan dengan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Chanyeol menahan kemarahannya mendengar Tn. Byun berbicara seolah dirinya adalah orang yang paling benar dan tidak bersalah. Chanyeol semakin muak mendengarnya jika Tn. Byun itu bukan orang tua kolot, ia pasti sudah mengajaknya duel diatas ring tinju

"Perlu kalian tahu ini pertunanganku kenapa kalian semua seolah melarangku mendapatkan kebahagianku?." Chanyeol menatap para pemegang saham itu dengan wajah tajam dna menusuk "Jika kalian tidak ingin berbisnis denganku, aku akan mengambil semua investasi Park Corp diperusahaan kalian." Ancamnya yang membuat semua orang disana bungkam

"Tanpa kami perusahaanmu juga tidak akan sebesar ini jika kau lupa Park Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Tn. Byun, sementara itu Chanyeol dibuat tertawa mendengarnya, kenapa ia terkesan diremehkan disini.

Oh ayolah Park Corp kaya raya, uang mereka tidak akan habis 7 turunan.

"Aku bisa melebarkan sayapku di Benua Eropa kalaupun aku kehilangan bisnis di Korea, China dan Jepang." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalian tenang saja penurunan saham pagi ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, karena aku bertunangan bukan dengan seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki apa-apa jika memang itu penyebab turunnya harga saham."

Johnny berdiri dari kursinya setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Chanyeol yang memintanya bertindak sesuai rencana mereka.

"Aku akan menjelaskan siapa itu tunangan Chanyeol,"

Johnny menampilkan sebuah photo kecil Baekhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya melalui layar besar didepan mereka.

"Baekhyun, tunangan Chanyeol bernama asli Bian Baixian."

Semua orang disana tecengang mendengarnya.

"Ya Baekhyun merupakan satu-satunya anak dari tuan Bian yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan 14 tahun yang lalu dilandasan bandara Incheon karena pesawat tergelincir lalu terbakar, tidak perlu ku beritahu siapa itu tuan Bian kepada kalian kan?."

Semua orang diam namun beberapa orang menatap pada Tn. Byun yang terlihat gelisah ditempatnya.

"Dan seharusnya perusahaan yang saat ini berada ditangan Tn. Byun juga murni seutuhnya milik Baekhyun, karena Tn. Byun mendapatkan perusahaan itu setelah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari keluarga Bian dari China untuk merawat, mengasuh dan mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai anak dari keluarga Byun. Tapi karena Baekhyun yang memutuskan keluar dari keluarga Byun jadi sudah seharusnya juga Tn. Byun menyerahkan perusahaan itu pada Baekhyun."

 _'Sial'_ \- batin Tn. Byun seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kami sudah menyewa pengacara untuk mengurus hal ini, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kalian cemaskan melalui harga saham yang turun, yang harus kalian cemaskan adalah jika Park Corp mencabut investasi dari perusahaan kalian."

Johnny menatap Tn. Byun dengan tatapan meremehkan dan seolah berkata jika Tn. Byun akan berakhir di jalanan sebentar lagi.

Ia tidak perduli sekalipun itu adalah paman dan bibinya karena mereka bersalah sudah seharusnya mereka mendapat balasannya.

"Aku rasa rapat ini tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi." Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu keluar di ikuti Johnny yang menyusulnya.

Keadaan aula ruang rapat itu menjadi riuh setelah Chanyeol dan Johnny mengumumkan tentang siapa itu Baekhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai media Korea menyebarkan berita fenomenal itu.

Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat dengan membawa satu kotak pizza, strawberry cheesecake, dan ice cream strawberry yang akan ia makan bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak berhenti tersenyum dengan langkah kaki yang semakin cepat menuju apartemennya.

Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan apartemennya yang gelap gulita.

"Sayang~~~." Chanyeol meletakkan barang bawaannya pada sembarang tempat untuk mencari-cari saklar lampu pada dingding apartemennya.

Namun niatnya terhenti karena ia dikagetkan dengan suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol."

"YAAAKKK HANTU HANTU PERGI SANA SIALAN."

Ia menjerit dan ketakutan.

Tentu saja Chanyeol ketakutan, bagaimana ia tidak terkejut dan menjerit jika Baekhyun yang memakai kemeja putih menyalakan senter ponsel dibawah wajahnya, yang otomatis hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya saja

"Chanyeol, aku Baekhyun."

"ASTAGA HANTU KEJAM BAEKHYUNKU KAU MAKAN."

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya, Chanyeol memundur menjauh dengan masih meneriakinya dan memohon-mohon tidak mendekat.

Kemana sikap jantan Chanyeol diatas ranjang, jika sekarang baru melihat Baekhyun yang menyalakan senter ponsel dibawah wajahnya saja, sudah membuat Chanyeol ketakutan setengah mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks and love u...**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah follow aku di instagram.. I Love You so much 😘**

 **Jika ada kesalahan baik dalam penulisan atau apapun itu, kalian wajib mengoreksi ya. Aku terima masukan kritik dan saran kalian yang membangun 😉**


	15. Chapter 15

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

"Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini, kedepannya kami jamin tidak akan ada kerusakan listrik lagi pada unit apartemen anda" Petugas yang dikirim pihak apartemen yang di beli Chanyeol membungkuk setelah ia selesai memperbaiki listrik yang padam diapartemennya.

Melihat wajah marah seorang Park Chanyeol membuat ia ketakutan. Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemen dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengecek Baekhyun yang sebelumnya pergi mandi karena badannya yang dipenuhi ice cream.

Saat Chanyeol ketakutan karena mengira Baekhyun itu hantu, Baekhyun mendapat lemparan ice cream dari Chanyeol, yang sebelumnya sengaja Chanyeol beli untuk Baekhyun. Akibatnya tubuh Baekhyun penuh dengan ice cream sampai Baekhyun beteriak marah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang kaget dan sadar ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tentu saja lebih ketakutan dibanding sebelumnya, jelas saja ia melempari kekasihnya sendiri dengan ice cream sampai Baekhyun marah. Akhirnya ia memanggil petugas apartemen untuk memperbaiki listrik di unit apartemennya, dan ia juga memanggil pelayanan kebersihan untuk membersihkan lantai apartemennya yang kotor karena aksi bodohnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sudah kembali berpakaian ketika Chanyeol menyusulnya kedalam kamar, Baekhyun tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, ia harus keramas dua kali hari ini dan itu semua karena Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat cemberut mungkin karena ia tengah menahan kesal.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol melihat kekasih polosnya itu ia marah padanya.

 _Eh gak polos lagi deh, kan udah di polosin._

"Sayang~~," Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, ia mengambil alih _hairdryer_ ditangan Baekhyun dan menggantikan tugas wanita itu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sayang~~ maafkan aku ya, aku hanya ketakutan makanya sampai melemparimu dengan ice cream." Chanyeol masih dapat melihat raut wajah datar Baekhyun.

Sungguh wanita yang sedang marah lebih menakutkan dibanding hantu manapun. Chanyeol takut jikalau Baekhyun marah padanya sampai tidak mau memaafkannya.

Oh no, itu masalah besar baginya, jangan sampai Baekhyun tidak memaafkan nya. Ia harus mencari cara agar Baekhyun mau memaafkan dirinya.

Chanyeol berpikir tentang cara untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, dari mulai membawa Baekhyun belanja atau berlibur, tapi ia harus mencari cara juga agar Baekhyun mau ikut dengannya.

 _'Apa aku ajak bercinta saja, dia kan sudah kecanduan bercinta denganku hehe_ ' pikir Chanyeol

"Aku melihat berita, benarkan appaku dulu orang yang terpandang? Kenapa keluargaku tidak ada yang mencariku? Kenapa?."

Namun Chanyeol salah paham, keterdiaman Baekhyun bukan karena insiden hujan ice cream yang ia perbuat.

Dan Chanyeol lupa jika hari ini ia telah melakukan gebrakan yang tak terduga sampai mengumumkan Baekhyun itu putri tuan Bian pebisnis tersukses di China sebelum beliau meninggal, bahkan dulu begitu banyak orang yang mengincar perusahaan tuan Bian agar perusahaannya bangkrut.

Ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi anggota keluarga Baekhyun mungkin bahagia, karena dengan meninggalnya tuan Bian mereka bisa melebarkan usaha mereka tanpa harus bersaing dengan tuan Bian yang memang dikenal sangat cerdas dan selalu menghasilkan ide-ide cemerlang dalam dunia bisnis.

Chanyeol tahu perihal tuan Byun yang memiliki hubungan darah dengab tuan Bian. Ikatan persaudaraan mereka cukup jauh, karena yang bersaudara kandung dulu adalah kakek mereka.

"Sayang dulu mereka tidak menemukanmu bukan tidak mencarimu." _Bohong_

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan terhenyak melihat air mata keluar dari iris mata indah kekasihnya.

"Hei jangan menangis, ada aku disini sayang," Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya mencoba membuat Baekhyun untuk lebih tenang "Besok bagaimana kalau kita menemui orang tuamu?."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan erat Chanyeol untuk mendongkak dan melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Ke China?," Baekhyun menghapus buliran air mata yang terjun ke pipinya "Kau kan harus bekerja besok."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan merapikan helaian rambut kekasihnya.

"Aku akan cuti sayang, CEO juga butuh cuti," Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun "Kita ke China besok untuk menemui orang tuamu, aku akan mengurus semuanya kau hanya tinggal duduk manis dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, jangan sampai terpisah denganku."

"Kalau kau pergi ke kamar mandi untuk pipis atau BAB aku harus ikut?,"

Baekhyun dengan mode polosnya sudah kembali membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tentu tidak sayang, kecuali kalau aku mandi baru kau harus ikut denganku." Chanyeol memberikan kedipan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merona.

Sungguh Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan, rasanya Chanyeol menyesal tidak menemukan Baekhyun lebih cepat, jika ternyata kekasihnya ini begitu menggemaskan dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka yang mengatakan Baekhyun jelek mungkin memiliki kelainan mata.

"Aku membelikan _strawberry cheesecake_ ayo makan bersama, maaf untuk ice cream nya." Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ikut kedapur bersama Chanyeol. Mood nya kembali baik hanya dengan _strawberry cheesecake_ kesukaan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Johnny yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun membuat ia merindukan kedua sahabat gilanya itu. Tapi karena dua sahabat gilanya sedang berada di China, jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun yang juga sangat ia rindukan.

Dan ia akan membahas perihal orang tuanya yang akan mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai adiknya dan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, namun Baekhyun akan tetap menggunakan marga ayahnya tuan Bian didepan nama China-nya, tapi nama Korea Baekhyun akan menjadi Seo Baekhyun.

Johnny sudah sampai diparkiran apartemen Chanyeol, dan juga sudah melangkah masuk kedalam lift yang akan membawanya kelantai dimana apartemen Chanyeol berada.

Sementara itu si pemilik apartemen tengah menikmati makanannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya yaitu Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Euum Chan~~," Baekhyun yang baru memakan dua sendok _strawberry cheesecake_ yang dibelikan Chanyeol, harus rela menundanya karena Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin membersihkan cream disudut bibir Baekhyun harus berakhir dengan ia yang menyusu pada payudara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang hanya menggunakan kemeja garis-garis milik Chanyeol ketika ia membersihkan dirinya setelah insiden ice cream, dan Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya karena terlihat sengaja menggodanya dengan membiarkan dua kancing atas kemejanya terbuka.

Menurutnya pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun selalu salah, karena apapun yang Baekhyun kenakan selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairah _seks_ -nya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol sudah menjamah area privasi Baekhyun dan menggodanya dengan mengelus-ngelus kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana dalam yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terengah dan kedua tangannya sontak meremas rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan, belum lagi kedua kakinya yang mengangkang karena ada Chanyeol yang menindihnya.

Posisi mereka tengah berada disofa ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah menyelipkan tangannya masuk kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun, berniat meloloskan celana dalam itu, jika saja suara bel tak mengganggunya dkegiatannyaan mengharuskannya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Wajahnya yang masih mengulum payudara Baekhyun mendongkak untuk memandang Baekhyun yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dengan kembali menjalin ciuman antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, tangannya sudah menurunkan celana dalam yang Baekhyun kenakan sampai tergeletak begitu saja. Tapi bel itu kembali berbunyi.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Kali ini lebih lama dibanding sebelumnya, orang yang menekannya pasti sedang kesurupan karena memencet bel itu seperti orang kesetanan.

Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan nya kembali, tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"Mungkin itu orang penting Chanyeol," Baekhyun masih terengah.

"Haishhhh." Chanyeol yang frustasi akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya "Pakai celana jangan sampai keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini." Chanyeol pun menutup pintu kamar dan membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Hallo Park Chanyeol sayangku," Johnny merentangkan tangannya hendak masuk, tapi pintu apartemen nya ditutup kembali oleh Chanyeol

"YAKK SIALAN BUKA PINTUNYA."

Dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol membukanya kembali sambil meledek Johnny.

"Kupikir tadi ada orang gila tersesat kemari." Ledeknya karena geli mendengar sambutan dari Johnny sebelumnya.

"Cih," Johnny masuk kedalam setelah melepas sepatu serta menyimpan jaketnya "Dimana Baekhyun?."

"Dikamar." Chanyeol duduk kembali di sofa tanpa menyadari celana dalam Baekhyun yang ia lepaskan terjatuh dilantai dekat meja.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun datang setelah berganti dengan piyama yang ia miliki dan tentu saja memakai celana, celana panjang. Karena ia tidak mau membuat Chanyeol marah padanya. Baekhyun pun menyapa Johnny dan ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Baekhyun cepat selesaikan karena kami memiliki urusan penting." Chanyeol meng-ultimatum Johnny lebih dulu agar Johnny sadar jika ia telah menganggu sepasang kekasih yang hendak saling memuskan itu.

"Kau mengusirku?," Johnny terlihat biasa saja mendengar pengusiran yang dilakukan Chanyeol karena ia sudah mengenal ucapan kejam si telinga lebar itu.

"Baekhyun, aku dan orang tuaku sudah memutuskan akan mengadopsimu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Seo, tapi kau tenang saja kau masih Bian Baixian dan kau berhak atas seluruh kekayaan dan perusahaan milik paman Byun setelah kita berhasil merebutnya kembali. Aku dan keluargaku hanya ingin agar kau memiliki sebuah keluarga yang menyayangimu, jika kau bersedia kau tanda tangan berkas-berkas ini dan kau akan resmi menjadi adikku setelah melaporkan surat adopsi ini ke pemerintahan."

Baekhyun diam, ia tengah mencerna setiap kata dari ucapan Johnny. Ia cukup senang mendengar Johnny yang akan menjadi kakaknya jika ia menerima untuk di adopsi keluarga Seo, ia sudah menganggap Johnny seperti kakaknya jadi tidak akan terlalu canggung ketika ia nanti menjadi adik angkat Johnny.

"Apa aku boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?." Pinta Baekhyun

"Tentu," Johnny memberikan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun "Pikirkan dulu dan tidak perduli kau menolak atau menerimanya, aku dan orang tuaku akan menerimanya."

"Kenapa terdengar seperti kau tengah melamar Baekhyun?." Chanyeol tampak tidak suka dengan penyusunan kata yang diucapkan Johnny.

"Itu karena kau cemburu, kau kekasih yang _overprotektif_ pada Baekhyun. Ingat Chan aku akan menjadi kakak Baekhyun jika Baekhyun menerima di adopsi oleh orang tuaku," Johnny menggerakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke matanya dan mata Chanyeol "Aku akan mengawasimu tuan Park _Playboy_."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk melanjutkan memakan _strawberry cheesecake_ nya yang sebelumnya tertunda, karena ia yang tidak bisa menahan gairah dalam dirinya untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun mendesah dibawahnya.

Johnny yang melihat ada makanan berniat mengambil dan ikut makan, namun atensinya teralihkan oleh kain putih yang tergeletak dibawah meja. Johnny mengambilnya dan begitu terkejut melihat celana dalam dengan aksen _love-love_ yang sudah pasti milik Baekhyun itu, tergelatak begitu saja dibawah meja. Dan Sudah pasti sebelum ia kemari kedua anak ini berbuat yang _iya-iya_.

"PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN, KAU SUDAH MENIDURI BAEKHYUN?."

Johnny mengangkat celana dalam itu dihadapan si pemiliknya.

Chanyeol terbatuk melihat celana dalam Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan sudah dipegang Johnny, dan Baekhyun langsung merebut celana dalam miliknya dari tangan Johnny.

"John kau seharusnya tidak memegang celana dalamku," wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah karena malu.

Johnny memijat pelipisnya karena ia kecolongan, iya ia kecolongan menjaga Baekhyun. Adik kesayangannya itu pasti sudah dibobol habis oleh Chanyeol, dan Johnny yakin sebelum penemuan celana dalam yang tergeletak dengan bau cairan aneh, Chanyeol pasti sudah meniduri Baekhyun.

"Astaga aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak." Ucapnya putus asa.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti kenapa Johnny harus terlihat sesedih itu. Padahalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menikmati syurga dunia mereka yang bergairah dan panas.

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melupakan celana dalam Baekhyun yang sudah ia dilepaskan tergelatak begitu saja, sekarang Johnny sudah pasti tahu jika ia sudah bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi masa bodo, ia kan akan menikahi Baekhyun jadi tidak apa-apa. pikir Chanyeol

Walaupun takdir mereka kedepannya akan seperti apa tidak ada yang tahu.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di Incheon Airport setelah diantar supir pribadi Chanyeol yang baru mengantar mereka sampai disana. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekyun kedalam bandara, mereka tidak membawa pakaian ganti sama sekali dan hanya membawa tas kecil berisi barang-barang seperti ponsel dan barang kecil lainnya. Chanyeol mengatakan jika memang mereka akan menginap di China nanti ia akan membelinya saja, uang Chanyeol cukup untuk membeli pakaian satu pabrik pun.

Awalnya mereka berjalan biasa saja, orang yang berlalu lalang dan sesekali melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum dibiarkan saja, baik oleh Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Berita yang tersebar pasti sudah membuat mereka berdua terkenal layaknya artis papan atas, tapi sebelumnya Chanyeol memang sudah terkenal karena ia CEO Park Corp dan Baekhyun menjadi terkenal semenjak Chanyeol mengumumkan secara resmi tentang mereka yang berkencan dan akan melangsungkan pertunangan bulan depan.

Terdengar seperti sebuah mimpi ketika Baekhyun berjalan dengan Chanyeol, yang senantiasa selalu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat seakan takut Baekhyun hilang atau tertinggal, padahal Baekhyun bukan anak kecil yang harus diperlakukan seperti ini.

Namun segala perlakuan yang diberikan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah Baekhyun tolak, ia harus menjadi calon istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol, kalau memang mereka berjodoh dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai mereka menikah dan sampai maut memisahkan mereka nanti.

Hari ini keadaan di bandara Incheon terlihat lebih ramai padahal bukan hari libur. Chanyeol yang memakai pesawat jet pribadinya langsung menuju pesawat miliknya melalui pintu Vip.

Sesampainya didalam dan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang memang tersedia didalam pesawat milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ia baringkan diatas ranjang berukuran cukup lebar itu lalu menindihnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk membuka satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuh kekasihnya.

Karena kegiatan bercinta mereka kemarin malam terganggu oleh Johnny dan tidak bisa melanjutkannya kembali karena Johnny yang menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Jadinya Chanyeol hari ini akan menghabisi Baekhyun selama perjalanan mereka menuju China. tidak akan sampai beronde-ronde, Chanyeol hanya akan bermain sekitar dua ronde saja, mungkin.

"Ohh Chanyeol~~," Chanyeol yang secepat kilat melepaskan baju Baekhyun dan juga bajunya segera melesakkan kedua jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun agar ketika kejantanannya masuk Baekhyun tidak merasakan kesakitan.

"Kenapa masih saja sempit~~," Gerakan menggunting yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggeliat seperti cacing dengan tangan yang meremas sprei putih dibawahnya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis _favoritenya_ ketika kejantannya sudah siap untuk masuk kedalam syurga dunianya.

"Ahhhh~~," Baekhyun spontan menarik tubuh Chanyeol ketika kejantanan Chanyeol merangsak masuk, dan bergerak berirama didalam kewanitaannya.

"Yeahh mendesah untukku Sayang~~," Chanyeol menyalurkan gairah lainnya dengan meremas dan mengulum kedua payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun kembali dengan kejantanannya yang semakin bergerak cepat keluar masuk. Chanyeol dibuat pusing dengan kenikmatan ini, jika saja Johnny tidak menginap mungkin sudah dari semalam ia menghabisi Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya ketika Chanyeol semakin menusuknya dalam, dan mengenai ujung rahimnya. Menusuk tepat didalam sana dan membuat ia semakin terbuai dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sentuhan Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun melayang dan merasa puncaknya semakin dekat.

"A-aku...," begitu cepatnya ia orgasme karena permainan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Yah Chanyeol memang hebat ketika diatas ranjang. Tapi penakut ketika melihat hantu.

 _Ketawain rame-rame._

Kejantanan Chanyeol masih bergerak didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun dan semakin dalam ketika Baekhyun sudah menjemput orgasmenya, membuatnya mudah untuk semakin keluar masuk didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Ritme tusukannya semakin cepat demi mengejar puncak pelepasannya.

"Oh sayang kau luar biasa," Chanyeol menusuk lebih dalam saat ia mencapai puncak orgasmenya dan mengeluarkan semuanya didalam rahim Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Chanyeol hendak kembali melesakkan kejantanannya tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menjadi ia yang diatas, dan Chanyeol berada dibawahnya.

"Sayang~~," Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun membantunya naik turun diatas tubuhnya.

"Ini enak eummm," Baekhyun mendongkak dengan tubuhnya yang naik turun diatas Chanyeol.

Mereka yang terlalu asik bercinta sampai tidak sadar jika pesawat sudah lepas landas, mereka kini tengah berada diatas udara.

"Ahh ahh Chanyeol~~,"

Melihat Baekhyun yang semakin melemas membuat Chanyeol bangkit dan Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuannya, menaik turunkan pinggang Baekhyun untuk mengejar kembali puncak kenikmatan mereka.

"Bersama sayang~~."

Dan mereka orgasme bersama dengan Chanyeol yang kembali menyemburkan cairan spermanya didalam rahim Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku merasa penuh."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita bersihkan dulu tubuhmu setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat."

Chanyeol tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan akan membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat, karena saat ini Chanyeol membantu memakaikan Baekhyun pakaiannya kembali setelah mereka mandi. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan cukup membuat Baekhyun kecapean.

Saat Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan rambutnya yang dikeringkan oleh Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja pesawat sedikit bergoyang, Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa naik pesawat tidak terlalu kaget dengan situasi seperti itu, tapi Baekhyun yang merasakan hal aneh membuat ia menegang ditempatnya dengan keringat yang perlahan membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Sayang ada apa?," Chanyeol yang melihat sesuatu tidak beres terjadi pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat panik ketika melihat kekasih mungil nya yang sekarang memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei hei sayang kau kenapa?." Tapi panggilan Chanyeol yang semakin meninggi tidak membuat Baekhyun berhasil sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

Pandangan matanya menjadi buram, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan sekelebat kenangan yang tidak asing di ingatannya terlihat.

"BAEKHYUN."

Teriakan Chanyeol menjadi yang terakhir Baekhyun dengar sebelum ia jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

 **#Flasback ketika kecelakaan pesawat yang tergelincir dan terbakar di Incheon Airport terjadi, saat itu Baekhyun masih kecil.**

 _"Mama Baekkie hanya ingin membeli permen saja sebentar, ayolah antar Baekkie mama," nyonya Bian yang tengah menerima panggilan telepon diponselnya menghiraukan rengekan anak semata wayangnya, Bian Baixian yang ingin membeli permen sebelum mereka kembali ke China._

 _Bian Baixian alias Baekhyun kecil tampak kesal karena ibunya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan permintaannya, akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah ayahnya untuk meminta tolong pada ayahnya. Namun sama saja, ayahnya juga tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditelinganya sambil tangannya yang mencoret-coret kertas yang Baekhyun yakini itu semua berkas perusahaan ayahnya._

 _Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari tempat duduk, wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah menahan tangis dan Baekhyun yang merasa jaraknya sudah terasa jauh dari orang tuanya memilih untuk duduk diam sembari menangis dalam diam._

 _Kepalanya tertunduk, Baekhyun kecil menangis dengan sesekali tangannya menghapus air mata yang turun membanjiri kedua pipinya._

 _"Hikss hikss baba dan mama jahat sama Baekkie hiks hikss." Baekhyun terisak pelan sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam ketika seorang anak laki-laki memberikannya sebuah permen lolipop dan juga kue cokelat._

 _"Hei jangan menangis, tadi aku lihat kau merengek ingin permen, jadi ini aku berikan kau permen dan cokelat." Anak laki-laki yang Baekhyun rasa sebaya dengannya itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya, dimpelnya terlihat ketika anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi._

 _"Ini untuk Baekkie?," tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Jadi namamu Baekkie? Ne. tentu saja ini Baekkie," anak laki-laki itu menyimpan kue cokelat dan permen lolipop yang ia bawa ketangan mungil Baekhyun "Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau jangan menangis lagi ya Baekkie!."_

 _"Prak Chanbol?," ulang Baekhyun_

 _"No no no," Chanyeol menggeleng "Bukan Prak Chanbol tapi Park Chanyeol, L." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sambil mengeja satu persatu huruf namanya sendiri._

 _"Park Chanyeol, Chanyeolie?,"_

 _"Ya benar manis hehe."_ _Chanyeol kecil duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat lebih ceria karena permen dan cokelat yang ia terima_ _dari Chanyeol._

 _"Kau mau pergi kemana Baekkie?," Chanyeol yang juga tengah menunggu kedua orang tuanya berbincang-bincang, memilih untuk mengobrol dan menemani Baekhyun_ _._

 _"Baekkie mau pulang ke Cheyna Chanlie," jawab Baekhyun dengan salah menyebut negara China menjadi cheyna dan nama Chanyeol menjadi Chanlie._

 _"Chanyeol not Chanlie," Chanyeol kembali membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah._

 _"Tapi Chanlie lebih bagus, itu seperti nama China sama sepertiku hehe." Baekhyun memakan kue cokelat pemberian Chanyeol sampai bibirnya terlihat belepotan._

 _Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan berinisiatif mengambil_ _sapu_ _tangan miliknya untuk menghapus cokelat yang belepotan di ujung bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menikmati cokelatnya hanya diam ketika Chanyeol kecil membersihkan sudut bibirnya._

 _"Ini enak Chanlie,"_ _Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa kagum Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah imutnya yang sedang tersenyum._

 _Mereka berdua pun berbagi cerita tentang makanan kesukaan mereka, tentang sekolah dan tentang Baekhyun yang berkunjung ke Seoul untuk berlibur, tapi harus gagal karena kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja._

 _Dan k_ _egiatan mengobrol mereka harus terganggu ketika ayah dan ibu Baekhyun yang menemukan Baekhyun menyuruh untuk Baekhyun segera mengikuti mereka, Baekhyun harus segera naik kedalam pesawat._

 _"Ini simpan sapu tangan Chanlie jangan dibuang ya! Nanti Chanlie akan mengambilnya kalau bertemu lagi dengan Baekkie."_

 _Sapu tangan yang tertera huruf PCY diujung sapu tangan itu, diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun untuk disimpan_ _oleh Baekhyun, yang nantinya akan diambil lagi oleh Chanyeol ketika mereka bertemu kembali. Chanyeol yakin jika mereka akan bertemu kembali._

 _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum sampai ia hendak melanglah untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun mendapat sebuah ciuman manis dipipi Chubby nya._

 _"Sampai jumpa lagi Baekkie, nanti kalau sudah besar Baekkie harus menikah dengan Chanlie ya." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan semakin tersenyum lebar ketika Baekhyun memeluknya._

 _"Nanti Chanlie harus jadi pangeran Baekkie ya, terima kasih permen dan cokelatnya, dadah Chanlie."_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melambaikan tangan mereka masing-masing sampai Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Chanyeol. Orang tua Chanyeol hanya mengeryit melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru mendapat teman baru._

 _"Appa, apa pesawat itu akan pergi ke China?," tanya Chanyeol ketika sebuah pesawat hendak lepas landas dari lapangan bandara Incheon._

 _"Ya sayang itu pesawat yang akan ke China, paman dan bibi juga ada disana."_

 _Chanyeol baru ingat jika ia kesini untuk mengantar salah satu tetangganya yang berasal dari China untuk kembali ke negara asal mereka dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat Baekkie cantiknya juga ada didalam pesawat itu._

 _Namun senyuman itu hilang ketika pesawat tujuan China itu jatuh, dan terbakar setelah lepas landas dari bandara Incheon. Orang-orang yang berada disana memekik kaget dan berteriak ketika ledakan itu terdengar dengan begitu dahsyatnya sampai pesawat itu terbakar. Keadaan menjadi panik dan Chanyeol yang mengingat ada Baekkie cantiknya didalam pesawat yang kini terbakar, berteriak kencang membuat kedua orang tuanya merengkuh anak mereka dengan begitu erat._

 _"ANDWAE BAKKIE ANDWAE, EOMMA BAEKKIE DISANA EOMMA TOLONG BAEKKIE EOMMA, APPA."_

 _Chanyeol bahkan sampai menangis dan meronta meminta orang tuanya melepaskan dirinya untuk mencari Baekkie cantiknya didalam pesawat yang sedang terbakar._

 _Hari itu menjadi hari kelam dalam dunia penerbangan Korea Selatan, karena tercatat lebih dari 200 orang meninggal dunia dan hanya seorang anak kecil yang selamat dalam insiden itu._

 _Dan anak kecil itu adalah Bian Baixian (Baekhyun) alias Baekkie._

 _Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Baekkie cantiknya selamat, ia yang bersedih tidak tahu jika Baekkie kecilnya akhirnya harus berada dipanti asuhan karena tidak ada saudaranya yang menjemput Baekkie cantiknya dirumah sakit._

 _Orang tua Chanyeol memutuskan membawa Chanyeol ke Amerika, ketika melihat Chanyeol yang lebih sering diam dan melamun bahkan terkadang Chanyeol menangis dan meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk mencari Baekkie. Orang tua Chanyeol tidak diam mereka juga mencari Baekkie, tapi ketika mereka menanyakan kepada petugas bandara nama-nama penumpang yang menjadi korban didalam pesawat itu, mereka tidak menemukan nama Baekkie dan mereka tidak tahu siapa nama asli Baekkie._

 _Orang tuanya pulang dengan kabar buruk, dan_ _Chanyeol menganggap Baekkie cantik nya memang sudah tiada dan meninggalkanya, padahal ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis kecil cantik menggemaskan_ _yang berhasil membuatnya jantungnya berdebar-debar diumurnya yang masih kecil._

 _Chanyeol kecil hanya bisa berdoa jika memang Baekkie cantiknya itu selamat, ia berdoa agar mereka dapat bertemu kembali dan akan menepati janjinya untuk menikahi Baekkie cantiknya._

 _Tapi jika Baekkie cantiknya memang sudah tiada, ia berharap mereka bisa bertemu kembali di syurga nanti_ _._

#Flasback End

Gerakan kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang perlahan terbuka membuat Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, ia sampai dibuat kalang kabut ketika Baekhyun pingsan. Chanyeol cukup was-was karena ia hawatir jika Baekhyun pingsansetelah bercinta dengannya, seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sial itu akan sangat memalukan Chanyeol jika berita Baekhyun yang pingsan sehabis bercinta dengannya sampai tercium oleh awak media. Untung saja Chanyeol membawa dokter pribadi yang akan selalu ikut kemanapun dia pergi jika ia menggunakan pesawat pribadinya.

Sang dokter ikut bernafas lega dan bergerak undur diri dari ruangan itu untuk memberikan ruang bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sayang~~," Chanyeol bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu, tapi gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang memeluknya membuat Chanyeol hawatir. Hawatir jika Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa kembali.

"Chanlie," gumam Baekhyun disela pelukannya dan juga tangisannya.

Sontak Chanyeol semakin hawatir mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Hei sayang kau kenapa."

Baekhyun masih menangis, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan masih terisak pelan.

"Chanlie, ini aku Baekkie." Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Baekkie?," tanya Chanyeol

"Iya Chanlie ini aku Baekkie," Baekhyun kembali mengatakan nama kecilnya.

"Siapa Baekkie? Apa Baekkie nama lainmu sayang?,"

Dan Baekhyun dibuat kelu ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol menanyakan siapa Baekkie, seakan lelaki itu melupakan dirinya.

"Kau tidak ingat Baekkie?," Chanyeol menggeleng karena ia sungguh tidak tahu siapa itu Baekkie dan apa hubungan seorang bernama Baekkie itu dengannya.

"Kau jahat," Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya dan beringsut menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol "Chanlie jahat, jangan sentuh aku,"

Baekhyun menyela ketika Chanyeol hendak memegang tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, aku benci Chanyeol jangan sentuh aku."

Belum kelar masalah sebelumnya sudah datang lagi masalah yang baru, rasanya Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga.

Dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak asing dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Baekhyun. Ia merasa kata-kata itu sepertinya pernah ia dengar dan menjadi viral di sns tapi ia lupa kelanjutannya seperti apa dan ia juga tidak mau perduli.

Karena sekarang Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk menjadi masalah lebih penting dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

' _Astaga siapa itu Baekkie?'_ pikirnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Cinta bekerja dengan caranya yang mengagumkan'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Ternyata Chanyeol emang udah kardus dari kecil ya wakakakakak ✌✌✌

Cuma mau ngasih tahu takut ada yang bingung karena banyak kata-kata bercandanya, ini genrenya comedy iya, romance iya, campur kek gado-gado.. terus ff aku semuanya versi ringan-ringan aja wakkakakak..

Hidup udah berat janganlah bikin ff yang berat-berat hahahaa..


	16. Chapter 16

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM Baekhyun x Loco - Young Instr. Version**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada calon menantuku sebelum kemari?," nyonya Park yang membereskan makan malam menggerutu pada Chanyeol yang datang ke mansion keluarga Park setelah pergi ke China untuk mengunjungi makam orang tua Baekhyun, calon menantunya terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya.

Chanyeol menjadi takut untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun acuh atau berpaling saat ia mendekat padanya.

"Eomma apa aku pernah kecelakaan dan amnesia?." Chanyeol bertanya ketika penasaran tentang seorang anak kecil bernama Baekkie yang disebutkan Baekhyun bahwa itu dirinya. Mungkin bisa jadi ia pernah kecelakaan dan amnesia sampai melupakan kenangan Baekhyun waktu kecil.

"Kenapa?," Nyonya Park membatu ditempatnya. Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuatnya takut, takut jika Chanyeol kembali mengingat gadis kecil bernama Baekkie dan kembali membuat Chanyeol stress seperti dulu saat Chanyeol remaja.

"Baekhyun marah padaku karena katanya aku melupakan dia, katanya dia itu Baekkie," Chanyeol yang semula masih memakan makan malamnya dibuat terkejut dengan suara piring jatuh yang dijatuhkan oleh ibunya. "Eomma wae geurae?."

"B-baekhyun itu Baekkie?," Nyonya Park terbata mengucapkan nama Baekhyun, ia melupakan pecahan piring yang berserakan yang bisa saja melukai kakinya.

"Iya! Baekhyun bilang dia itu Baekkie. Pertanyaannya apa Baekkie itu gadis kecil yang dekat denganku? Baekhyun sampai marah padaku dan bilang membenciku karena melupakannya."

"Astaga Chanyeol," Nyonya Park melangkah perlahan menghindari pecahan kaca untuk menemui Baekhyun "Bibi tolong bersihkan pecahan kacanya." Nyonya Park kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya tentang siapa itu Baekkie.

Merasa jika ibunya mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menyusul ibunya yang berlari menemui Baekhyun dikamarnya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika benar ia memang pernah kecelakaan dan amnesia dan melupakan kenangan bersama Baekkie, nama Baekhyun sewaktu kecil.

Apa Baekhyun akan memaafkannya jika memang ia tidak amnesia dan tidak sengaja melupakan Baekhyun.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingat sosok Baekkie kecil, Chanyeol tidak mendapat titik terang tentang Baekkie.

Salahkan otaknya yang dipenuhi dengan selangkangan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Cahnyeol karena selangkangan Baekhyun terlalu menggoda imannya dan naluri kelelakiannya.

 _HMMMMMMM_

 _(Auto Nisya sabyan 100x)_

Membujuk Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk lebih sulit daripada membujuknya untuk terlentang pasrah diatas ranjang. Jika di novel-novel atau di film membujuk seorang wanita itu mudah, tapi di dunia nyata bagi Chanyeol itu tidak mudah. Ekspektasi dan Realita jauh berbeda.

Baekhyun hanya sekali tersenyum dan itupun saat dihadapan makam orang tuanya di China, selama perjalanan kembali Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut. Baekhyun bahkan menolak makan dengan alasan tidak lapar. Chanyeol semakin kebingungan, padahal mereka baru saja berbaikan dari insiden pelemparan ice cream ke muka Baekhyun tempo hari.

Chanyeol diam-diam menguping didepan kamar miliknya, dimana ada ibunya tengah membujuk Baekhyun dan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Eomma mengingatku?," itu adalah kata pertama yang Chanyeol dengar setelah seharian Baekhyun enggan berbicara padanya.

"Tentu saja sayang eomma mengingatmu, Chanyeol bilang kau Baekkie. Apa benar?," nyonya Park tampak duduk berdua diatas ranjang besar milik Chanyeol.

Mereka memang membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur sekamar. Nyonya Park tidak melarang Chanyeol sekamar dengan Baekhyun karena toh mereka akan segera bertunangan dan menikah jadi biarkan saja, kalaupun dipisahkan juga percuma saja karena pasti mereka sudah pernah tidur bersama.

Tidur dalam artian saling memuaskan satu sama lain dan mendesah sepanjang malam yang panas dan bergairah.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengingatku," suara Baekhyun terdengar sedih "Padahal aku sudah mengingatnya."

"Sayang, Chanyeol pernah kecelakaan dan amnesia. Dokter mengatakan sebagian memory nya hilang," Nyonya Park dapat melihat keterkejutan dari Baekhyun "Saat melihat langsung pesawat yang kau tumpangi terbakar, Chanyeol menyuruh kami untuk mencarimu, tapi kami tidak menemukanmu. Chanyeol sempat sembuh tapi menginjak usia remaja ketika ia bisa membawa mobil sendiri, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan dan ia koma dirumah sakit selama seminggu. Sejak saat itulah ia tidak mengingat dirimu." Nyonya Park meraih tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Percayalah sayang Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu, penyebab kecelakaan itu sendiri karena Chanyeol mendengar kabar jika salah satu gadis kecil selamat dalam kecelakaan pesawat hari itu. Chanyeol diam-diam mencari dan menggali berita lama itu sendirian tanpa sepengatahuan kami, dan sewaktu pulang sekolah ia melamun saat menyetir dan terjadilah kecelakaan karena ia tidak pokus."

Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan nyonya Park. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menganggap Chanyeol melupakan dirinya begitu saja, ia sudah mengatakan jika ia membenci lelaki itu karena tidak mengingatnya, padahal kenyataannya Chanyeol pernah kecelakaan dan amnesia sampai melupakan saat-saat bertemu dengannya.

"Baekhyun tidak tahu eomma, maafkan Baekhyun telah mengacuhkannya seharian ini," Baekhyun memeluk nyonya Park.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau tidak tahu jadi wajar kau marah," nyonya Park melepas pelukannya dan merapikan rambut berantakan Baekhyun "Sekarang kau mau berbaikan dengan calon suamimu itu kan?."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat mengiyakan permintaan calon ibu mertuanya. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin memiliki mertua sebaik dan penyanyang seperti nyonya Park.

 _Yang nulis ini bahkan juga mau._

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan didepan pintu kamarnya hanya tertunduk, ternyata ia melupakan kenangan indah dengan Baekhyun yang sampai sekarang belum ia ingat sama sekali. Baekhyun sampai antusias ketika mengatakan jika dirinya adalah Baekkie yang sewaktu kecil pernah dekat dengannya.

Nyonya Park yang sudah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol cukup terkejut ketika ternyata anaknya itu berada didepan kamar tengah menguping dengan wajah terlihat kecewa.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya," ucap Chanyeol seraya menghela nafas panjang "Kenapa aku melupakan kenangan yang terdengar indah itu eomma."

"Bukan salahmu nak, sekarang masuklah dan temui calon istrimu. Sepertinya ia ingin segera bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf." Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung masuk melupakan ibunya.

Yang diam-diam balik menguping pembicaraan mereka. Hoho

Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Ehh hei Baek..."

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maaf telah menuduhmu melupakanku," Baekhyun yang berhambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol tidak berhenti meminta maaf.

"Hei hei sayang, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah melupakanmu, mianhae aku sama sekali tidak ingat kenangan kita," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun untuk ia ciumi mulai dari kedua matanya, hidung sampai kebibir tipis Baekhyun "Percayalah aku tidak ingin melupakanmu sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk cepat dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Hei jangan menangis sayang," Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengayunkan tubuh Baekhyun kekanan dan ke kiri "Sekarang kau memaafkan calon suamimu ini kan?."

"Tentu saja! Maaf karena telah mengatakan yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu itu." mereka berpelukan lama sampai akhirnya Chanyeol yang melepas pelukan itu "Ayo temani aku makan dibawah."

Nyonya Park yang diam-diam menguping menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar anak dan menantunya itu kini berbaikan.

Ah ia harus mengabarkan berita romantis ini kepada ibu-ibu sosialitanya.

"Hei tau gak ternyata menantuku itu cinta pertamanya Chanyeol saat mereka masih kecil dulu," ucapnya setelah menelpon seorang temannya "Oh jelas aku sangat bahagia, nanti kita ketemu di cafe ya buat milih tema pesta pertunangan Chanyeol, iya nanti aku undang artis kalau perlu... bla...bla...bla..."

Percayalah obrolan ibu-ibu sosialita itu tidak akan berakhir sampai diantara salah satunya mengatakan mengantuk baru akan selesai. Dan entah jam berapa itu akan selesainya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol sudah turun bersama Baekhyun kebawah untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya yang ditemani Baekhyun; Chanyeol juga menyuapkan beberapa suapan pada calon istrinya itu karena sewaktu makan malam Baekhyun tidak ikut makan.

Selesai makan malam Chanyeol memilih bermain game dikamarnya bersama Baekhyun yang bersender didepan dadanya, bukan..

Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun sedang terbaring dengan kepalanya yang berada diselangkangan Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponsel.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa saja bermain game dengan khidmat, jika saja pemandangan indah yang berada dibalik _tank top_ yang Baekhyun kenakan saat ini mampu membuat adik kecilnya berdiri tegang, dan ia yang kalah bermain game.

 _Game over..._

Chanyeol menyerah.

Ia menyimpan stick game yang semula ia pegang dan beralih untuk menarik Baekhyun, membaliknya secara spontan dan mencium kekasihnya itu dengan terburu-buru. Kejantanannya berusaha memberontak keluar dari sarangnya ketika melihat tubuh sexy Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut _hotpants_ dan _tank top._

Salahkan Baekhyun yang menggoda Chanyeol.

Ponsel Baekhyun sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol, ia sudah lebih dulu terkungkung oleh tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihnya sekaligus menciumnya dengan begitu panas, tangan Chanyeol sudah berusaha melepaskan _hotpants_ Baekhyun yang begitu mengganggunya. Setelah celana itu terlepas bersama dengan celana dalam Baekhyun, sasaran selanjutnya adalah kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tertutupi itu Chanyeol jamah dengan benda tidak bertulang miliknya.

Lidahnya menjelajahinya, memberikan Baekhyun kenikmatan tanpa ampun yang akan mengantarkan kekasihnya itu mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dengan begitu cepat. Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, meremas sprei sebagai pelampiasan. Bibirnya ia gigit demi mencegah desahan laknat keluar dan membuat calon mertuanya memergoki aksi mereka; yang sebenarnya ia yakin jika calon mertuanya sudah tahu kalau ia dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan malam panas dan bergairah semenjak mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun melepas _tank top_ miliknya dan membuangnya asal, ia yang tidak memakai bra memudahkannya untuk melepas _tank top_ itu. Tangan Chanyeol seakan terkomando ketika _tank top_ itu melayang terbang dari tubuh pemiliknya, ia remas dua bongkahan payudara Baekhyun yang sudah siap ia jamah dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang bebas dari perutnya ketika ia meleguh panjang akan sesuatu yang baru saja ia keluarkan setelah pencapaiannya. Chanyeol mengganti lidahnya dengan jari-jari miliknya yang keluar masuk dikewanitaan Baekhyun. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu indah ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang meleguh dan mendesah dengan begitu _sexy_.

Ciuman itu ia jalin kembali setelah merasa tidak seharusnya ia menganggurkan bibir tipis yang begitu menggoda dirinya. Lelaki mana yang akan tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda. Chanyeol melepas celana boxernya setelah mengeluarkan jarinya dari kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Ia urut pelan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan siap untuk memenuhi kewanitaan Baekhyun yang tetap saja terasa sempit meskipun ini bukan yang pertama bagi Baekhyun.

"Aaahhhh Chanyeol," Desahan itu tidak bisa Baekhyun tahan ketika kejantanan kekasihnya melesak memasuki kewanitaannya, dan tidak berhenti bergerak demi mengejar kenikmatan yang tidak ada duanya di dunia ini.

Jangan salahkan mereka yang membuat dosa begitu indah sebelum mereka menikah.

Ada yang bilang bahwa _'Masa remajamu tidak akan indah jika kau tidak merasakan apa itu cinta'._

Chanyeol merasa itu benar, karena ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun semuanya terasa begitu indah. Indah karena merasakan itu cinta dan indah ketika tubuh telanjang Baekhyun berada didalam kungkungan tubuhnya.

 _Hilih_

Percintaan yang mereka lakukan memang salah, karena mereka tidak seharusnya melakukannya ketika mereka bahkan belum resmi menjadi suami-istri. Tapi masa bodoh, bagi Chanyeol, ketika kejantanannya menumbuk tepat pada titik ternikmat didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, semuanya berubah menjadi tentang berapa kali mereka harus bercinta dengan berbagai gaya. Saling memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain dan menghabiskan malam panas tiada akhir.

" _Shit!_ ," umpatan yang keluar itu sebagai bukti betapa mereka menikmati penyatuan mereka yang begitu sempurna untuk keduanya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mendesah lebih keras, tapi ia harus ingat tempat jika dirinya tengah berada dirumah calon mertuanya. Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol jika mereka tidak boleh bermain lebih dari 2 ronde demi menjaga agar orang tuanya tidak curiga pada mereka.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka berdua berhasil meraih puncaknya, Chanyeol tidak bisa jika hanya bermain satu kali jika itu bersama Baekhyun. Padahal tadi siang ia sudah menghabisi Baekhyun diatas pesawat sebelum mereka sampai di China.

Baekhyun harus menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menungging. Tapi itu tidak lama karena Chanyeol yang setengah terduduk segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya bersender pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang tengah bergerak dibelakangnya. Baekhyun meraih tengkuk kekasihnya menggunakan tangannya agar mereka bisa berciuman walau ia harus menoleh kebelakang dengan susah payah agar mereka bisa berciuman.

Chanyeol meraba kewanitaan Baekhyun disaat dibawah sana kejantanannya tidak berhenti keluar masuk, ia goda kewanitaan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun semakin dibuat pening, apalagi tangan kiri Chanyeol meremas bongkahan payudaranya dengan rakus.

Tak tahan lagi dengan semua yang ia terima, Baekhyun kembali mencapai puncaknya lebih dulu dibanding Chanyeol yang masih bergerak berirama, ciumannya sudah terlepas dan Chanyeol memilih leher dan pundak Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan bibirnya.

Baekhyun semakin menyender kebelakang karena lemas, punggungnya menempel pada dada berotot Chanyeol yang penuh keringat. Keberadaan _air conditioner_ tidak membuat mereka kedinginan, justru mereka semakin panas dan bergairah.

Chanyeol rasa ia sudah tiba pada puncaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kejantanannya bergerak cepat menumbuk kewanitaan Baekhyun dan berhenti disana tepat diujung rahim Baekhyun. Chanyeol orgasme, ia mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam rahim Baekhyun tanpa berniat mengeluarkannya diluar.

Deru nafas mereka yang memburu menjadi pertanda betapa gilanya mereka saat bercinta. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan ia sendiri ikut berbaring setelah menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"Selamat malam calon istriku, _love you_." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan semakin menelusup kedalam pelukan Chanyeol ketika kata-kata ucapan selamat malam dan ungkapan cinta itu ia dengar dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah secara resmi melamar kekasihnya, ia bahkan ingat ketika ia mengatakan akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun dihadapan para tamu saat peresmian resort nya tempo hari. Baekhyun yang tidak pergi dari sisinya saja itu sudah menjadi pertanda jika kekasihnya memang menerima dan bersedia menikah dengannya.

Yeah siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol?

Jawabannya tidak ada.

 _Bahkan saya sendiri masih suka misuh-misuh kalau Park Chanyeol dalam mode vangsat nya kelaur, kebayang gak tangan kekar itu meraba-raba tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Fuck. Haha_

~ All Alone All Along ~

Sehari berlalu, Baekhyun yang diantar Chanyeol sudah kembali ke panti asuhan, namun belum pindah kemansion yang sudah dibuat Chanyeol. Rencanya peresmian panti asuhan itu akan diadakan bersamaan dengan hari pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun minggu depan.

Hari ini Chanyeol yang sibuk karena semalam begadang mengurus kerjaannya tidak bisa menjemput kekasihnya itu ketika mereka harus kuliah.

Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun ditaman kampus untuk pergi kekantin setelah kelas selesai. Sambil menunggu ia mengunggah photo Baekhyun di akun instagram miliknya, yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia dapatkan setelah memaksa Baekhyun untuk pergi ke salon walaupun Baekhyun mati-matian menolak dan harus berakhir kebosanan di salon selama rambutnya ditata rapi.

TRING

Notifikasi dari ponselnya segera ia lihat ketika Baekhyun mengomentari photo yang ia unggah. Chanyeol mengetik balasan komentar Baekhyun dan menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

TRING

 _ **Lihat kebelakang.**_

Komentar yang dibalas Baekhyun itu membuat ia otomatis menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah melambai dengan ponsel yang masih berada ditangan kanannya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Ayo kekantin, Luhan dan Sehun sudah kembali lebih cepat dari jadwal mereka," Chanyeol mengandeng Baekhyun menuju kantin.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah tampak memesan makanan dan terlihat berdebat sambil makan, Baekhyun yang datang bersama Chanyeol bahkan tidak mereka sadari sama sekali. Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk pun mereka masih berdebat.

"Jangan Sully, aku tidak mau nanti dia berdekatan denganmu," Luhan terlihat tidak setuju tentang pendapat yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak mau Kris si botak, nanti dia akan meminta kau menjadi pasangannya." Sehun juga tampak tidak setuju dengan usulan Luhan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka agar berhenti berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

"Umm halo Luhan," sapa Baekhyun.

"Oh ya halo," Luhan balas menyapa Baekhyun namun masih tetap berdebat dengan Sehun.

Samar-samar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar jika kedua sepasang kekasih ini tengah mendebatkan masalah acara fashion dimana mereka yang akan menjadi modelnya.

Johnny baru datang ketika ia juga melihat Sehun dan Luhan seolah tengah berada di dunia mereka berdua, terus berdebat tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini sudah mulai memesan makanan dan makan. Johnny akhirnya mendorong kedua tubuh sepasang kekasih itu agar sedikit berjauhan dan mereka langsung sadar jika sudah ada Johhny, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didepan mereka.

"Kalian berdua sedang mendebatkan apa?," Johnny duduk setelah berhasil menyadarkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Oh kalian sudah datang," Sehun beralih dari Luhan setelah sadar karena mengabaikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Johnny.

"Kami ada acara pemotretan nanti sore, tapi kami kekurangan model wanita dan pria. Dan mereka meminta bantuan padaku untuk mencari satu pasang lagi." Luhan menjelaskan.

Johnny yang mengerti hanya mengangguk. Namun seolah ada lampu yang menyala diatas kepalanya ketika sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul diotak cerdasnya. Johnny menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak suruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang menjadi modelnya, kurasa mereka cocok untuk menjadi model dadakan jika memang kalian tidak bisa menemukan model lain dengan cepat." usul Johnny.

Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap, kemudian mereka menyeringai bersama. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menerima usulan dari Johnny tampak saling tatap dan mengeryitkan alis mereka.

"Baekhyun kau mau menolongku kan? _Help me please_!," Luhan memasang wajah minta dikasihaninya. Johnny yang melihatnya tampak muak, Luhan memang ahlinya dalam merayu.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak membuka suara untuk menolak, tapi Baekhyun telah lebih dulu membuatnya diam tak berkutik tanpa bisa menolak. Kelemahan Chanyeol memang hanya ada pada Baekhyun.

"Chan ayo bantu Luhan, kau mau kan?,"

Mana bisa coba Chanyeol menolak baby kesayangannya.

"Oke sayang. Apapun yang membuatmu senang aku akan dengan senang hati menurutinya," Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun ketika melihat senyum tulus keluar dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Hoek," Johnny ingin muntah mendengar gombalan Chanyeol.

"YEAY," Luhan memekik keras membuat se isi kantin kampus melihatnya "Terima kasih Baekhyunie~~." Luhan bangkit untuk memeluk Baekhyun sebentar, Sehun menariknya ketika dirasa kekasihnya itu terlalu berlebihan sampai membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian se isi kantin kampus.

Setelah kampus selasai mereka pun berangkat ke studio pemotretan tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun akan menjadi model sebuah majalah bergengsi.

Tema pemotretan itu adalah _prewedding_.

Chanyeol dibuat gugup ketika melihat kekasihnya dengan balutan _Hanbook_ tengah melakukan beberapa pose yang diarahkan _photographer_. Luhan dan Sehun sendiri juga tengah melakukan beberapa pose mesra layaknya seorang pasangan calon pengantin yang melakukan _prewedding_.

 _ **( kepo sama photonya cek aja instagram mereka ya parkloey_pcy & baekkbee_ )**_

Senyum Baekhyun yang keluar ketika pemotretan, atau pose yang dilakukan ketika kedua iris mata indahnya terpejam mampu membuat Chanyeol seperti orang gila yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berganti pakaian sangat banyak. Saat senggang Chanyeol meminta pada Luhan untuk mengirimkan hasil pemotretan mereka nanti ke emailnya.

Saat tiba untuk melakukan pose berpasangan, Chanyeol terlihat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya, raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat kaku. Bukan karena ia baru pertama kali melakukan pemotretan, tapi karena ia gugup ketika melakukannya bersama Baekhyun yang begitu terlihat _sexy_ dengan gaun yang memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya sampai pinggangnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menteralkan debaran jantungnya dan menjalani pemotretan itu dengan mudah tanpa berulang-ulang.

Mereka selesai sampai hampir tengah malam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang, malam ini ia memilih membawa Baekhyun pulang keapartemen Chanyeol, karena lusa mereka akan pindahan ke rumah yang sudah selesai dibangun dibelakang panti asuhan Haneul.

Sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan mansion, yang dulu pernah dikatakan Chanyeol akan dibangun dibelakang panti, ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya karena Chanyeol sudah memujudkan ucapannya itu dengan dibangunnya rumah megah dan besar dibelakang panti asuhan. Jika Heechul dan Xukun akan tinggal dipanti maka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan tinggal dimansion itu mulai lusa nanti.

Hasil pemotretan itu ia terima pagi harinya, Chanyeol memperlihatkan nya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tampak senang ketika melihat hasilnya yang begitu memukau.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah kembali mengunggah photo Baekhyun di akun instagramnya dengan sebuah caption yang mampu membuat semua orang tahu jika memang Baekhyun lah yang telah merubah Chanyeol.

Ia seolah ingin dunia tahu jika hanya Baekhyun yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada yang lain selain Baekhyun.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang ikut memposting photo dirinya bersama Chanyeol dan memberikan caption begitu indah untuk Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua tampak bahagia, dan juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan dan Sehun, mungkin mereka juga akan menggunakan photo itu untuk mereka nikah nanti sehingga mereka tidak perlu harus melakukan photo _prewedding_ lagi.

"Johnny memang cerdas," gumam Chanyeol. Ia rasa harus berterima kasih pada Johnny nanti.

Johnny yang sedang makan dirumahnya tersedak air minumnya sendiri.

"Uhuk uhuk."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yang sudah berkunjung jangan lupa Review (Komen), Follow adn Favorite story aku ya.**

 **Thanks semuanya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

Chanyeol menunggu dengan setia disofa apartemen Sehun, sementara Baekhyun masih bersiap dikamar Luhan untuk berdandan. Malam ini mereka akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu anak rekan kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang belum terlalu ahli berdandan untuk acara formal, meminta Luhan mendandaninya, dan kebetulan mereka juga akan pergi ke pesta yang sama.

"Jika bukan karena rekan bisnis ayahku, aku tidak mau datang ke pesta," Chanyeol mengeluh dengan keharusan dirinya datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sunbin. Jelas ia tidak suka, karena terakhir Sunbin kerap sekali menggodanya jika ada kesempatan.

Iya pesta hari ini adalah, pesta ulang tahun Sunbin, Lee Sunbin.

"Tenang saja, Sunbin tidak akan berani menggodamu lagi," Sehun masih membenarkan letak jasnya.

"Bukan karena Sunbin!," jawab Chanyeol

"Lalu karena apa?," Sehun sudah berbalik dan ikut duduk disofa sebrang Chanyeol, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau Baekhyun menjadi tontonan banyak orang, Baekhyun milikku dan aku tidak mau milikku diumbar-umbar," Chanyeol harus mendapatkan bantal sofa melayang ke arahnya "Yakk Oh Sehun."

"Kalau kau tidak mau dia menjadi tontonan banyak orang, kau kurung Baekhyun dalam apartemenmu,"

"Dan Baekhyun akan marah padaku," Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan menunggu Baekhyun selesai berdandan.

" _That right_! Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," mereka berdua duduk dengan santai menunggu para kekasihnya yang tak lama kemudian akhirnya telah selesai berdandan.

Luhan keluar lebih dulu dan Baekhyun berjalan dibelakangnya, memakai gaun berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan model _sabrina_ dan belahan dikaki sampai sebatas pahanya. Kaki jenjangnya yang mulus terlihat begitu indah dengan _highells_ berwarna emas, rambutnya yang bergelombang ia biarkan tergerai.

"Ayo kita berangkat," Luhan menghampiri Sehun, ia sendiri memakai gaun berwarna putih, senada dengan jas yang dikenakan Sehun.

Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan sudah siap, berbalik untuk melihat pujaan hatinya yang selesai berdandan.

Chanyeol seakan tersihir dengan penampilan elegan Baekhyun malam ini, ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun ke arahnya, Baekhyun menyampirkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Dan itu semua tidak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol, bagaikan adegan _slow motion_ dalam sebuah film-film romantas yang pernah ia tonton bersama Baekhyun sesekali.

"Berkedip Chanyeol, Kkkekeekke," Luhan terkekeh kala melihat wajah Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk sedekar berkedip.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menetralkan dirinya, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memuji kinerja Luhan yang telah membuat kekasihnya begitu mempesona.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa Luhan? Aku akan memberikannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun, berdiri dihadapan kekasihnya seraya mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?," Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Kalau begitu aku mau tiket liburan ke Paris bersama Sehun." Ucap Luhan yang mendapat cengiran dari Sehun.

Sehun jelas yakin jika Chanyeol tidak akan menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Mengingat walaupun Chanyeol dapat memberikannya tiket berlibur ke Paris dengan segala fasilitasnya, tapi Chanyeol itu agak pelit. Wkwkwkwk

"Oke kau akan mengurusnya besok," jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan bersiap pergi ke pesta "Ayo kita berangkat." Ajaknya, namun ia heran dengan wajah Sehun dan Luhan yang tampang ternganga ke arahnya "Ada yang salah?,"

"Kau benar-benar akan membiayai tiket berlibur kami ke Paris?," tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak mau? Bukankah itu yang barusan kau inginkan."

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan memberikannya," Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya aku memberikannya tidak secara cuma-cuma asal kau tahu, aku memiliki niat lain untuk itu," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Hah! Sudah kuduga, seharusnya tadi aku meminta tiket berlibur keliling dunia saja," Luhan berjalan bersama Sehun lebih dulu, dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mengubah permintaanmu, jadi kau tidak bisa menggantinya." Tegas Chanyeol menahan ketawa, Baekhyun sudah ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi yang terjadi antara kedua teman itu.

"Ya ya ya aku tahu dirimu Park, kau pelit. Jika kau memberiku sesuatu itu berarti kau memiliki niat lain."

Tidak ada percakapan lain setelahnya, karena mereka kini sudah pergi ke pesat menggunakan mobil masing-masing. Sehun dengan mobil kesayangannya, dan Chanyeol menggunakan Limosin mewah miliknya yang jarang sekali ia gunakan.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikannya terus menerus, Baekhyun sampai dibuat canggung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah sayang, duduk dipangkuanku," Chanyeol menepuk kedua pahanya ketika Baekhyun menoleh dengan kerjapan lucu dikedua mata sipitnya "Aku ingin memelukmu sayang." Dan Baekhyun akhirnya duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Tas kecil yang ia bawa, ia simpan dikursi dan ia langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun duduk berhadapan pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak meminta Baekhyun duduk mengangkang seperti ini, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun paham apa yang di inginkan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang selalu tercium ditubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin mendekat padanya.

Sampai beberapa menit mereka masih saling berpelukan seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan menyesap perpotongan leher Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana, karena ia masih ingat jika mereka akan menghadiri pesta.

"Jangan mendesah sayang, atau aku akan kehilangan kendaliku saat ini," bisik Chanyeol disamping telinga Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus paha Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun menahan untuk tidak mendesah, karena ia tidak mau merusak hasil karya Luhan diwajahnya.

"C-chan,..." Sial, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya,

Tangan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan, ia sudah menelusup masuk kedalam dan mengelus kewanitaannya.

"Yess _sweetheart_ ," Chanyeol mendongkak melihat wajah sayu Baekhyun dengan bibir setengah terbuka dan dada yang naik turun "Aku bersumpah akan memakan dirimu saat kita pulang dari pesta nanti."

"Eummmms kelu-arkan tanganmu," pinta Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu _sweetheart_ , apa yang kau katakan?," Chanyeol mendekat untuk mengecup bibir pink Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlalu ahli untuk seorang mahasiswa yang bahkan belum lulus dari universitas. Tapi memang permainannya diatas ranjang sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, ia terlalu pro untuk urusan ranjang.

"K-keluahhh," Baekhyun mendongkak dan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol, saat tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol melesakkan jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Hanya satu jari sebenarnya.

"Kau menikmatinya _sweetheart_ , aku tahu itu," Chanyeol mengeluar-masukan satu jarinya didalam kewanitaan kekasihnya.

Dari awal memang ini yang akan ia lakukan, bermain sebentar untuk melampiaskan hasratnya yang begitu membara, saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang berbalut gaun merah maroon yang dibelikannya.

"Aahhh C-chan... aku membutuhkanmu," pinta Baekhyun disela-sela tusukan jari Chanyeol didalam kewanitaannya.

"Sekali lagi _sweetheart_ , apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya," goda Chanyeol, jarinya ia keluarkan untuk membuka celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Chanyeol, didalam diriku, sekarang!." Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya kala Chanyeol berusaha meloloskan celana dalam miliknya.

Celana dalam itu tersimpan di kursi jok limosin, dan tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerak melepas zipper celananya, meloloskan kejantanan beruratnya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi.

"Kita bermain sebentar," Chanyel mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, mengarahkan kewanitaan Baekhyun agar berada diatas kejantanannya.

Dan begitu penyatuan itu berhasil, keduanya mendesah lega secara bersamaan. Begitu pas, seakaan mereka ditakdirkan memang untuk bersama, selamanya.

Baekhyun meleguh panjang dan memulai bergerak diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Dibantu tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggangnya, mereka bergerak mencari kenikmatan selama didalam mobil yang mengantar mereka ke tempat pesta berlangsung.

Chanyeol menurunkan gaun atas Baekhyun sampai kedua payudara kekasihnya terlihat, kemudian menyusu pada kedua payudara Baekhyun, karena ia tidak bisa menghabisi bibir Baekhyun yang memakai lipstik, ia tidak mau dimarahi Luhan karena telah merusak karya tangannya.

"Faster Chan-ahhh," Baekhyun mendongkak, meremas rambut Chanyeol semakin brutal.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri, sentuhan Chanyeol mampu membuat kesan wanita pendiam pada dirinya hilang, dan berganti menjadi penggila sentuhan Chanyeol.

Setiap kali tubuhnya disentuh oleh tangan Chanyeol, ia selalu merasa panas, gairah akan _seks_ dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol selalu membayanginya. Tubuhnya seakan terbakar, sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia terima mampu membuatnya lupa akan segalanya, Baekhyun layaknya gadis sinting yang haus akan sentuhan seorang lelaki, dan hanya Chanyeol yang dia inginkan.

" _Sweetheart_ kenapa kau selalu mampu membuatku hilang kendali," Chanyeol semakin bergerak cepat, ia menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya, mengejar tempo untuk sebuah pelepasan agar mereka sama-sama puas.

Melupakan sang supir yang berada di kursi kemudi, mereka bergerak mengikuti insting untuk saling memuaskan dan melampiaskan gairah akan rasa nikmat yang tiada bandingannya.

Gerakan yang semakin cepat, keras dan semakin membesarnya kejantantan Chanyeol, menjadi pertanda jika lelaki itu semakin dekat dengan pelepasannya. Baekhyun menjilati telinga Chanyeol, membuat sang empunya mendesis nikmat dan mendongkak, melepas kulumannya pada payudara Baekhyun untuk menggeram pelan.

Oke Chanyeol merasa telah mengajarkan Baekhyun menjadi seorang pro untuk melayaninya diatas ranjang. Lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun menggodanya dengan menjilati cuping telinganya dengan lidahnya begitu lihai dan seolah sudah terlatih.

Berterima kasihlah pada video dewasa yang sekarang-sekarang sering Baekhyun tonton ketika Chanyeol tidak berada di apartemen.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sudah belajar dari apa yang selama ini sering ia lakukan, atau memang otak Baekhyun sudah teracuni virus mesumnya. Ah bisa jadi keduanya, mengingat keduanya sekarang sama-sama sudah pro untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

Begitu Chanyeol merasa ia sudah akan sampai pada pelepasannya, ia menusuk semakin dalam dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam rahim Baekhyun, sampai sedikit mengalir ke pahanya dan paha Baekhyun. Ia segera mengambil tisu untuk mengelapnya. Untungnya ia juga membawa parfum, ia akan menyemprotkannya pada pakaiannya dan gaun Baekhyun.

Ia tidak mau kalau Luhan dan Sehun sampai menyadari mereka telah bercinta didalam mobil. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak bisa menghindari segala pertanyaan Luhan nanti jika Luhan mengetahuinya, mengingat hidung Luhan begitu tajam mencium bau sesuatu, bahkan mudah mengenali bau sperma walau sedikitpun.

Chanyeol masih memangku Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya, ia merapikan gaun Baekhyun setelah mengelap sisa sperma yang mengalir keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun. Ia merapikan rambut Baekhyun, mengelap keringat yang sedikit ada diwajah kekasihnya itu, kemudian setelah Baekhyun menteralkan dirinya, ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

Melepas pertautan mereka, dan memindahkan Baekhyun pada kursi jok limison nya. Chanyeol merapikan celananya, kemudian mengambil celana dalam Baekhyun dan memakaikannya kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau pertunangan kita dipercepat, kau setuju kan _sweetheart_?," celetuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatapnya dan mengerjap polos.

"Kau tidak setuju sayang?," tanya Chanyeol lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku hanya terkejut," Baekhyun merapikan dirinya sendiri setelah Chanyeol membantu memasang celana dalamnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol untuk berbicara lebih serius.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu sebelum kita bertunangan?," ucapnya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikannya selama aku bisa _sweetheart,_ " Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun, memainkan bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua angkatku, bisakah?," Chanyeol yang masih memainkan jarinya dibibir Baekhyun terhenti "Jika tidak bisa aku.." Baekhyun yang paham dengan keterkejutan Chanyeol mencoba memperbaiki suasana.

Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum seraya memberikan kecupan pelan pada bibir tipisnya.

"Kita adakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Byun besok, dan nanti kita umumkan tanggal pertunangan kita," Chanyeol masih menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun "Setuju?."

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama limosin yang mereka naiki berhenti, tandanya mereka sudah sampai di tempat pesta berlangsung. Mengingat pesta ulang tahun ini merupakan ulang tahun Lee Sunbin, anak dari salah satu pengusaha yang lumayan memiliki nama di Korea Selatan. Ada beberapa wartawan didepan gedung yang memotret para tamu yang datang ke pesta tersebut.

Chanyeol turun lebih dulu setelah kemudian Baekhyun ia bantu turun dari limosinnya, jepretan camera para wartawan yang sudah mulai terbiasa Baekhyun dapatkan, tidak membuat ia keliatan kaku didepan mereka. Dengan tangan kanannya yang dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol mereka berjalan kedalam gedung.

Para wartawan hanya memotret mereka tanpa berniat bertanya, Chanyeol cukup lega untuk itu, jadi ia tidak harus berkata ini dan ini menjelaskan pada mereka tentang untuk apa dia disini, karena jawabannya sudah jelas, ia di undang ke pesta.

Lagipula mereka cukup pintar untuk tidak bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya ada didepan mata mereka.

Chanyeol yang baru masuk kedalam dapat melihat keadaan pesta yang cukup ramai, tema pesta yang glamour membuat pesta itu terlihat mewah namun masih bernuansa anak muda, karena tamu undangan semuanya teman-teman Sunbin.

Baekhyun yang jarang datang ke pesta merasa kaku dan canggung ketika melihat semua tamu yang ia kenali adalah teman sekampusnya. Namun karena ia jarang berinteraksi sosial dengan mereka, jadi ia merasa canggung terhadap yang lain.

Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah datang lebih dulu terlihat bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Terutama Johnny yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman sekampusnya.

Chanyeol merasakan ketegangan yang dirasakan Baekhyun, jadi ia berinisiatif membawa Baekhyun menemui Luhan, Sehun dan Johnny yang masih mengobrol dengan teman sekampus mereka yang juga Chanyeol kenali.

"Oh Chanyeol," salah satu teman Chanyeol menyapanya "Kau datang bersama emmm...," lelaki itu merasa tidak mengenali Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi lebih cantik dari biasanya ia berdandan ke kampus.

"Baekhyun! Kau kenal kekasihku kan? Kekasihku cukup terkenal di kampus," Jawab Chanyeol seraya memegang erat pinggang Baekhyun, memperlihatkan dengan jelas dan jantan kepada teman-temannya jika ia bangga dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar Baekhyun? Woahhh kau cantik memakai gaun itu Baekhyun." ucap teman lelaki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memujinya.

"Jelas, aku yang meriasnya," ucap Luhan bangga "Dengan tanganku ini, semua gadis akan menjadi cantik sepertiku." Tambahnya berlebihan.

"Ya rusa pendek kau memang cantik, tidak ada yang mampu menandingimu, tapi Baekhyun lebih cantik darimu." ujar Johnny memprovokasi.

Luhan terlihat kesal pada Johnny, namun ia mengabaikannya karena Baekhyun dan dirinya memang setara jika mengenai kecantikan.

Pesta sudah dimulai sejak sebelum mereka datang, Sunbin tidak mengadakan acara tiup lilin atau potong kue. Ia bukan remaja yang harus melakukan itu semua, karena dengan berpesta dengan teman-temannya itu sudah menajdi hal yang menyenangkan.

Mereka akhirnya mencari meja kosong untuk berkumpul, Luhan duduk disamping Sehun, Johnny duduk disamping Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun. Meja bulat itu terisi berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman beralkohol. Baekhyun mengeryit mencium bau minuman yang baru ia temui, karena biasanya ia hanya meminum wine yang tidak memiliki kadar alkohol tinggi.

Chanyeol pun hanya mengoleksi wine dirumahnya. Walau salah satu dari wine koleksinya memang ada wine yang mengandung kadar alkohol tinggi.

Itu _Whiskey_.

Chanyeol mengenal minuman itu, jelas karena ia peminum segala jenis minuman beralkohol. Namun disana juga ada _Grappa_ , jenis wine yang mengandung kadar alkohol 60 %. Ia tidak memikirkan tentang minuman yang ada dimejanya, karena kini ia terpokus pada salah satu teman lamanya yang ia lihat diantara kerumunan tamu dipesta itu.

" _Sweetheart,_ kau tunggu disini sebentar oke. Aku ingin menemui temanku dulu," Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol pergi setelah memberikan ciuman pada kening kekasihnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin muntah melihat Chanyeol seromantis itu padamu Baekhyun," celetuk Sehun "Kami tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu selama ini."

"Ya benar," Luhan mengangguk membenarkan "Kami bahkan cukup terkejut dengan photo-photo milikmu yang mempenuhi akun instagram Chanyeol." Luhan bergerak meminum salah satu wine yang ada disana.

"Kau beruntung Baekhyun, kau bisa membuat ia berubah, kau mampu membuat ia bertekuk lutut padamu. Aku cukup bangga sebagai kakakmu, tapi aku juga kesal mengingat dia seorang maniak _seks_." namunJohnny tetap mengulas senyum bangga nya untuk Baekhyun.

Mereka sudah resmi menjadi adik kakak sekarang, karena Baekhyun sudah menerima surat adopsi dirinya oleh keluarga Seo. Dan sekarang namanya adalah Seo Baekhyun, adik dari Seo Young Ho (Johnny).

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," Johnny pamit untuk ke toilet dan Baekhyun kini tinggal dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

Ketika acara dansa dimulai Baekhyun duduk sendirian, Sehun dan Luhan sudah berdansa ketengah aula pesta berlangsung, bersama beberapa teman-teman mereka yang juga berdansa, dan ketika musik berubah menjadi musik seperti didalam club mereka semua menari layaknya tengah berada di club.

Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol yang belum juga kembali, Johnny yang juga belum kembali dari toilet. Ia yang penasaran dengan air putih yang berada didepannya, mencoba untuk meminumnya.

Baekhyun mengeryit ketika merasakan air bening yang ternyata adalah wine, wine _Grappa_ yang beralkohol tinggi. Namun karena rasanya yang enak, ia kembali meminumnya, bahkan sampai 3 gelas habis olehnya.

Efeknya sekarang ia merasakan pusing menyerang kepalanya, Baekhyun mabuk.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika lelaki yang tidak ia kenali datang menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Ia melihat sekilas orang itu, dan karena pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol, ia mengira orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan bergerak mendekati lelaki itu.

"Aku bukan Chanyeol, tapi tak apa. Siapa namamu cantik?," lelaki itu berusaha menggoda Baekhyun, memanfaatkan Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk.

"Aku Baekhyun, aku kekasihmu Chanyeol," Baekhyun mencoba meraih-raih tubuh itu karena ia tetap mengira lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini cantik?," lelaki itu mencoba meraih pinggang Baekhyun untuk membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun sudah bangkit untuk mengikuti lelaki itu, namun Chanyeol yang sudah datang cepat-cepat meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan brengsek?," umpat Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Siapa kau? Aku Chanyeol kekasih wanita ini," Ucap si lelaki dan berusaha menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun.

"Berani sekali kau mengaku-ngaku menjadi diriku," Chanyeol melepaskan tangan si lelaki dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Hei _sweetheart_ kau mabuk?," Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya, wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu memerah karena mabuk.

"C-Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengoceh lagi "Chanyeol ayo pulang, ayo kita bercinta sampai pagi eummmm," Baekhyun berhambur pada tubuh Chanyeol "Tubuhmu wangi seperti Chanyeol kekasihku."

"Hei dia wanitaku, lepaskan tanganmu darinya karena kami harus pergi," Lelaki itu masih belum puas untuk mencoba mengambil Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah untuk mencoba melukai dirimu sendiri bung!," Johnny menepis tangan lelaki itu dengan keras "Kembalilah pada habitatmu bung, dan jangan mencoba membuat keributan dipesta orang lain."

Si lelaki yang jelas sudah ketahuan telah berbohong memilih untuk pergi, meninggalkan Johnny, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun yang tengah mengusel pada dada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ayo pulang," Baekhyun kembali mengoceh "Kau bilang ingin bercinta denganku setelah pulang dari sini, ayo pulang aku sudah tidak sabar." Baekhyun menjinjit untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Cups

"Ayo pulang Chanyeol hikss," Chanyeol melotot melihat Baekhyun yang terisak pelan.

"Astaga, adikku sudah terkontaminasi otak mesummu Park," Johnny menggeleng tidak percaya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat pelipisnya "Cepat bawa dia pulang sebelum dia semakin mengoceh disini." Chanyeol hanya nyegir dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang mabuk keluar dari pesta.

Mereka berjalan keluar, Chanyeol segera menelpon supir nya untuk menjemput mereka didepan gedung. Untungnya para wartawan sudah tidak ada, Chanyeol merasa lega untuk itu.

"Kita pulang kan Chanyeol?," Baekhyun setengah terpejam dengan bibir yang meracau.

"Ya _sweetheart_ kita pulang sekarang," Chanyeol masuk kedalam limosinnya setelah Baekhyun masuk.

"Chanyeol eunggssss," Baekhyun kembali duduk didalam pangkuan Chanyeol "Ayo lakukan lagi yang seperti tadi."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, bagaimana mungkin ia menolak Baekhyun untuk bercinta dengannya.

Tapi ia tidak mau jika harus bercinta dengan Baekhyun yang tengah mabuk, karena Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun dalam keadaan sadar, agar Baekhyun mengingat jelas semua sentuhannya disetiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hikss kau menolakku Chanyeol?," Baekhyun kembali terisak.

Astaga ini membingungkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Sayang kau sebaiknya tidur sayang, nanti setelah kau tidak mabuk aku akan bercinta denganmu, sampai pagi." Tawarnya.

Namun Chanyeol bodoh karena mengajak orang mabuk berbicara dan berneogisasi.

"Hikkss kau sudah tidak menginginkan aku lagi ya Chanyeol hikss." Dan celakalah Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun yang menangis saat mabuk itu justru lebih sulit untuk berhenti ketimbang saat ia menangis dalam keadaan sadar.

"Sayang sayang hei," Chanyeol mencoba melepas kedua tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya "Sayang dengarkan aku dulu hei." Namun gagal karena Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"Hikss aku ingin kita bercinta Chanyeol, kenapa kau menolakku? Padahal kau selalu menginginkan untuk bercinta denganku hikss hikss."

Haruskah Chanyeol kembali bercinta didalam mobil bersama Baekhyun sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lama, aku baru kembali setelah hiatus.**

 **Dan aku bawa info, buat yang mau beli FF karya aku yang udah dibukukan, aku buka PO ke 3 untuk FF berikut :**

 **Judul buku : You (Always In My heart)**

 **Harga buku IDR 100k / belum ongkir**

 **Tebal 400+ lbr lebih**

 **FF ini sudah terbit di Wattpad dengan 39 Chapter**

 **Bagi yang berminat bisa DM ke instagram, line dengan ID Aybaekxing.**

 **Ini merupakan PO ke 3 setelah PO ke 1 dan ke 2 sebelumnya.**

 **Jangan hujat aku jika tidak mau beli karena aku tidak maksa.**

 **Cerita yang aku bukukan sama lengkapnya dengan yang di update, aku tidak mengurangi atau menambahnya, aku perlakukan adil keduanya.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM Martin Garrix, David Guetta, feat Jammie Scott, Romy Dya -**_ _ **So Far Away**_

"Kami akan bertunangan akhir pekan minggu ini," Chanyeol mengutarakan niat dari pertemuannya dengan kedua orang tua angkat Baekhyun. Tuan Byun dan nyonya Byun.

"Baekhyun hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada eomma dan appa. Kalian sudah membesarkan Baekhyun, dan maaf karena telah membuat kalian kehilangan Baekhee eonnie," Baekhyun menegang ketika mengingat tentang Baekhee "Sungguh aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Baekhee eonnie pergi, dan meninggalkan kita semua untuk selamanya."

Chanyeol memegangi tangan Baekhyun dengan erat melihat kekasihnya terlihat merasa tertekan. Jika bukan karena permintaan Baekhyun yang ingin bertemu dengan mantan orang tua angkatnya, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin mengadakan pertemuan ini. Chanyeol tidak suka kekasihnya bersedih mengingat Baekhee, sosok kakak angkatnya Baekhyun yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi.

"Apakah kami diundang?," tuan Byun bertanya dengan ragu. Jujur ia sudah merasa bersalah karena memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan tidak adil.

"Kalian diundang, tapi tuan Seo yang akan menjadi mendampingi Baekhyun sampai ke altar ketika kami menikah nanti." Jawab Chanyeol segera.

"Ah kami tahu perihal itu! Selamat karena telah menjadi keluarga Seo, Baekhyun-ah," ucap nyonya Byun.

"Ya," Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya. Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan malam itu dengan keterdiaman.

Chanyeol yang tidak suka dengan suasana canggung itu, memilih pulang lebih cepat bersama Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya lebih banyak diam.

Mereka memilih segera pulang ke mansion dibelakang panti asuhan Haneul. Barang-barang mereka sudah diantarkan siang tadi, rumah itu juga sudah dibereskan dan siap di huni. Jadi malam ini mereka sudah bisa menempati rumah itu.

"Eummm Chanyeol," Baekhyun yang bersender mesra didada bidang Chanyeol memulai obrolan.

"Ya _sweetheart!,"_ darah dalam diri Baekhyun berdesir setiap kali Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan setelah aku mabuk kemarin malam?," Baekhyun mendongkak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingat sayang?,"

"Tidak!," Baekhyun menggeleng imut "Aku mabuk Chanyeol, kalau aku ingat tidak mungkin aku bertanya kan?."

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Yah Baekhyun memang benar, kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, untuk apa dia bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau hampir memperkosaku didalam mobil," jawab Chanyeol sejujurnya.

"Tidak mungkin, kau berbohongkan? Kau yang mesum, kenapa aku sampai ingin memperkosamu? Bukankah seharusnya sebaliknya?."

 _Wkwkwk_

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menenggelamkan diri didanau. Ucapan Baekhyun menampar telak dirinya yang memang mesum, tapi hey Baekhyun juga sudah mesum sekarang.

Virus mesumnya sudah menular pada Baekhyun semenjak ia memerawani gadis cantik itu.

"Sayang, haruskah aku meminta kesaksian supirku untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ganasnya dirimu, ketika memaksaku untuk bercinta denganmu didalam limosin kemarin malam?," Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya "Aku bisa meminta dia untu..."

"Tidak perlu!." Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan merenggut dengan wajah memerah "Aku yang akan malu nantinya Chan."

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar sebelum kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali menyender padanya.

Kemarin malam memang Baekhyun yang mabuk membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut. Baekhyun menangis hampir selama perjalanan mereka pulang, namun untungnya tidak lama karena Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur setelah lelah merengek pada Chanyeol untuk bercinta dengannya didalam limosin.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun akan marah jika ingat kejadian dimana ia menolak Baekhyun untuk bercinta, namun ternyata Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengingatnya.

Orang mabuk memang akan lupa segalanya, sekalipun Baekhyun berusaha mengingatnya, ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Bahkan ia tidak ingat jika ia merengek ingin bercinta dengan Chanyeol seperti meminta dibelikan permen.

Saat Chanyeol mengingatnya, ia terkadang tertawa sendiri, melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun yang meminta ia untuk bercinta dengannya diatas limosin. Chanyeol bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja ia benci bercinta dengan Baekhyun jika Baekhyun berada dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia ingin Baekhyun dalam keadaan sadar, agar Baekhyun dapat mengingat setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa malam ini kau ingin melanjutkan yang sempat tertunda kemarin sayang?," Chanyeol bertanya seraya menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Nanti saja, besok aku harus kekampus Chanyeol. Kau lupa jika aku harus segera menyusun skripsi," Baekhyun mendongkak "Kau juga harus mulai menyusun skripsimu kan?." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan skripsiku sayang, aku sudah menyusunnya jauh-jauh hari. Aku hanya tinggal menyerahkannya pada dosen pembimbingku." Baekhyun kembali mendongkak.

"Sayangnya aku belum menyusunnya," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya "Aku harus menyelesaikannya segera, aku tidak mau menunda wisudaku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok, dan juga menjemputmu. Jadi hubungi aku jika sudah selesai."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali obrolan mereka tentang model pesta pertunangan seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan, atau tentang kapan Chanyeol menggelar pesta pernikahan dengan Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun akan disibukkan dengan skripsi jadi Chanyeol ingin menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun meminta pesta pertunangan mereka digelar dengan sederhana saja, Baekhyun juga ingin dilakukan siang hari, bukan malam hari. Baekhyun juga ingin mengundang anak-anak panti asuhan dan Heechul serta Xukun, dan tentu saja Chanyeol akan mengizinkannya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai kemansion baru mereka yang terletak dibelakang panti asuhan. Gerbang mansionnya dengan gerbang panti asuhan memang menyatu, namun Chanyeol membuat dua jalan yang berbeda untuk ke panti asuhan dan jalan untuk mansionnya.

Ia juga membuat gerbang kedua didepan mansionnya. Jarak dari gerbang depan kemansionnya cukup jauh, jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki sudah dapat dipastikan akan berkeringat, karena jaraknya memang cukup jauh.

Letak panti asuhan dengan mansionnya saja berjarak cukup lumayan jauh. Chanyeol tidak ingin mansionnya terlalu berdekatan dengan panti asuhan. Mencegah jika suatu malam anak-anak tidak berdosa itu mendengar desahan merdu milik Baekhyun.

 _HMMMMMMMMM..._

Dan juga sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin jika kegiatan dipanti asuhan itu membuat mansionnya berisik. Jadi ia memberi jarak yang cukup jauh antara mansion dan panti asuhan itu. Lingkungan mansion dan panti asuhannya sudah dikelilingi tembok besar layaknya benteng kerajaan, mansion mereka terlihat seperti kerajaan.

Siapapun yang melihat mansion Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini, pasti akan meneteskan air liurnya karena iri. Selain karena panti asuhan yang dibangun dengan gaya klasik eropa, mansion miliknya juga dibangun dengan model yang sama. Itu semua karena Baekhyun pernah bercerita jika ia ingin rumah seperti kerajaan dalam dongeng anak kecil.

Terdengar kekanakan memang, tapi Chanyeol mewujudkannya. Ia membangun mansion dan panti asuhan itu menggunakan uang miliknya dan uang yang diberi ayahnya sebagai hadiah pernikahannya. Walau mereka sekarang bahkan belum menikah.

Tapi Chanyeol memang tidak berniat mencari wanita lain lagi selain Baekhyun, untuk ia nikahi dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anaknya kelak.

 _Terdengar seperti novel-novel romantis yang sering kalian baca bukan?_

Sesampainya Chanyeol dimansionnya, ia harus dibuat mengeryit ketika melihat pemandangan dimana, Luhan, Sehun dan Johnny yang duduk diruang tengah dengan saling berteriak atau menjerit ketika film horor yang mereka tonton menampilkan sosok hantu yang menyeramkan.

Dipangkuan mereka ada popcorn, pizza dan _buble tea_ yang tengah Sehun seruput.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan mansionku?," Chanyeol berdiri didepan televisi yang tengah mereka tonton dengan tanpa aba-aba.

"WAAAAA," teriak mereka bertiga. Mereka yang kaget otomatis berteriak. Sehun bahkan melempar buble tea yang tengah ia minum ke badan Chanyeol.

"YAKK OH SEHUN," murka Chanyeol yang langsung menatap tajam Sehun.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku hanya reflek," Sehun berdiri dan mengambil _buble tea_ nya, membuangnya, lalu menyuruh maid dimansion Chanyeol membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Sementara Johnny dan Luhan sudah terbahak melihat Chanyeol yang terkena hujan _buble tea_ Sehun. Baekhyun juga menahan tawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku bertanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?," Chanyeol dibantu Baekhyun melepaskan kemejanya yang sudah basah oleh _buble tea_ milik Sehun.

"Tentu saja kami berkunjung," Johnny menonton kembali film horor yang sempat terganggu oleh Chanyeol "Baekhyun kemarilah, filmnya seru." Ajak Johnny seraya menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan," Chanyeol melarang sebelum Baekhyun sempat menoleh "Temani aku mandi sayang, lihat badanku lengket karena Sehun."

"Astaga aku mual mendengarnya," komentar Luhan seraya memutar bola matanya. Johnny bahkan sudah memasang wajah seolah jijik pada Chanyeol.

"Kau itu sudah tua Chanyeol, bukan bayi yang harus dimandikan." Sehun berucap yang mana membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang tadi pagi bahkan menggangguku ketika mandi," timpal Luhan yang mampu membuat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya tersenyum kikuk.

Baekhyun yang malu menolak untuk menemani Chanyeol mandi, ia mandi dikamar mandi yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dan turun terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih berada dikamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya yang terkena siraman _buble tea_ Sehun.

Saat Chanyeol turun, ia melihat Baekhyun membawakan minuman untuk teman-temannya seraya ikut duduk dikursi yang berbeda dengan ketiga temannya. Chanyeol datang dan bergabung untuk menonton film horor yang belum selesai. Baekhyun tampak terlihat serius menonton seperti halnya Sehun, Luhan dan Johnnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang begitu mempesona, rambutnya setengah basah di ikat cepol, piyama berwarna kuning yang dikenakan Baekhyun tampak lucu.

Baekhyun akan terlihat membulatkan kedua matanya, atau meremas tangan Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya ketika hantu dilayar itu muncul, berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan serta Johnny yang akan berteriak heboh saat hantu itu kembali muncul.

Mansion Chanyeol tampak ramai dengan kehadiran tiga manusia menyebalkan, menurutnya. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun yang terlihat senang karena bisa menonton bersama, walau ia mati-matian harus menahan ketakukannya sendiri.

~ All Alone All Along ~

Pagi harinya, mereka berlima sarapan dimeja makan yang sama bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena semalam Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny menginap di mansion Chanyeol.

Semalam setelah selesai menonton film horor, Johnny yang memang sedari awal berniat menginap sudah membawa baju ganti untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan dan Sehun yang melihat Johnny ingin menginap tidak mau ketinggalan untuk ikut menginap. Untuk saja Chanyeol menyediakan banyak kamar kosong yang memang sengaja ia buat untuk tamu.

Sehun dan Luhan meminta manajernya mengantar pakaian mereka pagi-pagi sekali. Dan jadilah sekarang mereka berempat pergi ke kampus bersama, kecuali Chanyeol yang harus pergi ke perusahaan dan siangnya baru ia akan menjemput Baekhyun di kampus.

Sehun, Luhan serta Johnny menemui dosen pembimbing mereka bertiga yang kebetulan saja sama. Sementara Baekhyun menemui dosen seni nya dan menyerahkan skripsinya yang sudah ia kerjakan sedikit demi sedikit.

Selesai bimbingan Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny menunggu Baekhyun didekat lapangan kampus yang luas. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga dan Chanyeol merencanakan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?," yang Baekhyun tahu, setelah ini mereka akan langsung pulang ke mansion dan menyiapkan diri karena nanti malam Chanyeol akan menggelar mengumumkan acara pertunangannya kepada publik.

Mereka serempak menggeleng, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang bersama beberapa pengawal yang membawa sebuah balon berbentuk huruf dipegang oleh mereka masing masing.

Baekhyun tampak bingung ketika mereka belum berbaris rapi, tapi ketika kemudian Chanyeol memberi aba untuk mereka semua berbaris rapi, barulah balon berbentuk huruf yang mereka pegang membentuk sebuah kalimat yang manakala membuat semua orang yang kebetulan ada disana dan melihat, menjerit histeris dan bersorak.

 **"WILL YOU MARRY ME BAEKHYUN?"**

Chanyeol berdiri diujung dimana kalimat itu berakhir dengan sebuah kotak cincin berbentuk seperti pohon / kayu.

Terdapat ukiran huruf _**"YOU WILL FOREVER BE MY ALWAYS"**_ dan ukiran dibawah kotak itu yang bertuliskan _**"I DO"**_ jika Baekhyun menerima lamaran yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini, maka ia hanya perlu mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol untuk kemudian Chanyeol pakaikan di jari manisnya.

Nyatanya bukan hanya kejutan lamaran yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun dibuat terkejut, tapi dengan keberadaan beberpaa wartawan yang memang disewa oleh Chanyeol untuk sekaligus meliput dan mengumumkan pada publik jika ia tengah melamar Baekhyun untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Seo Baekhyun, aku tidak akan berbicara banyak yang justru terdengar seperti hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku benar-benar hanya menginginkan kau untuk menjadi istri, ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak, jadi...," Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan disetiap langkahnya terdengar bunyi note piano melalui speaker kampus, membentuk sebuah nada indah yang mengiringi lamaran romantisnya untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, sementara teman-teman dibelakangnya Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny ternyata sudah memegang sebuah kotak berisi kelopak bunga mawar merah yang akan mereka taburkan ketika Baekhyun menerima lamaran Chanyeol.

Ahey terdengar kekanakan tapi romantis bukan?

"Baekkie, Channie ingin menepati janji Channie sewaktu kecil untuk menikahi Baekkie, jadi maukah Baekkie menikah dengan Channie?," ucap Chanyeol yang manakala membuat ketiga temannya dibelakang saling pandang dan sedikit geli dengan panggilan mengelikan itu.

Namun yang mereka dengar itu memang panggilan mereka ketika mereka masih kecil. Baekhyun yang masih terkejut hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kagetnya.

"Bukankah kita memang akan menikah? Kau mengatakan itu pada semua orang beberapa waktu yang lalu," tanya polos yang membuat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"Ya sayang, tapi aku ingin melamarmu seperti pasangan lain ketika melamar kekasihnya untuk menikah. Jadi kau mau menerimaku kan sekarang?,"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menolakmu," Baekhyun mengangguk seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk kemudian Chanyeol selipkan cincin berhias mutiara indah itu dijari manis Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa berpaling dariku lagi mulai sekarang," Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan mencium penuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Semua orang bersorak. Sehun, Luhan serta Johnny bertepuk tangan seraya menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar yang mereka bawa.

Wartawan yang disewa Chanyeol segera meliput pemandangan romantis itu dan mengumumkan pada publik jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menerima lamaran Chanyeol dan kini mereka berdua menjadi calon pengantin baru yang akan segera menikah.

Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny tampak tertawa setelahnya melihat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun yang semakin panas berciuman.

"Hei hei kalian perlu kamar," ucap Sehun

"Pulanglah kalian berdua, jangan membuat para jomblo disini menangisi nasib mereka," Luhan terkekeh.

"Chanyeol sudah hentikan dan cepat pulang," Johnny menggeleng-geleng maklum dengan kadar kemesuman dua manusia didepannya sekarang.

 _ **#Flasback ketika mereka selesai menonton film horor.**_

 _"Sayang kau sudah mengantuk?," Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah sesekali menjatuhkan kepalanya kebahunya menahan kantuk._

 _Film yang ditonton memang sudah selesai, tapi mereka menyempatkan untuk mengobrol sebentar sebelum pergi tidur. Sehun, Luhan dan Johnny akan menginap di mansion Chanyeol malam ini._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya menahan kantuk memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar utama mereka dilantai dua._

 _"Kalian tunggu disini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi memindahkan Baekhyun._

 _Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tertidur dan tidak akan bangun, Chanyeol kembali kebawah dan memulai untuk membagi tugas tentang rencana yang akan ia jalankan besok siang ketika menjemput Baekhyun._

 _"Aku ingin melamar Baekhyun besok dikampus,"_

 _"Wow terdengar picisan sekali," komentar Luhan_

 _"Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka tahu kalau hanya Baekhyun yang akan menjadi wanita terakhir dalam hidupku untuk aku nikahi," Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya "Dan kalian harus membantuku."_

 _"Membantu bagaimana?," Johnny memakan popcorn yang masih tersisa, sepertinya popcornnya memang banyak karena tidak habis-habis._

 _"Saat Baekhyun menerima lamaranku, kalian tabukan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang sudah aku siapkan,"_

 _"HAHAHA," itulah reaksi pertama yang Sehun keluarkan setelah mendengarnya._

 _Luhan juga ikut tertawa, Johnny menatap aneh Chanyeol._

 _"Pelankan suaramu Oh Sehun, kau mau membuat Baekhyun bangun dan mendengar rencanaku?,"_

 _"Kau serius?," tanya Johnny memastikan dan Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"Kenapa memangnya?,"_

 _"Bukankah itu terdengar mengelikan? Ya walau romantis tapi aku merasa itu sedikit, kekanakan,"_

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia mendapat ide ini setelah menonton film romantis bersama Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun berkata ia ingin sekali dilamar seperti pasangan lainnya dengan begitu romantis. Tapi Chanyeol bukan orang romantis, ia lebih suka membuktikan rasa cintanya dengan mencium Baekhyun dan bercinta dengan Baekhyun._

 _Jadi terpaksa ia mencari-cari ide melamar Baekhyun, simpel tapi romantis. Dan ide inilah yang muncul dalam benaknya._

 _"Kalian mau membantuku atau tidak sih?," ucapnya sedikit kesal._

" _Oke santai bung_. _Kita akan membantumu tentu saja," ucap Johnny yang di angguki Luhan dan Sehun._

 _"Bagus. Besok aku datang didekat lapangan kampus dan kalian harus membawa Baekhyun kesana."_

 _"Bisa kami atur, tenang saja," Luhan memberikan tanda oke dengan jari-jarinya._

 _"Oke kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok pagi, sekarang aku harus menemani Baekhyun tidur." Chanyeol bangkit dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Sementara ketiga temannya masih diam disana. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol mereka saling memandang dan kemudian membicarakan Chanyeol._

 _"Kurasa Chanyeol memang sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun," celetuk Sehun._

 _"Kau tahu sayang, tidak selamanya seorang bajingan menjadi bajiangan," Johnny tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan._

 _"Kau benar Luhan, tidak selamanya Chanyeol menjadi lelaki brengsek yang gila seks. Sekarang ia berubah, bahkan diluar dari bayanganku jika ia benar-benar berubah karena Baekhyun."_

 _"Nah dia sudah menjadi adikmu sekarang, aku turut senang dengan status Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi adik angkatmu sekarang." Luhan menyeruput minumannya._

 _"Ya aku bahagia menjadi kakak Baekhyun, dan aku akan menjaga adikku dari orang-orang jahat yang ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan adikku." Janji Johnny._

 _"Kupikir tidak akan ada orang yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun jika seorang park Chanyeol masih hidup," ucapan Sehun mendapat anggukkan dari Johnny dan Luhan._

 _Karena siapapun tahu jika mengganggu milik Chanyeol, sama saja dengan melempar nyawa mereka pada malaikat pencabut nyawa._

 _ **#Flasback End**_

"Yakk pasangan mesum, berhenti sebelum aku benar-benar menghentikan kalian," Johnny cukup dibuat kesal dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa berhenti berciuman.

Aksi mereka bahkan membuat semua orang iri dan menahan nafas. Ciuman mereka benar-benar panas. Kedua tubuh mereka menempel erat, Chanyeol bahkan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sekarang mereka harus menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka karena Johnny sudah mengomel kalau mereka harus segera pindah tempat.

"Ckk. Kau menganggu saja," protesan Chanyeol masih dalam posisi mendekap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu tempat brengsek. Sudah pulang sana," titah Luhan yang melenggang pergi bersama Sehun.

Johnny bahkan sampai mendorong kedua sepasang kekasih mesum itu masuk kedalam mobil, sebelum mereka kembali berciuman panas dan membuat seisi kampus kembali heboh.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil, Johnny sendiri naik kedalam mobilnya sendiri dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan.

Karena setelah ini mereka akan mengobrolkan tentang pesta pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lusa nanti.

Johnny menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mengingat pertemuan pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya sekarang mereka berakhir dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih dan akan segera menikah.

Yeah, ia bersyukur karena memang Baekhyun lah yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, dan ia juga bersyukur karena Chanyeol yang mampu membuat senyum diwajah Baekhyun kembali terukir setelah sekian lamanya Baekhyun menjadi orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara.

Johnny hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kebahagiaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu abadi, sekalipun dalam hubungan mereka pasti akan ada sebuah pertengkaran baik itu kecil ataupun pertengkaran besar. Ia hanya bisa berharap itu semua tidak akan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpisah.

Satu yang dapat Johnny ambil dari kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bahwa kekuatan cinta memang mampu mengubah segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih juga buat dukungan dari kalian, aku sayang kalian... thanks readernim dan maaf gak bisa balas satu satu komentarnya, tapi aku baca ko. Review kalian aku jadikan motivasi buat kedepannya agar bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Yang suka YAOI baca juga FF YAOI abal-abal karyaku ya, ini akun nya di FFN Loeylight ada satu cerita yang aku update dengan judul (Forever Cast Chanbaek)** **kalau di wattpad Loeylight_ ada dua cerita yang aku update judul Boyfriend (Non baku) dan Forever (Baku).**

 **Sengaja aku pisahin akun GS dan YAOI nya, biar pembaca GS dan BxB gak bentrok.. hahaha wikwikwikwik**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

"Apa kau akan terus memperhatikannya seperti itu sayang?," Chanyeol bukannya marah pada Baekhyun yang terus memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, hanya saja ia merasa aneh.

Aneh karena ia sendiri baru pertama kalinya melihat Baekhyun yang seantusias itu. Apa memang Baekhyun sebahagia itu?

 _Well_ , Chanyeol tidak tahu saja, betapa bahagia-nya seorang wanita ketika kekasihnya melamar dengan sebuah cincin indah yang dihiasi berlian.

Cincin yang dikenakan Baekhyun di jari manisnya tampak begitu cantik. Di acara pertunangannya nanti, Baekhyun mungkin akan melepas dulu cincin itu untuk kemudian Chanyeol lingkarkan kembali dijari manis Baekhyun, sebagai simbol pertunangan mereka.

Hari ini lah, hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Hari pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna soft pink dengan model yang tidak terlalu terbuka, rambut panjangnya digerai bergelombang, Baekhyun juga memakAi _flower crown_ dengan bunga yang begitu cantik, sehingga menambah kecantikannya yang semakin mempesona. Ide memakai _flower crown_ itu Luhan yang memberikan, katanya agar Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun tampak cantik dengan _flower crown_ dikepalanya.

Chanyeol memakai setelan jas berwarna Senada dengan gaun Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia malu memakai warna itu, tapi ia tidak mau membuat dihari spesialnya bersama Baekhyun rusak karena wajah cemberut calon istrinya. Baekhyun yang ingin Chanyeol memakai stelan jas berwarna senada dengan gaun miliknya.

Walau dalam hati ogah-ogahan, tapi Chanyeol tetap memakainya dengan senyuman tidak pernah ia lupakan diwajahnya. Prinsip Chanyeol, turuti keinginan Baekhyun, agar nanti Baekhyun juga mau menuruti keinginannya.

Kalian pasti tahu apa keinginan Chanyeol? Ya sudah jelas sekali, Chanyeol akan meminta jatah nya nanti malam. _W_ _ik wik wik wik_

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia!," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya, mereka sedang menunggu Luhan memanggil mereka "Tidakkah kau bahagia?." Tanyanya.

"Oh sayang," Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun "Aku bahkan lebih bahagia darimu, memilikimu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Kecupan itu menghampiri belahan bibir tipis Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya, lumatan sedikit ia berikan untuk menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Tak lama, hanya sebentar karena ia tidak mau sampai kelepasan.

Di taman belakang mansion, sudah ramai para tamu undangan yang merupakan keluarga dekat keluarga Park dan keluarga Seo. Dan juga beberapa teman Chanyeol yang diundang. Tempat itu disulap sedemikian mewah dan indahnya untuk pesta pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hari ini. Chanyeol tidak mengundang media, ia tidak ingin para tamu undangannya merasa tidak nyaman karena hadirnya awak media.

Kedua nya terlalu asik saling memandang satu sama lain, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah berdiri disamping mereka berdua.

"Aigo betapa menjijikannya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!," ucap Sehun yang membuat keduanya tersadar "Kalian berdua sudah seperti budak cinta." Komentarnya.

"Aku rasa itu lebih cocok untukmu Sehun!," balas Chanyeol yang kemudian berdiri bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Chanyeol," angguk Luhan. Sehun langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak setuju "Kau juga seperti Chanyeol saat jatuh cinta padaku Oh Sehun, jangan lupakan masa-masa dimana kau mengejar cintaku dulu."

"Aku tidak separah mereka berdua sayang," bantah Sehun "Seingatku sih!." Dan Luhan memutar bola matanya.

Siapa yang tidak akan lupa saat dimana Sehun yang dulu mengejar-ngejar cinta Luhan, ia sampai berjuang memberikan sebuket mawar merah yang ia petik langsung dipulau Jeju. Oh itu keinginan Luhan yang memberikan syarat tersebut untuk Sehun, dan Sehun pun mau melakukannya.

Walau akhirnya mawar itu rusak, karena Sehun terjatuh saat dirinya dikejar anjing tetangga rumah Luhan. Saat itu, Chanyeol dan Johnny yang ikut mengantar Sehun bukannya menolong, justru malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal didalam mobil Sehun. Bahkan Luhan juga ikut menertawakan Sehun.

Kasian sekali Sehun, padahal dia sendiri memiliki anjing putih bernama vivi. Untung saja Luhan sudah pindah ke apartemen. Jadinya ia tidak perlu bertemu anjing tetangga rumah Luhan dulu. Anjing tetangga rumah Luhan memang suka mengejar orang tidak dikenal, dan anjing tersebut juga galak.

"Sudah saatnya kalian menyapa para tamu dan memulai acara pertunangannya," Luhan mendekati Baekhyun meminta cincin yang dikenakan Baekhyun untuk di buka terlebih dahulu, lalu ia simpan pada sebuah kotak cantik yang sudah disediakan.

"Dimana Johnny?," tanya Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun berjalan kebelakang mansion, dimana para tamu sedang menunggunya.

"Dia sedang menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun." jawab Sehun yang ditimpali oleh Luhan.

"Menjamu para tamu, rekan keluarganya dan juga para tamu rekan kerja keluarga Park."

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar penjelasan Sehun dan Luhan. Johnny memang sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun sejak mereka kecil, jadi tidak heran baginya jika sekarang ia bertingkah seperti kakak kandungnya. Karena dari dulu Johnny memang sudah selayaknya kakak kandungnya.

"Ada keluarga Byun, apa kalian mengundang mereka?," Luhan bertanya sebelum mereka benar-benar sampai ketaman belakang.

"Ne," Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku mengundang mereka berdua."

"Ku pikir kau tidak mengundang mereka." imbuhnya lagi.

"Calon istriku tidak sejahat itu Xi Luhan." Jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditaman belakang mansion, para tamu yang semula sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka kini mulai teralihkan ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju mereka. Luhan dan Sehun mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk ke tengah, disana Johnny dengan MIC ditangannya akan segera memulai acara pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat sore para tamu undangan sekalian," Johnny memulainya setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri disampingnya.

Acara pertunangan mereka memang digelar di sore hari, karena Baekhyun yang meminta acara itu dilakukan siang hari, bukan malam hari.

Johnny kembali berbicara, menyampaikan beberapa sambutan yang diselingi candaan, berhasil membuat para tamu tertawa karena ucapannya. Dan tentunya yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malu-malu ditempatnya.

"Kedua orang ini sangat bertentangan satu sama lain. Tapi ketika takdir memilih agar mereka bersatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua." Ucap Johhny ketika acara sudah akan sampai pada acara inti.

"Luhan bawa cincinnya kemari!,"

Luhan pun berdiri disamping Johnny. Sementara itu kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Orang tua Johnny, yang sekarang sudah menjadi orang tua angkat Baekhyun, juga sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun dan nyonya Byun sendiri hanya memperhatikan acara pertunangan itu di tempat duduknya. Mereka juga tak kalah ikut bahagia saat melihat Baekhyun tengah dipasangkan cincin oleh Chanyeol. Senyum manis bahkan tidak pernah luntur di wajah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol selesai memasangkan cincinnya dan mencium dahi nya.

Setelah acara pemasangan cincin itu selesai, para tamu dipersilahkan kembali untuk menikmati jamuan yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sediakan untuk para tamu.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tengah sibuk di photo, Chanyeol juga tak kalah ikut memphoto Baekhyun dan mengunggahnya di akun instagram miliknya. Chanyeol tidak ingin melewatkan kecantikan Baekhyun yang menggunakan _flower crown._ Ia bersumpah, tunangannya itu sungguh sangat mempesona.

Luhan yang senang melihat penampilan Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menyuruh _photograper_ untuk memotret Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat tunangannya terlihat kelelahan berinisiatif menarik Baekhyun menjauh, Luhan hanya memasang wajah kesal dan cemberut ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk makan.

"Ayo kita makan dulu sayang," Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk disalah satu meja dan memberikan suapan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gantian menyuapi Chanyeol, karena merasa hanya dirinya yang terus disuapi Chanyeol. Keduanya hampir selesai makan ketika Sunbin datang untuk mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"Hai Chanyeol," sapa Sunbin.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika dirinya dipanggil "Oh hai Sunbin."

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian," Sunbin tampak tidak suka melihat Baekhyun yang menyuapi Chanyeol dan tidak memperhatikannya "Baekhyun bukankah itu tidak sopan?." Ucapnya karena sudah merasa kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?," Chanyeol yang justru bertanya.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu Chanyeol, dan dia terus menyelanya dengan menyuapimu. Bukankah itu tidak sopan." Tambahnya angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang didepan dadanya.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar begitu pelan, ia kemudian menatap Sunbin dengan wajah muaknya.

"Dengar Sunbin, aku sedang makan dengan tunanganku. Bukankah disini kau yang tidak sopan karena menganggu kami? Akan ada waktu untukmu mengucapkan selamat pada kami berdua, setelah kami makan tentunya," ucap Chanyeol sengaja pelan karena tidak mau mengundang perhatian para tamu undangannya "Kalaupun kau ingin mengucapkannya sekarang, jangan memprotes apa yang sedang tunanganku lakukan. Karena aku menikmatinya, kami berdua tengah kelaparan karena belum menyantap sarapan, jadi aku harap kau mau mengerti."

Baekhyun melihat ketegangan diantara keduanya berinisiatif untuk menjadi penengah.

"Maaf Sunbin-ssi, aku hanya tidak ingin tunanganku sakit karena belum makan apapun. Terima kasih untuk ucapan selamatnya, aku harap kau bisa menikmati hidangan yang kami sediakan. Silahkan mencicipinya selagi masih ada waktu sebelum acara ini berakhir."

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa menyadari bahwa dibalik perkataan Baekhyun, sebenarnya terselip kata-kata untuk mengusir Sunbin agar segera pergi. Sunbin yang sadar pengusiran secara halus yang Baekhyun berikan, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan beranjak pergi. Sunbin merasa begitu tertohok dengan ucapan yang Baekhyun berikan, diam-diam mengusirnya karena telah menganggu mereka.

"Kau sudah berkembang banyak rupanya," Chanyeol tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun setelah Sunbin benar-benar pergi dan tidak mengganggu lagi.

"Berkembang apanya?," Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'Matilah kau Park.'_ – batin Chanyeol tak kuat menahan betapa imutnya Baekhyun.

"Lupakan!," Chanyeol menggeleng dan hendak mencium Baekhyun jika saja ibunya tidak datang dan mengganggu mereka.

"Baekhyun, menantuku," nyonya Park memanggil Baekhyun dan langsung menarik Baekhyun berdiri "Kita bertemu teman-teman eomma dulu yu. Eomma ingin mengenalkan menantu eomma yang begitu cantik pada mereka." tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol, nyonya Park langsung membawa Baekhyun menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali pengganggu disini!." gerutu Chanyeol.

Maksudnya bukan ingin mengumpat pada ibunya, hanya saja memang seperti itu adanya. Sebelum menjauh ibunya sempat berteriak untuk menyuruh Chanyeol menyapa para tamunya.

"Chanyeol temani ayahmu menyapa para tamu, kalau tidak eomma akan membawa kabur Baekhyun ke mansion eomma malam ini!."

Oh, itu bencana untuk Chanyeol kalau sampai terjadi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Chanyeol menghampiri ayahnya, dan ikut menyapa para tamu serta rekan kerja bisnis ayahnya. Selain ucapan selamat yang mereka berikan, mereka juga membicarakan masalah bisnis antara perusahan mereka.

Luhan, Sehun dan Johnny tengah mengobrol bersama. Luhan tampak senang ketika bertemu dengan rekan modelingnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Chanyeol yang sudah bosan dengan obrolan tidak tentu arah yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya, pergi untuk mengambil Baekhyun dari penjara ibunya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti obrolan ibu Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, sesekali menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan menjawab ketika teman-teman ibu Chanyeol menanyainya. Untung saja Chanyeol segera datang dan menyelamatkannya dari kepenatan yang terjadi antara dirinya, ibu Chanyeol dan teman-teman ibu Chanyeol.

"Eomma aku ada perlu dengan Baekhyun," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh setelah menunduk hormat pada teman-temna ibunya.

"Aigo anak itu, pasti mereka mau melakukan sesuatu yang ' _iya-iya_ '." Ucap nyonya Park seraya menggeleng. Nyonya Park pun kembali mengobrol bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan untuk menghabisi Baekhyun saat ini," komentar Johnny melihat Baekhyun yang dibawa menjauh dari acara.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika wanita sepolos Baekhyun bisa berubah liar seperti sekarang," Luhan menggeleng dramatis "Baekhyun benar-benar berubah menjadi tipe wanita Chanyeol."

"Mesum dan liar." Celetuk Sehun.

"Ya kau benar Sehun," Dibenarkan oleh Johnny yang mengangguk "Untung saja Chanyeol akan menikahinya. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah memotong kelaminnya jika dia hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun saja."

Yeah pertunangan itu akhirnya berakhir tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada para tamunya, karena mereka sudah lebih dulu bergumel diatas kasur. Chanyeol lepas kendali ketika ia hanya berniat mencium Baekhyun setelah menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari pesta.

 _Yang pasti mereka lagi wik wik wik wik oh oh oh oh ... otak kalian semua isinya ini kan? Mengaku lah kalian..._

-o0o-

Chanyeol sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen yang diberikan sekretarisnya ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Sudah saatnya ia makan siang, dan sesuai janjinya pagi ini, ia akan makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akan berkunjung ke perusahaannya, lalu mereka akan makan dikantin perusahaan, atau di restoran dekat perusahaan Chanyeol. Begitu rencanya.

Setelah bertunangan dua hari yang lalu, Baekhyun akhirnya harus menerima keputusan Chanyeol yang mengatakan agar dia tidak bekerja menjual lukisannya lagi, ataupun mencari kerjaan paruh waktu di restoran manapun. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang berbicara hal itu didepan kedua orang tua Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak perintah dari Chanyeol.

Orang tua Baekhyun yang baru, keluarga Seo, juga meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak bekerja. Selain karena Baekhyun merupakan pewaris utama dari perusahaan milik mendiang ayahnya, tuan Bian. Keluarga Seo juga tidak mau jika anak mereka harus bekerja terlalu keras, sedangkan uang Baekhyun cukup jika untuk menghidupi dirinya seorang diri.

Terlebih Baekhyun sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Chanyeol sekarang, sudah selayaknya Chanyeol membiayai semua kebutuhan Baekhyun, calon istrinya.

Diluar perusahaan, Baekhyun tampak berjalan dengan membawa sebuah kotak bekal makan yang berisi masakannya. Setelah pulang bimbingan dengan dosennya, Baekhyun menyempatkan membuat makan siang untuk Chanyeol siang ini.

Hanya makanan sederhana yang ia buat, tapi makanan yang ia buat kali ini adalah makanan kesukaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sampai di pintu depan ketika ia hendak masuk kedalam lift, setelah menyapa security yang bertugas berjaga didepan. Namun seorang resepsionis yang baru bekerja dua hari diperusahaan Chanyeol, menahannya agar tidak masuk kedalam lift.

"Maaf nona, anda mau kemana?," tanyanya setelah mencekal tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauhi lift, agar tidak menghalangi orang yang ingin menggunakannya.

Baekhyun yang kaget sempat terdiam sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Aku mau keruangan Chanyeol, ada yang salah?." Jawabnya jujur.

Jelas semua orang harusnya tahu kalau sekarang ia adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Lalu untuk apa orang bertanya, jika jawabannya sudah pasti datang keperusahaan Chanyeol itu adalah untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan langsung masuk keruangan presidir Park, jika kau belum memiliki janji dengan beliau, kau harus membuat janji dulu," wanita itu menyeret Baekhyun sekaligus sampai kotak bekal yang Baekhyun bawa jatuh dan berserakan dilantai "ASTAGA NONA KAU MENGOTORI LANTAI PERUSAHAAN." Bentaknya, membuat Baekhyun melonjak kaget dari tempatnya.

 _Security_ yang tahu siapa Baekhyun hendak menengahi dan membantu Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi resepsionis wanita itu berteriak heboh sampai menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa karyawan yang berlalu lalang disana.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA MELARANG WANITA KAMPUNGAN INI MASUK KEDALAM PERUSAHAAN, KAU ITU SECURITY DISINI!." ucap wanita itu pada _security_ yang hendak menolong Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan makanannya yang tumpah.

"Hei kau tidak boleh berteriak pada nona ini," Ucap sang security "Kau akan dipecat jika ketahuan membuat kekacauan ini," tambahnya lagi.

"Memangnya wanita kampungan ini siapa?," ucapnya nyalang "Cepat singkirkan dia dari sini sebelum presdir Park menendang dia." Ucapnya galak seraya kembali menarik Baekhyun agar keluar.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu Baekhyun diruanganya, memilih menyusul turun untuk menunggu Baekhyun. Dan saat dia keluar dari lift, ia melihat tunangannya, calon istrinya, tengah di seret paksa oleh pegawainya sendiri. Dengan langkah lebar dan emosi, ia menyapu para kerumunan orang yang menyuruh si wanita resepsionis untuk tidak memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu.

Chanyeol langsung mencengkram tangan resepsionis wanita itu, dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Baekhyun yang tampak kesakitan menahan cengkraman wanita itu sebelumnya.

"Channie~~," panggil Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol meneliti penampilannya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap nyalang resepsionis ber- _name tag_ Lee Joo Won, yang kini terlihat syok karena kehadiran presdirnya, terlebih dengan wajah marah Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Berani sekali kau memperlakukan calon istriku seperti ini? Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan hah?," Chanyeol melirik ke arah dimana ada makanan tumpah, dan ia yakin itu adalah makan siang yang dibawa Baekhyun untuknya "Kau membuat aku terlambat makan siang, dan kau juga membentak serta melukai calon istriku!."

Lee Joo Won atau yang biasa di sapa Jooe itu terperangah kaget dan menciut ditempatnya.

"Maafkan aku presdir, aku t-tidak.." ucapnya seraya menunduk.

Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia memaafkan nya begitu saja.

"Kemasi semua barang-barangmu dari perusahaanku, karena mulai detik ini kau ku pecat." Chanyeol berbalik dan tak lagi memperdulikan ucapan maaf yang dilontarkan Jooe padanya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift khusus miliknya untuk bisa sampai keruangannya.

"Berani sekali dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu," Chanyeol merapikan pakaian Baekhyun yang terkena tumpahan makanannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Channie, kenapa harus memecatnya?." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, karenanya wanita itu kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Sungguh bencana bagi Jooe jika dipecat dari Park Corp. Karena akan sulit baginya untuk diterima diperusahaan lain jika ia keluar dari Park Corp dengan alasan dipecat. Pegawai buangan Park Corp akan dinilai buruk, jika Park Corp sendiri sudah membuangnya.

Begitulah hukum alam jika kau dipecat bekerja diperusahaan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka orang lain menindasmu jika kau tidak salah," Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun "Calon istriku harus diperlakukan dengan baik, karena calon istriku ini begitu berharga bagiku." Dan ciuman itu berlanjut sampai mereka sampai dilantai atas, dimana ruangan Chanyeol berada.

Sekretarisnya membungkuk ketika Chanyeol melewatinya dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya, Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah sekretarisnya yang dibalas senyuman oleh sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, cantik sekali calon istri presdir," ucapnya setengah memekik mendapat senyuman manis Baekhyun.

Sesampainya didalam, Chanyeol segera mencari kemeja miliknya yang kebetulan ada beberapa yang ia simpan dilemari kecil miliknya di sudut ruangan. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun yang menggantinya, ia membuka pakaian yang diikenakan Baekhyun dan memakaikan kemeja berwarna coklat itu pada tubuh calon istrinya.

"Kita makan siang dulu, setelah itu baru aku akan memakanmu." Chanyeol mencium sebentar bibir Baekhyun seraya tangannya yang meremas payudara Baekhyun.

 _Wik wik wik wik gercep amat si bapak._

Setelah Baekhyun berganti pakaian, ia membawa Baekhyun kembali turun dan makan di kantin perusahaan. Biarkan semua pegawai nya tahu jika Baekhyun adalah calon istrinya, dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi pegawainya yang berbuat semena-mena terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ini terlalu banyak Channie~," Baekhyun merengek dan menolak makanan yang begitu banyak tersedia didepannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin perusahaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk disalah satu pojokan, sehingga semua orang dengan leluasa bisa mencuri pandang untuk bisa melihat ke arah mereka.

Memang itu niatnya, ia berniat memamerkan kemesraannya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu sombong kalau urusan memamerkan kepemilikannya, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Makan sayang, ini tidak akan membuatmu gendut, tenang saja." Rayunya, agar Baekhyun mau memakan makanan yang sudah ia pesan.

Kantin perusahaan nya bisa dibilang cukup lengkap jika masalah menu makanan.

Tentu saja lengkap, itu Park Corp. Dari dulu ayah Chanyeol mendirikan perusahaan itu, memang sudah menyediakan kantin, agar pegawainya tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi keluar hanya untuk makan.

"Kau juga makan!." Baekhyun mengambil lebih dulu suapan pertamanya untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik.

Kesempatan baguskan, bisa di suapin kesayangannya didepan umum. _Hehe_

"Setelah makan jangan pulang ya! Temani aku dikantor." Chanyeol gantian yang sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak akan mengganggu?," gelengan yang Chanyeol berikan menjadi jawaban yang dapat diterima dengan puas oleh Baekhyun.

Tak banyak obrolan, selain hanya beberapa seputar gaun yang ingin dikenakan Baekhyun saat pernikahan nanti, atau tentang pesta yang ingin digelar digedung mana? Juga tentang _honeymoon_ yang di inginkan Baekhyun.

Soal _honeymoon_ Chanyeol dibuat ternganga mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah _honeymoon_ keluar negeri, kita _honeymoon_ di mansion saja. Kan enak bisa seharian pelukan hehe~~,"

Tolong beritahu Chanyeol, jika Baekhyun aslinya memang benar-benar mesum.

Selesai makan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke ruangannya. Chanyeol inginnya bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun. Tapi sayang, beberapa berkas yang belum ia tanda-tangani harus lebih dulu mendapat perhatiannya, ketimbang Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk manis dengan sebuah buku yang ia baca disofa ruangannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan keheningan, hanya sesekali terdengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan sekretarisnya melalui sambungan telepon kantor, atau suara kertas yang dibalok-balikan oleh Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol yang tak kuat lagi dengan segala rasa keinganannya untuk segera memanjakan Baekhyun, ia memilih menutup berkas-berkas perusahaannya dan bergerak mendekati sofa untuk ikut bergabung duduk disamping Baekhyun.

KLIK

Terdengar pintu ruangannya yang ia kunci secara otomatis, Chanyeol mengambil buku yang sedari tadi menjadi pokus Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan ciuman manis dibibir Baekhyun.

"Apa buku itu lebih menarik dariku sayang?," Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Eummm itu sebuah novel," jawabnya dengan tangan yang sudah ia tumpukan pada kedua bahu Chanyeol.

"Novel?."

"Ya. Novel romantis dan juga erotis," Baekhyun malu-malu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Jadi kau belajar menjadi mesum lewat novel?," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk semakin merapat padanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak mesum." Tolaknya tidak setuju dengan tuduhan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Benarkah?," Chanyeol mulai membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun "Tapi kau mesum sayang, kau bahkan selalu mengodaku."

"Kau yang selalu menelanjangiku, jadi Channie yang mesum."

"Sayang, kenapa kau _frontal_ sekali." Chanyeol tergelak, ia tidak perduli dengan wajah tidak terima Baekhyun yang dituduh mesum olehnya.

Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan untuk menelanjangi Baekhyun. _Seks_ disiang hari, diruangannya. Bukankah itu terdengar _sexy_ dan menggairahkan?

"Channie jangan bercinta sekarang," Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang ingin membuka celana jeans yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sayang? Adik kecilku ingin dipuaskan, bagaimana ini?." Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas namun Baekhyun tetap melarangnya.

"Aku sedang _menstruasi_ Channie~~," Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah kaget Chanyeol, ia pun berinisiatif bangkit lalu berjongkok didepan Chanyeol "Biar Baekkie bantu adik kecil Channie ya!."

Tidak sanggup.

Chanyeol tidak sanggup menolak, sungguh ia tidak mau menolak. Hehe.

Chanyeol sangat-sangat merasa tersiksa dengan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang.

"Channie kenapa _little_ Channie semakin gemuk? Baekkie kesusahan memasukkannya ke mulut Baekkie," rengek Baekhyun yang sudah memegang kejantanan Chanyeol " _Little_ Channie harus diet, lihat dia gemuk sekali."

Chanyeol nyaris memekik karena ucapan calon istrinya. Memangnya ada diet alat kelamin?

Percayalah ia baru pertama kali mendengar, jika kejantanannya harus diet hanya karena terlalu besar masuk dimulut Baekyun.

 _'Baekhyunku sayang, kau membuatku tersiksa'_ – Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Eaaa pasti pada kesel sama TBC... jangan salahkan dia karena dia tidak salah... _wik wik wik wik_** …

 **Konflik nya ringan ringan aja disini. Kalau bosen jangan dibaca..**

 **Thanks yang udah review ahey.. kalian luar biasa..**


	20. Chapter 20 END

**~ All Alone All Along ~**

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah ~**

 _ **BGM - LYn & Hanhae - Love**_

Baekhyun sedang mengetik lembaran demi lembaran skripsinya, saat ponselnya berbunyi dan tertera nama Heechul dilayar ponselnya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeobseo eomma!," Baekhyun menutup buku-buku dan laptopnya "Baixian dikampus, kenapa eomma?." Jawab Baekhyun. Heechul memang memanggilnya Baixian, Heechul bilang ia tidak ingin kehilangan anak kecil cerewetnya.

 _"Sayang, bisakah kau menjemput Xukun disekolah? Eomma tidak bisa menjemputnya, eomma masih dipasar."_ Terdengar seorang yang sepertinya penjual tengah mwnyebutkan total belanjaan yang harus dibayar Heechul.

"Baiklah. Baixian akan menjemput Xukun, eomma hati-hati pulangnya!." Baekhyun menyimpan laptop dan bukunya kedalam tas, ia bangkit untuk pergi menjemput Xukun.

 _"Terimakasih sayang, eomma akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu sesampainya di panti."_ Heechul tampak senang mendengar Baekhyun mau menjemput Xukun.

Setelah panggilan itu selesai, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kampus. Hari ini ia tengah menyelesaikan sisa-sisa skripsinya yang baru 80% selesai. Chanyeol sedang berada diperusahaan, Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyelesaikan skripsinya. Calon suaminya itu hanya tinggal menunggu sidang dan semua selesai, mereka akan di wisuda bersama.

Johnny, Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah hampir selesai dengan skripsi mereka. Sehun bahkan di awasi oleh Luhan, sampai mengancam. Jika Sehun tidak lulus dengan Luhan tahun ini, Luhan tidak akan mau bercinta lagi dengan Sehun.

Dunia bagai kiamat jika Luhan tidak mau bercinta dengannya, maka dengan tekad kuat- Sehun akan segera menyelesaikan skripsinya, dan di wisuda bersama Luhan, Johnny, Chanyeol dan tentu saja Baekhyun. Mereka harus lulus bersama, akan memalukan jika nanti hanya Sehun yang belum lulus.

Baekhyun menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat, ia sudah di ultimatum Chanyeol untuk tidak lagi menggunakan bis. Pilihannya hanya dua, diantar jemput Chanyeol, atau naik taxi jika memang Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemputnya.

Soal membawa mobil sendiri, Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan walau Baekhyun bisa membawa mobil. Ia hanya tidak mau jika Baekhyun terlibat kecelakaan jika dibiarkan menyetir sendiri, Chanyeol tidak mau jika Baekhyun lecet seujung kuku-pun.

Jadi sekarang Baekhyun memilih menaiki taxi, karena ia tidak mau menganggu Chanyeol yang sedang bekerja. Nanti saja saat ia sudah sampai disekolah Xukun, ia akan meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya- itupun kalau Chanyeol tidak sibuk.

Karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah tidak memberitahu lelaki itu dulu, Baehyun mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol, sekaligus memberitahukan calon suaminya itu- jika ia akan menunggu Chanyeol disekolah bersama Xukun.

Perjalanan dari kampus ke sekolah Xukun cukup jauh, Baekhyun baru sampai setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan. Xukun sudah lulus dari TK beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekarang ia sudah duduk dikelas satu sekolah dasar. Baekhyun turun setelah membayar, langkahnya ia bawa masuk kedalam sekolah yang sudah bubar tersebut. Ada sedikit anak kecil yang sedang menunggu orang tua mereka menjemput. Baekhyun mencari Xukun yang tidak ia jumpai keberadaannya.

"Permisi Cantik!," Baekhyun menyapa seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya tengah menunggu dijemput, dan ia tahu jika gadis kecil itu sepertinya keturunan Korea-China.

"Apa kau kenal Xukun sayang? Eonnie mencari Xukun." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Xukun? Kim Xukun?." Jawab gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ya sayang, Kim Xukun. Kau mengenalnya?," Baekhyun berseru senang dalam posisi yang setengah berjongkok didepan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Oh tentu saja aku mengenalnya eonnie! Dia anak lelaki yang suka menyendiri dikelas, tapi kalau aku mengusiknya, wajahnya akan terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak takut padanya!." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum canggungnya, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Xukun, karena jarang berkumpul dipanti bersama Heechul, Xukun- ataupun anak panti lain yang sekarang sudah bertambah.

"Tapi, Xukun yang eonnie kenal anaknya sangat baik! Kau tidak salah kan sayang?," Baekhyun mendapatkan tatapan aneh, dari gadis kecil yang merasa tidak terima karena Baekhyun tidak mempercayainya "Apa kau tahu dimana Xukun sekarang sayang? Eonnie kesini menjemputnya."

"Mungkin dia dibawah pohon belakang sekolah, biasanya dia akan berada disana sampai sekolah sepi. Setahuku sih!." Gadis kecil itu kembali menjawab dengan sesekali membenarkan kuncir rambutnya "Eonnie tidak menanyakan namaku? Padahal biasanya orang-orang menanyakan namaku karena aku begitu menggemaskan!."

Baekhyun nyaris memekik mendengarnya. Ah ia jadi ingat dirinya sewaktu kecil, apa dia seperti ini? Percaya diri dan menggemaskan?.

"Mian, eonnie lupa! Kalau begitu siapa namamu sayang?," Baekhyun mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Cih, eonnie telat. Tapi tak apa, aku akan menjawabnya! Namaku Zhu Zhenting, eonnie bisa memanggilku Zhenting. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku tingting, sungguh aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Tutur gadis kecil itu lagi. Dan Baekhyun tertawa sekarang.

"Ok, eonnie tidak akan memanggil nama itu, jika kau sendiri tidak menyukainya sayang!," Baekhyun mencium pipi gadis itu sebelum ia bangkit untuk mencari Xukun lagi "Kau dijemput siapa? Mau pulang bersama eonnie dan Xukun?." Tawar Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi ia tidak melihat ada yang menjemput gadis kecil itu.

"Boleh!," gadis kecil itu mengambil ponsel yang ada ditasnya "Sebentar eonnie, aku harus memberitahu supirku jika aku akan ikut bersama Xukun, eonnie pergi saja cari Xukun. Aku akan menunggu disini!." Gadis itu kemudian menelpon supirnya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mencari Xukun kebelakang sekolah.

Baekhyun sempat takjub dengan Zhenting, gadis kecil itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Padahal anak itu baru sekolah dasar, tapi anak kecil itu begitu nyentrik dan pandai membuat orang tertawa dengan celotehannya yang seperti orang dewasa.

Baekhyun sampai dibelakang sekolah dan melihat ada beberapa anak kecil tengah berkumpul dibawah pohon, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Xukun tengah disudutkan didekat pohon. Baekhyun berjalan pelan, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok yang kebetulan dekat dengan pohon dimana Xukun berada bersama anak lainnya.

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun dapat mendengar mereka tengah berbicara pada Xukun, namun jika saja mereka berbicara selayaknya teman, mungkin ia akan biasa saja. Tapi mereka tengah mem _bully_ dan mengancam Xukun, tapi Xukun hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang tengah mereka teriakan padanya.

"Berikan uangmu pada kami!." Ucap salah seorang anak.

"Kudengar kau itu anak panti asuhan, benarkan? Jadi kau tidak memiliki orang tua? Kau anak buangan? Haha kasian sekali." Ucap gadis kecil yang ikut berkelompok bersama dua anak laki-laki.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan uangku pada kalian. Dan satu lagi, walaupun aku tidak mempunyai orang tua tapi aku dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh eommaku di panti. Tidak seperti kalian yang ditelantarkan orang tuanya, karena sibuk bekerja." Xukun terdorong kebelakang ketika anak lelaki didepannya mendorongnya serta sedikit meremas kerah seragam sekolahnya.

"Berani sekali kau! Kau tidak tahu siapa orang tua kami hah? Kau hanya anak panti asuhan tidak tahu diri, orang tua kami bisa saja meruntuhkan panti asuhanmu jika kau berani macam-macam denganku!."

Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Xukun karena merasa ketiga anak kecil itu sudah keterlaluan, diumur mereka yang terlihat masih sangat kecil tapi mereka sudah berbuat jahat seperi itu. Bagaimana jika mereka sudah besar nanti?.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Zhenting, gadis kecil yang ia temui sebelumnya, membawa ember dan langsung menyiramkannya pada tiga anak kecil yang jelas merupakan teman satu sekolahnya. Xukun yang berada dibalik badan ketiga anak itu tidak tersiram karena terhalang tubuh mereka bertiga.

"YAKKK," teriak ketiga anak kecil tersebut yang berbalik dan menatap tajam Zhenting, yang justru acuh dan tertawa melihat tubuh basah ketiganya.

"Sudah saatnya pulang, sedang apa kalian disini? kalian tidak sedang mengganggu Xukun kan?" Gadis kecil itu tampak menatap mereka satu persatu "Kalian tidak lupa kan? Hanya aku yang boleh menganggu Xukun, kenapa kalian menganggunya?." Gadis itu mendorong tubuh ketiganya dan menghampiri Xukun.

"Hei kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?," Zhenting bertanya pada Xukun, mengabaikan ketiga temannya yang ingin sekali membalas Zhenting.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?," Xukun balik bertanya.

"Oh aku bertemu dengan eonnie-mu, dia mengajakku pulang bersamamu!."

Xukun mengeryitkan alisnya, dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menghampiri ketiga anak kecil tersebut. Dia memberikan tisu pada ketiga anak yang disiram oleh Zhenting lalu menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan seorang ibu yang hendak memarahi anaknya.

"Kalian masih kecil, tidak seharusnya kalian memperlakukan teman kalian seperti itu!," Baekhyun melihat ke arah Xukun sebentar lalu kembali menatap mereka bertiga "Lagipula sebentar lagi Xukun juga akan mempunyai orang tua seperti kalian!." Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum ke arah Xukun "Aku akan menjadi orang tua Xukun setelah menikah dengan calon suamkiku, apa kalian tahu siapa calon ayah Xukun?." Ketiga anak kecil itu menggeleng.

"Calon ayah Xukun adalah pemilik perusahaan ternama dari Amerika, kalian bisa menanyakannya pada orang tua kalian tentang siapa itu tuan Park Chanyeol dari Park Corp,- orang tua kalian pasti akan menjelaskannya! Sekarang pulanglah, karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah." Baekhyun mendorong ketiga anak kecil berbeda jenis kelamin itu untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Xukun, Zhenting serta dirinya.

Xukun dan Zhenting masih diam disana mendengar dengan jelas jika Baekhyun mengatakan akan menjadi orang tua Xukun. Jika Xukun kaget karena mendengar Baekhyun akan menjadi orang tuanya, lain halnya dengan Zhenting yang kaget karena eonnie yang baru ia temui itu adalah calon istri dari Park Chanyeol.

Oh anak kecil itu ternyata mengenal Park Chanyeol, karena ternyata anak kecil itu merupakan kerabat jauh dari keluarga Park yang berada di China.

"Ayo _kids_ , saatnya kita pulang!." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kedua anak itu, yang masih melamun dengan dunianya.

"Eonnie, kau calon istri Chanyeol ahjussi?," tanya Zhenting.

"Kau mengenal calon suamiku?," Baekhyun menatap Zhenting yang berjalan disisi kirinya.

"Tentu saja. Dia pamanku, keluargaku kerabat jauh keluarga Park." Jawab Zhenting yang tak lama kemudian terkejut karena Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Aigo, aku senang ternyata kau keluarga Chanyeol. Kapan-kapan eonnie bisa bermain denganmu kan?." Baekhyun sangat menyukai anak ini, jadi ia senang ketika mendengar jika Chanyeol adalah pamannya.

"Hentikan eonnie, pipiku sakit." Keluh Zhenting yang jurstru membuat Baekhyun semakin tertawa lebar.

Tidak ada yang tahu, jika Baekhyun begitu menyukai anak kecil. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin lebih akrab dengan Xukun, hanya saja ia tidak banyak memiliki waktu luang untuk bermain di panti. Salahkan Chanyeol yang selalu mengurungnya di mansion.

"Xukun, kau dengarkan? Kau akan menjadi keluarga dengan Zhenting!." Ucap Baekhyun, namun Xukun justru menunduk dan terdiam.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menghampiri anak itu. Merasa tidak enak hati, baru saja Baekhyun ingin bertanya, namun kehadiran Chanyeol yang datang dengan mobinya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih baik ia berbicara dengan Xukun dipanti nanti, dengan begitu ia lebih leluasa mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengangkat Xukun menjadi anaknya- setelah ia menikah dengan Chanyeol nanti.

"Hei sayang!." Chanyeol hendak mencium bibir Baekhyun didepan kedua anak kecil yang kini berada didepan mereka.

"Chanyeol, ada anak kecil disini!."

"Ahjussi kau ingin menodai mata suci-ku?," pekik Zhenting yang menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Oh tingting kau sekolah disini?," Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambut Zhenting yang mendapat protesan dari anak kecil itu, belum lagi Chanyeol memangilnya dengan pamggilan tingting, nama panggilan yang begitu ia benci- dan Chanyeol pula yang memang membuat panggilan itu.

"Ahjussi!." Zhenting memasang wajah cemberutnya "Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!."

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya, ia hanya terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidah kearah Zhenting, sebelum kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut anak itu.

"Langsung pulang, apa makan dulu?," tanya Chanyeol pada mereka bertiga "Tingting ikut bersama kita?." Kini ia beralih bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Zhenting sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi Chanyeol, karena dia hapal betul jika pamannya yang satu ini memang suka seenaknya.

"Kita pulang saja, eomma Heechul bilang mau memasak." Baekhyun menyuruh Zhenting dan Xukun masuk kedalam mobil, setelahnya ia sendiri ikut masuk disamping Chanyeol yang berada dikursi kemudi.

Zhenting yang memang tidak bisa diam, mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengobrol banyak hal. Menanyakan kapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah, lalu menanyakan akan digelar di gedung mana pernikahan? Apa ia diundang atau tidak?.

Xukun yang memang tidak suka dengan celotehan Zhenting, merasa begitu terganggu. Ia memasang wajah masamnya, sesekali Zhenting juga menyindirnya tentang sikapnya disekolah. Atau tentang Zhenting yang memang selalu mengusik Xukun, padahal Zhenting mengganggu Xukun hanya karena ingin dekat dengan Xukun. Karena ia juga berasal dari China, jadi ia merasa bertemu dengan teman setelah tahu Xukun juga dari China.

Setelah sampai dipanti, mereka benar-benar makan masakan Heechul yang sudah memasak dibantu maid yang memang ditugaskan dipanti oleh Chanyeol. Anak yang berada panti asuhan bulan demi bulan semakin bertambah, ada dari panti asuhan kecil yang dipindahkan ke panti asuhan milik Chanyeol tersebut, karena panti asuhan sebelumnya tidak mampu membiayai lagi anak-anak malang tersebut.

Panti asuhan Haneul sudah resmi menjadi milik Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tetap memberikan hak sepenuhnya pada Heechul selaku pengurus serta ibu dari anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut. Ia hanya mengurus pembiayaan anak-anak panti tersebut, dibantu rekan-rekan bisninya yang juga ikut memberi dana pada panti asuhannya.

Baekhyun yang ingin mengadopsi Xukun, sebenarnya belum membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol. Jadilah sekarang, setelah mereka selesai makan dipanti ia akan membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tengah membuka kerah kemejanya didalam kamar, saat Baekhyun masuk dan membantunya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sedikit lama, ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Kerjaannya dikantor membuat ia tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun cepat-cepat, untung saja ketika Baekhyun mengatakan ia ada disekolah Xukun- ia sudah menyelesaikan meeting dengan karyawannya.

"Chan- eum.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu!." Baekhyun tampak ragu mengatakan niatnya, namun Chanyeol terlihat menunggu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku ingin mengadopsi Xukun setelah kita menikah nanti. Apa kau keberatan?." Baekhyun mendongkak menantikan reaksi dari Chanyeol- yang ternyata tersenyum mendengar idenya.

"Sebenarnya, aku bahkan sudah mengurus surat adopsi Xukun tanpa sepengatahuanmu sayang! Aku belum berani mengatakannya padamu, karena aku takut kau tidak setuju." Chanyeol membenarkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?," Baekhyun tampak bersemangat. Saat Chanyeol mengangguk, ia bahkan memeluknya sampai Chanyeol limbung dan terjatuh keatas tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun diatasnya.

Chanyeol tertawa begitu keras, ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan senang dengan tindakannya yang diam-diam sudah mengurus surat adopsi Xukun.

Seminggu yang lalu, Chanyeol sebenarnya iseng menjemput Xukun kesekolah. Disana ia melihat Xukun diperlakukan tidak baik oleh teman-temannya, disanalah ia memiliki ide untuk mengadopsi Xukun. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengatakan itu terang-terangan pada Xukun, dan Xukun menjawab- ia hanya akan mau diangkat jadi anaknya, jika Baekhyun juga mau mengangkatnya menjadi anak mereka.

Sepertinya saat Xukun mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan akan menjadi orang tuanya saat disekolah, ia benar-benar terkejut jika mimpinya untuk mempunyai orang tua lengkap- akan benar-benar terwujud.

"Kau yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, yang tentu saja diterima baik oleh Chanyeol.

Bahkan Chanyeol sekarang mengambil alih ciumannya terhadap Baekhyun, ia ingin sekali melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Tapi ia harus ingat jika nanti malam mereka akan pergi ke _club_ \- pesta lajang yang disarankan Luhan sebelum dua hari lagi mereka menikah.

Tidak terasa kan, dua hari lagi ia akan resmi menjadi suami Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun akan resmi menjadi istrinya. Menjadi nyonya Park yang dihormati semua orang, menjadi ibu untuk anak-anaknya kelak.

"Mandilah! Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol sebelum kemudian ia bangkit bersama Chanyeol yang kembali membuka pakaiannya.

Baekhyun berlalu kekamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol, sembari menunggu- Chanyeol turun sebentar untuk bertanya pada maid tentang perkembangan rumah kaca yang ia bangun dibelakang mansion. Rumah kaca yang tengah dibereskan, dipenuhi dengan lukisan hasil karya tangan Baekhyun yang dipindahkan dari rumah keluarga Byun.

Ia kembali kekamar setelah mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya. Ia mandi setelah Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Baekhyun memilih untuk menelpon Luhan dan menanyakan tentang perkembangan gaunnya.

Gaun yang dipesan langsung dari Paris oleh Luhan untuk pernikahannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan ide Luhan ketika merekomendasikan gaun dari _designer_ ternama di Paris. Baekhyun bukan tipe wanita yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, ia jelas memprotesnya, tapi karena Chanyeol yang menginginkannya- ia hanya bisa mengiyakan kemau-an calon suaminya itu. Baekhyun kan memang penurut pada Chanyeol.

Untungnya Chanyeol memperbolehkan Baekhyun memesan gaun yang ia ingin. Gaun sederhana namun mahal, cukup mampu merogoh dompet dalam-dalam untuk kalangan menengah kebawah. Karena gaun yang ia pesan hampir seharga dengan gaun yang digunakan istri pangeran William dari inggris.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan yang mengatakan jika gaunnya sudah sampai di Korea, dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mansionnya.

Lusa ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya karena merasa seperti mimpi jika ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol sebentar lagi.

Saking senangnya, ia sampai berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri, seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja diajak pacaran oleh lelaki yang ditaksirnya.

-o0o-

"Bersulang." Baekhyun yang berada didekapan Chanyeol bersulang bersama Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan serta Johnny.

Mereka berlima tengah berada di _club_ , Luhan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengadakan pesta lajang kecil-kecilan ini. Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan melepas masa lajang mereka, jadi Luhan ingin mereka berdua bersenang-senang malam ini, ia juga tahu Baekhyun jarang ke _club_ jadi kesempatan malam ini harus dimanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk merasakan- bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita malam dan bersenang-senang di _club_.

"Kau tidak ingin mengguncang _club_ dengan pemainan DJ mu Chanyeol?," tanya Johnny yang berada disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu jika Chanyeol bisa melakukannya mendongkak, wajahnya terlihat seolah ia tengah bertanya pada calon suaminya itu, apakah benar ia bisa?.

"Tidak-tidak!. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun disini dan menjadi sasaran para lelaki yang sedari tadi menatapnya lapar." Chanyeol menggeleng.

Chanyeol menyesal membiarkan Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka, padahal Baekhyun hanya memakai rok pendek dan atasan berlengan panjang namun kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun adaah model _crop tie._ Memperlihatkan perut rampingnya yang begitu _sexy_. Sejak Baekhyun masuk kedalam _club_ , sudah beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, payudara Baekhyun yang berisi membuatnya semakin menggoda. Paha mulusnya yang diumbar semakin menambah kesan sexy ditubuhnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bisa meneteskan air liurnya karena tergoda.

Makanya, sejak mereka duduk- Chanyeol tidak pernah melepas pegangannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun. Selain karena ia terpesona, ia juga tidak suka jika miliknya ditatap oleh orang-orang yang bahkan- sampai sekarang masih ada yang mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun digodai siapapun!." Johnny berusaha meyakinkan, namun Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh menolak dan justru tidak menggubris keinginan teman-temannya.

"Kau saja yang bermain, aku akan melantai bersama Baekhyun jika kau bermain." Usul Chanyeol.

Johnny yang memang ingin bermain, segera naik ketempat dimana biasa. Begitu ia berada disana, beberapa orang memekik senang karena tahu jika Johnny yang sebentar lagi akan menemani mereka dengan permainan DJ-nya.

Sehun dan Luhan melangkah ketengah lantai dansa, berbaur dengan orang-orang yang kini mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka, mengikuti alunan musik dari Johnny. Chanyeol yang ingin bersenang-senang membawa tubuh Baekhyun ketengah dan ikut berbaur. Baekhyun yang tidak biasa ke _club_ terlihat begitu canggung, Chanyeol membantunya untuk menikmati musik yang menggema memenuhi isi _club_.

Chanyeol memberi segelas _wine_ berahkohol tinggi pada Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun dapat menikmati kesenangan mereka malam ini. Karena ia tahu, Baekhyun yang setengah mabuk akan lebih _agresif_ dari biasanya, dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa mengimbangi dirinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan dunia _club_.

Baekhyun yang setengah mabuk sudah terlihat lebih liar dari sebelumnya, ia bahkan sudah menarik leher Chanyeol untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka ditengah-tengah keasyikan mereka bergerak mengiringi alunan musik.

" _Kiss me_ , Chanyeol." Baekhyun yang liar tampak menggoda dimata Chanyeol, tapi dimata Chanyeol Baekhyun selalu tampak menggoda.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium calon istrinya itu dengan terburu-buru, menyesap belahan bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap perut rata Baekhyun dan menyusup ke balik punggung, untuk meraba punggung Baekhyun.

Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman panas memabukkan, Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng dan tertawa. Membiarkan kedunya mengumbar kemesraan yang memang selalu Chanyeol umbar.

Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya ketika merasa Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya, dan mereka kembali bersenang-senang sampai akhirnya mereka pulang saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dinihari.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol tengah menikmati tubuhnya, mereka yang sudah tidak tahan ingin segera bercinta memilih pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol. Apartemen yang masih belum Chanyeol jual, karena ia memang tidak berniat menjualnya.

" _Eungg_ \- C-Chanyeol.. _aahhh_." Baekhyun mendongkak dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baekhyun duduk disofa, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah menunduk untuk memanjakan kewanitaan-nya. Chanyeol begitu bernafsu melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, Baekhyun masih mengenakan bra merahnya, kakinya juga masih mengenakan _higheels_ berwarna sama dengan branya. Kata Chanyeol, itu menambah kesan _sexy_ Baekhyun.

" _Ahhhh_ Chanyeol.." Baekhyun sampai, ia sampai pada puncak orgasmenya hanya dengan permainan lidah Chanyeol.

Ia meraup udara dengan rakus setelah pelepasan pertamanya. Chanyeol bangkit dan segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya, ia kemudian duduk dan mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya, namun bukannya menuju ranjang, Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan memojokan Baekhyun kedingding dan segera melesakkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Oh Tuhan," Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chamyeol menyentak kejantanannya masuk kedalam kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya gila, gila karena sentuhannya, gila karena permainanya yang hebat, dan gila karena Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membuatnya diam terlalu lama setelah tubuh keduanya menyatu.

"Sayang- mendesah untukku..." Chanyeol menghujam Baekhyun begitu statis, dengan ritme yang mampu memporak-porandakan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun lupa dengan semuanya, karena kini yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun hanya ada Chanyeol yang tengah bercinta dengannya.

Baekhyun tidak perduli tentang punggungnya yang mungkin saja bisa lecet karena membentur tembok, ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana agar permainannya dengan Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat selesai. Karena ia benar-benar butuh Chanyeol lebih lam bercinta dengannya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan pelepasan keduanya.

"Ya sayang...jangan mendahuluiku," Chanyeol memperlambat Baekhyun yang akan mencapai puncaknya, ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang dan menindihnya seraya tetap mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya dibawah sana.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun yang masih menggenakan _higheels_ ia lilitkan ke pinggang Chanyeol. Kedua payudaranya yang semula masih tertutup kini sudah terbuka dan menjadi lampiasan mulut serta tangan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam.

Mereka sering bercinta, tapi entah kenapa setiap percintaan yang mereka lakukan tidak pernah membuat mereka bosan. Tubuh Baekhyun justru semakin membuat Chanyeol kecanduan untuk terus bercinta dengannya, lagi dan lagi sampai ia dan Baekhyun kelelahan dan tertidur.

Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kelelahan. Ia hanya akan bermain satu ronde, calon istrinya butuh istirahat banyak untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dipernikahan mereka lusa.

Luhan bilang, besok siang mereka akan pergi ke _spa_ untuk merelaksasikan tubuh Baekhyun, dan tentu saja agar Baekhyun semakin menawan dan mempesona dihari pernikahan mereka.

"Bersama sayang-..." Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya bersama Baekhyun, ia menghentak lebih dalam dan melebur bersama dengan Baekhyun yang juga mencapai puncaknya. Melepas semua cairan hangatnya kedalam rahim Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun merasa begitu penuh.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir didunia ini, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecup dahi, kedua mata Baekhyun, hidung Baekhyun dan terakhir bibir tipis _favorite-nya_.

Mengecup bibir tipis itu penuh cinta, tanpa nafsu. Mereka tersenyum bersama dengan Baekhyun yang membalas ciuman penuh cinta itu.

-o0o-

Hari bahagia itu tiba. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedua mempelai, hari dimana mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pastor, keluarga serta teman-teman kedua mempelai.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama tuan Seo yang mengantarkannya ke altar, untuk kemudian mengucap janji suci bersama dengan Chanyeol- yang sudah menunggunya dengan begitu tampan didepan altar.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol begitu terkagum-kagum melihat Baekhyun, tubuhnya dibalut gaun yang terlihat pas di tubuh mungil-nya. Luhan tampak bangga ketika melihat Baekhyun memakai gaun hasil rekomendasi darinya, Sehun ikut memberi dua jempolnya saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Karena kekasihnya ikut membuat Baekhyun tampak menawan.

Saat keduanya mengucapkan janji suci didepan pastkr, semuanya ikut mendengarkan dan bertepuk tangan setelah janji suci itu selesai terucap.

Saat Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, Luhan menjadi yang paling heboh, namun tidak kalah heboh dari beberapa wanita yang duduk dikursi belakang.

Luhan tidak tahu, siapa kumpulan kelima wanita yang sekarang berteriak heboh memanggil kedua pengantin dengan sebutan "CHANBAEK".

"Chanbaek?," johnny mengeryitkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa mereka fans Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?," Luhan ikut melihat kearah belakang, dimana disana tampak kelima wanita yang ia yakini jika mereka benar-benar diundang oleh Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun.

"Chanbaek adalah sebutan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang ikut bergabung dalam _Club_ Chanbaek." Ujar Sehun seraya memastikan kelima wanita yang berteriak heboh itu memang benar-benar anggota _Club_ Chanbaek- _club_ pendukung Couple Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Darimana kau tahu?," tanya Luhan yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku presiden _Club_ nya. Aku yang membuat _club_ tersebut dan mereka adalah anggotaku!." Jawab Sehun santai.

Johnny dan Luhan sampai menganga tidak percaya. Luhan tidak menyangka jika ternyata selama ini, selain mengerjakan skripsi, Sehun juga menggunakan laptopnya untuk membuat _Club_ Chanbaek- dimana isinya para pendukung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bersatu.

Luhan yang semula terkejut kini mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Sehun yang baru saja mengakui, dirinya Presiden _Club_ Chanbaek.

Pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlanjut, para tamu undangan dipersilahkan memakan jamuan yang sudah disiapkan oleh kedua mempelai untuk menjamu mereka. Baekhyun tampak malu-malu saat Chanyeol berulang kali menciumnya dihadapan para tamunya, kalau saja ia tidak lupa jika Chanyeol itu tergila-gila padanya- mungkin ia sudah marah-marah. Tapi ia harus ingat jika Chanyeol memang sangat tergila-gila sekali padanya.

"S-selamat untuk kalian berdua, k-kami _fans_ kalian!." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak terkejut ketika ada lima wanita berdiri didepannya- mereka mengenakan penutup kepala, sedikit Baekhyun cukup tahu jika itu biasa disebut dengan kerudung.

Kelimanya memberikan sebuah photo yang sudah diberi pigura, photo itu merupakan moment kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang tidak mereka ketahui kalau photo tersebut diam-diam dipotret oleh orang lain.

"Lucu sekali!." Ucap Baekhyun. Kelima wanita itu mememik senang sampai membuat Chanyeol tersenyum canggung "Kalian darimana?," Baekhyun bertanya dalam bahasa inggris.

"Kami dari indonesia." Ucap salah satu wanita yang memakai kacamata, berperawakan cukup tinggi dan berisi.

Baekhyun kembali bertanya dalam bahasa inggris.

Saat kedua rekan dari kelima wanita itu bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ketiga wanita lainnya, justru sibuk memandang banyaknya lelaki tampan berlalu lalang didepan mereka.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan guys?," ucap seorang dari mereka.

"Bukanlah Ay! Kalau lu mimpi, berarti mimpi kita bertiga samaan." Ucap seorang lagi.

"Maklumin aja Katsumi, si Ay suka mendadak bego kalau udah liat yang ganteng."

"Tolong _mirror ya_ , nona Yuki!." Seorang yang dipanggil Ay memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar kedua rekannya yang terkesan meledeknya.

Padahal keduanya sama seperti dirinya, jika ini adalah film _cartoon_ , mungkin kedua mata mereka sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati karena melihat para oppa-oppa tampan dan keren yang ada disana.

"Vera sama Agnes lancar banget ngobrol sama Chanbaek, kita nyari yang ganteng aja yu? Kali aja nemu ahjussi _hot_." Katsumi mengusulkan mereka untuk meninggalkan kedua temannya, dan lebih memilih untuk berbaur dengan para tamu yang lebih banyaknya dari kalangan rekan bisnis Chanyeol.

"Ide bagus!." Ay dan Yuki berseru setuju.

Mereka bertiga pun diam-diam pergi setelah memastikan jika kedua rekannya Vera dan Agnes, sibuk mengobrol bersama kedua mempelai.

Kedua rekannya baru sadar sudah ditinggalkan ketiga temannya, setelah mengucapkan selamat dan berpamitan untuk menikmati jamuan yang disediakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sialan, mereka bertiga ngeduluin kita." Tunjuk Vera ke arah ketiga rekannya.

"Ayo kita susul, sebelum mereka bertindak memalukan yang membuat _club_ Chanbaek kita malu nantinya!." Kelima orang yang mengaku anggota _club_ Chanbaek itupun kembali berkumpul.

Mereka sempat berphoto bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- serta presiden _club_ mereka yaitu Sehun.

Mereka mengatakan akan mencetak photo mereka begitu besar, memasangnya dikamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- setelah perjuangan begitu panjang yang dibantu Sehun, sampai akhirnya mereka bisa masuk kedalam pesta, bergabung dengan para tamu pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Pegal?," Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat duduk setelah menyapa para tamu dipesta mereka.

"Sedikit!." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, mengambil kaki Baekhyun untuk ia berikan sedikit pijatan kecil disana.

Baekhyun terlihat kaget ketika Chanyeol hendak memijat kakinya, tapi karena Chanyeol yang bersikeras memijat kakinya- ia hanya bisa membiarkan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berstatus suaminya itu, melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Merasa lebih baik?," Chanyeol mendongkak, Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminta Chanyeol untuk bangun serta duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ditempat umum, aku akan disangka istri kurang ajar karena menyuruhmu memijat kakiku!." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan mencium punggung tangan suaminya.

"Aku melakukannya karena kemauanku, aku tidak mau istri cantikku ini kelelahan." Kini Chanyeol yang mencium Baekhyun, bukan ditangan tapi dibibir.

Chanyeol membenarkan rambut Baekhyun, mengelus pipi wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

Ia hendak kembali berbicara, tapi Xukun yang tiba-tiba datang berhasil membuat ia menunda pembicaraannya.

"Hei jagoan, kemarilah!." Chanyeol memeluk Xukun setelah anak itu mendekat "Ucapkan salam pada _mommy_ barumu." Ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun tampak terperangah sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan ikut memeluk Xukun.

"Halo _mommy_ , aku sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Park Xukun. Apa _mommy_ keberatan?," Xukun duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak sayang! Justru _mommy_ sangat senang." Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi Xukun "Terimakasih karena mau menjadi anak _mommy_ dan _daddy_." Ucapnya lagi, Xukun tampak tersenyum senang dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Xukun!,"

Moment haru mereka bertiga harus terganggu saat dikecil cerewet Zhenting datang dan menarik tangan Xukun.

"Ikut aku sebentar," Zhenting menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu "Aku pinjam Xukun sebentar ya!." Setelahnya ia langsung menarik Xukun menjauh tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol atapun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat Xukun yang hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Zhenting, ia pun kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti karena kehadiran Xukun.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang kini sudah memandangnya "Dulu, ketika aku menemukanmu, aku sempat ragu apa aku jatuh cinta padamu atau hanya tertarik padamu," Baekhyun tampak diam mendengarkan "Tapi setelah berkali-kali bertemu denganmu, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika aku memang bukan hanya sekedar tertarik padamu. Tapi aku memang jatuh cinta padamu," Chanyeol mengecup jari-jari tangan Baekhyun "Sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku. Sekarang, besok dan selamanya kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, aku akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku, jika suatu saat aku tidak memiliki apapun selain dirimu didunia ini," Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun dan tersenyum begitu tampan "Kau istriku yang berharga, kau hanya milikku, aku mencintaimu.." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun "Selamanya.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, selamanya hanya kau yang ada dihatiku. Dulu, sekarang, besok dan selamanya- aku tetap akan mencintaimu, suamiku."

Chanyeol yang begitu senang mendekap erat Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mereka seakan lupa jika masih banyak tamu undangan yang memperhatikan keduanya sejak mereka saling mencium, Luhan bahkan sudah menangis didalam pelukan Sehun karena begitu terharu melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika si brengsek, maniak _seks_ Park Chanyeol, akan takluk dibawah kuasa Baekhyun." ucapnya yang manakala membuat Johnny tersenyum dan memang membenarkan ucapannya.

"Seseorang bisa berubah Lu, termasuk Chanyeol." Sehun mengelus-ngelus punggung Luhan, kekasihnya mendadak menjadi cengeng jika melihat Chanyeol seromantis itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sekeras-kerasnya batu, pasti akan pecah jika terus-terusan ditetesi air. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang juga bisa berubah setelah menemukan belahan jiwanya." Ucap Johnny yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap terkejut.

"Tumben kau begitu bijak?." Sehun berkomentar.

Sementara Johnny memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia kembali menatap adiknya, Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum ceria ketika Chanyeol menyuapinya. Ia begitu senang bisa melihat senyum indah Baekhyun lebih sering setelah kehadiran Chanyeol didalam hidup Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam lembaran buku baru, menjadi seorang istri untuk suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Menjadi nyonya Park yang dihormati semua orang, menjadi ibu untuk anak-anaknya kelak bersama Chanyeol. Kewajibannya menjadi seorang istri akan dimulai, sejak hari dimana ia mengucap janji suci sehidup semati bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga sebagai suami Baekhyun, harus menjaga Baekhyun sepenuh jiwanya, bahkan jika harus, ia harus rela mati demi Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak boleh bermain-main lagi, yang ada dihatinya hanya akan ada Baekhyun, istrinya. Ia harus menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang baik untuk istri dan anak-anaknya kelak.

Ia harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kedua orang jahat yang malam itu membututi Baekhyun didepan _club_ , mungkin jika hari itu mereka tidak ingin mencelakai Baekhyun, ia tidak akan bisa sampai dekat dan sekarang menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Karena malam itulah semuanya dimulai, dimana ia mulai membuka hatinya untuk perduli pada wanita, dan itu hanya pada Baekhyun.

Cintanya pada Baekhyun saat ini tidak dapat diungkapkan melalui kata-kata, baginya Baekhyun adalah dunianya, belahan jiwanya, jantungnya. Yang akan selamanya menjadi _prioritas_ utama dalam hidupnya.

" _I Love you_." Bisik Chanyeol disela-sela kegiatan mereka yang tengah saling menyuapi makanan satu sama lain.

" _I love you too_." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum cantiknya yang begitu mempesona.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Cinta itu indah bukan? Yakinkan hatimu jika cinta itu indah. Tapi, ketika kau mencintai orang yang tepat tentunya."**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **BENAR-BENAR END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga huhuhu.. dari awal ini emang cuma mau nyamoe 20 Chap.**

 **Squel? Kapan kapan deh kalau sempet, kalau nggak, ya berarti gak akan ada squel.**

 **Karena gak semua cerita fiksi itu harus ada squelnya.**

 **Baca FF aku yang lain juga ya, ada My Husband yang sama mesumnya kayak FF ini, jadi jangan merasa sedih ditinggalin End sama FF ini wkwkkw.. pede banget ya aku haha.**

 **Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan disana sini, sejujurnya aku hanya pengarang fanfiction amatiran yang maksa bikin FF hihi.**

 **Thanks buat suport kalian buat FF ini, kalau rindu kalian bisa follow akun instaram mereka berdua, karena walau udah end, aku akan sering update kegiatan mereka disana.**

 **Yang mau follow aja sih, yang gak mau gak maksa haha.**

 **IG Chanyeol = parkloey_pcy**

 **IG Baekhyun = baekkbee_**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF lain. Thanks semuanya**

 **Yang tadi ngerusuh di nikahan CB** **katsumi99** **,** **nryuki** **,** **Miss_Agnes** **,** **veraparkhyun** **and Me.**

 **\- 05 Januari 2019 -**


	21. AAAA SPOILER EPILOG & PO Versi Book

**Spoiler versi book...**

"Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Baekhyun tampak takjub dengan kejutan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku yang mengerjakan semua ini. Kemarilah." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas karpet putih yang ada disana.

Suasana romantis yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun saat ini membuat Baekhyun kagum. Ada meja kecil yang sudah lengkap dengan makanan, ada lilin dan juga bunga yang dihias dengan sedemikian cantiknya.

Baekhyun duduk diantara sela-sela kaki Chanyeol. Bersender pada lelaki yang kini sudah berstatus suaminya itu. Mereka menikmati pemandangan _sunset_ dipantai. Pantai itu terlihat indah dengan bias jingga yang menjadi _background_ -nya. Baekhyun terus mengulas senyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena Chanyeol memanjakannya.

Keberadaan mereka yang cukup tersembunyi karena karang besar yang menutupi, membuat Chanyeol tidak merasa malu untuk menggerayangi tubuh istrinya. Baekhyun bersandar pada Chanyeol seraya meleguh dan menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol sudah melepas tali pakaian dipinggangnya, dan menggerayangi kedua payudara sintal Baekhyun dibalik kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan.

 _"Ahhhhh.."_ Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum dibalik cumbuannya pada leher Baekyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mendesahlah sayang!" Chanyeol menggigit telinga Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Bercinta di pantai, tidak ada salahnya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yakin gak mau meluk versi bukunya?

Ayo buruan daftar PO. Udah ku perbaiki juga ceritanya. Review dari kalian membantu aku merevisi versi book nya. Makasih banget buat itu semua.

Kuy Ikutan PO nya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi

Pembayaran bisa dilakukan sampai 14 Juli 2019.

Kendala ongkos kirim? Chat aja dulu ke aku, nanti aku kasih solusinya.

Berikut detail versi book nya.

\- **ALL ALONE ALL ALONG**

\- IDR 120.000

\- Tambahan 2 Chapter (Epilog 1 & Epilog 2)

\- Tebal : 540++ halaman

\- Fluff, Family, Romance

\- Rate : M

\- **Untuk gift/bonus :**

\- Random Polaroid Chanyeol & Baekhyun All Alone All Along vers.

\- Random Polaroid Chanbaek All Alone All Along vers.

\- Keyring CHANBAEK.

\- Bookmark (ChanBaek ver).

\- Order via LINE ⏩ aybaekxing atau via DM INSTAGRAM (Aybaekxing) & WA Aybaekxing (0878-0577-5251)

\- Pengiriman dari Purwakarta, Jawa Barat dengan J&T Express

\- Proses pengerjaan ± 2 - 3 minggu setelah tutup PO, jadi **HARUS BISA SABAR**

\- Pembayaran Transfer ke Rek BCA & Alfamart.

[FORM ORDER]

Nama :

Alamat Lengkap : (wajib sertakan kecamatan dan kode pos)

HP/WA :

ID LINE / Akun IG:

Pesanan :

Jumlah Pesanan :  
➖

Info lebih lanjut bisa hubungi aku langsung ya. Thanks ❤️


End file.
